Hermione and the Death Eater
by TassanaBurrfoot
Summary: It's been nearly four months since Ron informed Hermione that he wanted a divorce. Despite that, Hermione decides to attend the annual Ministry Yule Ball. There she unsuspectingly meets a man she never thought she'd see again... This is my first Lumione, so please, be gentle. :)
1. Hermione and the Death Eater

**Keynote** : I am not a babysitter. This story is rated M for a reason. While there isn't really any violence, there are some pretty adult situations and adult themes throughout.

* * *

Hermione stared at herself in front of the mirror and twirled in place. She had never been a girl to childishly twirl in front of a mirror. Nor was she the type to do so while wearing a dress with prints on it. However, the dark blue gown had silver snowflakes etched throughout the skirt and when she twirled, it looked as though the snowflakes were dancing upon her dress. She giggled as she stopped twirling, the whole room moved for a moment before settling.

The young woman gazed into the mirror again, but this time, she didn't twirl. She smiled at her reflection. Her hair, though normally unruly, was perfectly curled with most of it piled atop her head in an elegant fashion with small rhinestone gems decorating it. Her makeup was perfectly applied, thanks to Hermione's sister-in-law… Or was she an "ex" sister-in-law now? The smile faded as the last few months cascaded through the witch's memory.

Ron had proposed to her shortly after the war. It had actually been a rather lovely, mature proposal, too, which had taken her by surprise. He had waited until they had found her parents and Hermione had restored their memories. Then, to Hermione's utter shock, Ron had gone into a room alone with her father and mother and personally asked them for permission to marry her. It was only after they had granted it that Ron had asked Hermione to a romantic evening at this high scale Wizarding restaurant in Paris.

They were married about half a year later, and for a time, they were happy. At least, that was how Hermione had seen it. She had begun working for the Ministry of Magic, fighting for the rights of magical beings and creatures. Ron had done the Auror thing for a little bit, but then decided to help his brother, George, with the joke shop. A few months into working at the joke shop, Ron decided to quit the Auror department and had begun working at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes as a full-time employee.

Hermione wasn't certain when things had truly started to change, but she supposed it had to have been sometime when Ron was trying to juggle being an Auror and working with his brother. He became… different. It was like he was turning back into his old self, the guy who was rude and didn't care much about other people. He had become this person who no longer gave Hermione's feelings or thoughts any consideration. He stopped asking her about her day. He stopped coming home in time for dinner. He would stay out until late, too, and once, he didn't even come home.

Hermione had done some digging. It didn't take her long to learn where his favorite pub was. Sometimes she would disguise herself, so she could go there and keep an eye on him, but she never saw anything untoward. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Ron told her he wanted to get a divorce. She demanded to know why, but the only reason he gave was because they had simply grown apart. According to him, they both wanted different things in life and she could not provide for him what he needed. He was unsatisfied.

So, she told him that if he was that unsatisfied, then he could leave. He was packed and gone before the sun melted into the horizon. Watching him walk out of the tent when they were searching for Horcruxes hadn't been nearly as heartbreaking as Hermione had felt when he left. She had Flooed to Harry and Ginny's home and ended up crying herself to sleep on their sofa. There she stayed for nearly a month until she found herself a small flat right outside of London.

Ten years of her life had been spent loving Ron. Longer than that if you counted her time in Hogwarts. Now here she was, going on twenty-seven, and her first marriage was on the verge of divorce.

A single tear fell from her eye and she quickly dabbed it, lest it mess up what Ginny had spent a meticulous thirty minutes on. She looked in the mirror again. The gown had a deep V neckline and it flared out at the hips.

"Oh, Ron is going to eat his heart out," Ginny said as she leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom.

Hermione had come over to the Potters' place to ready herself for the Ministry Yule Ball. She had wanted Ron to see what it was he was missing. Looking at herself, she wasn't sure anymore if that was really what she wanted. She sighed as she said, "I don't know, Gin. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Ginny groaned as she pushed herself off the doorframe and entered the room. "Come off it, Hermione," she scolded. "It's been months now. You are a beautiful, powerful, single, young witch. It's time for you to get back out there. Show the world that Hermione Granger isn't some 'last resort'. Hermione Granger is fierce. Hermione Granger will not let some man bring her down."

Hermione gave her a wry smile. "Then why am I dressed up like a child?" she asked, touching her gown.

"My mother would box my ears if I ever even think about wearing something like that," Ginny told her. She shook her head. "Trust me, Hermione, you do not look like a child. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if half the eligible men tonight tried to take you home with them."

The Muggle born rolled her eyes and Ginny chuckled as Harry came up behind her. "Wow, Hermione," he said, "you look amazing!"

"Doesn't she, though?" Ginny gushed. She grinned at Harry. "And how do you think I look?"

The messy haired man kissed his wife on the nose. "Beautiful and pregnant," he answered her.

She popped him playfully on the chest and he smirked. Looking back up at Hermione, he asked, "Are we ready?"

Hermione took one last look in the mirror and nodded. "Let's get this over with," she commented and the three of them left the room and house to head to the Apparation Point.

(II)(II)

Three years. It had been three years since Narcissa Malfoy had passed from a tragic illness. Lucius had done everything he could to save her, from hiring the best Healers money could buy to even moving her halfway across the globe to try to find something, anything that could save her life. It was all for naught, though, for in the end, she perished.

Lucius closed his eyes and thought about that fateful night as he held her feeble hand and did the only other thing he could think of: he prayed. He hadn't known who he was praying to, but surely if there was a God, he was listening, right? It hadn't occurred to him until after she took her last breath that he was a Death Eater. Chances of God answering his prayer were, pretty much, non-existent for him. He hadn't really ever done anything to earn God's favor, or any god to be precise.

Her death had been a devastating blow to both him and Draco. For the longest time, Draco had blamed his father. If only Lucius hadn't done, or had done, some idea Draco had come up with, then maybe…

Lucius checked his chin in the mirror. It wouldn't do for him to show up at a ball with stubble on his chin. Taking his wand in hand, he rid himself of the pesky growth. He was a Malfoy, and as such, clean-cut perfection was key.

After the first year of Narcissa's death, Lucius went back into his routine. Every morning he would get in some cardio by either running three kilometres on the Malfoy grounds or taking his broom and flying the entire perimeter of the ground. Once he was done, he would go inside and spend about thirty minutes or so lifting weights in his private gym that was adjacent to his bedroom.

He would shower and join Draco and Astoria at the breakfast table where they would partake in a healthy meal full of fruit, grains, and yogurt. He would read the morning paper and they would discuss whatever news topics there were. The children would leave, then, to return to whatever they were doing for the day, and Lucius would go to his office where he would begin the painstaking task in ensuring the rise of the Malfoy empire.

He kept things honest, or at least as honest as he could. He stayed away from the black market these days. It was his fault, his dark dealings, that had nearly destroyed their family. If it hadn't been for Narcissa and her strength…

Lucius wouldn't think on it. He straightened his dark grey robes and put on his family ring. Slipping on his serpentine silver bracelet, he checked his face one last time. Without looking back, he grabbed his cane and began walking to the Floo.

It had been three years since his wife had passed away, even longer since he had attended a Ministry function. The war was over, had been over for a little over nine years now. Sure, there was still plenty of work to be done, but he had already given the Wizarding World about half of the Malfoy wealth in donations geared towards rebuilding the Ministry, Hogwarts, and St. Mungos. He had even sent money to help the orphanages and the victims of the war. He had been absolved of his crimes thanks to Harry Potter stepping forward at his trial. And, of course, Lucius's own willingness to help the Ministry capture the remaining Death Eaters and Snatchers.

There may still be some out there, for Lucius knew the Aurors were still searching. He stayed out of it. After turning in more than a dozen of the scum, he knew it would take even more years before he was welcomed back into the Pureblood society with willing, open arms. He hoped to keep it that way for a little longer. The war, though it was 9 years ago, was still rather fresh.

It was time for Lucius to restart his own life. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys did not wither away.

(III)(III)

If Hermione hadn't felt ambiguous about attending the Ministry Yule Ball without a date, she was undoubtedly feeling so now. Harry and Ginny entered the room first, arm in arm, and people stopped to stare at the infamous couple as they walked down the stair. Hermione took a few calming breaths before she commenced her journey to the bottom step. She was careful as she walked to not trip over her own gown and she noticed people gawking at her. No doubt they had expected Ron to be by her side, though they should have known by now the truth. Well, most of the truth, that was, at least.

An usher met her at the bottom of the stair and led her to her assigned seating. Thank Merlin for assigned seating. Ginny gave her a reassuring smile as the older witch join she and Harry at the table. There would be a small speech by the Minister, a light feast, and then dancing. Hermione wondered how long she would be forced to stay before she could make a hasty dash for the exit without anyone noting it.

Hermione watched as more wizards and witches entered the hall. She beamed at Neville and Hannah Longbottom, both dressed to the nines. The Ministry had given Neville such a handsome reward for his services during the war. He was a decorated hero, though the happiness he was currently showing seemed to be due to the woman on his arm rather than an Order of Merlin First Class.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly when she saw Luna coming down the stairs with a rather handsome bloke. She glanced at Harry who she caught frowning. "I know him, don't I?" she asked.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he glared at the man on Luna's arm. "You should," he answered.

Hermione looked back up at the wizard. He had black hair and it looked as though he had dark eyes, too, though Hermione couldn't really tell from this distance. She continued to stare at him for a moment as an usher met the couple at the bottom of the stair and begun guiding them to their table. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth when she saw the other two couples at the table Luna was led to. "That's Theodore Nott!" the Muggleborn hissed under her breath.

Harry grunted. "After school, Luna had decided to travel abroad to look for her unusual creatures and she met Nott during one of her excursions," he explained. "From what I gather, they've been inseparable since."

Ginny glanced at Hermione and tilted her head. "I thought you knew that, Hermione? Luna came to our house last month and told us they would be getting married soon."

"What?" Hermione's attention shot to the red head. "Luna never told me she was getting married! And to him of all people?"

The younger witch shrugged. "He's actually not a bad guy, if I'm being honest," she said. "Luna had brought him with her to give us the news and introduce him to us. I couldn't tell if she had known we knew who he was or if she was wanting to simply show us that he wasn't who we thought he was, but it had been quite a pleasant evening. I reckoned she must have seen you as well."

Hermione shook her head as she gazed over at the other two couples. She quickly recognized Padma Patil and Blaise Zabini. When her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy and his wife, a little part of her died somewhere deep inside and she didn't know why. The three couples looked happy and lively as they greeted one another.

Hermione turned her attention back to her friends as Neville and Hannah joined them. The Muggle born beamed at the couple. "I heard you were going to be working at Hogwarts, Neville. Is that true?" she asked after they were seated.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he replied with a grin. "Professor Sprout is retiring after this year and I will be taking her place. I'm working as a teacher's assistant right now, learning how she does things. Though, I will admit I already knew most of what she's been trying to teach me. Herbology was always my favorite class."

Hermione's smile widened sincerely. "I am so happy for you," she told him honestly. She looked at Hannah. "And you as well, Hannah," she added. "I heard you were taking over the Leaky Cauldron?"

Hannah nodded enthusiastically. "It's going to be a great new adventure for both of us, I think. I can't wait, myself."

The happiness the couple had was contagious and soon Hermione found herself filled with merriment and joy. They both had complimented her gown and Neville even asked if she could save him a dance later, which she readily agreed to do.

The group of friends began chatting among themselves and Hermione could feel herself becoming the fifth wheel as Ginny preened over the second child in her stomach that Hannah gushed over. Thankfully, a waiter had come by and offered them champagne. Hermione took a flute and was busy sipping at it as she listened to her friends. It actually had a rather pleasant taste to it, though she was sipping more out of boredom than enjoyment. The enthusiasm she had felt moments ago had dwindled as more people settled into their respective seats.

A light tap on her shoulder nearly made Hermione jump out of her skin. She hadn't realized her mind had wandered so far as she turned to see who had interrupted her thoughts. Luna gave her a serene smile as she placed a hand on her husband-to-be's robe covered chest. Her smile faltered a smidge when she noticed the look on Hermione's face. "Oh, did I startle you?" she asked in concern.

Hermione waved a hand dismissively as she placed her flute on the table. "No. No, sorry, Luna," she said. "I just wasn't paying attention. My apologies."

The Gryffindor stood up then and kissed Luna's cheek. "It's so nice to see you, Luna," she told the young witch. "And you look so lovely."

The slightest of blushes graced Luna's delicate cheeks. "Thank you," she said. "And you do as well, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione said kindly. She smiled. "Luna, you didn't tell me you were getting married." She gave Nott a once over and straightened her shoulders.

Luna's head tilting in confusion. "I had," she told the witch. "Hermione, I told you about my engagement months ago. I had even gone to the Ministry and we had lunch together. Don't you remember? You called Theodore a scallywag and asked me if I was sure if I wanted to marry him."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Had she really forgotten about this event? She searched her mind for the memory as Nott gave her a roguish smirk. "I…" she glanced helplessly at Harry and Ginny who both looked at her in surprise. Frowning, Hermione turned back to her yellow haired friend. "I am so sorry, Luna. My mind hasn't been all here since Ron left and… I must have forgotten." She looked at Nott again and her frown deepened. "You are treating her well, aren't you, Nott?"

"Better than a scallywag would," he answered, drawing anxious chuckles from the table. He gave Hermione a small nod of his head. "Luna had told me of your plight, Mrs. Granger-Weasley. You do have my sincerest condolences. Apparently, the true scoundrel had been the man who had broken your heart and I do hope he is here tonight, so he could feel the shame of his actions."

"It's just 'Granger' now," Hermione told him. "And I would rather not talk about it, if it's all the same to you. The past is the past and I think it is time to begin anew."

"Hear, hear!" Neville said boisterously as he banged his hand on the table.

Hermione turned back to Luna. "I do hope you can forgive me."

Luna shook her head slightly. "There's nothing to forgive," she said as they touched cheeks again. "Next week we will be having an engagement party at Nott Manor, Hermione. I do hope you'll be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," the bushy haired brunette replied. She gave Nott a stern look. "You better treat her well, Nott. If you hurt her, you'll be hunted and skinned alive."

He gave her a bow and said, "I wouldn't dream of it, Ms. Granger. Of that, you have my word as a gentleman and a wizard."

~3~3~3~

The Minister had given a powerful speech about unity and overcoming one another's differences. He had spoken over how well the charities had fared and even had the guests give Lucius, specifically, a round of awkward applause for his contributions. Honestly, Lucius felt as though he was back at Hogwarts and he didn't really care for the feeling.

The Pureblood had eaten his meal with the elegance and distinction that had been afforded him over the years of careful practice and precision. He even sipped his champagne with the grace of a nobleman, proving that the lack of his beloved wife did not dictate the generations of precise breeding than ran through his veins. He was, after all, still a Pureblood wizard begotten from an ancient Pureblooded family.

He was ready to leave. He wished to return to his Manor where he could brood in peace and quiet, like Severus Snape used to do back when he was still alive. However, as Lucius led his daughter-in-law onto the dance floor, he feared it would be hours before he had the chance to escape.

~3~3~3~

Hermione wondered when she would have the opportunity to sit down. Luckily, she had managed to charm her heels so that she wouldn't feel the pain of dancing in them all night until the morning, but she could feel her arms beginning to sack from having to hold them up the entire night as she danced with gentleman after gentleman.

It seemed every wizard, old, young, married, and unmarried, had deigned to dance with her. It was flattering at first, but now it was starting to wear on the young witch. Currently, she was curtsying to none other than Draco Malfoy, who had, surprisingly, approached her and requested to dance. She had wanted to say, "No way in Hell," but she had stopped herself before she could utter those words.

She had taken the Minister's words to heart, as she had always done, and knew she needed to put the past where it belonged and move on.

"You look lovely this evening, Granger," Draco complimented her as he guided her into a waltz.

She met his grey eyes with hers and lifted a single brow. "Did that hurt?" she asked.

He frowned slightly. "Pardon?"

She licked her lips. "It's not like you to compliment those you've always seen as adversaries, is it? So, I imagine doing so must have hurt," she reasoned.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Contrary to what you may believe, Granger," he drawled, "but I am human. I am learning from my mistakes."

He glanced over to where his wife and father were currently dancing and gave a slight nod towards the pair. "You have her to thank for that, by the way. Well, her and the horrors that still plague me from the war." He gave the Muggleborn a serious look. "I do hope you accept my apology for how I had acted in my youth. I was a bully and a coward for the better part of our time in Hogwarts."

Hearing him admit his faults was something new for the witch and she wondered if there was a catch to his current actions. She filed it away in the back of her mind for later perusal as she sighed. "Thank you," she whispered.

He looked at her curiously and she elaborated, "For apologizing, though if you would like to know a secret, back in our Second Year when you had first called me a 'Mudblood', I hadn't the faintest idea what it meant. I knew it was bad due to the reactions of my classmates, but for all the effect it had had on me, you might as well have called me a slug."

He chuckled a little at that, then she remembered how that day had ended and she joined in with his laughter. "My first attempt at insulting the famous Hermione Granger went completely over her head. How ironic is that?" he commented.

Her laughter came to an abrupt halt when he said her first name and she stared at him. When he noticed her staring, he grinned. "You've never called me by my name before," she told him.

He shrugged. "We were never friends, now, were we?" he questioned.

"We aren't now," she responded, looking up at him.

"No, we aren't," he agreed. "But I do think we are both at the point in our lives where we can be cordial. Perhaps, if not friends, then at the very least, we can be civil towards one another."

She nodded slowly in agreement to this proposition. "Perhaps in time we will become friends as well," she said softly. The new arrangement seemed to make him relax a bit and his movements became more fluid. She looked up at him in wonder. "Forgive me if I speak out of turn, Malfoy, but I do believe marriage looks good on you. You look… happy."

He smirked. "It's because I am, Granger," he confessed. "Astoria has become the light of my life, and…" He hesitated. She could see the worry etched in his perfect brow and Hermione frowned. "You can't see it now, Granger, but she's pregnant. We'll have a child soon."

Hermione's face lit up. "Oh, that's great, Malfoy!" she chimed. "I suppose I should offer you a congratulations?"

He shook his head. "We haven't announced anything yet and we would prefer to wait," he said. "In fact, I don't even know why I told you. Father doesn't even know yet."

She watched as a magnitude of emotions flashed over the Purebloods face. "I won't tell," she promised, and he looked at her gratefully.

"Not even Potter?"

She shook her head and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It isn't mine to tell, is it? And, well, we are being civil to one another. I would hate to break what little bit of newfound trust we may have for one another."

Bewildered, he looked at her. "Do you trust me, Granger?" he asked.

As she opened her mouth to answer, Lucius and Astoria approached them. "I'm sorry to interrupt," Astoria said as she curtsied to Hermione, "but may I cut in?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course," she said as Draco released his hold on her and turned to his wife. "Be my guest."

The Muggleborn watched as the couple danced away. Her thoughts fell upon what Draco had asked her. Did she trust him? No, not really, if she was being honest with herself. She had never had a reason to trust him, even though, in his own way, he had saved their lives during the war. She hadn't forgotten.

"Ms. Granger," a deep voice interrupted her thoughts. Hermione looked up to see that Lucius was still standing there. His hair had been tied in a deep grey ribbon that seemed to accentuate his masculinity rather than diminish it. "May I?" he asked as he offered a white gloved hand.

She glanced down at the hand in question as a million thoughts went through her mind. Was he really asking her to dance? A former Death Eater? Brown eyes met grey as she gently placed her hand in his, hardly believing what she was doing.

He led her back onto the dance floor and into another waltz, but this was far different. Something was happening as he pressed his gloved hand against her waist and she wasn't sure what it was. She gazed up into his wintry eyes and found herself enthralled by them. They said nothing, though that intrigued her more than anything. She knew he had his secrets, but she could see that there was a wall planted. It blocked her view of his soul.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down on her in mild amusement. "May I ask what it is you find so fascinating about me?" he questioned.

She frowned. "I never said…"

"You don't have to," he interrupted. "You've been staring at me since the moment I asked you to dance."

She blushed and quickly looked away. "I wasn't staring," she said, though his chuckle told her that her defense was weak. She glared up at him. "Why do you laugh?"

"I find it refreshing that the brightest witch of her age is reduced to such childish defenses as 'I wasn't staring'," he told her as they glided across the floor.

She looked away in annoyance and the grin he had faltered slightest. "Come now, Ms. Granger. There is no need to pout."

She opened her mouth to point out the fact that she wasn't pouting when something caught her eye that she hadn't expected to see. She stopped dancing suddenly as she stared at a table not far from them.

Lucius stopped as well as he frowned. He glanced in the direction she was staring and his face darkened.

"I need some air," she whispered as she attempted to tug away from him.

Lucius kept hold of her hand, however. "There is a garden on the other side," he offered.

She nodded quietly and allowed him to pull her away. Somehow, the fact that he was Lucius Malfoy, ex Death Eater, did not occur to her at that moment. She just had to get away from the crowd. There were too many people. She could feel the walls closing in and she shivered.

A heavy cloth was draped over her shoulders and Hermione quickly pulled it tighter around her as Lucius led her into the beautifully decorated garden. She didn't see the plants or giant fountain however. She didn't see the fairy lights either.

The air was crisp, though there was no breeze. The cloth Lucius had given her turned out to be his own cloak and she buried herself in the soft fabric. It smelled like him, too. He helped her sit upon a bench near the fountain and she started to silently cry.

Arms were wrapped around her and she leaned into his steel body. No, it wasn't steel. It was warm. It was comforting. Her body wracked with her sobs and he continued to hold her. She could even hear him cooing at her, though she paid it no mind.

After what seemed like an eternity, her sobs calmed down and she stared at the ground. "How could he?" she whispered, still repulsed by what she had seen.

At that table, she had seen Ron, the man she had loved more than life itself, snogging a witch she did not recognize. The divorce hadn't even been finalized yet and he… "How could I have been so stupid?" she groaned as she wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Here," he offered, pulling out an embroidered handkerchief and dabbing at her face. She looked up at him as he cleaned her face. She sniffed. "No, don't do that," he said as he handed her the cloth. "Blow your nose. Keeping it in will only make you ill."

She laughed warily as she did as he told her. "This is so embarrassing," she said as she wiped her nose. She held onto the handkerchief as she let her hands fall into her lap. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sixteen years," she whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at Lucius. "I had met him sixteen years ago on the train to Hogwarts, and I waited for him. I stood by him through everything. All the heartache, all the anger, all the accusations, and the tantrums. I had helped him with his homework and even cheated for him, so he could become the Gryffindor Keeper on the Quidditch team. When things got rough when we were hunting for Horcruxes, I cried and begged him to stay. And I cried the day he asked for a divorce and it appears I can't stop crying. He just keeps hurting me, and I don't know why."

She dabbed at her nose again and he reached up to touch her cheek. Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this," she admitted. "You don't want to hear this."

"Ms. Granger, I would implore you not to assume what I do or do not wish to hear," he told her. He cupped her cheek. "You are a beautiful, intelligent young woman. Any man worth his salt would be lucky to have you in his life. However," he caught her eyes with his own, "Mr. Weasley is not a man. He is no more than a boy who wishes to reap the benefits of his fame. I've read the papers, my dear, and I work in finance. I believe that within the next twenty years, even less if he has a bout of madness, the boy will deplete what he's saved and return to being no more than the pauper he once was. He didn't know what he had, the rare gem you are."

She hadn't realized how close they were to one another until he bent down and lightly brushed his lips over hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she lifted her face closer to his, inviting him. He pressed his lips onto hers and her eyes shot opened as she stared at him. He was actually kissing her! She kissed him back, completely in awe of herself. They didn't get too far into the kiss before they separated. They stared at one another, unsure of how the other had felt about it.

Her eyes dropped back to her hands and she frowned. Her mind began to race with what had just taken place. She did the math in her head quickly. He was twenty-five years older than her. He had a son who was almost an entire year younger than her and, in fact, went to school with her! They had even been in the same grade. Hermione was an adult now and Lucius was handsome, intelligent, and, obviously, successful.

Hermione chanced a glance up at the man and saw that he, too, was lost in thought. What was he thinking? Did he like kissing her? Did he think it might have been a mistake? He had been a Death Eater. He hated Muggleborns!... Didn't he?

Lucius's eyes met hers again and he blinked. Shifting on the bench, he faced forward and stood. _He was leaving?!_ She thought. He's just going to kiss her and leave her and…

"Fancy a turn about the garden?" he offered, holding out his hand for her to take.

Oh. She nervously took his hand and he helped her to stand. Hermione looked away, letting her eyes go from flower to flower as she continued to try to get her thoughts in order. She didn't say anything, though she probably should.

"It is quite beautiful, isn't it, Ms. Granger?" he commented.

She nodded. "It is," she agreed. "And the poinsettias look amazing. Whomever put this garden together did a fantastic job." What did you say to someone as prominent as Lucius Malfoy? He had been a Death Eater, but just like after the first war, he managed to worm his way back into the Ministry's good graces. Though, this time, he actually deserved it. "Mr. Malfoy," she said after some thought, "I never had the chance to express my condolences for the loss of your wife. I didn't really know her personally myself, but… I am sorry she is gone."

He gazed at her, his thoughts a mystery. "Are you? Truly 'sorry for the loss', that is? She wasn't exactly your biggest fan," he pointed out.

She wrinkled her nose and looked away. "That doesn't matter," she said. "I hadn't ever really attempted to gain her favor." The young witch looked up at the man. "But she was your biggest fan, wasn't she? Your wife, the mother of your only child… Didn't the two of you marry right out of Hogwarts? She must have been the love of your life, your soulmate."

He sniffed. "I do not dally in fantasies of 'soulmates', Ms. Granger. I loved her, yes, and we spent many years together, but I wouldn't call her the 'love of my life'. Disregarding the love between a parent and a child for a moment, love can be a fickle thing. People fall in and out of love every day. Like you and Mr. Weasley, for example."

"I didn't fall out of love with him," she protested. "We became best friends in our first year when he and Harry had saved me from the troll. I don't know when exactly I had fallen in love with him. I guess it just sort of grew and I thought he had felt the same way."

He smiled grimly. "I am sure at one point he had thought the same," he said, "however, I doubt that is likely. More than likely, he was either infatuated with you or he thought your love for him would blind you to the fact that he was using you."

"Rubbish," she growled while making a face. "Ron doesn't use people."

He lifted an eyebrow. "No? So, what exactly has he been doing for the past… sixteen years? What has he done to cause you to be so smitten with him?"

"He helped Harry and me defeat Voldemort," she replied.

He smirked. "You told me you fell in love with him before the Dark Lord was defeated," he reminded her. "Did he, say, take you to the Yule Ball? If I remember correctly, fourth years had been invited due to the fact that Mr. Potter was a champion."

"No," she responded, "but that was because Viktor Krum had asked me, and Ron had only thought of doing so at the last moment, when he couldn't think of anyone else. He did defend me, though, when your son had called me a 'Mudblood' in our second year. He also makes me laugh sometimes, when I'm not annoyed with him."

He frowned. "Draco called you that?" he questioned.

She nodded. "He was trying to insult me because I made a snide remark about him getting onto the Slytherin Quidditch team," she told him. She chuckled. "The joke was on him, though, because I had no idea what a 'Mudblood' was. I had never heard the term, so I wasn't the least bit insulted until it was explained to me by Hagrid. Even after he told me, I had a hard time accepting the idea that it was meant to be an insult. If anything, the word just grated on my nerves. He's a good man, Mr. Malfoy. Despite his flaws, Ron is loyal. He always has our backs, and when we needed him the most, he was there…" Her words trailed off as she thought about what she was saying.

"Except when he wasn't," the Pureblood finished for her. She shot him a glare and he shrugged. "Ms. Granger, I won't pretend to know or understand the relationship you had with young Mr. Weasley. In truth, it really is none of my business. You are young, and, from what I've seen, you've always been confident and strong. Powerful and gifted. You have more talent in your little pinky than most Purebloods could ever hope to dream of having. You seem to revel in challenges and have even outwitted the Dark Lord on more than one occasion."

She watched as a few fairy lights danced above the fountain and sighed. "You must really enjoy flattering young girls," she commented.

He stopped and pulled her to face him. Lifting her chin to meet his eyes, and looked down at her. "You are not a young 'girl'," he corrected. "You're not a girl at all, but a woman." He took her hand and led her to the fountain. Waving a hand at the frozen water, he continued, "You don't have to take my word for it, just look. This is what Mr. Weasley fails to notice, or perhaps he has and had realized that he was far out of your league. You deserve someone better."

"A man," she reiterated what he had said earlier. She looked up at him. "Like you?"

"I didn't say that," he pointed out. "But, yes, I do believe you deserve a man. Someone who can satisfy you in ways that no child, such as Mr. Weasley, could. He works in a joke shop, for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione folded her arm defensively. "He's doing what he loves," she snapped. "And he's helping his brother. Besides, they're a great success. They're actually thinking of opening another shop in Hogsmeade. George is in negotiations to buy Zonko's."

Lucius sneered at the idea. "Yes, George Weasley. I've heard that he was intending on expanding that business. Maybe if he invests his money smartly, the Weasley's, at least George Weasley's descendants, could become quite wealthy indeed."

"Always the businessman," Hermione commented as she shook her head. "Do you ever not think about profit? Don't you ever do something just for the fun of it, or must there always be some angle, some… bottom line?"

"I do," he replied. "Though, the last time I had done such, it was a rather… deplorable act. In fact, it was something I have come to regret over the past few years, ever since the ending of the war."

She wondered what event he was talking about, but decided not to ask. If it was shameful enough that Lucius Malfoy regretted it, then it must be something she really didn't want to know. He had been a Death Eater, after all. They grew quiet again, though it wasn't an awkward silence. Hermione was rather fond of the moment as she leaned against his arm, feeling his warmth and breathing in his cologne. He smelled so good, too.

She pondered if he truly felt the things he had said. Did he really see her as what he said? Did he see her as powerful and gifted and talented? Did he truly see her as a woman and not a child? She wondered if he thought her beautiful as well, though he hadn't said it. Why did he kiss her? Would he attempt to kiss her again? Why was she thinking of kissing him again?! He really did have soft, warm lips, and she was curious about how well he kissed. They say you can tell a lot about a man in his kiss.

Ron was a sloppy kisser, in Hermione's opinion. She had always felt like wiping her mouth after kissing him, but she had been so in love with him that she disregarded that, thinking he just needed her to teach him. That seemed to make it worse, though, and eventually she gave up.

Lucius was right about one thing. She did deserve a man, not a boy. While she was sure Lucius hadn't meant himself, and believed that anything with him would end in disaster, there was still a small hope in the back of her mind. He was everything she shouldn't want; tall, dark, handsome, and dangerous. Yet, he was everything she wanted. Hermione had never been more confused in her entire life.

Lucius was lost in his own thoughts. He kept berating himself mentally. What was he doing? He was a middle-aged wizard and he would be a grandfather soon. The woman on his arm was half his age and had even attended school with Draco, and in the same year at that!

He had been taken with her when he spied her dancing with Draco. She was so beautiful that he almost didn't recognize her. When he did notice who she was, he couldn't find it in him to sneer at her blood status, and that troubled him. Since when did he stop caring about blood status?

Truth was, he wasn't sure he ever did, though he didn't know what that meant. He did know that blood status didn't necessarily dictate how powerful a witch or wizard could be. Ms. Granger was a testament to that. He also knew that a squib could be born into any Pureblood family and the idea that they were caused by mixing with Muggles was a fallacy created by blood supremacists centuries ago in an effort to keep Muggles and Wizards separate.

He had an urge to kiss her again. She smelled so good, too. Her perfume wafted to his nostrils and reminded him of a delicate spring meadow. He wondered if her skin tasted as delicious as she smelled.

He froze at that thought as he felt it go right to his crotch. That was an unexpected feeling, and completely inappropriate. It wasn't like she would be interested in that sort of thing anyway. She was a Muggleborn, after all, and he used to be a Death Eater.

"I do want to say, Ms. Granger," he said, interrupting the silence. Why was he interrupting the silence? "I do appreciate your condolences, even if they are not completely sincere."

She looked up at him curiously. "But they were," she argued. "I meant what I had said, Mr. Malfoy. We may be from two completely different worlds, but I am not without compassion. She was a beautiful woman, and it was clear that she loved you and Draco very much. You don't find that level of devotion from someone who doesn't."

He lowered his eyes, letting them fall upon the tops of the flowers. "No, you don't," he agreed. He looked at her. "And you won't find such a thing with a boy."

She pinched her lips together and glowered at him. She really was adorable when she made that face. Another shot to his groin and he silently cursed himself for letting his thoughts get away from him. He was a man, not some hormone-ridden teenager.

She poked him in the chest and said, "You are determined, aren't you? We are having a nice evening and I'm actually beginning to like you. You don't need to keep reminding me that Ron's not right for me. Nor do you need to keep repeating the fact that I should be with a man and not a boy. The problem is, I don't really have many options, do I?"

He picked a snowdrop and turned to her. "How do you feel about spending time with an older man?" he asked, presenting her with the flower. Her eyes widened, and he knew she was getting ready to deny him. That wouldn't do. "It wasn't my intent when I asked you to dance with me," he clarified. "I just wanted a dance with the belle of the ball. I'm also aware of the repercussions for both of us if we were to, say, have lunch together and the media should find out."

"Which would happen."

He nodded. "No doubt," he acknowledged. "However, I am too old to care about what other people say."

"You're too… old," she repeated back to him. "Mr. Malfoy, I am the same age as your son, and…"

He frowned. "Is that what you care about?" he asked.

She immediately shook her head. "No, what I care about is whether this is a good idea. We'd be the talk of the entire country. I can see the headlines now: 'Lucius Malfoy: Pedophile? Or Simply Cradle Robber?', 'Hermione Granger: Bewitched?', 'The Mudblood and the Death Eater.'"

Lucius held up his hand to stop her. "Don't ever call yourself that," he said. "Draco was wrong for ever insulting you in such a way, regardless if you had known what it meant or not."

She bit her bottom lip. "I have that word tattooed into my arm for the rest of my life thanks to your late sister-in-law. It doesn't offend me," she told him. "But it does prove how many wizards and witches, particularly Purebloods from old Wizarding families, see those like me. You'll be branded a blood traitor and will lose status."

He shook his head. "Ms. Granger, I am the richest wizard in all of Great Britain. Like you said, I'm a businessman. I'm shrewd and ruthless in my dealings, as well. I won't lose status. Before you say it," he added, touching her lips, "you won't either. You're too valuable to the Wizarding world, so… fuck them."

"I don't know…" she whispered while she looked at a Christmas rose bush.

He watched her, trying to gauge her reaction to his proposition. He had hoped she would immediately agree to the idea, especially after their kiss. Perhaps if he kissed her again? "What is it that makes you so unsure?" he asked. "I'm not asking you to become my wife, or even my lover. We don't know one another well enough for such conversation. However, friendship…"

Her eyes shot to his. "You want to be my friend?"

Not really. What he really wanted was something a bit more primal, but he was willing to work with her on it. Friendship would mean that he would see her again. But… "We have to start somewhere, correct?" he commented with a shrug. He waved his hand dismissively. "All this talk about Death Eaters and Mudbloods… We aren't at war anymore, Ms. Granger. You heard the Minister tonight. The best way for us to become united, I think, is for people to start conversing with one another."

He didn't really believe the problems of the Wizarding World were simple enough to be solved in such a way, but the light that filled Hermione's eyes, that ray of hope, and the soft smile that brightened her face, was enough for him to know he had said the correct thing.

She looked at him critically. "But we have nothing in common," she said.

He tilted his head. "You barely even know me," he argued. "How do you know we haven't anything in common? You haven't even been given a proper tour of my manor."

"I've seen your manor, thank you very much."

He shook his head. "You saw a small snippet of my manor," he corrected. "Even then, it had been tainted. We've done renovations and modifications since then. Once our crimes against the Wizarding World had been cleared by the Ministry, Narcissa had insisted on remodeling both the interior and exterior of the manor. Mind, much looks the same, I suppose, but she had utilized this method she had learned in the East called 'fengshui'? It's helped clear much of the negative energy out."

"I thought that was something only Muggles did," she remarked.

The aristocrat smiled softly at that. "It isn't," he told her. "The Chinese Wizarding World even teaches fengshui in their Wizarding school. They believe it helps a person center themselves, therefore, becoming more in tune with nature and more powerful. If you like, I could show you."

She seemed to contemplate his offer and he watched her, wondering what she was thinking. Judging by their conversation from before, he assumed she was weighing the positives and negatives of going to a gentleman's home. A critical eye swept over him. "You wish to bring me to the manor?" she asked, studying him.

He shrugged nonchalant. "If you'd rather, we could return to the ballroom and dance a bit more, or I could simply escort you home. Unless you wish to continue walking about this garden, though," he glanced around, "I do believe we've seen all of it, and it is getting rather late."

She folded her arms. "I'm not a woman of the night, Mr. Malfoy," she warned.

He sniffed derisively. "If I believed you were, I wouldn't have invited you to my home," he assured her. "As it stands, I am enjoying your company and would like to continue it. I'm not really ready to call it a night, are you?"

She glanced at the doors that led back to the ballroom. Was she seriously thinking about suggesting they return? He really didn't want to go back to dancing. He enjoyed the dance as much as any refined gentleman, but he really would prefer to bring her to his home, tempt her with a drink and, well, if he played his cards right, they could perhaps frolic into the realms of foreplay? He really wanted to delve back into kissing her again.

"I will need to say good night to Harry," she said, finally, and Lucius's heart caught in his throat.

He bowed his head and smiled. "Of course. While you do that, I can retrieve your cloak," he suggested.

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, please do. I'll meet you at the entrance, then?"

He took her by the hand and pulled her close to him. He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you there, my dear," he whispered and stepped away from her.

She blushed prettily and curtsied awkwardly. As she left, he silently applauded himself. Not only was he bringing the belle of the ball home with him, but she had forgotten she was wearing his cloak. He bit back a smile as he wondered what the Boy with the Lightning Scar will think of it.

(IV)(IV)

Hermione giggled uncontrollably as she recounted her meeting up with Harry to inform him she was leaving. "I think he was shell-shocked," she laughed. She deepened her voice dramatically and waved her arm at the air, "'Hermione, is that… Lucius Malfoy's cloak?!'" She shook her head as Lucius helped her take off her own cloak and hang it in the closet by the door. She put a hand over her face. "Oh, I was so embarrassed, but the look on his face was positively priceless."

Lucius chuckled. "I would have thought that would've been commonplace for him, or is it not?"

She sighed. "There are very few things these days that surprise Harry," she confessed, "even more so now that he's an Auror."

She gazed about the foyer. The entire room was decorated in rich greens and reds, and there was a large Christmas tree in the center of it. For a man who lived alone, Lucius kept the place looking beautiful. She frowned then, when a thought crossed her mind. She turned to him, watching as he hung up their cloaks.

"This is beautiful," she complimented. When he looked at her, she indicated the tree and garlands.

He gave her a nod of appreciation. "Thank you, Ms. Granger," he said. "I will make sure Poppet knows she's done a swell job."

Hermione could feel some of the color drain from her face. "Your house elf?" she questioned.

He looked at her curiously. "You didn't think I could do all this by myself, did you?" he countered.

"Why not hire someone?" she asked. "Why have someone you just enslave? It's barbaric."

It was his turn to frown. "I didn't say she was a slave," he pointed out as he led her into the sitting room. "Of course, she was a slave at one time. My family used to breed house elves, had done it for centuries. However, my father didn't really care for that business, so he had stopped doing it. We, as they say, nearly broke the bank by selling off our breeding pairs. He kept a couple, however, to help about the manor." He brought her to two light leather armchairs by the fireplace. "I'm sure by now you know that your friend tricked me into freeing one of my house elves."

She glared at him. How dare he! "You weren't exactly kind to Dobby," she accused him. "Even if you were, slavery is still wrong. People deserve to be free."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow as he took his own seat across from her. "I didn't consider house elves to be people," he admitted. "They were necessary, especially in a place as large as this one."

"But…"

"After the war," he cut her off, his eyes narrowing at being interrupted, "however, I had decided that no one, even a creature such as a house elf, should be made to do a person's bidding, so I freed the remaining elves I owned, which were but four. I then offered them a job, with wages and benefits. They receive a weekly pay of ten silver and free health care. They are also allowed to fraternize with one another freely and I offered them room and board."

Hermione stared at him in wonder. What would he do if she were to suddenly jump onto his lap and kiss him? "So, they're free?" she ventured.

"Yes," he replied, "though they still have a habit of referring to me as their Master, and I haven't quite figured out how to get them to stop punishing themselves when they make a mistake."

Hermione was having a hard time believing what she was hearing. It sounded too good to be true, which probably meant there was a catch somewhere. He was Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater, and at one time, Voldemort's right-hand man. Then she remembered the state she had seen him in when she had been brought here that night. What had Voldemort done to this man?

"I suppose that is a choice they have to make on their own," she said softly.

He shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Do they keep you company?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Mostly, they leave me alone," he told her as he stood up. "Would you care for a brandy?"

She smirked at him. There it is, she thought. "I won't be swayed to nefarious activities with alcohol, Mr. Malfoy," she jokingly stated.

His eyes twinkled playfully. "I wouldn't dream of doing such," he assured her.

She leaned back in her chair. She liked this Lucius Malfoy, she admitted to herself. "A finger would be fine," she told him as he strode to the wet bar.

It was a shame that wizards wore robes, she thought. She reckoned the man had a nice ass under those robes. She had already determined he had to have a nicely defined chest, though she hoped he kept it was well-groomed as he did his face. Not that she was hoping to see it of course… Her eyes widened as she became aware of where her thoughts were heading. Her hormones were having a field day, apparently. Did house-elf liberty really affect her that much? That couldn't possibly be it.

She thanked him when he handed her the tumbler of golden liquid and returned to his seat. Did he have a perfectly toned six-pack? Or, dare she dream it… eight-pack? _Oh, sweet Merlin's saucy underpants, Hermione! Get ahold of yourself! This is Lucius Malfoy for Christ's sakes. The man's old enough to be your father._

She took a small sip of the brandy and felt it warm up her body. "May I ask you a question?" she requested as she cradled her brandy.

"I believe you already have, Ms. Granger," he teased. Good Lord, give her strength! "But you may ask another if you like."

Maybe she was feeling sexual tension from him, or maybe she was just fucking horny as hell. It didn't make sense to her. She chose her words carefully. "Now that Mrs. Malfoy is gone, what do you do all the time? I mean, I assume you have continued with Malfoy Industries, and I know you aren't really in politics much anymore. You asked me out tonight, but have you dated since she left? Do you attend Quidditch matches like you did back in my fourth year? Do you have a favorite team?"

He held up a hand to stop her, chuckling. "Your enthusiasm is boundless, Ms. Granger," he said, his eyes dancing in amusement. "To answer your question _s_ ," he drew out the last word to show she had asked more than one; she blushed. "I have continued with Malfoy Industries and it takes up more of my time than you think. I have a rigorous schedule that tends to prevent me from dallying aimlessly with my day, and I haven't had time to properly court a fair maiden. Nor have I found anyone that I've been particularly interested in until tonight. As for Quidditch, I don't believe I've been to a game since the World Cup all those years ago, but I do read the scores in the paper. I don't really have a favorite team, however, the Montrose Magpies are, possibly, the most impressive one of them all."

She bit her lip and took another sip. She didn't know why, but something told her that she probably shouldn't drink the brandy. She snorted a little when Lucius mentioned the team. "It figures you would like the team that always wins," she retorted.

He shrugged. "I make no apology for it," he told her, "but I do believe that if you are going to play, it should be to win."

"Did you ever play the sport?" she asked.

He nodded. "I was made Captain of the Slytherin team my fifth year," he said. He took a pull of his own drink. "That was the year we won the House Cup, as well as the two years following."

"You were also Head Boy, weren't you?"

He studied her. "As I said, Ms. Granger, I play to win."

His eyes flashed with a lust she could tell he had been hiding. Her heart fluttered, and she could feel her stomach doing cartwheels as she felt her lower regions gather heat. She was in trouble. Fuck.

* * *

Author's Note: I am just fixing a few little errors I had found through rereading this story. Just a little tweaking, that's all. ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione was leaning over the toilet, heaving up what she had eaten that night. She didn't understand. She hadn't even had that much to drink!

She felt a hand pulling her hair back and she groaned. "Oh please," she asked between heaves, "I don't want you to see me like this. It's so embarrassing."

"It's alright, darling," Lucius said rather kindly. "There were many nights when I've had this issue myself, particularly shortly after the war."

"But I'm not drunk!" she insisted.

She reached up and flushed the toilet before sitting back. The cool floor on her bum and Lucius's hot naked chest against her back soothed her. She had been right, too. Perfectly sculpted chest with a well-defined eight-pack. His arms had been perfectly toned as well and there was nary a hair on his chest.

They had been in the middle of striping each other naked, hot kisses still burned her skin as the memory of his fingers teasing the folds of her wet pussy made her want to turn around and hump him with need. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes and moaned.

"Come," he said, pulling her to stand. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

"I don't have any clean clothes to wear," she whined, "and I have all my bathing products at home."

He chuckled as he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. She gasped in surprise and grabbed onto his neck. "I am a billionaire, Hermione," he reminded her. She melted like butter when he said her name. "I think I have enough body wash and even a spare toothbrush."

"Do you have mouthwash as well?" she asked. "I have to get this taste out of my mouth. I don't even remember having shrimp."

"Whatever you need, beautiful," he told her. "If you like, I'll even help you bathe."

She looked at him sardonically. "Yeah, like you wouldn't use that to your advantage. I'm on to you, Lucius Malfoy."

"I have a naked woman who is dripping with need in my arms," he commented. "Why wouldn't I use it to my advantage?"

He didn't, though. Like a true gentleman, once Lucius had her in the bath, he allowed her to clean herself privately and uninterrupted. She didn't even have to ask him! He had put out dry, clean towels for her, as well as an oversized nightshirt, though she suspected it had been one of his.

When she put the shirt on, she laughed. It was green, with the Slytherin House crest decorating the front of it. Naturally he had forgotten to give her some knickers and she supposed that was probably because he didn't think she would need them tonight. Typical.

As she brushed her teeth, she thought about the vomit and the hormones. She couldn't wait to finish up, so she could return to his couch in the sitting room and resume their makeout session. It had been so hot, and she was certain he had broken the zipper to her dress in his haste.

He hadn't been her first, though he had been her first since Ron. She didn't feel as though he was a rebound, however. No, Lucius was far different from any other guy she had had, not that she had much experience with men.

The first man she had ever done anything with was Viktor, and that had been awkward on her part. It had hurt, too, being her first time, and in a cramped broom closet. He was also a boy at the time, and their relationship did not last very long. They were still friends, though, and he still had a special place in her heart.

And then there was Ron, and Lucius was adamant about the fact that Ron was not a man. Honestly, Hermione couldn't find a counter argument to that claim. She had hoped the war would change Ron, and in some ways, it did, but not in the ways she needed, she craved. Thinking about cravings, she suddenly wanted pickles.

She dropped her toothbrush and slapped her hand over her mouth and gasped. "No!" she shouted.

She quickly rinsed her mouth out and dashed into the bedroom. Her eyes went wide at the sight before her. Lucius wasn't a man. He was a fucking Greek God!

He lounged on the bed, wearing not a stitch of clothing, while leaning against the headboard. His long, perfectly shaped legs were crossed at the ankles and a pillow was propped against his head as he held a book he was reading.

Hermione's panic was nearly forgotten as she stared at him. He looked so comfortable and confident in his skin, too. He glanced up at her as she entered the bedroom.

"Feeling better, my dear?" he asked casually.

Her mouth had gone dry at the sight of him, and she licked her lips. "I, uh…" she started, trying to regain her train of thought. She swallowed.

If that was the last naked man she ever saw, Hermione figured she would be content. He was so perfect, it hurt. Except for the small red tattoo that marred his left arm, but that was pretty faded. He tilted his head curiously. "Would you care to join me?" he offered, touching the duvet lightly.

She nodded slowly and felt herself begin to walk towards him. She wanted to straddle him and slip his hard dick into her pussy. It was obvious he was thinking along the same lines. It may have only been a few months for Hermione, but it had been three years for Lucius if what he had said was true.

She crawled onto the mattress and towards him, her bushy hair falling in wild waves over her head. His eyes darkened and he shut the book he had been reading. Placing the book on the nightstand, he folded his legs under his body and sat up.

"God, you are beautiful," he breathed as she met him in the middle of the bed.

Their lips clashed, and she had forgotten about her panic in the loo. He gently guided her to lay on the bed, covering her body with his while being mindful of his own weight. His fingers found the folds of her labia and he smirked. "So wet for me," he whispered, enticingly.

She gasped as he pressed his thumb against her clit and began teasing her opening with his fingers. He trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck, gently sucking upon the supple skin there. She arched her back, her body craving for more. "Oh, God, Lucius," she cried.

He dipped his fingers inside of her, rubbing against the walls as he continued to thumb her clit. He kissed her shoulder, and let his mouth explore further until he made it to her nipple. Grinning like a cat who got the cream, he licked at her nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

His movements were precise and pointed. His mouth soon joined his fingers in their assault on her pussy and Hermione moaned and cried out in pleasure. "Come for me, darling," he ordered her as he stuck his tongue into her pussy, lapping at her like a dog starving for water.

Hermione screamed as she slammed her eyes shut and saw white. As she began to come down from her high, she could feel Lucius still licking her pussy. "Oh, God," she repeated as she licked her lips.

"Not yet, my pet," Lucius told her as he crept back up her body. As he kissed her, she could taste herself on his lips. She thought such a thing would horrify and disgust her, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

Boneless, she draped her leg around Lucius's waist as he returned to kissing her neck. She could feel his cock rubbing at her entrance, and her eyes shuttered. "Please," she breathed. "Please fuck me, Lucius."

He was only too happy to oblige as he filled her with his cock. They both moaned together once he was fully seated within her. "Darling, I don't know how long I'll make it," he warned, lifting his head so he could look into her eyes.

She smiled faintly. "It's alright," she told him. "We have all night."

And so, they did.

(II)(II)

The next morning, Hermione woke up to Lucius coming out of the shower. She pursed her lips as he walked to the bedroom closet. "Good morning," she chimed, happily, admiring his ass and licking her lips to keep from drooling.

He paused for a moment and looked at her. He grinned. "Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he went into the closet.

She hummed. "Last night was amazing," she told him. "I never knew someone could do that with their tongue."

She heard him laugh. "I won't tell you how I learned that technique," he said to her. He came out of the closet fully dressed in his normal attire. She almost pouted. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

She lifted her head. "Of that, I do not doubt," she commented. She pointed to the bathroom. "You don't mind if I take a quick shower, hm? Oh, and I need to find my wand."

Lucius shook his head. "I don't mind," he said. "And your wand is over there on the table next to your gown."

He waved a hand at where the gown hovered. "Poppet took the liberty of fixing your zipper. I do apologize for that," he continued as he worked on drying his hair. "She cleaned your knickers, as well, so you could wear them."

Hermione giggled as she slid off the bed and skipped towards the bathroom. Lucius caught her on the way and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her soundly. Her head fell back as he lifted one of her legs to his waist and pressed against her. She threaded her fingers through his white blond hair and moaned as she tasted his tongue in her mouth.

He broke the kiss and rubbed his clean-shaven cheek against hers. "I could take you right here, right now," he whispered. "I want to be inside you so badly."

She smiled. So, he didn't consider this a one-night stand? She was glad for that because she really liked the way he had made her feel. She wanted to do it again, as well. She gazed up into his eyes. "Perhaps tonight?" she suggested.

"I could have Poppet whip us up a nice, romantic meal," he proposed. "Unless you would rather go out to eat."

"And miss precious minutes we can utilize in the bedroom? Supper here sounds much better," she said, her smile broadening. "What time is supper?"

He shrugged. "Usually around seven," he answered. "Now," he slapped her ass, "you should take a shower. Breakfast is almost ready."

Her mouth popped open when he had slapped her, her eyes widening to show her shock. They made eye contact and he lifted a brow, daring her to comment. In response, she gently grabbed his cock through his trousers before slipping out of his grasp and giggling.

He watched her leave in amusement.

(III)(III)

Lucius glared at the bathroom door. Even Narcissa hadn't taken this long to get ready just for breakfast! His stomach growled angrily, and he was tempted to leave the girl there until he returned.

Pushing himself up from his armchair by the fire, he walked up to the bathroom door and knocked. "Ms. Granger," he called. "It's been nearly an hour. Are you ready yet?"

He heard the door unlock and the doorknob turn, but she wasn't there. Peeking in, he saw her sitting at the vanity with her head bowed. She was dressed, thank Merlin, but her hair was as bushy as ever and hid her face well.

"Shall we head down to the dining hall, darling?" Lucius asked. She nodded silently, but she didn't look up. Concerned, he went to her and kneeled before her. "What is it, my dear?" Putting a finger under her chin, he lifted her face up a bit, so he could see it. His frown deepened as he saw the red puffiness of her eyes and cheeks. "Hermione? Look at me."

She did, and he could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. "What happened? I thought this was what you wanted?"

Hermione gave him a watery smile and cupped his cheek. "It's not you," she reassured him. "And, this is what I want. I just… I did a quick scan to try to determine why I had felt so sick last night, and, well… I'm pregnant."

Tears fell freely from her eyes and he stared at her in bewilderment. They did have a lot of sex last night, but he was sure he had taken the necessary precautions to protect her from becoming pregnant. So, how…? "Mr. Weasley?" he questioned.

She nodded, and a fresh set of tears poured down her face. "It was the beginning of December," she explained. "Ron had stopped by my flat to pick up the rest of his belongings, and before I knew it…"

She let the rest of the sentence hang in the air, though he knew how it ended. "Are you going to go back with him?" he asked and she, thankfully, shook her head.

"Ron and I are through," she said venomously. "Even if he wanted to, I wouldn't after what I witnessed from him yesterday."

His eyes swept over her face and he pulled out his handkerchief, so she could dry her eyes. "He is the child's father, though, Ms. Granger," he pointed out. "It wouldn't be right for you to keep him away."

"I don't want to keep him away. He has every right to know his child as I do, but that doesn't mean we need to rekindle anything. I just…" she looked at him, teary eyed. "I don't want to burden you, Mr. Malfoy. I am so sorry about this…"

"Shh," he whispered, placing his fingers gently on her lips. "Don't apologize. It's not a burden for me. Remember, I have a child of my own." He smirked. "What's more, because I have a child myself, I will know how to better care for you."

She smiled softly. "A child who is currently a grown man and is almost a year younger than me," she said.

"Children haven't changed that much, darling. If you'll still have me, I would like to continue courting you. After breakfast, I will escort you to St. Mungo's, and we'll have them look at you. They'll start you on a proper regiment and diet and make sure the baby is healthy with no ill effects from the alcohol that was consumed last night. We will even make a stop by that joke shop, so you can speak to Mr. Weasley and inform him of what's happened," he offered.

She kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you," she breathed against his lips. "I don't need your help with Ron, though. In fact, I think that will cause more conflict than necessary, but you are welcomed to come with me to St. Mungo's, if you like. I could use the friendly support." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Alcohol. God, I hope I didn't ruin my child for life. How could I have been so stupid?"

He helped her to stand. "You didn't know, darling. It's a relatively common mistake, especially if you hadn't been planning on becoming with child. Now, let us retire to the dining hall so we can eat. I don't know about you, but I am famished."

(IV)(IV)

Lucius kissed her gently on the lips. "I have to make a small detour to the loo," he said softly. He points to the double doors. "The dining hall is just through those doors. Go ahead and sit and I will follow you shortly."

She leaned into him and draped her arms around his neck. "I'll wait for you," she promised, kissing him again and they parted ways for the moment.

As she entered the dining hall, she noticed two people already sitting at the table. They noticed her as well. Draco stared at her in a mixture of inquisitiveness and confusion. He took a sip of his drink as the Muggle born approached the couple.

"You know, Granger, if you really wanted to be friends, you didn't have to come all the way to the manor to speak with me on the subject," the blond Pureblood drawled. "You could have just sent me an owl."

Hermione pursed her lips together as she pulled out the chair across from him. Instinctually, the man stood, though he frowned. "I'm not here to see you, Malfoy," she admitted. "Though I do hope the two of you are having a pleasant morning." She smiled kindly at Astoria.

Astoria gave her a wide, pretty smile that showed her perfectly white teeth. "And you as well, Ms. Granger. What a pleasant surprise to see you, and so early. Did Lucius request you be here?" she naively asked.

"You could say that," the older witch replied, her soft smile divulging nothing to the couple.

As Hermione sat, Draco did as well. "Pumpkin juice?" he offered, holding up a pitcher of the orange liquid.

The bushy haired woman nodded. "Oh, yes, please," she said, holding up her glass. As he poured, he stared at her as though trying to figure out her reason for being there. "Thank you," she said when the glass was full.

Draco placed the pitcher back on the table. "I know you and my father spoke at length last night," he commented, still watching her. "You didn't happen to tell him what you and I had discussed, did you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Malfoy," she huffed. "I told you I wouldn't. That information is for you to disclose when you are ready to do so. I would never want to come between a father and his son."

"So, why are you here, then?" he demanded, bluntly.

"Because she is my guest," answered Lucius as he entered the room.

Draco looked at his father. His eyes widened as Lucius bent down to chastely kiss Hermione on the cheek. Draco did not end every school year right behind Hermione for nothing. His mind quickly figured out what was going on and he blanched.

Lucius sat at the head of the table and poured himself some pumpkin juice. He glanced at Hermione's glass and smiled. "I was going to ask if you wanted some as well, darling, but it seems you've beaten me to the punch, so to speak."

"Actually, it was your son who had," she corrected.

"Ah."

The plates filled with food and everyone dived in except Draco. He just kept staring from his father to Hermione, flabbergasted by what he was witnessing. "Father," he finally piped up, drawing his patriarch's attention.

"Yes, Draco?"

"You do know that Granger is my age, right? That we went to school together?"

Lucius frowned. "I am aware," he said.

Draco looked at his father. "She's also a Mud… Muggle born, and she fought against the Dark Lord. She even figured out how to ultimately defeat him."

"Well, mostly," she chimed after she swallowed her mouthful of beans. "There were a few things Harry was able to figure out on his own, like the diadem and the cup, for example. And he was the one who had realized that Snape's tears were actually memories."

"I fail to see why you are objecting to this, son," Lucius said. He sipped his juice. "The Dark Lord is gone due to Ms. Granger's involvement in the war, yes, but it was my understanding that that was what we all wanted, for the greater good of Wizarding kind."

"I'm objecting because you're shagging a woman who is half your age!" Draco shouted. "She's my age! Merlin's saggy bollocks, we went to school together, she beat me every year for the brightest student."

"If you hadn't been so lax in your studies…"

"It wouldn't have mattered!" the younger wizard yelled as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Hermione. "Every bloody year she was one step ahead of me, no matter what I did. She even took a year of Muggle Studies just to prove that she was better than everyone else."

"That is not why I took Muggle Studies," Hermione argued as she pushed her hair back. "I did that out of sheer curiosity because I wanted to know how wizards explained Muggle things. I even helped Professor Burbage by giving her tips and correcting what the book got wrong."

"See?! How the bloody hell do you compete with that?!" he ranted, looking back at his father. "And you're shagging her!"

"Sit down, Draco," Lucius ordered. His voice was soft, but commanding and Hermione squirmed a little from it. As Draco sat and folded his arms in a pout, Lucius's eyes narrowed. "Stop acting like a child, boy. You are a grown man with a wife. Act your age."

"You act yours first," Draco retorted. "You're a grown man who will be a grandfather soon. You shouldn't be going around fucking girls half your age."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and Hermione felt her heart sink. She was beyond furious and insulted by Draco, but that was to be expected. Before she could open her mouth, Lucius spoke up in a dangerously calm voice, "What I do in the privacy of my home is none of your damn business. What I do with Ms. Granger, whether it's here or in public, is also none of your business. I do not need to justify my actions to you, nor do I intend to. She is a consenting adult, and so what we do is between her and me. If you wish to continue to act like a child, you can leave. You have already embarrassed me this morning and I will not have my guest insulted whilst here."

Draco banged his hands on the table and stood. "Come on, Astoria. We're leaving," he spat, angrily.

Astoria looked mournfully at her food, but stood all the same and followed her husband out. She stopped at the doorframe and looked back at the patriarch. "He was being honest about the baby, Mr. Malfoy," she told him. "We found out we were pregnant, and we came here to share the news with you. I'm sorry Draco's acting this way."

"He always does when things don't go the way he wants or expects them to," he responded. "Congratulations, my dear. I cannot wait to meet this child."

She smiled at him and glanced at Hermione. "It was nice seeing you again, Ms. Granger," she said. "I hope Draco hasn't dissuaded you from joining us. I wouldn't mind getting to know you more."

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry. It'll take more than a tantrum to push me away."

Astoria gave them a curtsy before dashing off to catch up with her husband. Lucius resumed eating while Hermione picked at her food, suddenly losing her appetite in the wake of Draco's words. When Lucius noticed she wasn't eating, he dabbed his lips with his napkin and looked at her.

"What is it, darling?" he asked, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear so he could see he face.

Hermione sighed. "Draco had told me about the pregnancy last night, and had asked me to keep it a secret. I think he wanted to surprise you, and… I ruined it."

He placed his hand over hers. "You didn't," he assured her. When she looked up at him, about to protest, he reached forward with his other hand and cupped her jaw. "You didn't," he reiterated. "Draco loves to be the center of attention, particularly when he has news to share, no matter how big or small. You didn't ruin the moment. He did, by acting childish over something he has no control over, but you did nothing wrong."

She smiled softly and kissed his palm. "May we go to St. Mungo's now, please? I just want to get this over with," she told him, feeling a little depressed.

"Of course, my dear," he said to her as he stood.

He helped her up and, together, they walked to the foyer. "I did have a wonderful night, Mr. Malfoy," she told him as he helped her put her cloak on. "I enjoyed spending time with you."

He kissed her forehead then reached into the closet for his own cloak. "It doesn't have to end," he suggested. "Unless you work today?"

She shook her head. "My department had given us all the day off so we could recuperate from the ball," she explained. "But I still have to see Ron, and I would rather do that alone, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," he said as he opened the doors and led her out into the early morning sun. "I have business to attend to in Diagon Alley anyway. Once you are finished, you can just head to Flourish & Blotts and I will meet you there."

Her smile brightened. "I can do that," she said as she wrapped her cloak tighter around her body.

He put an arm around her, pulling her close so they could warm one another up, as they walked to the Apparation Point. She was comforted in his arms. She breathed his rich scent in as he held her close and Apparated them away. Once they landed in the alley outside of the Leaky Cauldron, they stood there for a moment, reorienting themselves.

It didn't last long, and they entered the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring the patrons and heading to the back, where Diagon Alley lay.

"Oh!" she gasped as they arrived into the alley.

He looked at her. "What?"

She pinched her lips. "I didn't make an appointment," she confessed.

"I doubt it will matter, darling," he said as they trudged through the snow. "I have donated enough Galleons to this hospital that I rarely ever need to make an appointment."

"Why am I not surprised?" she muttered rhetorically.

He opened the door and allowed her to enter the hospital first. She glanced about as they walked to the receptionist counter. It wasn't overly busy for a change, but the ones who were there stared at her and Lucius as though they couldn't make out why the two were there, arm-in-arm.

"Mr. Malfoy," the receptionist greeted as they approached, "and Mrs. Weasley, how may I help you?"

"I'm not Mrs. Weasley anymore, Cho," Hermione said with a sigh. "And you can just call me Hermione."

The woman behind the desk nodded. "Of course, though my question still stands."

"We're here to see Healer Shafiq," Lucius answered. "Please inform her of our presence and our need to see her as soon as possible."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Cho said, "though it might be a little bit, so, if you will, please take a seat."

Lucius brought the former Gryffindor to one of the waiting benches where they sat together. Hermione leaned into him and whispered, "People are staring at us."

He cocked a brow at her and smirked. "Does that make you nervous, darling?" he asked, his voice soft enough that it wouldn't carry.

She chuckled and shook her head as he took her hands into his. "I'm just thinking about the headlines, because you know this will be in the paper, if not by this evening, then certainly by tomorrow morning." She groaned. "Which means, I'm going to have to tell Harry. I am not looking forward to _that_ conversation, either."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Ms. Granger. From what you've told me about him and what I already know, the two of you are pretty close. He's bound to be forgiving of anything you do," he said reassuringly as he ran a thumb over the back of her hand.

"It's odd, isn't it?" she wondered aloud, and he glanced up at her. She elaborated, "I remember when you and I first met, you know. Forgive me for saying this, but you were so certain of your beliefs and prejudices. And yet, here we are. Thirteen years later and you're contemplating courting me, a Muggle born."

He let his gaze drop to their hands. "A lot has changed since that day," he told her. He leaned back, still holding her hands. "I nearly lost everything because of my beliefs and prejudices. It's enough to make a man reevaluate what he truly holds dear. Narcissa nearly left me once our trials were over. I considered myself lucky when she didn't."

She frowned as she also glanced at their clasped hands. So, was he looking for a new start? Is that why he was giving her such attention where he wouldn't have otherwise? She knew he had to be lonely. Though Draco and Astoria had joined them for breakfast, it was clear that the couple did not live in the manor. The only reasoning, she could conclude to that was that Draco, too, was looking for a fresh start. Or perhaps he simply couldn't live in a house where so much death occurred, where the Dark Lord had made his base, and where Draco's mother had died?

She didn't blame Draco for his reaction that morning. Merlin knows seeing his father and his academic rival together in an intimate setting must have thrown him for a loop. She wondered if Draco had changed as his father had. It had certainly seemed that way at the ball. She even mused that he had attempted to flirt with her as well, while they were dancing.

She definitely picked up on his flirtation that morning when she had entered the dining hall. Draco's surprise at seeing her and the way he had spoken to her before his father appeared… Hermione shut her eyes. No. Draco wouldn't do that with his wife sitting right beside him, would he?

"Lucius, what a pleasant surprise!" said a thickly accented voice. Hermione turned toward the sound to see a woman about Lucius's age. Her Healer clothing was pristine.

Lucius stood and helped Hermione up as well, though his attention was focused on the Healer. He shook her hand and smiled slightly. "It's good to see you, Pashto," he said. He touched the back of Hermione's waist. "I'd like to introduce you to Ms. Hermione Granger."

The two witches looked at one another and Hermione had a distinct feeling the woman was accessing her. A wary smile painted Hermione's lips as she offered the Healer her hand. The woman returned her smile and they shook hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Granger," the older witch said. "Let's go to my office."

(V)(V)

Lucius and Hermione sat in Healer Shafiq's office. A few diagnostic spells later and the woman was able to determine with ease that Hermione was, indeed, pregnant. Now she sat at her desk, drumming her fingers upon the top of it, while telling Hermione the results and prescribing her the proper medications to ensure a healthy child.

"Did you want to know the sex of the child?" she asked.

The woman had been pleasant enough and did not seem to judge Hermione based on her blood. However, the younger witch could see the accusation in her eyes every time she glanced at Lucius. She wondered how close the two really were.

Hermione gave a small shrug. "It makes no difference either way," she said, still unsure about how she felt to be pregnant.

Shafiq rested her eyes on Lucius. "Certainly, you would want to know, Lucius, or are you not the father?"

Hermione's eyes widened almost comically as Lucius shook his head. "Despite my unfortunate reputation, Pashto, I did not father an illegitimate child, nor would I. I do have more class than you give me credit," the aristocrat said as he took Hermione's hand.

The mediwitch stared at their hands for a moment before glancing back up at them. Shafiq smiled. "Of course," she purred. She looked to Hermione. "Well, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione blinked. "Is it even possible to know this early?" she questioned.

Shafiq chuckled. "Of course, it is, my dear. Though the spell is still relatively new. If you like, I could just write it in your file and hand you a copy of it. Then you can decide if you wish to know right now or not."

Hermione shook her head. "That won't be necessary," she told the lady. While she was not excited about the prospect of having a child, she would need to know the sex in order to decorate the spare room in her flat accordingly. Besides, she was Hermione Granger. Though she was annoyed at the moment, the lack of knowing would end up driving her insane. "You can tell me. I will need to know anyway for when I speak with Ron."

Shafiq shot an angry glare at Lucius before looking at the girl curiously. "I don't mean to pry," she said gently, "but I do hope Mr. Malfoy here isn't the cause of you and your husband parting ways."

"Oh, no," Hermione quickly insisted. "Ron had left me months ago, long before Mr. Malfoy and I became reacquainted. No, this… what's going on between Mr. Malfoy and I is a relatively more recent discovery."

The mediwitch nodded her head as Lucius added, "Not that it's any of your business, Pashto. It would be deeply appreciated, as well, that when this pregnancy does come to light, that you would keep quiet until I say otherwise, as well. Neither of us know how Mr. Weasley will take either the news of his unborn child or the idea that I am currently courting the lass."

"Is that what we're calling this?" Shafiq asked while staring at Lucius. There seemed to be a silent conversation between the two as they stared at one another. After a moment, Shafiq continued, "Very well, Lucius. I shall await word from you before I say anything. Not that I really can anyway. Perhaps you've forgotten, Mr. Malfoy, but there is a such thing as a confidentiality clause that is upheld here in the hospital. I could lose my job if I said anything without Ms. Granger's permission."

Lucius nodded as he stood. "As long as it's agreed upon, I shall hold you to your word. Are you ready to leave, Ms. Granger? We do have other business to attend."

Hermione glanced up at Lucius and then back at the Healer. "You haven't told me the sex of the child yet, Healer Shafiq," she reminded her.

Shafiq smiled as she looked at the younger witch. "You're going to have a girl."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! Thank you all so much for your reviews and faves! I honestly did not know how this story would be received and was pleasantly surprised so many people liked it. I would like to respond to some of your reviews, like I always do in my Dramione fics.

KyloRen'sgirl213: ^_^ Thank you so much!

Coleen13: So glad I made a new fan! I love reading Lumione, but I've never been confident enough to write one of my own. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

Qoheleth: I appreciate your concern. Part of what I like to do is give people fair warning. It may "egg on" the haters, but at least people have had fair warning. Besides, if people get nasty, I tend to ignore them anyway. I apologize if my opening detracted from your enjoyment of the story. Also, I give similar warnings in other stories I've done. It's just part of what I do. I don't really think about whether it's "silly" or not.

Silver Orbed Lioness: Yes, he does, and no, he did not. Well, he does read the paper, so I'm sure he knows that she's been working for house elf rights, but I don't think he knew she would react in such a way or that it would endear him to her in such a way. That's just a happy bonus for him.

Sarahostervig1: Just wait until you read the next chapter!

SereniteRose: I don't ~hate~ Ron, I just never thought those two really should have been together. He's just not right for her, imo. But I wanted to keep this story as canon as possible at the beginning. I'm trying to stay true to these characters as much as possible.

MWolfe13: He didn't. I'm sorry I made it so vague. But Draco is married, so it stands to reason that, one day, soon preferably, Lucius would be a grandfather. That's what his thoughts were referring to. He doesn't know Astoria's pregnant at that moment.

Tiz Lestrantge: Welcome back! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione stared up at the store with apprehension. Lucius and she had departed ways at Gringotts with a chaste kiss on the lips and a promise to meet one another at Flourish & Blotts in an hour. Now she stood, alone, in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes silently wishing she had asked Lucius to tag along.

She closed her eyes and gave a vigorous shake of her head. No, she was strong. She didn't need a man to hold her hand. Never did. Besides, the idea that later she and Lucius would be… tossing the sheets, so to speak, made her smile a little.

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and pushed the door to the shop open. It wasn't really that busy today. Most people had opted to stay home, out of the cold and snow. As Hermione entered, a ginger haired man with an elephant trunk on what should have been his ear looked up from the register.

"Hermione! Good to see you again," he said as he shut his drawer. "How may I help you?"

Hermione smiled brightly at him and had to stifle a giggle. "Hello, George," she greeted in return. "Angelina doing well?"

He shrugged as he pulled the elephant trunk off his head and boxed it. "As well as she can," he answered. "We're trying for another child. Figured it would be nice if Freddie had a playmate, right?"

Hermione licked her lips. "Right," she agreed. "Is Ron around? I need to speak with him."

George pointed his head at the stairs. "He's right up there," he told her. "But I'd be careful were I you, Hermione. Ron claimed he saw you with none other than Lucius Malfoy this morning. He's in a right state."

Hermione's jaw tightened. "He shouldn't be," she hissed, though it wasn't George who had made her angry. "He has no right."

"Just calling it like I see it," George chimed as he slipped the elephant trunk box onto a shelf behind him. "Thought it'd be nice to give you fair warning. Oh, and try not to be too loud, will you? Every time you and Ron start shouting at each other, it scares the customers away."

"I'll charm the door," she offered as she began her trek up the stair.

George watched as she climbed the stairs, a worried look crossing his face. "Yeah," he muttered softly. "That's what you said last time and it didn't help."

She hadn't heard him, though, as she walked to the manager's office and knocked on the door. Of course, the door had a glass window on it, so Ron could easily see her and she him. George had been right. Ron didn't look pleased, though he did wave her in.

As she opened the door and walked in, she silently cast a Muffliato on the door and prayed it would be enough. "Ronald, we need to talk," she began as she moved to sit in the chair on her side of the desk.

He frowned. "Yeah, we do," he agreed. Before she could open her mouth, he started in on her, "What the bloody hell were you doing with Lucius Malfoy this morning, Hermione?"

"That really isn't any of your business, Ronald," she said, calmly, though she could already feel her temper rising. "We were just…"

"And last night at the ball, I saw you outside snogging him. Have you no shame at all?"

Hermione froze. He saw them kissing? Did Harry see that as well? If he had, Hermione had thought he would have tried to put a stop to it, unless Ginny intervened… She would need to see the Potters after this to clear the air. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she said. "Again, it's none of your business who I kiss or why. Now, what I came to tell you…"

"Hermione, we are married. Husband and wife. Or do your vows mean nothing to you?" Ron reprimanded, his ears turning red in anger.

The witch had had enough. "My vows? _MY_ vows? You're the one wanting a divorce!" she spat. "We aren't married anymore, Ronald, unless you failed to file the paperwork, which I wouldn't doubt it if you did. You failed to report to the Aurors Office until I literally dragged you there, so why the bloody hell would you file divorce papers?"

"I had thought I would give us one last chance!" he shouted as he stood up.

Not willing to be looked down upon, Hermione stood as well. "I wasn't the only one snogging people at that ball last night, Ronald," she argued. "Or did you think I didn't see you with that girl? You've already moved on!"

"That?" he asked. "That was nothing! Just some fan who wanted to know what it was like to kiss a war hero. How could I deny her that?"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she pointed at him. "You just accused me of snogging Lucius and you're going to claim that snogging some no talent bimbo is ok?! Merlin's saggy pants, I swear we're back in our sixth year!"

"So, it's 'Lucius' now, is it? Bloody hell, Hermione, the man could be your fucking father!" She turned away from him, unable to look at him anymore. "Don't you walk away from me, Hermione," Ron growled.

The bushy haired witch whirled on him and pointed her wand at him. "We are too old for this, Ronald. Speak to your solicitor and get that paperwork filed so we can be done with this farce of a marriage."

"So, you can go and fuck around with Lucius Malfoy? Hell no!"

Hermione felt the color drain from her face. "You're the one who said you wanted a divorce," she told him, calmer than she felt.

"I do," he said. "But not if it means you're going to be with _him_. Fuck it. I'd rather just keep doing what we've been doing."

Her eyes narrowed. "And what is that, exactly? I'm not going to spend my nights alone and wake up every morning wondering where you've been."

"You won't have to," he said. "You'll know where I am. I'll come clean with my relationship with Susan and you…"

"Wait, what?" she demanded. "No, Ronald. If you don't finish this divorce like you wanted so that I can move on with my life, then I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand? Not only will I make you divorce me, but I will prevent you from ever seeing our daughter."

He was about to say more, but he paused, his mouth hanging open. "Our what?" he asked weakly.

Hermione folded her arms. "I came to tell you that I was pregnant. Remember a few weeks ago when you came by my flat? That one incident was all it took."

He had the audacity to actually smile! "Hermione! That's… wow!" he said. "This changes everything."

"No, it doesn't, Ronald," she corrected. "We're still getting the divorce. I won't be stuck in a marriage where you play patty cake with my emotions."

"Patty cake?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yes! Patty cake. And I am done with it. Now, I am more than willing to let you be in her life, but not at the expense of my heart," she told him.

"The expense of your heart? Don't tell me you're already in love with that bastard!" he shouted. "Hermione, this is our child. You put her around him and he's going to ruin her! She's a half blood, which puts her beneath him already. I'm surprised he doesn't make you do deplorable, servitude type stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Some people change, you know," she pointed out.

He snorted. "Sure," he agreed. "But not him. He's a Death Eater, Hermione. Wizards like him don't just change overnight."

"It doesn't matter what you think," she told him. "I said what I had to say, and now, I have other things I need to tend to."

"'Other things,'" he grumbled. "Going to fuck your new boyfriend so soon, are you? I hope my daughter doesn't end up picking up any of his traits from all the cum he gives you."

"Ronald Weasley!" she shrieked, horrified and offended. "How dare you! What Lucius and I do is none of your fucking business, and you will do well to hold your tongue."

He sat back down in his chair behind the desk and propped his feet up on the desk. "Just so you know," he said as she opened the door, "once she's born, I am going to file for custody. I won't have my child be raised by Lucius Malfoy."

She shot him a deadly glare. "You do that, Ronald," she challenged. "I dare you."

With that, she stormed out of the shop and into the cold. She closed her eyes, fighting back her tears. Looking at her watch, she sighed. She still had thirty minutes before she had to meet up with Lucius. This should give her time to meet with Harry and come clean with him and Ginny. With a thought, she Disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

(II)(II)

Lucius knocked on the door to his son's office. He was still angry with the boy for the scene he had caused that morning, but he needed Draco's reports from their marketing networks.

"Come in," he heard, and Lucius opened the door.

Draco was reading, but looked up when his father entered. He frowned. "I was just getting ready to come see you, Father," the young man said as he put down the paperwork.

"No matter," Lucius said, dismissing the comment with a wave of his hand. "Ms. Granger and I had decided to come to Diagon Alley anyway, so I thought I would save you the trouble."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I'm not apologizing for what I said," he stated a bit angrily. "Granger's too young for you, and she's Muggle born! You would have flayed me alive if I had brought a Muggle born home."

Lucius snorted. "Don't be ridiculous," he growled.

"I'm not!" Draco snapped as he stood up from his desk. "That day I wrote to you and told you about Granger, you wrote back, and what did you tell me? 'Don't bother with her, son.' Then, all summer that year you kept going on with your mates about how Mudbloods were going to try to take over all of Britain, like they were some sort of infestation. And now, you're what? Shagging her? Dating her? What the hell are you doing with her?"

Lucius glared at his only son. As he studied him, something else occurred to him. "You're jealous," he observed, his anger washing off him as quickly as it had come. So, that was why Draco had protested the union? Interesting.

Draco stammered, "What?"

"You reacted this same way every time Potter or Granger bested you at anything," Lucius stated. "You're jealous."

"I'm about to be a father," Draco said. Lucius shrugged, knowing such a thing didn't really matter. The younger Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "I am happily in love with my wife. Astoria is the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

Lucius sighed as he walked to his son's desk and sat in one of the chairs. "And yet you still desire Ms. Granger," he commented. He held up a hand to stop Draco's protest. "Don't forget that I am your father. I raised you, and so, I know how you react to certain things. You used to fancy the witch, and I believed you had gotten over your fascination when you met Astoria. It seems, however, that the feelings are still there? Tell me, Draco, were you planning on breaking Astoria's heart the moment you heard that Mr. Weasley had left Ms. Granger?"

Draco scoffed. "Never," he snarled. "I love Astoria, despite what you think. I…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I'll admit it," he said. "When we were children, yes, I did fancy Granger a bit. Why wouldn't I? She was brilliant and, as she got older, she had become more beautiful. I knew, however, that you and Mother would never allow me to have her, so I didn't pursue it. I'm not jealous, though," he affirmed. "She's twenty-five years old, Father."

"Twenty-six," Lucius corrected. Draco frowned, and Lucius elaborated, "She was born in September of 1979, that makes her almost a full year older than you, son."

Draco blinked. "What difference does that make? My point is still the same. We still went to school together, we were still in the same grade together, and, if the Dark Lord hadn't come back, we still would have graduated together."

"And now I'm courting her," Lucius finished.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why?" he asked. "Why can't you find a witch that's closer to your age?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Just how many witches that meet my standards and are available and willing do you think there are?" he questioned in lieu of answering Draco.

The younger Malfoy glowered as he sat back in his seat. If it hadn't been for his part in the war, Lucius would have witches practically begging to warm his bed every night. Granted, there were witches who would flirt with him, but most who did were subpar or already taken. Lucius was handsome and rich, after all.

Draco ran a hand over his face and then through his hair. "So, Granger, then?" At Lucius's single raised eyebrow, Draco fell back against his chair and gave a long-suffering sigh. He looked at his father. "If this is some midlife crisis thing, it really sucks, Father."

Lucius didn't quite know how to respond to that, except to say, "It's not a midlife crisis."

They sat in silence and Lucius glanced at the timepiece that sat on Draco's desk. For once, Lucius did not really have any other place he had to be now. He still had time before he was to meet Ms. Granger. He wasn't used to having spare time, however. He sighed. "The marketing reports," he mentioned, looking at his son.

"Oh, right," said Draco as he ruffled through his paperwork. He pulled out a parchment and leaned over the desk to hand it to his father. "It seems that despite our previous reputation, the strategies we've employed recently are working."

Lucius nodded as he read through the numbers. "We're up," he observed. He glanced at his son. "So, you'll be a father soon."

A smile played on Draco's lips. "I will," he replied. "Astoria wants to stay at her parents' house for the duration of her pregnancy. Claims she needs her mother."

Lucius shrugged. "Your mother did the same when she was pregnant with you," he admitted.

Draco stared at his father. "You know, Granger's still young. One day, she's going to want a child. Do you really want to be a father again this late in life?" he asked casually.

Lucius looked up again. He smirked. "She's already pregnant, son," he told him. "Though, it's not with my child. Apparently, Weasley decided to have one last go with her, and ended up knocking her up."

Draco snorted. "Figures," he said. "So, you're going to help Granger take care of it?"

"Of her," Lucius corrected. He shrugged. "Perhaps. I suppose that all depends on how this courtship goes."

The younger man frowned. "You don't intend to marry her, do you?" he asked.

"I barely know her, son," Lucius pointed out. "This courtship has only just begun, so who knows where it will lead? A few weeks or maybe even months, we might part ways. Or, it could be that we do marry and spend the rest of our lives together."

"The rest of _your_ life," Draco stated. "Father, somehow, I don't think you'll live longer than she."

A shadow crossed Lucius's face at that and he lowered the parchments as he stared at a point on Draco's desk. "I was older than Narcissa as well," he muttered. "I had always come to the conclusion that she would outlive me."

The air in the office became bleak and stifling, and it seemed as though Draco had caught what he had said, because he grew melancholy. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice choking at the end. He cleared his throat. "I didn't mean that the way it came out, Father."

Lucius rolled up the parchments in his hands. "No matter," he said, brushing the topic off. "I'm to meet Ms. Granger. She had asked to be left alone while she discussed the child with Mr. Weasley, but she should be done by now. We're having an evening to ourselves tonight, but you and Astoria are still welcomed to break your fast with us in the morning. Provided, of course, that you apologize to Ms. Granger for your outburst this morning and present yourself properly."

(III)(III)

"Harry, please say something," Hermione implored as Ginny held her hand.

The Man-Who-Lived stared at the table, and Hermione wished she knew how to read his mind. She had told them about her pregnancy and Ginny had said a round of expletives directed at her no-account brother. Overall, there were mixed feelings at the idea that Hermione was pregnant. The Muggle born didn't blame them. She had mixed feelings about it herself. She wanted to be happy about it, but she didn't really care for how it had occurred. Now, if she had gotten pregnant by Lucius, that would have been a different story… Maybe. She was still unsure about how she should feel about her newfound relationship. What were they, exactly? Lucius had mentioned "courting", but she wasn't entirely sure it meant the same in the Wizarding world as it had in the Muggle world.

She gazed at her best friend, waiting for what he had to say. She told them about Lucius as well, and now she wondered if that had been the right decision. It had, of course, but the look of judgement that had passed Harry's eyes had hurt. She had known he wouldn't be fine with it, but she really could use his support, especially leading up to the months of her pregnancy.

"What do you want me to say, Hermione?" he asked, finally, lifting his eyes to her. "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I'm happy for you or that I think it's a good idea."

"I'm not asking for your permission," she stated.

Harry squared his jaw. "Use your head, Hermione," he said. "How much do you think he's truly changed? Even if he has, he's still a former Death Eater. If he has any friends left, they'll hold the same prejudices he once had. And he's older than you. He's Draco Malfoy's father, for Christ's sake!"

Hermione sighed. "I know," she groaned. "Don't you think I have weighed all the pros and cons of dating him?"

"Malfoys don't 'date'," Ginny stated matter-of-factly. Hermione looked at her and the ginger shrugged. "They don't. They 'court', which means that they spend time with someone long enough to decide if the person is marriage material or not. If they are, then they proceed to marriage."

"That's what dating is," Hermione told the girl. Though inside, she felt herself topple on the edge of something. Was she really ready for that sort of commitment again so soon?

Ginny shook her head. "No, Hermione. I love you, but I don't think you fully understand. There's no casualness about this. If he's courting you, which, from the sounds of it, he is, he's looking for marriage. This is serious."

So, it was exactly as Hermione had feared. She had just divorced Ron, having taken the paperwork from George and giving it to the Ministry before coming here. She would really need to think hard on whether she was ready to jump into yet another long-term relationship, and with Lucius Malfoy of all people.

Harry made a face. "He's too old for you," he said. "I mean, if it was the younger Malfoy, well, I would still have a problem with it, but at least he would be more your age."

"Draco's married," Hermione commented, "and I wouldn't want to be with him anyway. I'm still not asking for your permission, Harry. Look, I only came by and told you all this because I thought it would be better if you heard it from me before it hit the papers."

"You've been out in public with him?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.

Hermione frowned. "Of course, I have! He's not some dirty little secret."

"But he's a Death Eater!" the bespectacled man insisted.

"He defected," the bushy haired witch reminded him. "And he's freed all of his house-elves and has donated millions of Galleons to the school, St. Mungo's, and the Ministry, to help rebuild. Not to mention the tips his given to your department that helped to catch all those Death Eaters."

"Yeah, he's a real philanthropist," Harry snarked.

"He's human," Hermione told him, angrily. "And he's trying. Stop being so sour and try to look at it from my angle for once. Give him a chance."

"He gave Ginny that diary," Harry said. "She nearly died."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not going to defend him for you," she said, finally. "What happened in the past does not dictate the man he has become. He may not have known what that diary did."

"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Harry snarled. "He was Voldemort's right-hand man!"

"And how many of his Death Eaters knew that he was creating Horcruxes? I don't think even Bellatrix knew that," she said as she stood up. She looked at her watch. "I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Lucius at Flourish and Blotts in a few minutes and I want to make sure I get there in time."

Ginny frowned. "Why there?"

Hermione shrugged. "I think he wants to take me somewhere, though he didn't say anything. Mostly, we're trying to get to know another."

"Courting," Ginny affirmed. "He wants to make sure you're a good match before he properly woos you. Just wait and see. I'll give it about a week, maybe two, before he either ends it all or tries to press further."

Harry groaned. "Let's hope it's the former rather than the latter."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and glared at the man. "Thanks for your vote of confidence, Harry," she said sarcastically. "And your ability to trust me to make my own decisions. It's my life, not yours, and I will, ultimately, be the one who chooses."

(IV)(IV)

Hermione found Lucius perusing the selection of wine books in the shop and smiled. "Color me surprised," she joked as she joined him.

He snapped the book he had been reading shut and replaced it on the shelf. "Did everything go well with Mr. Weasley?" he asked.

She sighed. "As well as could be expected," she said honestly. "He thought we should get back together for the sake of Rose, but I refuse to put my daughter in that sort of toxic environment."

"Rose?" he questioned.

"I've always wanted to name my daughter that," she said, somewhat defensively. "Is there something wrong with the name?"

"Not at all," he assured her. "I think it's a beautiful name, although I am curious as to why you chose that one out of all the other names you could call her."

"It's the national flower," she told him. "And it symbolizes romance and beauty, both of which I wish upon my daughter. It was favored by the goddesses of love and fertility, Aphrodite and, even, Isis, too."

He chuckled and kissed the back of her hand. "It's a lovely name," he purred. As he tucked her hand into his arm and led her out of the shop, he asked, "So, where would you like to eat, my dear?"

Hermione looked around. "I don't really know that many places either here or in Hogsmeade. Ron and I never really ate out. Perhaps a Muggle establishment? Or is that too…"

He looked down at her. "We could go to a Muggle establishment, if you wish, but I would have to change first. I don't think the Muggles would care to see me dressed in wizard attire. Or, we could do that another day and go to Frita's today?"

"What's Frita's?" she asked.

He smiled. "It's just a small bistro here in Diagon Alley. They specialize in soups and salads," he told her.

She glanced up at him. "You do know that I'm eating for two now, right?" she commented.

He shrugged. "They have sandwiches, too," he added. "We don't want to eat too heavily right now."

"Tomorrow I have to work, and for the rest of the week," she told him. "However, I get my weekends off, so maybe I could take you to my favorite restaurant in the Muggle world then?"

He kissed the top of her head as they walked to the bistro. "Of course," he answered. "Also, with a child on the way, we should probably start taking a different mode of transportation. Apparation can be hard on an unborn child. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to her, now would we?"

Stunned, she stared at him. "Of course," she agreed, wondering when he had started to care about others so much. "I have a car. We could drive instead, at least for now."

"What kind of car?" he asked curiously.

She chuckled. "I doubt you've heard of it."

He pressed a hand to his chest. "You wound me, Ms. Granger," he playfully accused. "Just try me. What sort of vehicle does the beautiful, intelligent Hermione Granger drive?"

He called her beautiful. He was interested in what kind of car she drove. She wasn't even aware he knew what cars were. "It's a red Ford Fiesta," she told him, watching his reaction. "A hatchback."

He nodded as they approached the bistro and opened the door for her. "I suppose with a baby on the way, I should probably consider buying a more appropriate car myself," he commented absently.

She stopped and accidentally tugged on his arm in the process. He turned to look at her curiously, confused about why she stopped walking. "You own a car?" she questioned skeptically.

"A Jaguar to be precise," he told her. He looked at the hostess. "Table for two."

The hostess, a rather pretty, young witch, smiled pleasantly. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "If you'll follow me."

She grabbed two menus and a couple rolls of silverware and led them to the tables. Hermione was still in a state of shock as Lucius pulled a chair out for her before seating himself. The hostess handed them their menus. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment," she informed them and left.

"You own a car," Hermione repeated, staring at the Pureblood in wonder. "Do you know how to drive it?"

He scoffed as he opened his menu to peruse the selection. "Believe it or not, darling," he said, "after the war, I had begun learning new skills. I had started taking driving lessons and received my license roughly five years ago. Granted, it probably isn't as long as you've had, but I do pride myself on my ability to drive. I also have a garage at the manor."

Her eyes lit up. "I want to see it," she said quickly. She caught herself and closed her eyes. "I mean, if it would be all right, that is."

He chuckled. "We can go after we eat if you like," he suggested. "Unless there is somewhere else you'd like to go?"

She thought about it as she stared at her menu. "I would enjoy seeing your garage."

(V)(V)

It had not been Lucius's intent to impress the young witch when he had brought her to the garage. He had watched her gush and preen over the different vehicles he owned, and he couldn't really understand what was so grand about them. He had only purchased them because he liked the way they looked. However, they seemed to make her… happy? This worked in his favor immensely, especially when she would squeal from just touching the damn things. She was excited, and it seemed he would be able to have sex again tonight. He would have to remember this.

It had been a happy coincidence that informing her of his house-elves freedom had turned into a night of wild sex. Yes, throughout the day he had managed to connect those dots. He remembered reading in the Prophet that she was fighting for the rights of magical creatures, particularly house-elves. He didn't fully understand the why, but that didn't really matter. His elves being free meant sex for him. And luxury sports cars seemed to be the key to sex tonight.

Of course, that wasn't his only interest in the girl. She was young and, undoubtedly beautiful. An ugly duckling turned into a swan. He'd never tell her that, but as he watched her open yet another car door just, so she could sit in the driver's seat, he couldn't help the hardness that formed beneath his robes.

She was also extremely intelligent, which meant he would need to play his cards carefully. Draco had been correct in his observation of Lucius wanting to go further with the witch, but the patriarch wasn't sure if his son understood exactly how far. It was true that Lucius was lonely. After the night he had had with Ms. Granger, he knew he didn't want to return to waking up alone in bed. He needed the warmth of a female body next to his. He yearned to have company besides his son at breakfast each morning. He wanted someone he could dote on, to spoil.

Hermione wouldn't be that easy, though. He had gleaned just from their day together that she didn't really put too much stock in material things. Sure, she was gushing over the cars now, but he doubted she wanted one. Unlike Narcissa who had a closet full of clothes that Hermione, most likely, will never wear.

"Are you ready for supper, darling?" he asked as he leaned against one of the cars.

She nodded at him. "I think I understand what you meant earlier," she told him. Then she looked at him, and asked, "But, Lucius, you don't think you'd ever need something 'more appropriate', do you?"

He frowned and gripped the snake head on his cane a little. "I'm not sure I understand the question, darling," he stated, wishing silently that she would say his name one more time. It sounded so erotic coming from her heart shaped lips.

"Well, my car, I can put a car seat in for Rose," she explained. "But…"

"You don't think I would want the same?" he asked as he gently pushed himself off the car. "I'm not a sadist, Ms. Granger. At least, not anymore, and certainly not where it concerns you and your child. I want Rose to be safe as well."

He saw something flicker in her eyes, and he wondered if he had managed to win something else. Women liked knowing that their children would be safe, and if Lucius was going to be the child's stepfather one day… He stopped himself full force. He had _just_ started courting the girl! He couldn't possibly be thinking of marriage so soon?

Truth be told, though, that was pretty much how he was raised to think, and how he had thought his entire life. Purebloods weren't really known to waste time. Once they found a right match for them, they would take it and be done with it. Narcissa had been his right match, and he had pursued her relentlessly, proving to her that the Pureblood ideologies they both grew up with were of utmost importance to him. In the end, he had won her, too. Then he lost her in the prime of his life. He was still young enough to bear a second, or maybe even third, child if he wanted it.

He still had a lot of those ideologies, despite what he had told Hermione and his act of freeing his elves. It did bother him a little that she was Muggle born, but even if they were to marry and she were to give him another child, Draco would still inherit everything. It would be Draco's decision, not Lucius's, on whether Hermione and their child would get anything. And she was a fantastic bed partner.

"I suppose you would," she ventured, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Lucius, where do you see this going? I mean… 'us'? What are we to you?"

He offered her his hand and she took it willingly. He rested her hand in the crook of his arm as he led her back into the manor where they could await supper in his sitting room. "At the moment, we are two people getting to know one another," he answered. "What will happen in the coming weeks or months, is hard to say, really, except that you, darling, are pregnant. Someone should to the proper thing and ensure she's provided for."

"Yes, but you didn't impregnate me," she pointed out.

He lifted a brow. No, he didn't, but perhaps one day. He looked down at her. The idea of her carrying his child did not have the effect he thought it would. He actually liked the idea of spawning a half-blood, so long as the other half was _her_ blood. He would have to think about this more later. He had only just begun courting her. She was certainly fertile, if he were to judge her current pregnancy. If they were to marry, he would have the option of creating more life with her.

"Perhaps not," he agreed. "I do like to plan ahead for any, and all, eventualities."

She leaned against him and rested her head against his arm. So, that was something else she liked, was it? He seemed to be scoring very well. He would need to do some more research on her, learn more of what she liked and use that.

They didn't have to wait long for their meal. The elves had known exactly what Lucius had planned for the night and prepared their supper accordingly. The couple had spoken over many things during their meal. Lucius learned a lot about Hermione's different likes and dislikes. Despite her attendance at the Yule Ball, Hermione did not see formal attire as practical for everyday wear and she hated wearing makeup and fixing her hair.

"It's just not practical," she had told him. "I mean, it's all right for the occasion, but all those layers… And here's an interesting fact about corsets…"

Her knowledge astounded him. Draco had been right in that as well: no matter what he had done, he never would have bested Ms. Granger in school. Lucius could hold an intelligent conversation with her. Narcissa had been intelligent in her own way, but not to the extent that Hermione was. She used quotes from Hogwarts: A History in normal everyday discussion, and was able to recite other sources from other books as though from memory. While most young women her age preferred shopping and partying, she preferred reading and studying.

Sports didn't really keep her interest much, either, and she wasn't fond of flying. Her favorite color was lilac, and she adored daisies. They both laughed as she remembered her second year at Hogwarts and how she and her friends had taken Polyjuice potion in an effort to learn what Draco may know about the Chamber of Secrets.

Lucius wiped a stray tear from his eye as he chuckled. "I don't think any of us really knew," he admitted as he picked up his wine glass. "The Dark Lord never gave me any details on what lay beneath the castle, just that it was meant to rid the castle of Muggle borns."

Catching his words quickly, Lucius stopped laughing. Hermione had, too. She looked somber as she stared at her empty plate, and he frowned. "I'm sorry, Ms. Granger," he said. "As I've said before, there were things I did in my past that were deplorable."

"And, at the time, you thought it was funny," she finished for him. Her harsh brown eyes met his, though she didn't raise her voice. "Ginny nearly died that year," she told him. " _I_ nearly died that year. And all for what? What had there been to gain from it? Muggles will never stop having children born with magic, and it's such a rare occurrence anyway. The chances of two Muggles giving birth to magical offspring… well, two Purebloods have a better chance of having a Squib for a child."

Lucius could feel the regret in the pit of his stomach. Thinking back to the incident, he later learned, after the war, that the monster had been a basilisk. So, Lucius had inadvertently put his own son in harm's way. He closed his eyes. "No one has more regrets than I, darling," he whispered softly. Opening his eyes, he gently reached for her hand. Amazingly, she allowed him to touch her. "If there were anything I could do to make up for my folly, I would. You know I would. I've spent millions of Galleons on rebuilding that school, and helping to clean the filth that the Dark Lord put there. I even had an orphanage built to help the children of those who had fallen. How do I make it up to you and Mrs. Potter? Tell me anything, and I'll do it."

"An apology is a start, regret is another. But it's not that simple, Lucius," she said. "What happened that year isn't something that can be fixed with Galleons. An apology can help, but even that does not correct it. You just have to keep getting better, and hope that Ginny will see the man that you're becoming: the man I see."

"And what man do you see, Ms. Granger?" he asked.

She scooted forward in her chair and reached out to cup his cheek. Looking into his eyes, she replied, "A man who is changing, who has changed. A man who has loved and still loves. A man who's felt loss and yet has managed to crawl out of the pit and see the light. You're already becoming a better man."

He leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips. Perhaps it was too soon to tell for certain, but Lucius had a distinct feeling that this girl was his match. She wasn't Narcissa, never would be, and that was alright. Lucius was older now; his priorities had changed since the ending of the war.

As he deepened the kiss, he felt his body humming again. From the way she reacted to his kiss, she still wanted him. This was a good sign as it meant he hadn't just royally fucked up. Breaking the kiss, he stood up, pulling her up along with him.

"Shall we retire for the evening, Ms. Granger?" he asked, lifting a brow suggestively.

"Hmm," she answered, her head tilted up with a thoughtful look. "Under one condition," she said, tapping her finger on his chest.

"And what is that?"

"I want to hear you say my given name," she responded.

He grinned. Bending down, he pressed his cheek against hers and purred in her ear, "Hermione."

Her knees buckled, and he chuckled as he swooped her up in a bridal hold and carried her to his bedroom.

(VI)(VI)

Hermione sat on the bed eagerly as Lucius threw off his robes and began unbuttoning his shirt. Pressing the tip of her tongue to her canine, she kneeled on the bed and reached out to hold his face in her hands. They kissed one another hungrily.

The witch heard buttons pop as he ripped the rest of the shirt open and pulled it off. Giggling, she leaned backwards as he climbed into the bed with her and over her, their mouths still locked together. They continued to strip one another, tugging and pulling off clothes and throwing them on the ground. Once they were both completely naked, Lucius lay Hermione more completely onto the bed and attacked her throat as his fingers searched for her quim.

Gasping, Hermione arched her back against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out when he played with her clit. Her nails dug into his back as he nipped at her neck. Oh, he felt so good! Especially the way he fucked her with his fingers. Two fingers, and he pressed that sweet spot that made her see stars.

"Please," she cried as she bucked against him.

He lifted his head and kissed her, sticking his tongue into her mouth as he pulled his fingers out of her pussy and replaced them with his thick, hard cock. As he filled her up, she threw her head back, breaking the kiss, and groaned. He smirked as he pushed forward, seating himself fully inside her.

"How does that feel, Hermione?" he asked.

She gave a breathless laugh. "So, good," she mumbled. "Please…"

He slammed inside her, his movements hard and deep. His lips ran over hers, too focused on the feeling of their joined bodies to give her a proper kiss. She tried to meet his thrusts, but they were just so powerful.

Last night had been child's play, she knew. It had been a few years since he had last had sex, and so he was a little… rusty. Now, however… This was what a man felt like. This was how a man fucked. He flipped them over so that he was lying under her and she was straddling him, his cock still buried in her.

"Ride me," he ordered.

She sat up and his cock went deeper inside her. Her eyes widened at the feeling. He bucked, indicating that she needed to move. Placing her hands on his chest for leverage, she did as she was told, starting slowly. He countered her movements with his own, encouraging her to go harder, go faster. Hermione screamed as she came and Lucius grinned.

"Good girl," he praised as he grabbed her hips and flipped them around again. He moved her legs over his shoulders and pressed into her core.

"Oh, God," she shouted as he began moving rapidly.

As she fell back, too weak to sit up, he leaned forward, letting her legs drop to his waist. "Come for me, Hermione," he urged as his thrusts became more frantic. "Let me hear you scream."

She writhed under him. "I can't," she wept as he pounded into her.

He kissed her lips and she responded feebly. "I can feel you," he told her. "Your pussy is clenching my dick so tightly. Just let it out. You can do it."

She arched her back, no longer even trying to meet his thrusts. They both shouted as they came together. He moved to the side of her and toppled onto the bed, spent. He wrapped his arms around her as he tried to catch his breath. Hermione chuckled as he turned to lay on his back and she patted his chest.

They stared at one another in bliss. He touched her lips weakly. "What's funny?" he asked through pants.

Her smile widened. "I actually had a moment of panic because you came inside me, and we didn't use any protection," she told him, her chuckles turning into giggles as she buried her face into his chest.

He smirked as he held her close and drifted off to sleep. They woke the next morning in each other's arms and making love.

(VII)(VII)

Hermione did not know about Lucius's routine, but it didn't really matter much in the grand scheme of things. The first week after Boxing Day, he had begun showing up at her job and taking her out for lunch. They would spend the hour eating at various restaurants, both within the Wizarding community and in the Muggle world. (That had been a real treat for Hermione because, even though he surprised her by knowing some things, Lucius wasn't fully aware of how the Muggle world operated fully.) Their nights were spent making passionate love that was so fierce it would cause them to collapse, exhausted, by the end of the night.

She was sitting at her desk, triple checking the report she was getting ready to file when there was a knock at her door. The door had been opened, so she casually glanced up to see who it was. She smiled at the long-haired man. "Hello, Lucius," she greeted.

He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. She tilted her head curiously as he approached her. She stood, for something told her that she probably should as, no doubt, he wanted to kiss her. He walked around the desk and she turned so she could place her hands on his chest as he picked her up by the waist and put her sitting on top of her desk. Their lips crashed against one another and her arms lifted to wrap around his neck as her legs held onto his waist.

His tongue slipped into her mouth as he pressed his hard on against her clothed core. He had never acted like this before in a public place. Usually, if he did kiss her, it was always chaste and quickly ended. Today, however, he kissed as though they were in the privacy of his bedroom in Malfoy Manor. He had a hand in her hair, cradling her head, as the other gently kneaded her breast.

He broke the kiss, peppering her chin, jaw, and throat with steaming kisses that made her toes curl in her flats. She moaned as he lightly humped her. "I want you so badly right now," he whispered to her, his breath hot against her ear. "Call it a day and let's go home."

She wanted him, too. His clothed cock was so urgent against her core and she could feel herself melting every time he rubbed against her. "I have to – file my paperwork," she told him, breathlessly. He rubbed himself harder against her.

"So, file it first thing in the morning," he suggested. "I need to be inside you. Now."

She frowned. He felt so good against her, and smelled good to boot. "This report is important," she told him, losing a bit of her headiness in the process of pulling away from him. "It won't take long for me to finish."

For a moment, he said nothing. He had dropped his hands when she pulled away from him, resting one on the desk and the other on her shoulder. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, nor could she ascertain what the look in his eyes meant. It had been barely a week and she was still trying to learn his facial expressions. Perhaps she'll never learn all of them, for he was a difficult man to read. She had never known him to be a man who became lax at his job, so the fact that he had suggested she "file in the morning" bothered her a bit.

He backed up a little, so she could hop off the desk. "Finish quickly," he said. "I want to be inside you within the hour."

Her frown deepened. She had never seen him act this way towards her. So… needy and desperate. "You aren't Polyjuiced, are you? What was my best friend's name in primary school?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ingrid," he answered as he scoffed. "And what does my wanting you so badly have to do with being Polyjuiced?"

"Because it's not like you to act this way," she replied as she turned to her parchments. She stifled a groan. They were everywhere, and she had lost her place.

His arms circled her waist from behind and he ground into her. Oh, he felt good. She dropped her parchment and sighed. "You're acting like a horny teenager," she pointed out.

"I blame you," he purred accusingly in her ear. "I want to pound your pussy into this desk and make you scream my name so loudly that your entire department hears it and knows what I've done. I want them to know exactly what you've done to me. I'm addicted to you, Hermione."

Thank Merlin she was wearing trousers today. Or maybe that was a bad thing? Either way, if he wanted to do something with her at this very moment, he would have to pull down her trousers. This made her resistance to his charms easier. "Give me five," she requested as she pulled away from him.

"Five what?" he asked as she rifled through her paperwork. "Five orgasms? Just last night I gave you more than that."

"I meant minutes, Lucius," she hissed. "Sweet Mother of Merlin! I swear you are going to be the death of me one day."

He sat in her chair – _her chair_ \- and thought about what she said. "Death by orgasm," he mused aloud. "You know, I can't think of a better way to die."

She bopped his head with her rolled up scroll and, like a viper, he grabbed her wrist. The amusement left his face as he stood up to glare down at her. "You will never do that again," he ordered.

"Lucius," she whispered, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach, "Lucius, don't."

He released her. "And I won't," he promised. "Just remember, Ms. Granger, not to do that ever again, and everything will be fine." He cupped her jaw and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "We do not have to get violent in our play and I would prefer we don't, unless you enjoy that sort of thing. Tell me, darling, when was the last time you were spanked?"

* * *

Author's Note: Ooo. Someone's feeling a bit frisky! Don't worry. Neither Ron nor Draco are done yet. And Hermione still needs a date to Luna's engagement party. That's coming up, so keep your eyes peeled.

Silver Orbed Lioness: Well, as they say, there's no rest for the wicked. Lol! My poor Drakey, if only he would have held out for a little longer. But I really do think he genuinely loves Astoria. (At least in this story.)

SereniteRose: You know, ever since the fourth book I have believed that Hermione would end up with Draco. That Rowling would choose Ron out of all people, just royally burned me up inside. And she did it over a childhood fantasy, too! *Sigh* But it was her story to tell, so, eh.

Sarahostervig1: So, what did you think of this chapter? Huh, huh?

meldz: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Dare. This story just popped into my mind when I was thinking of doing something for Christmas and I had to write it.

MWolfe13: I don't know. Draco may have harbored feelings for her at one point, but like I said, I think he genuinely loves Astoria.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for your reviews. Please don't forget to drop me a line and letting me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Lucius paced the length of his fireplace angrily. He couldn't believe he had reacted so violently towards Hermione the other day. Sure, he had apologized, and she had readily forgiven him, but he saw the look that had glinted in her eyes. He had scared her. Some part of him, deep down inside and dark, he reveled in that look of fear, but he wasn't that man anymore. He refused to show that side of him, especially towards the woman who was quickly finding her way into his heart. He fucked up. Royally.

He hadn't even been courting her long and he could already see himself settling down with her. Perhaps after her daughter was born, she would consent to having another child, his child. He stopped pacing and closed his eyes, imagining Hermione plump with his child. She looked even more radiant and he felt his nether regions harden accordingly.

He thought about that little slip. Just the tiniest thing and he had snapped at her. It wasn't even like she was really being violent. They had been playing and he just… snapped at her. Pressing his fingers to his forehead, Lucius plopped into his armchair. He hadn't invited her back to the manor since that day. He didn't think she really wanted to see him, and why would she? She playfully whacks him with paper and he suggest spanking her.

He did want to spank her, though. It had been one of his many fantasies and fetishes. Narcissa used to love getting spanked, but that was before the war. After the war, when Lucius and Narcissa had had sex, it was always a lot smoother, kinder. There weren't any ribbons or shackles, he didn't blindfold or tease her anymore. The war had changed his approach to sex.

And then Hermione showed up. She was the perfect mixture of innocence and experience that he had craved for the longest of time. Despite her part in the war, regardless of what she had seen, there was still so much he could teach her, particularly about what could happen in the bedroom. He wanted to teach her all of it. To build that level of trust between two people that he had once had with Narcissa.

Hermione had been so willing, too. Her small, limber body was able to bend and turn to his will. Her pleasure points were so sensitive, too! The way she would just melt in his hands with a simple kiss… He craved her.

He ruined his chance. No doubt she was questioning herself now, questioning them and him, after the stunt he had pulled. He ran a hand over his face and stared into the fire. The flames turned green and he sat up, dropping his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy?" her beautiful voice chimed through. "Mr. Malfoy, are you there?"

"Y-yes," he croaked from disuse. Straightening his voice, he repeated, stronger, "Yes, Ms. Granger. I am here."

Her face appeared in the flames and she looked at him. "May I come over?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered quickly. She wanted to see him? He suspected that this wasn't going to be pleasurable meeting, but there was a hope for it.

She stepped through the flames and dusted her pink jumper off. "Ugh," she complained. "No matter how many times I use it, I will never get used to Floo Powder."

He grinned as he stood. "It can be quite the deterrent when you wish to travel," he agreed.

She brushed a bit of soot off her face and turned to him. She gave him a wary smile. "I do hope I'm not intruding," she said apologetically.

He shook his head. "Not at all," he told her. "In fact, I was just thinking of visiting you, so this saves me the trouble."

She frowned. "Why haven't you visited me?" she questioned. "Are you no longer interested in courting me? Did I do something wrong?"

The worry in her eyes startled him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Of course not, darling," he whispered. Her perfume wafted to his nostrils and he felt as though he were in heaven. He looked down at her and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Why ever would you think that?"

She shrugged and stared at his chest as though thinking of her words. "I don't know," she admitted. "It was just… we have had such a wonderful week together and, then, out of nowhere, you just… disappear. You didn't come to my job like you've been doing, nor did you invite me to your home for supper. I thought you might have decided that you didn't want to date a divorced witch who had a baby on the way. Or that maybe you had just wanted to have sex with me and was now bored."

He could tell that her hormones were frayed as she sniffled, fighting back tears. He sighed as he continued to push her hair back. "That isn't the case at all, love," he assured her. "I've just been dealing with some of my own demons."

"'It's not you, it's me,'" she recited as she looked up at him. "Is that what this is?"

He frowned. "Yes, actually, though not the way you just made it sound. Ms. Granger, Hermione, darling, the way I had acted the other day was completely uncalled for and I have been wracking my brain to determine the cause of it. So, yes, my absence has had nothing to do with you. It was my own obstacle that I needed to overcome."

"I didn't mean to make you relive something terrible that may have happened in your past," she told him. "I've been thinking about it myself, and, honestly, I don't know what happened in this manor when Voldemort was here. I don't want to know, if truth be told. I mean, I was just here for a few minutes and Bellatrix tortured me and scarred me in a way that I will never fully heal. So, I can't even imagine what you must have gone through in the hands of that tyrant."

So, she thought his outburst had something to do with the treatment he had received by the Dark Lord. That had been a terrible time in his life and much of it had been blocked. Blocking had been his only coping mechanism. It kept him from breaking. He honestly hadn't really thought much of the Dark Lord after all was said and done. His focus had primarily been on the rebuilding of the world he had always known.

He kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue to meet hers. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He moved backwards to his armchair and sat so that she straddled his legs. She played with the button and zipper of his trousers, undoing them as his kisses move to her neck and he pulled off her jumper. He stared at her bare skin in mild surprise. She wasn't even wearing a bra under her jumper. He glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you planned this," he said.

She smirked as she ran her fingers through his white blond locks. "Well, I thought that if I couldn't convince you through talk, I'd try something else," she confessed. "Granted, I'm not as educated in the field of seduction as most women my age are, but…"

He growled, "Darling, you are a vixen. Don't ever doubt your ability to persuade a man into doing whatever you see fit." He cupped one of her breast and bent his head down to flick her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, Jesus," she gasped as her head fell back and she arched her back. "Please, Lucius."

He couldn't contain his smile as he flicked her nipple again and sucked on it. Her body bucked against him and he placed a hand on her back to keep her from toppling over. He was very happy she had chosen to wear a skirt and, upon further inspection with his fingers, he learned that she wasn't wearing any knickers. He groaned against her breast.

He released her nipple. "You're such a naughty girl, Hermione," he purred. "Did you really miss my dick this much?"

She licked her teeth. "I've missed more than that," she told him. "Please don't stop."

He smirked arrogantly as he reached between them and pulled his cock out from his trousers. "Ride me, darling," he whispered.

As she lowered herself onto his cock, he latched his mouth onto her nipple again and returned to sucking on it. Her moans of pleasure filled the sitting room as she rode him. He gently massaged her other breast, pinching the nipple, as he continued to suck and tease her nipple with his tongue. Her pussy tightened so wonderfully around his cock and he groaned in response to the feel of it as he switched nipples.

"Oh, Lucius, please," she breathed. "Fuck me."

He looked up at her as she rode him. He kissed her lips, licking her tongue. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up ever so slightly and began pounding into her from below. It was a rather odd angle, though. He stopped suddenly and pulled out of her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him mournfully. He kissed her lips as he stood up. "Here, darling," he said as he turned them around. "Turn around and place your hands on the armrests." She looked confused, but did as he told her. He licked his lips at the sight of her bare back. The skirt she had chosen to wear left very little to the imagination. He would need to question her about it later. "Good girl," he praised. "Now, spread your legs and bend over… Yes, like that. Little more," he pressed a hand on her back gently as he lifted up on her hips. He ran a hand over her perfectly round ass. It was so well-shaped he wanted to bite into it, but not now. Positioning his dick at her entrance, he slammed into her and began pounding into her.

The chair jumped from the force of his thrusts and Hermione's moans and cries grew loud. Lucius couldn't tell what she was saying, for her words were all jumbled together, but that didn't matter to him. She was so wet, and she felt so good. He knew he was hitting the right spot inside her for every time he thrust into her, she shouted.

He grunted as he felt himself reaching is peak. He leaned over her and pinched one of her nipples, causing her to cry out, "Lucius!"

"That's it, Hermione," he growled. "Say that again," he implored as he tweaked her nipple again.

She arched her back, her hair sweeping across his face, but he didn't care. He pinched her nipple harder, as he picked up his speed. "Again!" he snapped aggressively.

"Lucius!" she screamed, and he felt her pussy walls clench around his cock violently as he spilled his seed so deep inside her.

They stood like that, both bent over, as he finished emptying his seed and they caught their breath. He pulled out, his dick flopping uselessly against his leg as he turned them both around. He sat upon the armchair and gathered her into his lap. They were both covered in sweat and he knew her pussy was leaking their love juices all over his trousers. She used his shoulder as a pillow and he could feel the moment she had fallen asleep.

He just sat there, enjoying the feel of her in his arms and thinking over their conversation leading up to their passionate love-making. He had decided that they had indeed made love, that somewhere during the week, the nature of their sexual interactions had changed in meaning. It became something deeper.

It had only been a week, but he already knew that she was the one he wanted more than anything. It seemed that the only thing he had left to do was convince her that a union between them would be the best course of action for the both of them. He would need to prove to her that he was worthy enough to make her his own.

"Lucius?" she mumbled.

He looked down at her and brushed his fingers lightly over her arm. "Yes, my love?" he acknowledged as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

She straightened up a little, so she could meet his eyes properly and he met her gaze lazily. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that this is so sudden," she said, "but… Luna Lovegood and Theodore Nott are having an engagement party this weekend and I was invited. I'm allowed a guest and I'd like to bring you, if you're willing."

He hadn't expected her to ask him that. He lifted a hand to touch her cheek, a soft smile playing on his lips. "I don't think you will ever cease to amaze me, darling," he purred. He rested his hand on her lap. "It just so happens that I was invited to this event myself and was going to ask you to join me."

She giggled. "Really?"

He cocked a brow. "The Notts are old family friends, my dear," he informed him. "Theodore and Draco have been best friends since the crib. So, yes, I was warranted an invitation."

She pursed her lips. "But weren't you the reason Mr. Nott is in Azkaban?" she questioned curiously.

He shrugged. "Mr. Nott's actions are the reason he's in Azkaban," he said. "Neither Theodore nor his mother blame me for what has happened. Even Mr. Nott himself does not fault me for what happened. He is willingly serving his due diligence and is hoping to one day receive parole."

"But there are Death Eaters who accuse you for their incarcerations?"

He gave a slight nod. "Naturally. It's human nature to want to place blame on someone else when you don't wish to look in the mirror yourself. After the Dark Lord had fallen the first time, even I had looked to blame anything else but myself for the crimes I had committed. It's far easier to say, 'the Devil made me do it,' than take responsibility for your own actions and Draco had been but a babe at the time."

She rested her head on his shoulder again. "So, I guess that means we'll go together?"

He hummed in acknowledgment and she sighed. He felt her breath even out and knew she had truly fallen asleep. As gently as he could, he slipped an arm under her knees and another behind her back and stood. He cared little that his trousers were merely hanging off his hips, knowing they would remain in place as he carried her to his room.

Maybe he could convince her to move into the manor with him, he thought as he opened his bedroom door with a wandless, wordless spell and continued to the large bed. He cast another silent spell to draw the covers back and softly laid her upon the bed. He dragged the covers up around her before he pulled the rest of his own clothing off. He crawled into the bed beside her and drew her closer to him. He sent a silent pray to the gods, thanking them for the blessing that Hermione was and silently wished they wouldn't take her from him.

He had thought he had lost his chances with her after that incident and the idea truly terrified him. An unshed tear crept into his eye and he bit his bottom lip to keep it from falling. By the grace of the gods and his own actions, he would make her his. He did not want to be alone anymore, not when he was so close to paradise on Earth. He needed to up his game.

(II)(II)

Hermione needed to go home and get ready for Luna's engagement party, but she still had a few more things to take care of at her office. She rubbed her eye as she read the letter from her supervisor. Another case of house elf had been reported, and he wanted her to take care of it.

She sat back in her chair as she stared up at a blank spot on her wall. She would take the case, of course, and do what she could to ensure the poor little creature was better cared for. She had to, not just because it was her job, but also because she had a moral obligation to do so.

Her mind returned to that morning, waking up in Lucius's arms and having breakfast with him in the dining hall. It had been a calm morning, offsetting the night they had had together. Lucius was as vigorous and attentive as ever. He always put her needs before his own, ensuring that she was fully sated and satisfied by the end of their love-making.

She wasn't sure when it had turned to love-making. It seemed that since she had come to him the other day, he was hellbent on proving something to her. Their conversation that day and the incident that it had followed, still plagued her mind. She hadn't told anyone about it. Knowing Harry and Ginny, they both would immediately go on the defense, warning her about fooling around with a man who would grab her in such a way.

The way he grabbed her hadn't be okay. It never would be, but she sympathized with him. While he hadn't really said much about what had happened to him during the war, Hermione remembered the state of utter defeat and desperation she had witnessed from the man when she had seen him all those years ago. Her logical mind filled in the blanks. Whatever had happened must have been so devastating that he felt the need to shield himself from it. To separate his current life with that of his past.

The past, however, had a way of creeping up on a person. She remembered what she had read about victims of PTSD and she noticed the signs in him. She could seriously get hurt if she wasn't careful.

She touched her stomach as she thought over Lucius, her baby, and her current state of affairs. She did not believe Lucius would ever intentionally harm her or her baby. From what she had seen of him so far, he seemed to be very loving and caring. He defended her against his own son and made sure she was taken care of herself.

Hermione wondered if she was being delusional. Lucius was twenty-five years her senior. He had actively, willingly participated in the First War, and even admitted to enjoying what he had done at one point. He was regretful, though. This Second War had changed him.

She could feel herself beginning to get close to him, despite the red flags, and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. Setting aside her paperwork for another day, Hermione stood, grabbed her purse, and left. Ginny met her at her front door.

"Hi," Hermione muttered, her mind distracted.

"You were with him again last night, weren't you?" the redhead asked as Hermione opened her apartment door and invited her inside.

The Muggle born threw her purse on her dining table. It was a quaint little two-bedroom flat in Muggle London. There was a small bathroom down the hall and a little kitchen where she could fix her meals. She opened the refrigerator door and pulled out two bottles of water.

The bushy haired witch shrugged as she handed a bottle to Ginny and opened her own. "I usually am these days," she commented. "It's nice, you know? We usually have a comfortable, quiet evening filled with intellectual conversation and, well, some controversial topics, too. It's been fascinating getting to know him."

"And the sex isn't bad either, huh?" Ginny guessed as she took a sip of her own water.

Hermione licked her lips. "Well, no," she admitted slowly. "He's very attentive and passionate."

"I bet he is," Ginny muttered, looking away from her friend. Touching the top of one of Hermione's dining chairs, she turned to her friend. "What are you doing, Hermione?" she asked, a look of concern crossing her face. "Look, if you're happy, then I am happy for you, but this man, he's not… You know what he is, what he was."

"And he's changed, Gin," Hermione insisted.

The ginger frowned. "Yeah, but how much? You only know what he tells you and, so far, the only thing he's really shown aside from liberating his elves is all the Galleons he's thrown into charities. He's rich and his donations will do more to help him when tax season rolls around. He hasn't really done any physical labor to help out. He's given names and hideout information to the Aurors, but I've never seen him attend a single seminar to speak out against tyranny and the ideals Voldemort fought for," she said.

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. What had Lucius really done? Anyone could donate to a charity, this much was true. Hermione did so on a regular basis. He did mention helping to fund the building of an orphanage to help those children who were directly affected by Voldemort and his supporters. And he showed true remorse when he spoke to Hermione about his part in the war and how he wished he would have stood up to Voldemort more.

"He's trying, Gin," the girl said. "And he's done more than some people have. Taking his past into account, he's even created charities to help rebuild and restore that which he had previously broken. He may not be physically involved, but maybe he just doesn't think his involvement in such a way would be appreciated. The few times we've dined within the Wizarding world, he was thrown hateful looks and more than one person has said that he should be in prison. He's done his time, and he's put in the effort. Real change takes time to see."

Ginny sighed as she followed Hermione into her bedroom. Digging in her purse, Ginny pulled out two dresses for the engagement party; one for her and one for Hermione. Ginny had been so excited when, years ago, Hermione had fashioned her a purse like she had for the ginger's birthday. They were just so practical and made shopping extremely easy. She pulled out two pairs of shoes before shutting her bag.

"And neither his age nor the fact that he's Draco Malfoy's father bothers you? We went to school with his son. Draco was in your year and competed with you and Harry fanatically," she said as she laid the dresses on the bed.

Hermione touched the red dress, the one she had bought for herself yesterday. "Sometimes it does," she confessed. "But only when his level of decorum shows it, really. He's a true gentleman and treats me with the utmost respect."

The incident from the other day flashed in Hermione's mind and she pushed it away. There was no need to bring that up. Ginny would end up taking it the wrong way and an argument would ensue.

"That must be some phenomenal sex there, Hermione," the younger witch commented. "Your level of willful ignorance is coming to the point of astounding. Careful he doesn't try to dye your hair blonde."

Hermione snorted and popped her friend lightly on the arm. "Would you like to take a shower first?" she asked.

"I took one at home," Ginny said. "You can go ahead."

Hermione nodded as she turned to her dresser and pulled out some knickers. She wouldn't need a bra as the dress would not work well with one. She glanced at her friend mournfully. "Do you really think I am being willfully ignorant?"

Ginny pressed her lips together. "No," she finally answered. "Look, I trust you, Hermione, and I love you. I know you aren't the type to just make decisions without thinking them through, I just… I don't trust _him_. It may be that I simply don't know him well enough to trust him, but his dealings with my dad are pretty well known in our family, you know this. If he's had some altruistic change of heart, and he genuinely cares for you, then that's great! I couldn't be happier for you. I'm just concerned because it seems like this relationship is moving pretty fast, and it's been so soon after you and Ron divorced, too."

Hermione frowned. "But has it?" she questioned. "I mean, the more I think about Ron and I, the more I wonder if I was just holding on to childhood fantasies. You have a large family, which is something I used to desire when I was a little girl. Now, looking back on it, my childhood wasn't bad."

"And you loved him," Ginny pointed out.

A thoughtful expression crossed Hermione's face. Did she love Ron? Had she ever truly? Or was it… "Maybe it was a crush," she mumbled carefully as she replayed the memories of their times together. "I was infatuated with him. We had spent so much time together, too…"

"But you didn't love him?" Ginny questioned, her brow furrowing.

Hermione's eyes met hers. "I've always loved him, and at one time I fancied myself in love with him, but I don't think I ever really forgave him," she admitted. "Even once we were married he had a habit of storming out in a rage after we fought. And this divorce hadn't been the first time he had ever threatened me with one. It was just the last time. We were toxic to one another."

"And you don't think Lucius Malfoy is toxic?" Ginny pressed. "He was a Death Eater. He may have had some sort of change of heart now, but he's been a Death Eater for far longer."

The Muggle born sighed. "Maybe you're right," she said. "I don't know, Gin. All I know is what I see, what I've experienced with him thus far."

"Amazing sex," Ginny repeated.

Hermione scowled. "More than that," she hissed. "Not everything is about sex. We just… connect." Her frown deepened. "I can't explain it, Gin. He just… He understands me."

"Of course, he does!" the ginger spat. "He's a Slytherin and a snake. I mean, he carries a snake cane, wears snake jewelry… and he takes huge pride in his House, even though he's been out of Hogwarts longer than any of us have."

Angrily, Hermione threw an arm towards the window. "And how many Gryffindors do you know that keep Gryffindor flags in their home, Gin? There's nothing wrong with House pride, and his entire family has always been in Slytherin, so what do you expect?"

"Shouldn't that tell you something?" Ginny insisted.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. "I get it, Ginny," she said once she felt her heart rate go down. Her eyes shot open and she stared at her friend. "You know me. I don't just make rash decisions on a whim. I watch every move he makes and pay attention to every word he utters. You don't have to trust him, just trust me. Have faith that I know what I'm doing."

"I do trust you," the girl assured. "And I really do hope that you are right about him. You deserve someone who will treat you right for a change."

(III)(III)

"Are you ready, Father?" Draco asked as he rapped on his father's bedroom door.

Lucius pulled the door open and stepped out. "I am," he answered. "I just have to pick up Ms. Granger, and we will be there."

Draco groaned. "Of course," he drawled. He looked at his father. "You two are becoming serious, aren't you?"

God, Lucius hoped so. He still feared he had fucked things up when he had grabbed her that day, and he was still thinking of ways he could make up for it. He still did not believe that incident had anything to do with the Dark Lord, at least, not directly. Though, he did feel it had been a reaction he had remembered from his Death Eater days. He would really need to work on that. If their relationship were to reach the point of marriage, as he desired, he would need to ensure he never did anything like that to her again.

Divorce would destroy his image far worse than marrying a Muggle born would. While the latter could be forgiven with the times being what they are currently, the former never would. He would be permanently disgraced.

"Perhaps," he replied as he walked towards the front doors. "We are still learning about one another, however."

Draco snorted. "Just how much more will you need to learn about her to decide whether she's the one or not? You're not getting any younger, Father, and she's not getting any skinnier, nor will she until she pops that demon out of her stomach."

Lucius glared at his only son. "You will do well to never say that again," he growled. "And if I hear you utter such disrespect to Ms. Granger, I will flay you within an inch of your life."

They both knew Lucius would never do such a thing to Draco, but the message was there and that was all that mattered. "All I'm saying," Draco explained, "is that Granger won't be able to fit in a wedding gown soon. At least, not one that won't make her look like a fat cow. Also, I heard that Weasley has been talking about trying to rekindle their romance. Action might be necessary before she gets snatched from under your nose."

Lucius scoffed and stepped out into the cool air. "Ms. Granger is more intelligent than to return to that pauper."

"Is she?" Draco asked. Lucius stared at him and he elaborated, "She was married to him. And she's pregnant with his child. Those things can make her soft and susceptible to his…" He stopped as he caught was he was saying. He frowned. "What the bloody hell did she ever see in him?"

Lucius shook his head slightly. He had asked her that once, and she couldn't, or chose not to, give him a clear answer. "It matters not," he said as he stepped up to the Apparition Point. "You are correct. I do intend to take the next step. Today, while it is Theodore's engagement party, it is also New Year's Eve. Tonight, at the stroke of twelve, I intend to inform Ms. Granger of my true intentions."

Draco froze. "And what are those intentions?" he asked suspiciously.

Lucius glanced at his son and smirked. "To make her my wife, naturally."

(IV)(IV)

Ginny was touching up the last of Hermione's face when they heard the doorbell ring. Hermione grinned. "That is either Harry or Lucius," she stated as she jumped up.

"Wai – Hermione!" the younger witch shouted at the Muggle born sprinted towards the door. Sighing, the ginger hurried after her friend. "Hermione!" she repeated as she forced herself between witch and door.

The doorbell rang again. "That must be Lucius," Hermione surmised, knowing how he hated waiting.

"Then you'll want me to wipe off that mascara from your face," Ginny concluded.

Hermione stared at her and her cheeks tinged. "What?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she lifted the bit of cotton in her hands and dabbed at Hermione's face. "There's a reason why you're supposed to wait until I say otherwise," she halfheartedly scolded. "And he needs to learn patience." She cringed as the doorbell rang again. "How in Merlin's name did he manage to raise a child?"

Ginny got the rest of the smear off Hermione's face and the older witch went to the door and opened it. Hermione's face transformed angrily as she saw the man at the door. That was not Lucius. "What the bloody hell are you doing here. Ronald?" she demanded.

Ron stood there with a lopsided grin and far too much red in his robes. His hair was brushed, but it clashed so horrendously with his robes that Hermione could only reason that he had dressed himself. He offered her a yellow rose. "You look beautiful, Hermione," he said. "Luna said you were going to her engagement party, and I thought we could go together."

Hermione stared at the flower. "You thought wrong," she said harshly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my date should arrive any moment now and it wouldn't do for him to see you here."

Ron's smile dropped and he scowled. "Your date?" he repeated. "Don't tell me you're still seeing Death Eater Malfoy Senior."

"His name is Lucius," Hermione spat. "And it really is none of your business."

"You're carrying _my_ child," he told her. "That makes it my business. You're mad if you think I want that racist bigot around my daughter."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You gave up that right when you decided you wanted to divorce me. Now, do what you do best, and leave."

She glanced up just a bit and saw the billowing robes and blond hair of Lucius. She set her jaw and turned her attention back to Ron with a glare. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she growled.

"I would leave if I were you, Ron," Ginny suggested as she noticed Lucius as well. "You aren't welcomed here and if Mr. Malfoy or Harry were to see you here, there could be trouble."

Ron scoffed. "Harry won't do anything to me."

"Perhaps not," Lucius commented as he stood behind the younger man. "But I might."

Ron whirled and pulled out his wand to point it at the Slytherin. "You think I'm afraid of you? Go find someone your own age and leave my wife alone."

Lucius lifted a single brow and glanced at Hermione. "Ms. Granger, did you by chance renew your vows and not inform me?" he asked.

The Muggle born shook her head and rolled her eyes before fixing Ron with a glare. "And nor would I," she added.

Lucius turned his attention back to Ron. "Well, Mr. Weasley, I believe Ms. Granger has spoken. Now, unless I am mistaken by the tiff I have overheard, you were asked to leave. I may have been a Death Eater at one time, but, unless you've forgotten, I have begun working with the law instead of against it. If you don't do as been requested by these lovely women, I will have no choice but to call upon the Aurors and have you arrested for harassment." He looked at the rose Ron was clenching in his fist. "A yellow rose. How… cute."

Ron dropped said rose and jumped at Lucius, but the wizard had his wand drawn as well. They grappled with one another until Lucius shoved Ron against the wall and pressed his wand against the Gryffindor's throat. "Do not," Lucius snarled, "ever forget with whom it is that you are dealing."

Hermione watched the two of them fearfully. "Lucius, please, let him go," she said.

Ron sneered at the blond before casting his eyes to his ex-wife. "You see this, Hermione? You sure you want someone like him?"

Lucius pressed his wand more firmly into the boy's throat. "She is none of your concern. Now. Leave," he ordered as he took a step back. Grabbing Ron by the collar, he threw the boy away from him and down the hall.

Ron stumbled a bit, but managed to catch himself. "He's never going to change, Hermione," he called to her in warning.

Hermione placed a calming hand on Lucius's arm, and he stood there, watching as the boy turned and stormed down the hall, kicking the wall on his way out.

Lucius frowned at the behavior. "You would think that fighting in a war would have made him more mature," he observed. He turned to the witch and gazed upon her. He smiled at her. "You look beautiful, darling. Here," he had spotted the rose and bent down to pick it up.

Hermione watched him curiously as he tranfigured the single yellow rose into a boutique of daisies and presented them to her. She smiled as she accepted the flowers. Then she sighed mournfully as she glanced at the hallway. "Thank Merlin my neighbors are on holiday," she commented. She threw Lucius a reprimanding look. "We can't be tossing magic about here or fighting in the hallway."

They looked down the walkway as they heard a dog barking in one of the flats. "Well, that was delayed," Ginny commented. Hermione chuckled.

The three of them turned back to Hermione's flat and the witch closed the door behind them. Lucius slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her close. Dipping his head, he kissed her gently. Hermione's eyes fluttered as she lifted her arms to rest around his neck. She felt, more than saw, Ginny take the flowers out of her hands as Lucius deepened the kiss.

A knock at the door interrupted their kiss and Lucius and Hermione broke apart as Ginny, with a whispered, "Thank Merlin," answered the door. As Harry entered the flat, he gazed at the small gathering. "Are we all ready?" the messy haired wizard asked.

Lucius glanced about the room and frowned. "Where's the fireplace?" he asked.

"I don't have one," Hermione admitted.

The wizard looked surprised for a moment. "So, how do we get to Nott Manor?" he questioned.

Harry opened the door and indicated the hallway. "Grimmauld Place is a short walk from here," he informed the older wizard. "Unless one of us feels like driving, we can take the Floo there."

The reason they hadn't simply met at Grimmauld Place became clear when they approached the building and Harry handed Lucius a slip of paper with the coordinates of the place scrawled upon it. Lucius glanced up and watched as the building began to appear before them. He jumped and hissed as the paper caught fire in his hands. Dropping it, he glared at Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived shrugged. "Sorry. Forgot to tell you that," he commented.

Hermione frowned at her friend and rolled her eyes. "Real mature, Harry," she scolded and he chuckled as the led the rest of them to the fireplace in the kitchen.

(V)(V)

The manor had been decorated in such an elegant fashion, ready to bring on the new year and, simultaneously, celebrate the couple who would marry soon. Lucius remembered his own manor styled as such back when he and Narcissa had first announced their engagement to the world. The only difference was, along with the guests, there had been a reporter from the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly along with their respective photographers. Theodore Nott wasn't as interested in all the grandeur and Lucius imagined he would be the same had he to do it again.

With luck, he would, too. As the wizard and his beautiful witch entered the grand foyer, he imagined that one day soon he, too, will be on the receiving end of this reception. For now, they were met with looks of surprise as they approached the soon-to-be husband and wife.

"Oh, Hermione, you look so lovely," Miss Lovegood stated as she met the couple halfway.

The Muggle born smiled prettily. "You do as well, Luna," she complimented. "You're glowing."

Lucius caught the hesitation in his lady's voice and he couldn't help but agree with her. Luna Lovegood's yellow gown was so bright that he suspected she had charmed it so that it emitted a soft glow. What was it with the younger generation wearing clothing that clashed with their complexions? Or perhaps Miss Lovegood fancied herself eccentric. To him, she just looked bloody ridiculous. He smiled graciously as he gently took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

Miss Lovegood blushed a little. "And you, Mr. Malfoy. Having a Muggle born on your arm has gotten rid of all those wrackspurts. You look so much healthier," she praised.

He had no idea what a "wrackspurt" was and made a mental note to question Hermione about it later. She would understand the girl's language more. "Congratulations, Miss Lovegood," he said, "on your engagement. I imagine that Mr. Nott is a very lucky man."

She giggled. "You don't have to flatter me, Mr. Malfoy," she assured him. "I know you would rather be doing anything other than being here, but I do appreciate your presence. Theodore had always considered you to be like a father to him."

The groom-to-be approached them at that moment. His jet black hair perfectly slicked back as he touched her waist. "Wow, Granger, there had been a rumor that you preferred older men," he commented, "but I had thought that rumor had been quelled when you had married the Weasel. I guess I was wrong."

Lucius frowned as Miss Lovegood touched her betrothed's arm. "You shouldn't say it like that," she lightly reprimanded. "You know as well as I that love knows no age. They are consenting adults and that is all we need concern ourselves with."

"Thank you, Luna," Hermione said. "You are the first person to say that about us, and I appreciate it."

Miss Lovegood smiled. "Does he make you happy?" she asked with an air of seriousness. At Hermione's nod, the blonde girl's smile widened. "Then that's all that matters." She sighed. "I do hope you'll be my maid of honor along with Ginny. Theodore has already asked both Draco and Blaise to be his groomsmen. With you dating his father, I think you and Draco would make a nice pair to walk next to one another before me."

Hermione blanched and Lucius had to refrain from commenting. The Muggle born smiled nervously. "Thank you, Luna," she said. "I would be honored."

Hermione leaned into Lucius and he stopped himself from grabbing her jaw and kissing her. They proceeded to the Grand Hall where they met with various people. Just as in the foyer, they were greeted with surprise and bewilderment by many people. Lucius heard the sound of a camera clicking. Ah, there was the photographer. It occurred to him then that this was the first time he and Hermione had been in public, officially showing that they were more than just friends. Sure, they had dined together at various restaurants and diners the past week, but this setting was more intimate. The way she leaned against him spoke volumes as well.

"Lucius Malfoy," an old colleague greeted him. Lucius turned to him.

"Cadmus Avery," he returned, "I wasn't aware that you had warranted an invitation."

The man was a portly middle-aged wizard with tufts of gray hair sprinkled within his dark brown hair. He wore a goatee that gave him a sinister look, though that was lost as he smiled congenially. "And you as well, Lucius," he commented. "But we had both been in young Theodore's life for the brunt of it." He gave Hermione a leery eye. "And who is this little strumpet?"

Hermione frowned and Lucius could tell that she wasn't pleased to be addressed as such. She stuck her hand out. "Hermione Granger," she said, firmly.

"Oh, ho," he chuckled as he took her hand. "The luxurious friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. It is an honor to meet your acquaintance. I do hope Mr. Malfoy is treating you well. I would hate to be the braggart who stole you away from under his nose."

She pulled her hand away from his before he had a chance to kiss the back of it and placed said hand on Lucius's chest. "Don't worry," she assured the man, "you won't be."

Lucius grinned at that. Oh, she will make a fine wife, he was certain. Mr. Weasley's loss will end up being Lucius's gain if he had anything to do with it.

They were assigned to sit with Draco, his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, and both Mr. Nott's mother and Miss Lovegood's father. "So, Ms. Granger, how did you and Mr. Malfoy meet?" asked Mr. Lovegood as he sipped his wine.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked as he watched the girl. Hermione drank some of her water as she thought of how to explain it. Then, she set her glass down and smiled. "We first met some years ago at Flourish & Blotts," she explained. "It was the year Gilderoy Lockhart had decided to come to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Theodore's mother sighed. "Such a shame about what happened to that man," she said. "He was so handsome and could have really done well for himself if he had applied himself better."

The younger group, with the exception of Astoria, all made faces of disgust. "He was a blubbering idiot," Draco told them.

Hermione nodded. "You know, I do believe this is the first time I have ever been in complete agreement with Draco," she mused.

"Quick: someone get a pensieve," Draco snarked. Zabini chuckled.

Hermione frowned at him. "I only mean that, we never really had any good DA teachers," she continued. "Well, aside from Remus Lupin, and, well..."

Her eyes fell to her glass and there was a hush over the table. "I really wish Lupin had stayed," Mrs. Zabini stated. "I learned more from him in that year than I had from any of the other DA teachers, excluding, of course, Harry."

"Potter was never a DA teacher," Mr. Zabini corrected as he gave his wife a funny look.

Hermione grinned. "Well, not officially," she agreed. The Slytherins looked at her and she elaborated, "When Umbridge had been at the school, Harry, Ron, and I had decided to create a secret club where we, and certain students, were able to come and practice their defensive spells. I do believe that was the year that Neville Longbottom had begun to excel in some of his classes."

Mr. Zabini nodded. "Well, that explains everything."

"You went to school with Theodore, Ms. Granger?" Mrs. Nott asked, genuinely curious.

"I did," Hermione answered. "I was in the same year as he, though I am nearly a year older. My birthday falls mid September."

The older witch nodded. She looked at Lucius. "I never thought you would go for someone younger, you sly old dog," she teased.

Hermione bristled. "I am started to get really tired of people pointing out our age differences. Mr. Malfoy and I are two consenting adults who are happy with one another."

"Oh, Ms. Granger, you mistake me," the older witch assured her. "I, too, am a little over twenty years younger than Mr. Nott. So, I completely understand, my dear." Lucius watched as Hermione seemed to deflate and the older woman continued, "I think it's a wonderful thing. Lucius deserves someone who can be as good to him as Narcissa had. If not better."

"Granger will never be as good as my mother," Draco interrupted, glaring at the woman.

Hermione shook her head. "Nor would I want to be," she stated. "It's not a competition, and I'm not looking to replace her. I did not know her as well as the rest of you may, but Harry told me what she had done that day, the risk she had taken. For that, I respect her and who she had been."

"She was a really wonderful woman," Mrs. Nott commented. "And so classy and stylish! She was always aware of the latest fashions." She looked at Hermione and smiled. "So, tell me, Ms. Granger, for I haven't heard the name 'Granger' in a very long time. Were you a Slytherin?"

"No," the three former students all replied in unison.

Mrs. Nott's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh."

"Surely you read the papers after the war," Mrs. Zabini implored. "Hermione was, and most likely still is, the brightest witch of our year. She helped Harry Potter defeat You-Know-Who as well."

"You can call him by his name, Padma," Hermione said as she sighed. "It's not like he can hunt you down. Voldemort is dead. I went with Harry to his funeral."

"You're absolutely right, darling," Lucius said, speaking for the first time since they had sat down, "however, there are still many of his loyal followers on the loose. You never know when one might be listening."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am not afraid of some idiotic people who may remain on the wrong side," she replied. "Those ideologies are both obsolete and barbaric. There isn't a wizard or witch alive who hasn't at least one Muggle within their family tree. The Wizarding world would have died out ages ago, if we had only kept to ourselves."

"Of course you would say that," Draco grumbled. "There are some Wizarding families, though, who have outright refused to allow anyone of Muggle decent within their family. My family, both sides, are prime examples of that."

Hermione sat back in her chair. Before Lucius could say anything, the girl lifted a brow and popped off, "No, your family has just managed to hide it well. I've seen the Black family tree, Malfoy. There are loads of burn marks on it. I'm sure if I were to look at the Malfoy family tree, I would discover the same thing."

"We have it in our library," Lucius told her. "I could show it to you, if you like."

Lucius knew the truth behind Hermione's proclamation and found that he couldn't argue it. Neither could the others at the table. Finally, he turned to Mrs. Nott. "Ms. Granger, as you know, Caroline, is Muggle born and a Gryffindor. There was a man, years ago, who had the name of Granger, but he is of no relation to Hermione."

The woman stared at Lucius, her expression remaining unreadable. "And the two of you are courting?" she inquired after a while.

Lucius gave a single nod. "Now that Draco is married, I no longer have an obligation to continue our line. That is Draco's duty to the family. Although, had Astoria been a Muggle born, it wouldn't matter. As Ms. Granger has stated, the times are changing. We have two options at this point: We can either change with them, or we can allow our lines to die with us. There are no more Blacks, Caroline. While Draco may have their blood running in his veins, he does not carry the name. There isn't anyone who does, and there never will be again. This is the fate of us all if we continue harboring the prejudices of old."

"When did you become such a philanthropist, Lucius," the woman asked, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

Lucius took a pull from his drink as he thought about her question. "When I saw the destruction the Dark Lord had left behind. When I helped to rebuild that which he sought to destroy. These are people, Caroline," he said. "They may have a different past than you and I, but they are the same. They bleed just as we do and they feel as we do. Too many wars have been fought, and for what? What exactly did this last war prove? No one, not even the Dark Lord, is indestructible."

The woman leaned in closer to the couple. "Oh, Lucius, your words are just so refreshing to hear," she stated. She glanced at Hermione and added, "Don't get me wrong, I love my husband with all of my heart, and I have always tried to support him as best I could. However, I could never fully get behind this idea that Muggle borns were somehow… lesser than we are. Of course, they might not understand our world the way we do, but why is that, exactly? We have a Muggle Studies class in Hogwarts, but do we have any classes that Muggle borns can take that would teach our culture?"

"Everything they teach in Hogwarts, teaches some facet of Wizard culture," Hermione argued. "We have History of Magic, which teaches us the where and why things are done a certain way. Then there's the other classes that teach us how to do various types of magic, and, in essence, how to live within the Wizarding world."

"You would be surprised by the amount of things you don't know about our culture, Granger," Draco drawled. "I'm not just talking about what your pesky little friends have failed to teach you due to their unfortunate upbringing, either."

They heard the ding of glass and they all glanced at the front table where Theodore and Luna both stood up. A round of speeches were given by bride and groom, their parents, and the chosen groomsmen and maids of honor. An extravagant meal followed and then there was dancing. There was always dancing.

Lucius held the witch he was courting in his arms and wondered when it would be appropriate to coax her to the garden for a private conversation. As he turned her on the floor, the thought crossed his mind that he didn't really need to wait for an invitation, as it were. He pulled her close to him and pressed the side of his face against hers so he could whisper in her ear. "If you don't mind, Ms. Granger, I would like to take you to the garden," he said softly.

She pulled away from him slightly to look up at him. "For what reason?" she questioned.

He looked at her curiously. "I wasn't aware I needed a reason," he replied. "But if you must, I wish to speak with you and would prefer not to attempt to speak over the music."

"Ok," she agreed and, holding back a smile, Lucius guided her to the garden.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I had intended and is not completely finished yet. However, I figured it would be best to break it into two parts. So, here's the first part and I will post the second part soonish. Hope you have enjoyed it so far!

MWolfe13: A little of what you've asked has been, hopefully, answered here, but I think more of that will be answered in the next chapter. Including a much needed conversation between Boy Wonder and his self-proclaimed sister from another mister.

meldz: I don't know? Like I had said in the beginning, he was a Death Eater, and even Hermione has pointed out that she can see, and maybe understand, what he's going through. More will be revealed. I wonder if I shouldn't warn everyone that there's a potential that this fic might get a little dark?

Alesia G.: Yeah, he's a pretty smart cookie. Perfect match for the brightest witch of her age.

kalilje: Oh, he's not done yet.

Silver Orbed Lioness: After what happened in the hallway, Ron better consider himself lucky if he even gets to be in the same room as Hermione. I don't think Harry wants to see them back together, though. Again, a conversation is coming up, so I don't want to reveal too much quite yet.

SereniteRose: Lol! Don't worry. I think Lucius would kill himself before he laid such a hand upon either Hermione or Rose. That conversation is coming up as well. A lot of his thoughts have more to do with him struggling with the demons of his past and figuring out how to cope with this newfound love. Remember: he was a Death Eater, and he truly had believed in blood purity at one point. Now... not so much, but the struggle is still there. Lucius is a very grey character. Just have a little faith.

zeeksmom: Like I told meldz, I can't promise that this story won't get a little dark. There are demons that are being battled, internal demons. Though I still don't think Hermione or Rose are in any real danger. I will be sure to warn everyone if this story starts to take me down that route.

potterfangirl21: I like Severus as well. I just haven't gotten comfortable enough to write him as a main character yet. He's another very grey character, but I think Severus is much more adept at hiding his true feelings than Lucius is.

Sarahostervig1: Yeah, this is the "droll chapter". But we do get to meet Mrs. Caroline Nott. I think she'll be a nice addition to Hermione's support team. What'cha think?

Aria Dragoncrest: ;)

annapsarudaki: That I am not sure of, but I have a feeling we will find out soon enough!

Thank you all for your lovely reviews! All of you have been so amazing! Please don't forget to review this chapter and keep in mind that the second half will be posted soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione stepped out into the brisk air and pulled her cloak tighter around her. The dress she had worn was not meant to be worn in the chilly weather. She silently cast a warming charm over herself to keep the bitter cold at bay. "They've really outdone themselves, haven't they?" she commented as she gazed at the dancing fairies and the winter flowers. The entire set-up had put the Ministry's ball to shame.

She felt Lucius's presence behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as she leaned into him. "It is beautiful," he admitted. Standing up straight, he turned her to face him as he added, "But not as enchanting as you."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as he dipped his head to kiss her chastely on the lips. She was disappointed at the length of the kiss as it was over as quickly as it had begun. She wanted to snuggle into his soft, warm body and drown in his delicious scent. She lifted her head and looked up at him. "You said you wished to speak with me. May I ask why?"

He pushed a lock of hair from her face and sighed. "We didn't really get a chance at your flat to speak alone," he said to her. "This is fine, however. Not long ago, you had asked me what it was I wanted in this relationship. At the time, I wasn't entirely certain. It's been a long time since I've wooed anyone, Ms. Granger, and I know that things have changed since then."

She pressed her lips together. "Yes," she agreed. Her lips twisted sardonically; "these days, Purebloods have no qualms about dating Muggleborns, provided that they already have an heir with another Pureblood."

Lucius frowned. "I'm afraid I fail to understand your meaning, darling. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me, please?"

Hermione pulled away from him. She hadn't wanted to have this discussion, but something he had said caused her to question certain things about their relationship. She _did_ have a child on the way that she needed to consider, after all. "Tonight, at supper," she said, "you mentioned that you no longer needed to worry about producing an heir, that it was Draco's job now. I imagine you didn't bring up the fact that Astoria is currently with child because you wished for them to divulge that news when they deemed it appropriate."

"That is correct," he said. "Their news should not be made during a friend's engagement party. That would have been rude. I didn't lie about not being obligated to produce an heir either."

She scowled at him. "But if you didn't have an heir, if Draco had never been born, you would have sought a Pureblood rather than a Muggleborn, correct?"

His frown deepened. "I married Narcissa over twenty years ago," he told her. "During that time, the Dark Lord was on the rise and I his number one Death Eater. You hadn't even been born, so, yes. I would have sought another Pureblood had Narcissa failed to give me what I had desired. At the same time, most sophisticated Purebloods do not believe in divorce. So, I would have remained married to her whether she had birthed me a child or not."

"You would have cheated on her," Hermione stated.

It was Lucius's turn to scowl. "Do not presume to know what I would have done, Hermione," he said. "I have never cheated on Narcissa, nor would I have. Draco had been born on our fourth attempt at having a child. The previous three had been miscarriages. If he hadn't been born, we would have counted our losses and revisited whether we truly wanted children or not. Narcissa had never been the healthiest of witches and I had oftentimes wondered if us trying to have a child was a good idea or not. Had she died without giving birth to Draco, I do believe things would still have occurred between you and I, provided I had lived during the war. If we were to take this relationship further and you were to bear my child, I would ensure that child would be well provided for. They would receive an inheritance, too."

"What of Rose?" she asked whist shaking her head. "Don't answer that for now. What was it you wanted to tell me, first?"

He watched her for a moment, no doubt debating how he should proceed. Finally, he sighed as he tugged her back into his arms. "My darling," he murmured, pleased she'd blushed at this old-fashioned term of endearment. "my sweet and loving Hermione, nothing would please me more than to care for little Rose as my own when she enters this world," he told her as he brushed more hair out of her face. "It had always been my dream to have both a son and a daughter, so having her would be a great benefit for me."

"But she will be _Ron_ 's child. Won't that make a difference for you?" she asked, hardly believing the words coming from his lips.

"My dear, if _Mr. Weasley_ were to decide to be a proper parent and give his offspring the care she deserves, I wouldn't deny him that opportunity. Unfortunately, I do not believeher fatherwill be able to give her what she needs," he admitted. She looked up into his silver eyes and could see the warmth within them. "I know we haven't known one another for long, at least not personally, but if you will, I would like to spend a lifetime learning every aspect of your being. My intention, though I did not know it at the time in this courting, is to hopefully one day call you my wife."

"You're asking me to marry you?" she gasped as her mind ran through the past week. Had that truly been his intention all along?

He pressed his lips together. "I'm asking you to _allow_ me to continue to court you with a different goal in mind, for my intent has changed. This isn't just about the two of us getting to know one another anymore," he informed her. "I am not a man who enjoys the hunt and I don't care for women swooning over me. I _do_ want to marry again, however, as I hate being alone. I believe you and I would make a wonderful match. I am not under the illusion that our marriage will be without problems as we are not perfect people."

"You want to marry a… a… _Mudblood_?" she questioned, her stomach fluttering uncontrollably. Was she ready for such a commitment so soon after Ron?

"No," he replied peevishly, balking at her choice of noun. "I want to marry the woman within my arms who just so happens to be the daughter of muggles. I want to marry this woman who is so strong and intelligent that, not only did she defeat the Dark Lord, but she has managed to achieve so much within the Ministry of Magic. I want to marry this woman who is so beautiful that every single person who had watched her tonight hoping to catch her eye. Hermione," he said with such purpose that she could not help but gaze deeper into his argent eyes, "you are fast becoming everything I had ever wanted and needed in a partner. You are sexy and smart, and I know I don't deserve you. I've done some terrible things in the past. I have hurt innocent people. For every good deed you've done, I've committed or condoned dark horrors. However," he sighed to gain courage to finish his declaration of love.

"I am doing the best I can to be a better person… for you."

As proposals went, Hermione was floored. He wanted _her_ , and he wanted Rose; that much was clear. He was pure in his intent for redemption, he'd already begun climbing that steep hill towards the pinnacle of light. She had seen the orphanage he had helped to bring to life. She had witnessed his other charitable deeds, either by being there at the opening ceremonies, or through thorough research to know that he wasn't lying. She still wasn't sure what had happened to him in his Manor when Voldemort lived there, but whatever it had been, it had changed Lucius. And it seemed, for the better, too.

She said. "The war has changed you," she needed to lighten the atmosphere somewhat, her lips curled in a mischievous smirk: "Although, you did raise Draco, so I suppose I should question your skills as a father."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Draco has always been a mummy's boy," he confessed. "Given that he was our only child, after three attempts, I can't really say I blame Narcissa. I might have been a bit lax myself in some areas, but…"

She giggled. "I'm only joking," she told him. She placed her palm on his chest, touching the serpentine brooch that held his cloak in place. "I am curious, though, would you be interested in more children one day. I mean, not to bring up age and it truly isn't a factor in what we have, or could _potentially_ have, but aren't you fifty-one?"

Lucius shrugged. "I am a wizard," he pointed out. "I was told some years ago that Muggles did not naturally live as long as wizards do. I've known many wizards to live well past a hundred and fifty years, so I imagine I am still in the prime of my life." He kissed her forehead. "I see nothing wrong with having another child or two, though I do hesitate at having enough children to start my own Quidditch team."

Hermione snorted. "Oh, God, no!" she readily agreed. "I was simply thinking of the fact that I was an only child and I would hate for Rose to grow up without a sibling."

He touched her cheek and kissed her gently. "If that is what you wish, then I shall strive to be a better father than I had been to Draco," he promised her.

Those were pretty words and Hermione felt her heart flutter from hearing them, but what exactly did he mean? She supposed he wouldn't teach the children about the 'importance' of blood purity, for neither Rose, nor any child born from Hermione, would be a Pureblood. Did this mean that the children would be spoiled less, then? Well, that was unlikely, she thought as she remembered the bouquet of flowers sitting in her flat. She had the feeling that if she allowed him, he would shower her in gifts.

It hadn't escaped her notice that he was always paying for their meals when they dined out. He had even surprised her by pulling out a Muggle credit card on their last outing. He had informed her that the card was linked to his Gringotts bank account.

She sighed. The night had been far too stressful, and she was exhausted. "Do you think there's a chance that we could slip out without being noticed?" she wondered just loud enough for him to hear.

He glanced at the doors. "My guess is most people have already," he surmised. "Midnight has gone, people have offered their congratulations to the happy couple, so I don't see there being any problem with us giving our adieus and calling it a night ourselves. With the baby on the way, you do need your rest."

She gave him a small smile that was interrupted by a yawn. He smirked. "Let's go home, darling," he said. "We have work to be done on the morrow and you need your beauty rest."

(II)(II)

To Hermione's relief, Lucius hadn't been interested in planning a wedding right away. He wanted to court her the "proper way", whatever that meant. The whole thing still made her a bit nervous. She wasn't concerned about her previous relationship; Ron and her were finished. She was still concerned about the day that Lucius had snapped, though.

She glanced out her office window and watched water drip from the icicles. It was mid-February and the snow was finally beginning to melt. Since the night of Luna's engagement party, she and Lucius had remained relatively low-key. They still dined out on occasion, though it was often enough that people were beginning to talk, and Hermione hated being the center of attention. Especially when the "attention" was painting her in a bad light. There was still a particular bug to avoid.

A picture of Lucius and Hermione eating at a high-end restaurant had appeared in the Prophet roughly two weeks ago with bold words questioning both of their honors. Did Lucius Malfoy put an Imperius Curse on Hermione Granger? That was followed by an accusation that Hermione was some sort of gold digger. Stoically they ignored the criticism.

She had visited her parents about a month ago to inform them of her pregnancy. At first, her father had threatened to hunt Ron down for abandoning his little girl in her time of need, but then Hermione gently reminded him that Ron was a wizard. Even though she knew her ex-husband would never hurt her father, the idea of her father hurting Ron was laughable at best. Besides, she had Lucius now.

That hadn't gone over as well for her. While neither of her parents were particularly alarmed by the idea of her dating an older man, they were highly concerned when she had told them who it was she was dating and what his intentions were. _"Didn't he get into a fist fight with Arthur years ago because of us?" asked her father._

No. The fight between Arthur and Lucius had more to do with Lucius insulting Arthur Weasley than anything. And Hermione assured both of her parents, repeatedly, that Lucius had never harmed her. _"Just be careful, sweetheart," her mother had said. "I know you will always make the best decisions, so I trust you. But if he does raise his hand to you, please do not hesitate to leave. Older men tend to be more set in their ways, and, while they can change, it can be harder for them to let go of some things."_

She stood to retrieve some papers from her filing cabinet. She was currently working on a case involving a centaur who had fallen in love with a witch. She bit her bottom lip as she opened the cabinet to search through the files and briefly wondered, with an amused smirk on her lips, if this could be considered a case of bestiality. Did it count if the "animal" was able to not only think for themselves but also speak their desires? She snorted as she pulled the correct file out.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry.

Startled, Hermione turned to see him leaning against her doorframe. "Harry!" she exclaimed joyfully as she rushed into his open arms for a brotherly hug. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

He was pleased to be greeted so enthusiastically. "I've been meaning to invite you to lunch, but I always end up being too busy," he confessed, his cheeks coloring sheepishly. "Gin's been having to bring me my dinner, though yesterday she had sent it with a Howler."

Hermione giggled. "I'm sure that went over well," she teased. Her smile faltered a little as she returned to her desk. "How can I help you today?"

He sighed. "Mind if we speak alone?" he asked. She shook her head and he turned to close the door behind him. He cast a Muffliato before sitting in one of the available chairs. He looked at her seriously. "How are you doing, Hermione? I mean really."

She gave him a soft smile. "It never fails to warm my heart when I see you," she stated. "I'm doing well, mostly just working, though, and going to Healer's appointments."

"And little Rosie?"

Hermione's heart swelled as her smile reached her ears. "She's starting to get bigger," she said. "I have a picture of her sonogram if you'd like to see it?"

Harry returned her smile. "I'd love to," he said. She beamed before digging into the drawers of her desk to find it and pull it out. As she handed Harry the sonogram, she saw his eyes water as he smiled. "Gosh, Hermione! Look at that!"

The Muggleborn fought back her own tears at the joy she witnessed from Harry. He looked up at her. "I really am happy for you," he said as he placed the picture upon her desk. He wrinkled his nose and frowned suddenly, "Though, Ron is a right prat. He never should have done what he did to you."

The witch shrugged as she took the picture back and tucked it into her purse. "I was heartbroken at first, but..." She bit her lip again and looked at Harry imploringly. "Lucius has been really good to me, Harry. He comes with me to my appointments, makes sure I've eaten, and takes proper care of me… He's even rubbed my feet!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he admitted.

The bushy haired brunette squared her jaw. "He makes me happy," she told him. "He's there for me and he wants the best for Rose."

"I'm glad," he told her. "Look, Hermione, I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. If Lucius Malfoy," he hesitated, "makes you happy and is taking care of you, then that's great! I just… what's going to happen when Rose is born? You're dating a man who is not her father," he held up his hand when he saw she was about to cut him off, "No, Hermione, I am not suggesting you get back with Ron. You even think about doing that and I will bar you from my house. Seriously. But, as I said, Lucius is _not_ her father, and from what Ginny has been telling me, you two are really starting to get serious. Do you even live at your flat anymore? Or have you officially moved into the Manor?"

"I still have my flat," she said, defensively. She cringed a little, "Although, I do tend to spend more time at the Manor than anywhere else. That's only because we're trying to avoid the press."

Harry frowned. "Hermione, you know as well as I do that there is no such thing as 'avoiding the press'. People are going to talk. Molly's already under the impression that he keeps you locked away in his dungeon doing… well, Merlin knows what, but I sure as hell don't want to know."

"Molly needs to keep her nose out of other people's business," the woman spat. "I am ten times better off with Lucius than I had ever been with Ron, and she knows it."

The bespectacled man rolled his eyes. "I never said you weren't. Hell, Severus Snape could come back from the grave and he would be better for you than Ron, though..." he looked up at the ceiling, "please don't come back from the grave, Professor Snape."

Hermione stared at her friend. "Clever," she said blankly.

The messy haired Boy Wonder looked back at his friend. "You never answered me. What's going to happen once little Rosie is born? Are you just going to keep playing house with Lucius Malfoy?"

"We're not 'playing house'," she told him. "I..." She looked away from him. Her eyes settled on an old picture of her and Harry that had been taken years ago when little James had been born. She glanced at her friend. He had always been the brother she had never had, and she really needed him. "Can you keep this between us?" she asked.

He frowned. "I can't guarantee that Ginny won't find out about it," he warned.

She nodded in acceptance. "That night at Luna's engagement party, Lucius… well, he asked me for my permission to allow him to..." Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she thought about how to explain it. She sighed. "He said he wanted to 'properly court' me. That he intended to ask for my hand in marriage."

"He proposed?!" Harry demanded, sitting up and staring at her.

She quickly shook her head. "No," she hurriedly told him. "At least, not yet, I don't think. He understood that I had just gotten out of a bad relationship and that I still want time to get to know him. So, he's taking things slow. He has his own demons to work through, anyway."

"What does that mean?" he questioned, furrowing his brow.

She gave him a dull look. "He was a Death Eater," she reminded him. "And… well, he still won't tell me what happened at the Manor when Voldemort lived there. I'm not sure he wants me to know. I'm not even sure that I _want_ to know."

"So, are you going to?" he prodded.

"Am I going to what?"

He rolled his eyes. "What were we just talking about, Hermione? Marry him. If he did ask you, would you do it?" he questioned.

She wanted to shout out that, yes, she would in a heartbeat. She frowned. "I don't know," she answered. "I want to say yes, but..."

"You're not ready yet," he surmised.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she repeated, and the answer annoyed the hell out of her. "That day when he spoke to me about changing the way he was courting me, well, the reason he was courting me, it kind of frightened me. Not because I feared him or anything, but..." She looked at Harry. "What if I'm wrong? Harry, I've never doubted myself before. I've fought Death Eaters and werewolves. I've helped you defeat Voldemort. I even married Ron, of all people," she gave a short chuckle that he echoed. "But this? Marrying Lucius scares the shit out of me. What if we marry and he one day wakes up and realizes that he made a mistake in marrying a Mudblood?"

Harry's expression hardened. "Has he called you that?"

She shook her head. "And he's always reprimanding me when I say the word, especially in regard to myself. But, that's who I am, aren't I? I mean..."

She glanced down at the sleeve that hid the slur on her arm and could feel her face heat up as unshed tears filled her eyes. She scoffed and rubbed at her eyes. "Damn hormones," she said.

Harry reached over the desk and placed a hand on her arm. She looked up at him, meeting his deep green eyes. "You are more than that word, Hermione," he told her. "Don't let it define you because you are better than that. You're Hermione Granger."

"Malfoy," she whispered.

He sat up and glanced behind him, but there was no one there. He turned back to her. "Pardon?"

She sighed. "It's something I've been playing with in my mind. Lucius told me that Purebloods, or at least the old families, don't believe in divorce. So, when they marry, they do it for life. If I were to marry Lucius, I would most likely just take his name, aside for the hyphenated name I had with Ron. So, it would be 'Hermione Malfoy'," she explained. "That just sounds better than 'Hermione Granger-Malfoy'."

"You've been saying that name in your mind?" Harry questioned as he stared at her in amazement. "You don't know if you would agree to marry him! You're starting to sound worse than you did when you went on about pretending not to like Ron."

"I am not!" she insisted.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, waving it off as he stood. "I have more work to do. When you've decided, let me know, ok?"

She sighed. "You'll support me?" she asked as he opened the door.

He looked back at her. "You know I always will," he promised her. "No matter what you decide, Mrs. Malfoy."

Her jaw dropped, she made a grab for the nearest item on her desk, she lowered her arm in disbelief as

he was gone before she could hurl it at him. She threw it anyway, to relieve her stress, it shattered against the door. It was rather cathartic to watch the oozing liquid drip down the smooth wooded planes on to the shiny marble floor.

(III)(III)

Lucius straightened his tie and fixed the blazer he was wearing for the umpteenth time. He really did hate Muggle clothes, but, for this meeting at least, they were necessary. Glancing around to check that no one was watching, he conjured a bouquet of lilies before stowing his wand back in his cane. He attempted to walk in a cavalier manner up the small pavement towards the quaint little house. He stifled his nerves as he glared at the white front door. This was another first for him, Cygnus Black and Abraxas Malfoy had contracted their children once Narcissa was born. He'd never had to meet anyone's parents before now except for networking.

There were no winter flowers in the front garden and the old oak tree was covered in snow. An old blue Honda Civic and a black Fiesta were parked in the driveway, gleaming in the winter sun. A part of him wanted to turn his nose up at the vehicles, but he stopped himself. He needed to keep his eye on what really mattered.

He stepped up on the porch and pressed a button that he knew to be the doorbell. He frowned at the sound coming from it, a little jingle that sounded like bells, and took a small step back, leaning ever so slightly on his cane.

Hermione hadn't known that he was going to come here today, and he was certain she wouldn't be pleased, but then again, maybe she would be. He was, after all, taking the initiative. That had to count for something.

"Coming!" a feminine voice shouted.

He smirked. Women were always easier to charm, so this pleased him. When she opened the door, he gave her a kind smile. "Good evening, Mrs. Granger," he greeted.

The woman, who was almost a spitting image of Hermione, looked at him. Her eyes widened. "I remember you," she said.

His smile faltered. "Yes, and I you," he admitted. "I do believe we had gotten off on the wrong foot that day, and I would like to make amends."

He offered her the flowers. Hermione had told him that she liked lilies. Mrs. Granger accepted the flowers while giving him a wary eye. "Because you're now dating my daughter?" she reasoned.

He raised his eyebrows. "Ah, so Hermione has told you about us," he stated. He hadn't known that part.

Her frown deepened. "Of course, she did. Why wouldn't she?" she questioned.

He nodded softly as he took that in consideration. No doubt Hermione had told them of her divorce and pregnancy as well, but he wasn't going to bring that up. If they knew, he would learn that tidbit soon enough. "I do hope you pardon my intrusion," Lucius said to her. "I had hoped to clear the air, perhaps even start anew."

"Mum, who is that by..." Hermione paused as she came into the foyer and saw Lucius standing at the door. Her eyes widened. "Lucius? What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me, darling," he said as his eyes met hers. Seeing Hermione made his heart fill with hope. Now she could witness his attempt at getting to know his, hopefully, future in-laws. "I was in London, when the thought crossed my mind that I should come to apologize to your parents for my actions all those years ago."

Mrs. Granger frowned, but stepped back. "Come, come. Get out of the cold, Mr. Malfoy. I don't know what you wizards do in these temperatures, but we Muggles freeze. I won't stand at an open door and get sick on your behalf."

He stepped through the door. "I wouldn't dream of it, my dear," he said to her.

She pointed a finger at him. "Ah, ah. You are a guest and you're dating my daughter. I won't have you use pet names to me. It's Mrs. Granger, thank you very much," she told him.

His natural reaction was to sneer at her, but he stopped himself. He needed to play nice with these people. He gave her a short bow. "Of course," he said graciously. "My apologies, Mrs. Granger. It's a nasty habit of mine."

"And you call yourself an aristocrat," she huffed as she turned away. "Thank you for the flowers, Mr. Malfoy. Hermione, would you show him into the lounge while I put on the tea."

He frowned as he watched her disappear through another door. Hermione gazed at him curiously and he glanced at her. He quirked a brow. "How do I look?" he asked as he placed a hand on his waist and leaned on his cane.

Her eyes roved over him as though trying to figure out how to best answer the question. "A little ridiculous," she decided. "Though, I suppose you do look handsome. I'm just… Why did you decide to dress like a Muggle?"

He glanced down at his clothing and frowned. "I came into the Muggle world to meet with your parents. I thought it only appropriate that I dress the part," he told her.

She smiled at him. "Always hoping to impress," she said with a little giggle. She shook her head. "Just for future reference, there's no need. My parents are aware of who and what you are, so you are welcomed to dress in whatever makes you feel most comfortable. Did you Apparate here?"

He nodded, and she added, "Well, I have a jar of Floo Powder on the mantle, so we can just Floo back. My parents are used to me coming in and out through their fireplace."

"Here's the problem with you wearing a suit and tie, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione's mother was shouting as Lucius stepped into the lounge.

He glanced about the room, though he kept his emotions and thoughts carefully concealed. Hermione had grown up in this? The poor girl. Granted, it was clean and well kept, but Lucius couldn't help but notice how… small it was. For what it was worth, the family seemed to be comfortable here.

"Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Granger said as he sat up in his recliner.

Lucius glanced around the cozily arranged room before settling on Hermione. She smiled at him and pointed at the sofa. _Thank Merlin the house is clean_ , he thought as he perched prissily on the seat, looking well out of place. Hermione stifled a giggle.

Mrs. Granger entered the room with a pot of tea and a few cups on a tray. "As I was saying," she continued as she began pouring the tea and handing them each one, "there's a problem with you wearing a suit and tie."

Lucius accepted his cup of tea with a thank you and looked at her. "I'm a wizard," he replied, guessing that was where she was going.

"Not that," she said, making a face. "Both Ron and Harry are wizards and they wear suits all the time. No, no. The problem comes with the fact that you are one of those _elite_ wizards who probably owns two or three bank accounts well stocked with various monies. You also come from a very conservative family that is built upon tradition. You wearing a suit is a problem because it does not show who you really are. Instead, it hides your true nature. I would have been much more comfortable if you had come wearing your normal clothes."

"He was only trying to impress you, Mum," Hermione reasoned as she sat next to Lucius, an action that pleased him greatly as she was already prepared to show them as a united couple in front of her parents.

"I would have been more impressed if he had come to us on bended knee asking for permission to marry you," Mrs. Granger sniffed, reminding Lucius briefly of Molly Weasley.

"Well, actually..." Lucius started, but he was cut off by Mr. Granger.

"Now, now, Jane, let's not be too hasty," the man said as he pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and sipped his tea. "Hermione's already made that mistake once."

"With a boy," Lucius added, a little perturbed at being interrupted.

Mr. Granger set his tea down and gave Lucius a measured look. "Indeed," he said. "I'm inclined to agree with you, Lucius. However, my daughter is only a year older than Ronald and you show interest in her. Why is that?"

"Dad..." Hermione started, but Mr. Granger lifted his hand to silence his daughter before she could launch into one of her famous lectures.

"When I first met Hermione, she was still a child," Lucius admitted after sipping his own tea. Surprisingly, the blend was smooth and rich and was a balm for his soul. "I was… sequestered within my own prejudices, because, as Mrs. Granger has kindly pointed out, I do come from an ancient bloodline, entrenched in its own traditions. I was raised with a specific set of beliefs and had decided to raise my own son with those same beliefs. That was before the war." He stopped and looked at Hermione, unsure just how much her parents knew of the war.

"A war that you had refused to fight in?" Mr. Granger questioned.

Lucius frowned slightly and looked at his cup. "I was wandless," he told them. "Though, even if I had had a wand at the time, I doubt I would have fought. My beliefs had been viciously torn to shreds by the Late Dark Lord and his mindless minions. My family and I were held hostage within our own home, in little less than a year I was a shell of a man," His voice cracked with barely suppressed emotions as he recalled to mind what happened next. Parsing the knowledge in his own mind before deciding how much to reveal to her parents: "My late wife, Narcissa, was my only source of strength, with her courage and determination she managed to fill me up again with all that was good. When she died," tears began pooling in his eyes as they were in Hermione's and her father's. "I was cast back within that self-same shell." He glanced at Hermione. He wanted to reach out and pull her into an embrace, but he dared not. "Were it not for Hermione, I would probably have remained in my shell."

"What exactly did Hermione do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Granger asked.

Lucius thought back to a night that had occurred about a week ago. He had been working on his business accounts, balancing the numbers with arithmancy and pure muggle mathematics when he must have dozed off. He remembered that he had been dreaming of Narcissa and how beautiful she had been when she danced. Then, his eyes had shot open as a spasm ripped through his body. He had fallen on the floor and was shaking uncontrollably. Hermione had walked in on him right as he had started foaming at the mouth and she turned him onto his side, so he wouldn't choke. She had also removed all the items closest to him so that he would not incur further damages on his person.

When his body finally stopped shaking, she had pulled him up and just held him as he buried his face into her hair, unable to control his sobs. For one fearful moment he was convinced that he had been Crucio'd again, for his nerves prickled through his skin, his hands shakily grabbing onto hanks of Hermione's hair and his legs violently twitched. Hermione had called it a seizure.

He couldn't tell _them_ about it, though. He wouldn't show them how weak he had been, for if something as benign as a seizure could incapacitate him so, then…

"We help each other," Hermione answered for him and Lucius looked at her curiously.

Her parents both gazed at her in concern and she sighed. "It was about a week into our dating," she elaborated. His eyes widened slightly as Lucius remembered the day. Hermione continued, "Back when Ron and I first married, I would have night terrors of the war every now and then, but they seemed to disappear after a few months. Well, after we divorced, they had started to return. I suppose not having someone lying in the bed next to me had sent me into a state of panic. Anyway, I had fallen asleep on Lucius's settee in his study when I had been hit with one of these terrors. And, well, he held me and kept holding me until it went away." She passed a hand along her brow brushing a fallen lock of hair away from her face in irritation as she sighed. "If I'm being honest, I've been sleeping in his bed ever since. I just… He calms me and makes me feel safe and secure."

Her mother looked at her, her face flush with worry. "Oh, sweetheart, why didn't you tell us?" She worried her lower lip the same as her daughter does when she shows concern but does not interfere. That little motion endeared him to Mrs. Jane Granger, especially when her eyes widened in exact replica. It was trite but in this instance, it was fact: He could see clearly whom Hermione favored. "If we had known..."

"I doubt there's anything anyone could have done," Hermione admitted. "Even when I was married to Ron, the only thing that seemed to calm me was having him wrap his arms around me and just hold me."

Her father frowned. "You still should have told us, princess," he told her. He glared at Lucius. "Don't they have psychologists in the Wizarding world?"

The Pureblood gazed at him in confusion. Hermione took his hand and glanced at her parents. "Not really," she answered them. "I mean, there are Healers, but I haven't really found any that _specialized_ in mind-healing."

The aristocrat nodded in understanding. A mind Healer. What an odd idea.

"Then go to one here," her father suggested. "I'm sure there's someone who can help you that is actually a wizard. You can't _all_ work in the Ministry."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I've tried looking," she told them. "But I haven't found anyone."

"So, we'll look again," Lucius said, drawing her attention. He drew her hand that was tightly clasped within his, it was difficult to tell which one belonged to whom, to his lips and tenderly placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles. "You know I would do anything for you, darling. If there is such a thing as a mind Healer, I will find them. And if they can help, I will spare no expense."

The look she gave him told Lucius that she wanted to make a comment about that, but decided to drop it for now. Mrs. Granger turned to Lucius again. "So, you said you wanted to apologize to us for how you had acted before. Is there a reason for your apology?" she questioned.

"Aside from the fact that I am in love with your daughter and wish to one day marry her?" Lucius said. Once realization had emerged he turned to find Hermione staring at him, blinking with astonishment. He hadn't told her _that_ before.

They gazed into one another's eyes, lost in their own little world. After a moment, Lucius frowned when he noticed that Hermione hadn't said anything. "Hermione?" he spoke up.

She snapped out of whatever daze she had been in and jumped at him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she planted her lips upon his in a scorching kiss. It was improper of her to do so in front of her parents, but Lucius found that he didn't care much, especially now that this was her response to his admission.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" her mother shouted in surprise.

With a smug smile, Hermione pulled away from Lucius, breaking the kiss. "Sorry, Mum," the young woman said as she attempted to look properly chastised.

Why? Lucius wasn't. He pressed his lips together as he glanced at Hermione's parents. They gave him rather disapproving looks, which made him even more conflicted. He hadn't said he wanted to marry her right then.

"So, you wish to marry her, and you want our blessing?" Mr. Granger surmised.

Lucius shrugged. "I believe that would be beneficial to us all, but Hermione is a grown woman who has already been married once," he reminded them. "Ultimately, the choice is hers."

Mrs. Granger frowned. "The choice _is_ hers," she agreed. "And we support her in anything she chooses, especially if it has something to do with her own life. However, by coming here, and… what? Asking for our permission, you are admitting that we have a choice in who she marries as well." She leaned back in her chair. "I applaud your desire to rectify the sins you've committed, Mr. Malfoy. If you are the one that makes my daughter happy, then I am happy for her, thus by extension, you as well. What Henry and I witnessed that day was a man who had been quite ignorant of the world. At least, from what Hermione has told us about you, that is what I believe. I am also under the assumption that this war had somehow altered your perception on Muggles. However, if you marry Hermione, you will consciously be related to Muggles. This will change a great deal of things for you. Are you prepared for such changes?"

That had been a question he had been asking himself the entire time he has been courting Hermione. He had defected during the war, but there were times when he had wondered if he had only done so because he didn't have a wand. No… Had he a wand during the war, he still would have been focused on finding his son. He was done with the Death Eaters the moment he learned that the Dark Lord had given his son an impossible task to do with the assumption that he would be killed. It was then that Lucius had started to reevaluate his priorities. No amount of prejudice was worth losing one's family over.

When they had the trio within their home, Lucius had hoped, desperately, that Draco would identify Harry Potter, not because he wanted the boy to die so much as he knew that if they could do at least one thing right, then, maybe, things would get better for them. Maybe the Dark Lord would stop his malicious teasing and goading his followers to the same to give them some semblance of peace. Their failure remained a secret humiliation until they were being tried in their court of Law. Ultimately, he conceded, it was a combination of Draco's reluctance to identify the Boy Who Lived in his Manor with Narcissa's lie on the fateful day of reckoning that had saved the Malfoy family from an unforgiving prison sentence.

Lucius realized he had to tread carefully as he contemplated on how to go about describing his life-story. "When I was a boy, my mother would often take me to this little Muggle village near the Manor. There was a Wizard street within the village, much like Diagon Alley. She would do her shopping and buy me sweets, perhaps a toy or two if I saw something particularly interesting." Laying himself bare like this to strangers was testament to how ardent he was in his goal of making Hermione his wife in every way. "She would shield me from the Muggles when we were in the _actual_ Muggle part of the village, we would…" he sighed as his mind threw him back to those moments when he was an innocent, hanging onto his mother's skirts as she sneered openly at the muggle children. "Hide in the shadows. I didn't understand why until my privately hired tutors would explain to me about the dangers Muggles posed to our kind." He felt Hermione tighten her grip on his hand and he gave her a reassuring smile. "I didn't really believe them until my father had shown me the written records of the Muggle persecution of our kind. The witch trials, executions, burnings, hangings…" he wanted to reassure her parents most of all, so he turned his head up, so he could gaze into their eyes. "I suppose you are wondering if I feel safe here?" Henry and Jane mutely nodded in agreement of his statement. "I can put your minds and hearts at ease and state quite freely and _truthfully_ , that I do. I cannot deny that I still carry an ingrained fear of Muggles – one cannot teach an old crup new tricks, after all, and Muggles _can_ be dangerous, can't they?"

"The same could be said for wizards, though," Hermione pointed out.

His brow crinkled as he grinned. "Again, a statement I cannot deny," he admitted. "This is why I call this union beneficial to all of us. I have never had the opportunity to be around Muggles to get to know them as a race, for myself. I can say now, without sounding too much like Arthur Weasley, I feel that we can culturally give-and-take from each other."

Mr. Granger frowned. "Wizards can kill people with a few simple words," he said. "Hermione had told us about it. I've heard Ron say that they can also control people's minds. Muggles can't do either of those things."

"No, but all you need is a gun, a bullet, and good aim," Hermione defended her people with a sigh. "Muggles are just as dangerous as wizards. Even more so because there are far more Muggles than there ever will be of Wizards."

In an effort to calm his chosen intended down Lucius rubbed her back with his hand, massaging her tense muscles. This was not good; any amount of stress could be bad for Rosie. "Hermione will never want for anything," he told her parents. "If she wishes to continue her career in the Ministry, I will forge, fashion, and polish her star to shine brightly as she ascends to the heights of bureaucratic power – lending a blazing trail for others to flock to her. I will always encourage her to be a star and shine brightly. Anything she wants, anything she needs, she can and will have it. My life will be hers."

Hermione blushed. "I'm not a gold digger, Lucius. There's nothing you have that I can't achieve on my own," she told him.

He snorted. "I never said you were one," he stated. "I'm not looking for a trophy wife, darling, nor would I want you to be. You are your own person, and I consider myself lucky that you've given me the opportunity to be a part of your life. You may not need my help to achieve your dreams, but I can give you my support through it all."

"You don't really need our blessing, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Granger commented. "For whatever reason, Hermione has already chosen you. All I can ask is that you don't hurt her. What Ron had done to her was ugly. This divorce had only been the final straw, but Jane and I have heard of, and even witnessed a few of, their little spiffs. What concerns Jane and I the most is what will happen when there is a rough patch. Or, if another Dark Lord rises what will you do then? What abou..."

"I have no intention of ever harming or leaving Hermione," Lucius stated, interrupting the man. "If she wills it, I intend to remain with her until the end of my life."

"Old Pureblood families, like Lucius', don't believe in divorce," Hermione explained to her parents.

Her mother gazed at her curiously. "Wasn't Ron from such a traditional view?" she questioned.

Lucius scoffed, drawing both Muggles' attention. He waved the question away. "The Weasleys are not exactly the _prime_ example of a proper Wizarding family," he informed them. "Mrs. Weasley, while a bit loud and outspoken, came from a good enough family thus she does show some proper etiquette. The rest of her family, however, leave much to be desired. Her husband has no ambition or desire to rise above the station he was born in, yet he also did not encourage the idea that they should stop having children. There are only _two_ of their children, in my opinion, who have so far truly contributed to Wizarding society in a positive way: Mr. Percival Weasley and Mrs. Ginevra Potter. I don't even remember their eldest sons' names and the younger sons have become something of a joke."

This display of the 'old' Lucius did not please Hermione, she glowered darkly at him. "Fred died, Lucius!" she hissed fiercely, sharply reminding him that her loyalties – in spite of Ron – were firmly still on the Gryffindor bench alongside the Weasleys. "And I know you don't like the joke shop, but George is doing really well with it. He bought Zonko's in Hogsmeade I'll have you know, and has refashioned it into another Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He's doing well for himself. Just because _you don't_ like it, because _you_ _don't_ approve of his methods, does not detract from the simple fact that _George_ is a good businessman and budding entrepreneur."

Lucius dipped his head a little. "My apologies, Hermione. I had forgotten about the twin and that Mr. George Weasley has expanded his business," he admitted. "Though, you are correct that I do not approve of his methods. He has plenty of talent, and he could use it in a more productive way instead of squandering it on novelty items."

The Muggleborn looked away from him angrily. "Life is not all about charity balls and serious politics, sometimes all people need to bring them out of their dull existences is a good laugh," she mumbled. Her eyes swiveled to glare at him. "It's not as if he's hurting anyone, and he continues the shop in honor of his brother. To keep Fred's memory alive."

"I concur," Lucius said. "However, there is a time to laugh and a time for wisdom. How many of his products have made it into Hogwarts where the next generation of Ministry executives and politicians have used them to get out of classes and, more importantly, tests!"

She pressed her lips together and he could tell that he had won that argument. _She_ valued learning just as much as _he_ did. She would be the first to admit their products were not suitable inside a classroom. "Though, I do remember when he and Fred first began selling their products," she said after a moment. She giggled. "In their defense, we were all out to get Umbridge and her dictatorial desire to control our learning."

"Yes. Draco informed me all about the fireworks."

Hermione couldn't hold back her laughter. He watched her. Though he didn't find the events she was laughing over particularly amusing, he grinned all the same. She was just so beautiful when she laughed.

The laughter had caused tears to fall, it was difficult to compose herself but eventually she'd calmed down.

Once he'd gained her parents' consent, as well as a formal exchange of permission to call one another by their first names, and the rather awkward topic of the Weasley's had drifted off into the ether, they ended up talking about what was right and wrong with Hogwarts curriculum.

Hermione sat quietly sipping her tea allowing her parents to get to know her lover.

(IV)(IV)

Back at the Manor, Hermione turned slightly and pulled up her shirt up over her stomach to view her belly in the mirror. Tenderly, she rubbed her revealed flesh, twisting her hips side-to-side to gain a thorough perspective. Her belly was starting to show, a tiny bit, especially if she angled her body just so. Merlin, her breasts ached already. For the first time since their relationship, she didn't really like it when Lucius would touch them. Everything ached and itched.

"It's alright, Rosie," she softly cooed down at where her daughter was growing inside her. She turned away from the mirror and walked back to the bed. "Mummy's got you, sweetheart."

Lucius walked into the room from the bathroom. He was adorned in his acromantula silk night robes. He looked as exhausted by her parent's cross-examination as she felt.

"This manor has more than just your room and Draco's old room, right?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. "Never mind."

"What is it, darling?" he questioned as he wrapped his arms around her.

She frowned and glanced up at him. "I think I might sleep in one of those rooms," she suggested timidly.

His face contorted in anger. "I should think not! Why ever would you want to do that?" he demanded.

She sighed as she explained, "Because everything aches, and I can't get comfortable and I don't want to disturb your sleep. You need your rest just as well as I, and I just can't seem..."

He interrupted her by tenderly cupping her small face in his large, caring hands. "Darling..."

"No, Lucius. I can't sleep," she said. "I keep tossing and turning and I end up waking you up. Then, come morning, neither of us have slept and we're both irritable and just..."

He swooped down, capturing her lips in a scorching kiss to keep her quiet. Hermione drew him further into the kiss and he was quite willing to drown in her essence. When he finally broke the kiss, he cupped her jaw gently. "I understand how difficult it is for you, darling. However, that is no reason to sleep in a separate room. We can work with this," he told her.

She sighed. There was just something calming about the way he confidently held her. She circled her own arms around his waist and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "I'm just so tired," she whimpered, "and it's only been fifteen weeks. I can't do this, Lucius."

He buried one of his hands in her bushy hair as he chuckled a little. "Yes, you can, love," he murmured. "What you're going through is completely normal. Honestly, darling, so far, you've had it easy. Some women have been known to have their feet and hands swell and even begin to show stretch marks."

"Perhaps, but my breasts are so sore that I can barely wear a bra!" she said. Lucius had relinquished some of his hold on her body, so her back was pressed against his chest. She lifted her shirt up to show him the barely there swelling of her stomach. "And look," she pointed to her slightly red-looking teats as evidence that she was in pain. Lucius rolled his eyes and kissed her neck.

Lucius covered her hand with his own and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I believe we have some books in the library that deal with pregnancy and what to expect. Should I retrieve them for you?" he offered.

His feather-light caresses tickled, but at the same time, she loved him feeling where Rose was growing. She rested her head against him. "I've already read them all," she confessed. "Astoria and I went to the library the other day. She wanted to learn more about her own pregnancy and I decided to tag along."

He kissed her shoulder. "Why am I not surprised?" he joked as he straightened up and turned her back around to face him. "In all seriousness, you are still…no…ten times more beautiful than any other witch out there, love. You will be fine, a Healer is on-call just a grate away for emergencies and you have a strong support system with your parents, the Weasleys, the Potters, and most of all from myself."

"Are you _certain_ about marrying me?" she asked as a wave of insecurity washed over her.

He frowned slightly. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

She sighed. "Because I think that we should wait until after Rose is born. I mean, I'm getting bigger I'll look like a beached whale by the time the ceremony is planned, and I won't be able to hide or disguise the gravid state of my belly, which will surely embarrass you in front of your peers. The papers have already been having a field day with us, and they don't even know I'm pregnant yet! Thank you for that, by the way. I'm not sure I want to know what you did to convince the Healer to remain quiet, but whatever it was, it worked."

He laughed. "You'd be surprised what you can accomplish when you have a limitless supply of Galleons, Hermione," he told her. At her slight frown he rushed to reassure her with his next statement. "I didn't do anything illegal or life-threatening."

Of course. He was a billionaire. It shouldn't surprise her that he had paid the Healer off. It made sense. "I still think we should wait," she reiterated.

He touched her chin, lifting it upward towards him. "If that is what you wish, then..." he grimaced, "it will pain me, but I think I'll survive. I would stress that my main concerns are you and Rosie – I need the two of you to remain healthy. The less stress you have during this pregnancy, the better you'll be," he paused, he knew this would not fare well with Hermione's modern sensibilities. "Which brings me to my suggestion of you taking a sabbatical."

Hermione's eyes widened. "No," she answered immediately. She shook her head as she pushed away from him. "My mother worked the entire time she was pregnant with me. After she had me, she had only taken six months of a sabbatical before she was back at work. I can do the same."

Lucius snorted derisively. "You're _not_ a Muggle," he pointed out, "and you are currently living with a man who could buy your _entire department_ if he wished it. There is no need for you to work while you're pregnant."

"You told me you'd support me."

He raised an eyebrow. "I did, and I do. Hermione, but you have to take care of yourself to be able to keep Rosie healthy within you," he said.

She folded her arms. Did he not understand how important this was to her? "This is _me_ taking care of _myself_. Society is not going to pause for me to have a child. There are still laws I wish to have passed that won't get to the Wizengamot whilst sitting on my desk. That doesn't even include the bills I wish to propose at the next meeting. I can't _afford_ to take a sabbatical. Part of supporting me is understanding how important these things are to me."

"And if the stress affects you or Rose?" he asked.

"If it gets to the point where the Healer believes I should take a sabbatical, then, yes, I'll take one," she promised. At his expression, she glared at him. "That does not mean that you should go pay the Healer's, so they can force me to take one, either!"

His face changed as though she had caught his thoughts and she internally praised herself. Most days, he was a hard man to read, but since they've been together, she has learned that he tended to drop his guard a bit when they were alone. He didn't make it easy for her, but it was _easier_. He also seemed to give in to her and she wondered if that was just in his nature to give those he cared for whatever they wanted.

It certainly sounded about right when she considered how easily Draco was given things in his childhood. Lucius often liked to accuse Narcissa of spoiling their son, but Hermione had a sinking suspicion that he had a lot to do that as well. And that wasn't even counting buying the whole Slytherin Quidditch Team Nimbus 2001s in her second year at Hogwarts.

"I won't pay them off," he sighed with defeat. "If you wish to work, you can, but the moment the Healer tells you that you need to take a sabbatical, then you will do it. You won't argue with him." She opened her mouth, but he stopped her. "Hermione," he said warningly, "do I need to remind you that Narcissa had three miscarriages before she gave birth to Draco? Now, I know you are not as frail as she was, but that does not mean you should take risks when it comes to Rose. I know fifteen weeks seems like a long time, but there are still roughly twenty-five weeks left. That is ample enough time for something to go dreadfully wrong."

"You're being paranoid," she hissed as she turned away from him.

"Hermione!" he barked angrily. She whirled around to find him glaring at her the way her father did when she was a recalcitrant six-year-old. "Do not turn away from me," he growled. It wasn't like him to have such an outburst and she paused. The anger in his face vanished as quickly as it had come, but she could still see it brewing in his eyes. When he spoke, it was calmer, almost pleading. "You've never lost a child, and I will do _anything_ I can to prevent that from ever happening to you. It is heartbreaking to have all this hope and love fill you only to have it snatched away, and it can at the drop of a hat. In the blink of an eye you can go from building a crib and humming nursery rhymes to planning a funeral and paying the media off to keep them quiet. That is not something I want you to experience. Not ever. Do you understand? I am not trying to take anything from you. I just want to protect you."

She felt her own anger deflate as the anger in his eyes was replaced with fear and heartache. He was right. She had never experienced the heartache of three miscarriages and the fear of such a thing happening to her was lying in the undercurrents of her psychosis. Cautiously, she stepped closer to him and allowed Lucius to once again, envelop her in his arms. He had such strong arms, warm… safe. As he held her, he buried his face in her hair breathing her scent into his lungs, she felt safe.

"If the Healer asks me to take a sabbatical, I will," she assured him. "No argument, but Lucius," she pulled away from him slightly, so she could meet his eyes, "you have to promise me that you won't try to sway them to send me on sabbatical without probable cause. There needs to be a legitimate reason. Please."

He sighed, and she could tell that he was not happy with the idea. "Very well," he said finally. "I won't interfere."

She rested her head against his chest again. That was all she wanted.

* * *

Author's Note: First and foremost, I want to thank my wonderful beta, Silver Orbed Lioness! You are made of awesome, my friend! Thank you so much for helping me tweak this little gem. Secondly, to all my readers, if you have Facebook, I have opened a new Facebook Group called Lumione Lovers United. Now, you have to be 18 or older to join it, but I am hoping that it will be a great way for all us to connect and share in our love for such a fabulous OTP!

kalilje: Did you get butterflies like I did when Lucius proposed, or "not proposed" or when he showed up at her parents' house?

Honoria Granger: Did I say that? If I did, I don't think I meant it in the way you had taken it? I could be wrong, though. I'll have to reread what I wrote.

MWolfe13: So, did his "non proposal" meet your expectations, or what?

Sarahostervig1: Thank you for saying that. I swear I am my own worst critic. Part of the curse of being a perfectionist. _ So, what did you think of this chapter?

annapsarudaki: Hermione's going through a lot mentally. I mean, Ron asked for a divorce six months ago, she ends up getting pregnant when he visits her to pick up the rest of his stuff at the beginning of the month, then she catches him snogging some unknown woman at the Ministry Yule Ball. That's a lot. Not to mention all the hormones that come from being pregnant. Gotta give her a little give. ;)

Silver Orbed Lioness: :) Well, don't spoil it for everybody else. Lol. Kidding! Seriously, though, there's a lot more to come, so we will have to see. I mean, Lucius was the right-hand man of Voldemort. When news hits that he and Hermione are a couple, I wager that shit will hit the fan.

SereniteRose: You'll learn more about Draco in the next chapter, so I don't want to give too much away. I hope I did answer some of your questions about Lucius, though.

zeeksmom: You know, I have never understood why people dislike Ginny so much. I mean, if you've only ever seen the movies, I can kind of understand it, but in the books, she's such a strong, fierce, independent character that really was one of Hermione's closest friends. As for her dislike of Lucius, keep in mind, that he had given her a diary when she was 11 years old that had possessed her with the hopeful intention of disgracing her father. Not to mention, Lucius was a Death Eater and Voldemort's right-hand man for many years. No doubt after the first war, Arthur had shared his suspicions about the man with his family. The feelings of hate are mutual between the Weasleys and the Malfoys. So, naturally when Ginny learns that her best friend is dating THE Malfoy, the Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, she's going to want to at least try to dissuade her friend from it. And, if something bad were to happen between Lucius and Hermione, I have no doubt that Ginny would have a "told you so" moment, though I don't see her rubbing it in Hermione's face, as Ron has done in the past. If anything, Ginny would shoot a Bat Boogey hex at Lucius with one hand while cradling Hermione with the other. I don't intend to turn Ginny into a villain in this story. In fact, the only Weasley I have any real problems with is Ron, and he will end up getting a lot of my bashing. If anything, I'm hoping to bridge the gap between the Malfoys and the Weasleys some. Not correct it, but make it less... large.

sltems: Welcome to the dark side. Here's your cookie. :)

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I look forward to learning what you think of this chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

**Divorce or Coercion? Ronald and Hermione Granger-Weasley**

 _16th of June, 2004_

 _Rita Skeeter reports._

" _This day marks the saddest day in recent history for young love: two star-crossed lovers, separated, and with child. I am Rita Skeeter and joining with me today is the dashing and brilliant hero of the Wizarding World, Ronald Weasley. He has just informed this humble reporter that he and Mrs. Granger-Weasley are no more. In true testimony of the sheer heart-wrenching circumstances, the divorce was finalized under threat of disembowelment by none other than the scandalous and vile Lucius Malfoy. To make matters worse, young Mrs. Granger-Weasley is four month's pregnant with Mr. Weasley's first child!_

 _Question: You and Mrs. Granger-Weasley, you dated for years before you married, correct?_

 _Ronald: Yeah, well, we started dating shortly before the war and had carried on after._

 _Question: And how long after the war did the two of you date before you married?_

 _Ronald: It was in the paper wasn't it? I think it was about three months after? We had to retrieve her parents from Australia and I asked them if I could marry her._

 _Question: Like a true gentleman!_ _Did you have a happy marriage?_

 _Ronald: I thought we did, but recently, I've found that she was growing distant. Finally, I told her that we needed to work on our marriage, that something was wrong, but she became furious. I didn't know what other choice I had but to walk away. I mean, how much abuse can a bloke take?_

 _Question: How devastating! And did you ever find out the root cause of the problem?_

 _Ronald: Did I? Not even a week after we divorced, she's shacking up with the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy!_

 _Question: For those who don't know, Lucius Malfoy had been You-Know-Who's right-hand man before he had decided to defect at the end of the second war, correct?_

 _Ronald: He only defected because he didn't have a wand. I guarantee, Rita, if he had had a wand, he would have been right beside Voldemort and throwing curses at Muggleborns and Purebloods alike. He was, and still is, I reckon, the largest bigot in England._

 _Question: Why would Mrs. Granger-Weasley get swept up by him? Isn't she a Muggleborn herself?_

 _Ronald: Probably because she found out she was pregnant with my kid. Hermione isn't really used to the idea of being poor. I mean, I'm not poor anymore, but I did come from a rather humble and thrifty upbringing. I've been trying to conserve our money because I had wanted to start a family eventually. Hermione didn't like having to get used to me not saying 'yes, dear' to her every whim._

 _Question: What about your child, though?_

 _Ronald: I don't know. I haven't spoken to Hermione in_ _about three_ _months, not since she told me she was pregnant. I reckon she's taking care of herself properly. Hermione's a survivor, she always has been. I can only hope that Mr. Malfoy is helping her, though I doubt it. What does he want with a girl half his age who's pregnant?_

 _And that, Mr. Weasley, is what me, myself, and I would like to know as well as my avid readers. Stay tuned, my lovelies, for all future updates on this story as it unfolds._

 _(II)(II)_

A rolled up newspaper was slammed on Hermione's desk. She stared at the paper and looked up to see Lucius glaring at her. "Who does this weasel think he is? I'm pressing charges," he informed her, his voice brittle with anger.

The woman sighed. "Yes, I figured you would," she told him. "I do have an alternative idea, however."

She pushed her chair back and stood. Her pregnancy was cleverly concealed by her choice of robes as she walked around her desk to embrace her lover. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I could curse him," he whispered, grinning against her hair. He dropped his smile as she pulled away slightly.

Hermione couldn't help but nod in agreement. She didn't fully understand what Ron's motive had been in enlisting Rita Skeeter to produce an exclusive slander piece, but Hermione was already working out ways to turn it on him. She looked up at Lucius and gave him a wary smile. "I've arranged an interview with Luna," she said.

He frowned. "Why?" he asked.

The young woman sighed. "Because she is the chief editor of the Quibbler." She saw him about to protest and she shook her head slightly. "It's a smart move, Lucius. I plan on exposing both of them as well as informing the press appropriately of our pending engagement."

"The Quibbler is a tabloid," he argued, wrinkling his nose. "No one takes anything that rag prints seriously..."

"But they do," Hermione countered. "Remember? Xenophilius had been imprisoned because he was printing the truth during the war. After the war, he gave the paper over to Luna and she turned it into world-class journalism. Granted, there are still some outrageous stories printed in it, but over all, people trust the Quibbler far more than they do the Prophet."

He gave a small nod. "Maybe we should arrange it so that one of the ladies from Witch Weekly could be there as well," he said. Their eyes met and he shrugged. "It would help to spread the word and show our side of the story. While you set up the meeting, I can meet with my solicitor and have charges pressed against Mr. Weasley and Ms. Skeeter for defamation."

Hermione leaned against Lucius. She was starting to become tired just from standing. Her bump wasn't very large, but she could feel her body swelling and she felt terrible. It had only been twenty weeks, but for Hermione, it felt like a lifetime. Her cheeks had darkened and she had circles under her eyes, though she wasn't sure if that was from the pregnancy or lack of sleep. Lucius had suggested both.

The young Gryffindor was never one to slack off at work, but she just felt so sluggish. Ron's little "interview" wasn't helping her either. She felt her eyes droop and she pulled away from Lucius. "I think it's time," she told him. "I don't want to hide anymore and have people guessing. If you think a press conference is the way to go, then let's do it, but we choose which press attend. I don't want Skeeter anywhere near us."

He nodded in agreement. "I'll let you arrange that, then, while I go to the solicitor," he agreed. He pulled out a small green velvet box from his pocket and held it between the two of them. "When we're at the conference, perhaps you could wear this."

He opened the box to reveal an empire cut diamond. Small emerald and ruby gems surrounded the diamond, and the band was made of platinum. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked up at Lucius as they filled with tears. "Lucius..."

He shrugged. "I have an entire vault full of heirlooms," he explained. "This one, I had altered to represent us more."

She looked back down at the ring. "I..."

He snapped the box closed. "You don't have to wear it yet," he told her. "But when we're at the conference, I think it will send a bigger message to the public about where we stand in our relationship."

She touched his jaw, and gazed into his stormy eyes. She tilted her head. "I wouldn't mind wearing it now," she commented.

They stared at one another for a moment. A smile graced Lucius' lips as he knelt before her and opened the box again, showing her the ring. "Ms. Hermione Jean Granger," he said softly as he gazed up into her amber eyes, "will you do me the privilege of wearing my ring and becoming my wife?"

Hermione's lip trembled as she nodded. "Yes," she breathed as her tears rang unchecked down her cheeks.

They had only been dating about four months, but that didn't really matter to either of them. Lucius took the ring out of the box and slipped it around her finger. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up to swing her around. Their lips met in a deep, heart-filled kiss.

As he set her down, they both gazed at one another, suddenly elated. "That's a sight I never thought I would see," Harry said, interrupting their moment.

The couple whirled, staring at Harry. "I thought I had closed that door," Lucius wandered aloud.

The bespectacled man glanced at the door. "Guess you forgot," he mumbled. He looked at his best friend. "What did I just interrupt?"

Hermione squealed with excitement as she bounced to the only brother she had ever known. She flashed the ring at him. "He proposed!" she squeaked. "He actually proposed! And I said yes!"

Harry grinned. "I knew you would, Mrs. Malfoy," he said. He glanced at Lucius. "If you hurt her, I'll put you in a cell so deep in Azkaban and throw away the key. Got that, Malfoy?"

Lucius looked at the Auror coolly and straightened his robes. "You should tell that to your ginger pauper friend," he commented. "I want to formally inform you, Mr. Potter, that I am pressing charges on Ronald Weasley and Rita Skeeter for defamation of character."

Harry frowned. "Yeah, I read the paper, too," he said as he looked at the witch in his arms. Hermione gazed back up at him and he added, "Molly's in a right state and Ginny is murderous at the moment. I have a team of Aurors trying to track Ron down. I wanted to come by to let you know that both Ginny and Molly are looking for you, Hermione."

"What is Molly saying?" Hermione asked cautiously.

He shook his head. "It's not like that. She doesn't blame you and she knows Skeeter is a crackpot."

"I'm going to hold a press conference," she explained to him. "I don't want Skeeter there, but I do intend to inform them of my pregnancy, our engagement, and try to repair the damage Ron and Skeeter did."

She turned to make her way back to her desk when her knees became weak for a brief moment. She tripped and both men rushed to catch her. When Harry saw that Lucius had her, he backed off a bit. Lucius held her close to him and looked down at her, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you all right, darling?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I don't know where that came from. I just felt weak all of a sudden."

"Have you eaten today?" Harry asked.

Hermione glanced at her friend and pointed at her desk where a bag of chips lay. "I've been eating since I woke up," she told him.

"Snacking," the bespectacled man concluded. "But have you eaten anything substantial?"

Hermione rested her head on Lucius' chest. "I had a full English Breakfast this morning," she said. "And I have some sandwiches in my desk. Lucius and I were going to dine out tonight."

"We were," Lucius agreed, "but I don't think that's a good idea now. Why don't we go home and I can have Poppet fix us a nice supper? I'll even serve you in bed."

Hermione shook her head as she tried to push away from him. "I don't need to go home yet. I have too much to do. I still have to contact Luna and the Witch Weekly's editor..."

"You can do that from home," the aristocrat pointed out. Her brow furrowed and he glared at her. "Hermione, you need your rest. If need be, I will take you to Healer Douglas and inform him that you nearly fainted just now. No doubt, he will sign sabbatical papers immediately."

The bushy haired witch stared up at him with wide eyes. Crestfallen, she bowed her head. She did still feel faint.

"It might be a good idea to bring her to St. Mungo's anyway, Malfoy," Harry suggested. "I don't think it's common for women to faint when their pregnant. This could be a sign of something bad."

Lucius held her closer to him. "We'll go home," he said. "I'll call the Healer as Poppet fixes us supper. Potter is right."

"But I don't want to go on sabbatical," Hermione protested.

Lucius' lips twitched, though he wasn't amused. "Don't act like a child," he chided. "If the Healer recommends you taking a sabbatical, you said you would accept his prognosis without argument. Be a good little witch and listen to him and I'll give you some ice cream, alright?"

Dumbfounded, Harry stared at the man. Contradictory much? But Hermione agreed to Lucius' terms, so Harry didn't mention it. "I'll let Molly and Ginny know that you're at the Manor," he promised her.

The older wizard shot the younger a warning look. "Not tonight, Mr. Potter," he growled. "Tonight, Hermione needs her rest. They can visit in the morning."

Harry agreed and Lucius helped Hermione to the fireplaces. "Wait!" she shouted. "I need my case files!"

"I'll help you settle at home and return to pick them up," Lucius offered.

Hermione looked down the long hall they had just walked. She was tempted to agree with him, but she couldn't. The files she needed, he couldn't read, and, knowing Lucius, curiosity would cause him to read them. No. She needed to get them herself. Actually, she could probably get away with just filing them for the night and deal with it in the morning, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She shook her head. "No, I have to get them," she said. "There are things in those files that I cannot share." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Lucius. Please understand. I need to return to my office so I can retrieve those files. Then we can go home and you can pamper me until your heart's content. I promise."

He stared at her and she thought he was about to argue with her. Finally, he sighed. "Fine, but if you fall, I will carry you. We will go home and I will come back here to get your things. Understood?"

She spent the next thirty minutes walking as carefully as she could. She did not want Lucius picking her up or touching her files.

(III)(III)

At the Manor, Hermione lounged upon Lucius' settee in his office. She flipped through her case files drolly and sighed. Honestly, there wasn't much she could do whilst sitting at home. She really needed to be at the Ministry.

" _You're anemic," Healer Douglas diagnosed quite simply. "We have potions that can add more iron into your system and that should correct the problem."_

 _Hermione looked at him gratefully. "Thank you, Douglas," she said with a smile. "So, we can correct this and I can go back to work."_

 _The Healer gave her a worried look. "Actually, Ms. Granger, I was wondering if taking a sabbatical for the remainder of your pregnancy would be better," he told her. Her eyes widened and she began to protest, but he stopped her. "I know how important your position is, Ms. Granger. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy here would oblige you and pick up where you've left off, at least, until the baby is born. For now, you should focus in ensuring the health and well-being of mother and child."_

" _If Ms. Granger wishes my help at the Ministry, I will do whatever I can. However, I do believe I will be of better use for her here," Lucius stated eloquently._

Hermione snapped her folder shut. She was leary of handing her files over to Lucius. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. No, she knew that if she were to let him help her, that he would work diligently. But this was her job, her files… She hated the idea of relinquishing the workload to anyone else; betrothed or not.

She closed her eyes. Betrothed. She touched the ring on her finger to feel the cool stone and turn the band so the stone was facing upward.

Hermione still had a hard time embracing the fact that she was betrothed. That soon, she would be married to Lucius Malfoy. Just the thought both terrified her and intrigued her. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her nerves were in overdrive.

Being married to Lucius hadn't been her lifelong dream. In fact, in her youth, she'd abhorred Lucius and everything he stood for. She could imagine her younger self chastising her for her decision.

Lucius Malfoy. She was going to marry Lucius Malfoy. They had agreed to wait until after Rose was born before they married, of course, but still… Hermione Malfoy. She swallowed. Was she ready?

Everything in her being told her that, yes, she was. She didn't doubt his love for her, and she loved him just as much. She knew he would be a good stepfather for Rose, or at least, that was her hope. He doted on her even now, and the child wasn't even born yet.

"Mia?" Lucius said as he entered the room. She didn't know where he had gotten the name from, but she found herself adoring it as much as she adored when he called her "darling".

She smiled up at him as he took a seat next to her. "I want to go back to work," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "You've been saying that all week. What did Healer Douglas say?"

"A sabbatical would be best until the baby is born," she repeated as she rolled her eyes. She huffed. "But I'm so bored! I mean, you keep me company and entertained and the elves are great, but..."

He reached over and took her hand into his. "The press conference is later today," he reminded her. "And I do believe Mrs. Potter has stated that she has a surprise for you."

She stared at him blankly. "It's not much of a surprise if I already know she's having a shower for me," Hermione drawled. "And you are helping her plan it!" She popped him lightly on the arm.

He frowned. "Did you not want a shower?" he asked.

She hesitated. Of course she wanted one, but "I hate surprises," she answered honestly.

He chuckled. "Well, it's not really a surprise if you are already aware of it, is it?"

"I'm aware of it because I figured it out," she reasoned.

He smiled and tapped her nose with his finger. "Because you are so clever," he said to her as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "Mrs. Potter should be arriving..."

They both turned to see the fireplace emit green fire and Lucius raised a brow. "Now, apparently," he said, finishing his thought as Ginny appeared through the grate.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked as she dusted off her robes.

"At the moment?" Hermione asked as she glanced at Lucius. She looked at her friend. "What are you doing here so early? The shower isn't until this evening."

Ginny's eyes widened and she glared accusingly at Lucius. "You told her?!" she shrieked.

He shook his head. "You didn't think we could plan something and Hermione _not_ figure it out, did you?" he countered. His brow lifted in amusement. "Oh, you did! How cute."

Hermione giggled as Ginny glowered. The brunette waved it all off. "It's alright, Gin. I'll still act surprised, but you know I don't care for surprises," she said as she leaned back on the settee. "So, why are you here this early?"

Ginny snapped out of her annoyance and folded her arms. "I came here for support. Harry told me this morning that you were having a press conference," she said. Her eyes lit up as they zeroed in on the couples' clasped hands. "And he told me that you have acquired some new jewelry?"

Hermione sat up, letting go of Lucius, as she flashed the diamond ring at her friend. Both women squealed. "Oh, Hermione, that's stunning!" Ginny exclaimed as she moved closer to Hermione to get a better look at the ring. Lucius stood up and Ginny quickly took his spot on the settee.

The aristocrat went over to his wet bar to pour himself some brandy as his son entered the room. Astoria was with him, naturally. As she went to Hermione, squealing with the two Gryffindors, Draco joined his father at the bar.

"You were more serious then I thought," the younger Malfoy commented as he snatched up a tumbler and poured himself some brandy.

Lucius leaned on his cane as he glanced at the three women. "I believe I had told you my intentions before I had discussed them with Hermione," he said as he took a sip of his drink.

Draco tossed his own drink down in one go and poured himself another as he scrunched his face against the fiery liquid. "You've said a lot of things in regards to Granger," he mused. "Are you sure you're ready to be married to a Muggleborn? She has Muggle parents, you know."

"I am quite aware," Lucius told his son. "I've even met them and formally requested their permission to marry their daughter. It took a little convincing, but they finally agreed."

Draco scoffed. "Well, don't expect me to start calling her 'Mummy'," he snarked. "The woman is, what? Eight months older than me?"

Lucius took another pull of his brandy and looked at the three pregnant witches crammed upon the settee. He wandered, briefly, if the furniture would take the weight, but immediately admonished himself for the thought. Ginevra Weasley wasn't _that_ large, though she did look ready to pop at any moment and he began questioning his desire to have the shower before the woman had her child. Perhaps he and the young Mrs. Potter should have waited.

"So, why is she here now?" Draco questioned, breaking the older man's thoughts. "Isn't the shower this evening?"

Lucius sighed. "She wanted to be here to support Hermione during the press conference," he answered. He frowned suddenly and interrupted the women's giggling, "Isn't Mr. Potter supposed to be here?"

Ginny glanced at Lucius and nodded. "Harry's on his way," she replied. "He had a few things to take care of at the Ministry, but he should be here any minute now."

Lucius walked to his armchair and sat down, resting his cane beside him as he nursed his brandy. The women turned back to their chattering as Draco joined his father, sitting in the other chair. Lucius glanced at the timepiece on the mantle. "Hermione, you should start getting ready for the conference. It will begin in an hour," he informed his future wife.

Hermione glanced at the clock and jumped. "Oh! I didn't even realize the time," she said as she stood up.

Ginny stood as well. "May I use your loo?" she asked Hermione as she and Astoria followed the older witch out of the study.

Once they were gone, Draco turned to his father again. "So, you're actually going to marry her? Have you gone mad?" he asked.

Lucius scowled as he took another pull from his tumbler. He glared at his son. "This isn't Hogwarts anymore," he growled. "So, you are no longer in competition with her. What is it you have against her now?"

"She's a Muggleborn!" Draco stressed. "You would have given me hell had I brought her home myself. Yet, you turn hypocrite the moment she gives you a blowjob! You're supposed to play with Muggleborns, not marry them. Isn't that what you had told me once before?"

Lucius' frown deepened. "Hermione is a proper lady," he said. "And the war has changed my perspective. She's a fine woman."

"She is a fine woman," Draco grumbled. "Doesn't mean you marry her."

"What is it that has you so against this union?" Lucius asked bluntly.

"She's too young," Draco answered quickly, a little too quickly.

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "That's not it. What is it really?"

Draco set his jaw and stared at the fireplace. For a moment, Lucius didn't think his son was going to answer. Finally, the young Malfoy mumbled, "It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Lucius pried.

The young man sighed. "I love Astoria," he began, not looking at his father. "However, there was a time, shortly after the war, when I had found myself enraptured by Granger. Had I known it would have been acceptable, I would have pursued her myself. I didn't because you and Mother still had your archaic beliefs that Muggleborns were unworthy." He glanced at his father, his eyes narrowed accusingly. "What changed, Father? What was it that suddenly made Granger so attractive to you?"

So, his son had been jealous after all? That wasn't much of a surprise. For years, Lucius had thought that Draco had fancied the young Miss Granger, but he never brought it up. After all, as Draco had just stated, such a pursuit would have been unacceptable. That didn't stop Lucius from keeping a close eye on the young morsel. Sure, he was married to Narcissa, but given her condition, he kept his options open.

After Narcissa died, it was true that Lucius had fallen into a despair, attempting to drink away the memory of Narcissa. However, he did keep tabs on the newspaper, soaking up every bit of his little obsession as he could. Naturally, he hid the obsession away. He didn't think he would ever get the chance to act on it as he did.

Learning that Hermione and the young Mr. Weasley had separated, Lucius had jumped on the chance. He had cleaned up his act quickly and dressed himself impeccably. He pursued her ruthlessly, preparing himself for any occurrence to guarantee the heart of the witch that had unequivocally enthralled him. He began donating to causes, building an orphanage, hosting banquets and other charitable events. He wanted to show Hermione that he could be the right wizard for her.

It had been true when he told her parents that it was Hermione who had brought him out of his misery. He had loved Narcissa, and losing her had been like losing a favored limb. Seeing how beautiful Hermione had become, and how much of a philanthropist she was, he knew he would have to change himself if he were to snag her.

Though he did not fully believe in all the things that she did, Lucius knew his life was better with her in it. No witch would have made him feel more alive than she did. Granted, a small part of him in the far back of his mind had felt guilty of coveting her at one time, but that guilt had long past. Narcissa was gone and Draco was married.

"She'd always been attractive to me, son," he said. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes as he thought over what he had just said. He corrected himself, "Once the war was over, that is, and I was able to see the woman she had become."

"But she is so much younger..."

"Draco," Lucius barked. "I am quite aware of the age difference as you have yet to fail to remind me every blasted day." He looked at his only son. "We may disagree on some things, but overall, we are content with one another. I haven't felt this way about anyone since your mother passed. I am happy."

Draco looked away, scowling. "So you're going to marry her," he stated.

Lucius could see that his son wasn't pleased. This neither surprised nor upset Lucius, as he knew the boy still fancied her. He blinked. He knew Draco was jealous, had known since he and Hermione began their courtship. He sighed. "I am," he said.

The boy scoffed and Lucius narrowed his eyes at him. Running a hand through his hair, Draco said, "Fine. I don't like it, because I think she's too young for you. Apparently, I can't talk any sense in you," he said. Looking at his father, he added, "You realize you will be in your nineties when she gets to her fifties, right?"

Lucius gave his son a droll look and Draco held his hands up. "I'm just pointing that out," he said, defensively.

"The press will be here shortly and we need to show them a united front. If you are going to sit in that room and argue the validity of our relationship in front of them..."

"I won't," Draco promised, interrupting his father. "I'll be the perfect son and show full support of this union. I would never besmirch you, Father. We've gone through enough of that, I believe. Besides, personal opinions shouldn't be aired publicly."

Lucius nodded his agreement. "I appreciate it, son," he said.

(IV)(IV)

"Sweet Merlin, how skinny was this woman?" Ginny asked as she pulled out a set of emerald green robes.

Hermione glanced at the robes her friend held and shook her head. "You knew she was skinny," the witch said as she took out some burgundy robes she knew Lucius liked. They were just big enough to hide how big she had gotten. She threw Ginny a sour look. "Put Narcissa's old robes away, we have to get ready."

Ginny sighed, but she put the robes back on the rack and followed the witch out of the closet. Astoria was lounging on the bed, her belly just slightly larger than Hermione's. "She was very beautiful," the young witch said. "But, you're just as pretty, Hermione. I mean, Father wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't."

"Lucius loves me for more than my looks, Astoria," Hermione argued.

Ginny grinned. "Of course he does," she said. "That doesn't mean they don't help. Honestly, Mione, would you have agreed to allow him to court you if he looked like… say… Voldemort? Or even..."

"I have it on good authority that when Tom Riddle was young, he was very handsome and charming," Hermione commented. The other two women stared at her and she snapped her mouth shut. She frowned. "Well, it's true. He may not have remained that way, but at one time, even you would have found him 'hot', Gin."

The ginger wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Hermione, don't make me sick, I'm liable to pop. That wasn't my point anyway. You can't deny that you find Lucius Malfoy immensely attractive. It's a common observation by many witches."

"He is very handsome," Astoria agreed. "My mum used to tell Daphne and me that if he hadn't already been set with Narcissa and she with my father, that she would have tried to get with him. Every girl in their years at Hogwarts wanted to be with him. She was very proud of me when I announced that I was marrying his son."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I find Lucius attractive, Gin, but that's not the only quality he has."

Astoria grinned mischievously. "Well, if he's as well-endowed as his son is, I can certainly think of another great quality of his."

Ginny chortled and Astoria giggled. Hermione stared at them both with wide eyes. "I didn't mean..." She shook her head. "I meant his _mind_ , Astoria! Good Lord, get your mind out of the gutter, please," she begged. She shook her head as she looked in the mirror to straighten her robes. "Lucius is very intelligent and wise, which surprised me at first. Well, the wisdom part, that is. I always knew he was intelligent. But I do believe this war had made him wiser. He is also ruthless, ambitious, and motivated."

"He's a Slytherin," Astoria responded. "Of course he's all those things, and more. The wisdom and intellect are added bonuses and the perfect components to make a true leader."

"Except, he's not interested in leading," Hermione pointed out.

Astoria shook her head in agreement. They heard the door open and the women turned to see Lucius enter the room.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

Hermione smiled as she stood and went to him. He gave her a small kiss and the other two witches giggled. He glanced at them curiously and Hermione groaned. Giving them a look, she rolled her eyes at them both. "Oh, stop, both of you," she reprimanded. "We're all adults here and you are both pregnant!"

Ginny nodded sagely. "Where is this conference being held?" she asked as she came off of her high. She glanced at the clock and saw it was five minutes til noon.

Lucius placed a hand on Hermione's waist as he led them out of the bedroom. He led them into the ballroom where Padma Zabini and Luna Lovegood were all ready awaiting them. Blaise and Theodore were there as well, standing off to the side with Draco. There were two cameramen, too, who both snapped shots of Lucius and Hermione as soon as they walked in together.

"Padma? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she approached the witch.

They exchanged short hugs and Padma shrugged. "I'm a writer for Witch Weekly," she explained. "When I read the article Rita Skeeter wrote for the Prophet..." She rolled her eyes and huffed. "What in blazes was Ron thinking? I couldn't believe the tripe he was accusing of you and Mr. Malfoy!"

"Do call me Lucius, my dear," the man said casually.

"Oh, so we're going by first names today?" Luna asked. "Should we take this somewhere more comfortable, too? I can't imagine Hermione will last long standing."

"Shall we retire to the sitting room, then?" Lucius suggested.

They had agreed and as they walked to the sitting room, Luna and Padma chatted with Hermione, asking her more about her relationship with Lucius and how the baby is doing. "I can't believe Ron had snitched like that about your child," Padma stated. She pinched her lips. "Wait. I take that back. That sounds _exactly_ like something he would do."

Luna tilted her head a little as Lucius opened the door to the sitting room and the small group entered. Draco immediately went to the bar and began pouring brandy for himself and his friends. Luna sat beside Hermione on the couch. "Ron's state of jealousy is curious, though," she commented. "Do you think he would have been happier if you would have remained a spinster?"

Hermione sighed. "More than likely," she admitted. "I just don't understand the meaning behind all of this. _He_ asked _me_ for a divorce. _He_ left me. And I know he's not interested in being with me anymore. The last time we spoke, he actually had the gall to suggest that I remain single while he plays pattycake with his new girlfriend."

Padma's eyes widened. "He has a new girlfriend? Who?"

Hermione shrugged. "Someone named 'Susan'." At Padma's gaze, the brunette frowned. "At first, I thought it might have been Susan Bones, but… isn't she married?" the Gryffindor questioned.

Padma nodded. "She goes by Susan Goldstien now," she confirmed.

"Good for her!" Ginny stated as she sat in one of the armchairs.

As Lucius joined his bride-to-be on the couch, he took her hand into his and held it gently. "If it pleases you, Padma, I would like to set these sordid rumors to bed," he said. "I did not pursue Hermione until after I had learned of her divorce, which she had informed me of the night of the Ministry's Yule Ball. Neither of us knew she was pregnant at that time, and the only 'threats' I have made towards Mr. Weasley were when he had threatened either myself or Hermione."

"He threatened you?!" the raven haired Ravenclaw gasped as she looked at Hermione with wide eyes and touched her lips with her fingertips.

Lucius lifted his shoulders just a bit as he rubbed the back of Hermione's hand absently. "Our feud goes back generations. When I was a lad, and even in my political career, it was often the case when Mr. Arthur Weasley and myself would get into tiffs. Young Ginevra here was the unfortunate victim of one of these… disagreements." He looked at Ginny at this. "For which I greatly apologize, Ginevra. I do hope there comes a time when I can make it up to you."

Ginny stared at him harshly. "Don't turn your back on Hermione or my niece," she growled. "If you want to make it up to me, then make sure you keep the promises you made to this woman. She is the sister I never had growing up and my best friend. Hurt her, and I reserve the right to hex you without retaliation. And it's 'Ginny', if you don't mind."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Ginny!" she exclaimed, but Lucius squeezed her hand lightly.

"It's quite alright, Mia," he said softly. "I happen to agree with her." He gave the ginger a soft smile. "I cannot promise that ours will be a relationship of perfected bliss. I cannot promise that Hermione and I will never argue. I know there may come a time when words will be used that can be considered hurtful. I was, for many years, a Death Eater. Though I no longer hold those prejudices, I cannot guarantee that some won't slip in the heat of the moment. However, I will never purposefully physically harm her or Rose. I have never raised a hand to Narcissa or Draco, though there have been rumours that I had. My family means everything to me and I will do anything for them."

"Do you deny the claim that that hadn't always been the case?" Padma asked.

His brows furrowed and he tilted his head. "I'm afraid I do not understand the question." He glanced at Hermione.

She sighed. "Many people believe that you had put Voldemort's agenda ahead of your own family," she elaborated.

Lucius frowned. He turned his attention back to the raven-haired girl. "Let me ask you this, Padma," he began. "Do you have any regrets in your past? I did what I felt was the right thing for my family. You do not know what it was like to follow the Dark Lord. Everything I did, I did because I thought I was making the world a better place for my wife and son. Was I wrong? I can admit that, yes, I was. Did I think I was wrong at the time? No. I was raised with these beliefs that Muggles and Muggleborns were evil and that Muggleborns would be the undoing of the Wizarding World."

"But you no longer hold these beliefs," Luna mused aloud.

The Slytherin gave her a nod. "It took me many years to accept the fact that it was the Dark Lord, and not Muggle-borns, who was responsible for the evil that had been afflicted to our world. Had Hermione not come into my life when she did, and how she did, I might even still be struggling with these beliefs."

"So, you're saying that Hermione is who caused your change?" Padma asked.

He shook his head. "No. The change began shortly after the Dark Lord had returned. When he had sent my only son on a suicide mission with the intent that he would fail to punish me, I began to question my beliefs. I had caused my family and me to fall from grace, but it was more than that. I didn't fully grasp the entirety of it all until after the war, when Harry Potter had come to our defense during our trials."

"I remember hearing your screams," Luna commented absently, drawing a look from Lucius. His brows knitted together and she elaborated, "I only ever heard Mr. Ollivander scream like that. I can only assume that You-Know-Who tortured you in much the same way that he had done to him." She met Lucius's eyes and he glanced away.

He closed his eyes. "I've blocked much of that out of my mind," he admitted. "I'd rather not revisit those times in my past."

Hermione touched his hand and he gave her a small smile in return. Padma scribbled something upon her parchment and glanced back up at the couple. "Hermione," she said, drawing the couple's attention. "Ron made some pretty bold allegations of 'abuse' he had endured from you. He claimed that, even though your marriage to him had begun happily enough that, towards the end, you had begun to drift apart. There was an insinuation that you had even become abusive towards him."

"That wasn't an insinuation," Lucius corrected. "He had outright stated that nonsense."

Padma gave him a smile and nodded as Hermione answered, "Ron and I had a very toxic relationship. Yes, there were times when we were happy, but most of our time, when we were together, was spent bickering, ignoring one another, or having huge shouting matches. Though it was usually a combination of two of those, if not all three. That said, I am not the sole person to have instigated those arguments. Nor was I the only one to have yelled or lost my temper. I can say, however, that neither of us ever got truly violent with one another."

"I never thought of Ron as someone who could be physically violent," Luna mused. "A bit… outspoken, perhaps, maybe a bit funny, though I don't always understand his humor. However, I don't recall him ever becoming… physical."

"Wasn't that part of his problem?" Padma snarked causing the younger men to chuckle.

The bushy-haired brunette pursed her lips. "He honestly wasn't a bad person," she admitted. "Remember, he helped Harry and I defeat Voldemort and he destroyed the locket."

"I remember you telling me about this," Lucius said as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Didn't he save Mr. Potter's life?"

Hermione shrugged. "He did. From what Harry had told me, he had followed Snape's doe Patronus to a lake and saw the sword of Gryffindor at the bottom of it. As he was trying to get to it, the locket, which he had around his neck, literally attempted to drown him. Ron jumped in and saved his life. Then he used the sword to destroy the locket."

The interview continued on as Hermione and Lucius answered the girls' questions. Poppet had come and offered them tea and sweetmeats, which had been graciously accepted, especially by Ginny, who was "starving". After an hour and a half, both Padma and Luna began wrapping up, offering their thanks and having their cameramen snap a few more shots.

"The shower is at seven," Ginny reminded the reporters. "You'll be here, won't you?"

Luna nodded. "This will be my second baby shower," she told them, smiling slightly. She glanced at her fiance.

"If you don't mind, Hermione," Padma said as she stowed her quill and paper in her bag, "I would like to take some pictures, maybe add your shower to my article?"

Hermione beamed. "Not at all!" she stated. "If you like, I'll even take everyone on a tour of the nursery. Lucius has really gone all out for Rosie. I'm afraid she's already spoiled and she hasn't even been born yet," she added, giggling with the girls.

"Oh, my mum will love to see that!" Ginny gushed.

(V)(V)

At a quarter to seven, Hermione looked in the mirror and finished straightening her robes. She glanced over at Lucius and saw that he, too, was fixing his robes. "They'll be here soon," she told him, smiling.

He turned to look at her, a smile playing on his lips. "Poppet should be showing them into the ballroom," he informed her.

She frowned. "Why the ball room?"

He gave her that Malfoy smirk that she was becoming accustomed to. "You'll see," he said mysteriously.

"You know I don't like surprises," she commented, pouting a bit.

He crossed the room to help her stand. Gently kissing her lips, he looked down at her. "Don't worry, darling. I'll be right here by your side through it all."

Taking her hand into his, he tucked it into the crook of his arm and led her out of the bedroom and towards the ballroom. When they got to the double doors, he bent down to her and whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes."

She glared at him and he kissed her cheek. His hands went to her waist. "Trust me, my love," he said to her. "You know I wouldn't do anything nefarious." He touched her ear with his lips and whispered, "Just trust me."

She wrinkled her nose. "You sound like that snake from Jungle Book when you do that," she commented. He looked at her in confusion and she touched his cheek. "I'll borrow the book from my mum so you can read it."

He pressed his lips together, his eyes glinting in amusement. "Well?"

She looked at the door and brushed a hand over the handle. Taking a deep breath, she sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There's an update?! OMG! Annndddd, I left ya hanging again. _

Sorry for the long delay. I got caught up in a Lumione Spring Fest by the Lumione Facebook group Elm & Vine. (Check it out, if you like.) But I'm back now, so you all can expect to see updates on this story as well as the Dare. I'll also be posting my two Elm & Vine Heartstrings Spring Fest entries here soon, so y'all can read them. Hope you had a great Easter! :)

Tons of thanks to my two brilliant betas, Silver Lioness and Cowgalnina! You ladies are amazing!


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione felt Lucius grasp her hand as he opened the door into the ballroom. He guided her into taking a few steps into the room. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "Open your eyes."

As she did, everyone in the room, or mostly everyone, shouted, "Surprise!"

Hermione was floored. She gazed around the room, her jaw dropping slightly at what she saw.

The ballroom had been transfigured into what looked like a huge pink nursery. And, yes, there was baby pink. Everywhere. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw elegantly carved chartreuse green tables lining the walls and covered with garlands of pink carnations, lilies, and daisies. There were white and pink vases filled with white and pink roses at the ends of each table. The garlands surrounded various dishes that were filled with finger foods and pink and white cupcakes.

On the center table sat a white five-tier cake, decorated with little pink roses and edged with chartreuse green piping. A huge light brown teddy bear wearing a Slytherin tie sat next to a white cloth covered chair. Behind the chair was a table where all the presents were kept. And there were plenty of presents.

But what shocked Hermione the most were the people Lucius had invited. Sure, she had expected her best friends, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and perhaps a few old school friends, but her eyes filled with tears as her parents, grandmother, and two uncles approached her, each wearing broad, goofy grins. As her mother hugged her, tears did spill from Hermione's eyes, unable to be held back any longer.

People took turns hugging Hermione and congratulating her on the baby. As Ginny wrapped her arms around the older witch, Hermione glanced back and saw Lucius standing there, not far from her, and smiling at her. She grinned back at him as she hugged her friend.

Well, Hermione didn't like surprises, but she _was_ enjoying this shower. As she made her way through the throng of people, Lucius always close by, she looked even closer at the cake and decorations. Atop the cake sat a miniature woman with brown hair who held an even smaller baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The various finger foods made Hermione quite hungry and she imagined the elves had been working double time to get everything prepared.

On the wall behind the cake was a large "Welcome, Rosie," pink banner. That's when Hermione noticed the balloons that seemed to be all over the room, from the regular round balloons, to balloon snakes and lions. Of course there were balloons that said, "Baby Shower" and "It's a Girl" as well.

"What's with the snakes?" asked one of her uncles.

Hermione giggled. "The school I went to has four Houses. One of the Houses, Slytherin, has a snake for its mascot," she explained. She waved a hand vaguely at Lucius. "Both Lucius and his son were in Slytherin House. I think they might be trying to sway things in their favour." She winked at her uncle, causing him to chuckle.

"Not me," Draco argued. "I had no part in any of this."

"You probably didn't even want to be here," Ginny said to him as she threaded her arm in Hermione's.

He just shrugged. He had been the only person there who hadn't hugged Hermione, though he did offer her a congratulations. Well, him and another person.

Hermione's eyes fell upon a young girl she had never seen before. The girl had long, flowing blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. She wore pink robes, which told Hermione that she was a witch, but other than that, Hermione had no idea who the mystery guest was. Glancing at Ginny, Hermione was surprised to see her friend frowning. They approached the younger witch and Hermione found that she couldn't stymie her curiosity.

"Hello," Hermione greeted.

The girl looked very uncertain, giving Hermione a small curtsy before saying, "Hello, Ms. Granger. I hope you don't mind my coming."

"I..." Hermione glanced back at Lucius to see a confused frown on his face. Turning back to the girl, Hermione inquired, "Forgive me, but I'm afraid I don't recognize you."

The girl shook her head. "I doubt you would," she said. "My name is Susan. Susan McLaggen. You probably know my brother?"

"Cormac!" Hermione shouted, then put her hand over her mouth.

Susan nodded. "I'm a few years younger than him. I was only in my fourth year at Hogwarts during… that time," she said, looking nervously at Hermione's uncles. Her eyes shot back to Hermione. "I wasn't able to participate, though I had wanted to."

The older witch nodded, but her own frown deepened. "I don't understand. Why are you here, though? I can't imagine Cormac would want to come here and..." Hermione's eyes widened and she glanced at Ginny. At the ginger's confirmation nod, Hermione glanced around the ballroom. "Where is he?" she demanded. She glared at the blonde girl. "Where is that git?"

Startled, Susan took a step back and clutched her chest. "He's not here," she confessed. "He was too afraid to come."

"He should be afraid," Hermione said, folding her arms. "Bloody coward. So, what? He sent his little mistress to substitute for him?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. I wanted to come. I told him he is wrong for staying away, that he needs to talk to you. He never said those things that Skeeter woman claimed he said. Er… Well, most of those things. He never accused you of abuse or leaving or anything. He had just told that woman that you two were divorced and that you were pregnant. He never said anything about..."

"He shouldn't have said anything at all!" Hermione snapped in annoyance. "He knows that woman hates me! She's always hated me, ever since I had first met her. He is aware that we are pressing charges on the both of them, correct?"

Susan nodded solemnly. "He received an owl last night and has been looking for solicitors today. He's pressing charges on Rita Skeeter, too."

One of Hermione's uncles, a man who could almost be her father's twin, looked at Hermione. "What's this? What's going on?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It's nothing," she assured him. "Just some needless Wizarding drama that should not have happened."

"Are you in legal trouble? You do know that I am a prosecutor," he reminded her, placing a hand on her shoulder in support.

Hermione smiled at him. "I know, and I really appreciate the offer, Uncle Marcus. However, we're taking care of it, Lucius and I," she said, calmly. She glared back at the girl. "When you see him, tell Ronald that his best bet would be to move. Go to the mainland and don't look back, because if I do see him, the only thing he can hope for is my mercy, which I doubt I will give."

Susan gasped. "What of his daughter?" she asked.

"You mean, _my_ daughter?" the Muggleborn demanded. "As far as I am concerned, Ronald has no daughter. He lost that right the moment he opened his flaps to that two-bit hack. If he thinks he's going to get anywhere near my daughter, he has nothing thing coming. I will not subject her to his deliberate ignorance."

The blonde looked around. For a moment, Hermione thought she was going to say something. But Molly cut in. "We know you mean well," she said, "but this is neither the time nor place, Susan. I don't know what Ron was thinking when he spoke to Rita Skeeter, but the damage has been done. The only thing any of us can do now is repair it, and we cannot do that tonight."

Padma touched Hermione's shoulder, causing the brunette to look at her. "My article should be out later this week. I've done some final touches on it and will owl it to you in the morning so you can read through it."

Hermione nodded as Luna stepped forward. "Me, too, Hermione. I can probably print my interview up for tomorrow's evening edition of the Quibbler," she said. "I'll come by in the morning and show you what I've written."

Hermione gave her a reassuring smile as she felt Lucius's hand on her back. "That's great, Luna. Thank you," she said as Lucius silently urged her over to the chair.

"Help yourselves to the food," Lucius told everyone. "There's plenty for all of us."

Harry glanced down at his best friend. "Would you like me to fix you a plate, Hermione?" he asked, but Lucius was already standing up straight.

"No need to worry, Mr. Potter," he told the bespectacled man. "I'll do it." However, Jane Granger had already pushed passed Lucius and place a plate full of finger foods in Hermione's lap.

"Already done," the woman said with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I do know how to fix my own plate," she told them. She didn't really care to be waited on, but she humored them for the time being.

Lucius sat in a chair beside her with his own plate as the people around them spoke animatedly with one another. "So, you're the bloke who knocked her up?" asked one of her uncles rather bluntly as he stared at Lucius.

The man had salt and pepper hair that was thinning and was thin with round metal rimmed spectacles. He wore a simple brown polo shirt and jeans. Looking at him, Lucius wondered if he really was as callous and ignorant as he appeared. The aristocrat sneered slightly, though it was Hermione who piped up, stopping her lover from having to respond. "Oh, no," Hermione said as she fiddled with a cream tart on her plate. "Lucius wasn't even in the picture, so to speak, when Rose was conceived. Ronald had come to my loft one night in an effort to pick up his belongings and, well..." She let the rest of her comment fall away. "Technically, when Rose is born, she will still be legitimate, I believe." She looked at Lucius for confirmation.

Lucius straightened up in his chair, glaring at the man haughtily. "If she isn't, she will be once you and I marry, Mia," he answered. "At the very least, she'll be as legitimate as possible. "

"Ron and I were still married," she pointed out. "Even though we are divorced now, technically..."

"What rubbish!" Hermione's uncle stated, annoyingly. "She was married when she got pregnant, right? And the bloke is the kid's father? As long as you were married when she was conceived, she's still legitimate, even if you divorce."

Lucius leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "Is he aware that you are a witch and, therefore, do not follow the same laws as Muggles?"

She looked at Lucius and wrinkled her nose. Turning her attention to her uncle, she said softly, "Have you forgotten what I am, Uncle Bruce? I don't know if these particular laws are the same."

"It depends," Lucius said, sitting back in his chair. "Once Rose is born and we marry, if Mr. Weasley refuses to acknowledge her or is proven unfit, I can elect to adopt her as my own. That will ensure her legitimacy, even if the Wizengomat decides to test it. She'll still inherit something, regardless."

"Now, wait a minute, Lucius," Arthur Weasley protested, glaring at the aristocrat. "You can't just go adopting my granddaughter like that!"

Lucius shrugged. "If Hermione approves it, I don't see why not? Besides, it's just speculation and dependent on whether or not your son decides to acknowledge her and is fit to help care for her."

"But he's already acknowledged her!" Susan McLaggen argued. "If you would have allowed it, Ron would be here today, right now, celebrating with everyone else, but you said..."

"I don't know that him being here today would have been a good idea, Miss McLaggen," Lucius said, cutting her off. "Even if Rita Skeeter had taken the things he had said out of context and embellished his words..."

"He still shouldn't have said anything!" Hermione finished, angrily. "He should have just said, 'No comment,' and gone on his merry way. For heaven's sake, he knows how much that woman hates me! Ever since our fourth year, she's been looking for some reason to besmirch my name and he was just the moron to give her exactly what she needs!"

"She had cornered him," Susan insisted. "It didn't help matters that he was already annoyed and angry by the fact that you're with Mr. Malfoy now. She overheard us talking and he mentioned you being pregnant, and she practically bombarded us. So, he told her the bare minimum and she just, just..."

Hermione held up a hand. "It doesn't matter now. What's done, is done. If what you are saying is true, that he did not say the things in the article, then he can say so in court. You say he's pressing charges on her as well?" At Susan's nod, Hermione continued, "Then we'll see what happens. The problem is, Susan, at this point, I can't trust that Ron has Rose's best interests at heart. As her mother, I will be her primary caregiver, and when Lucius and I marry, he will be as well. Ronald will need to come to terms with that and accept it. I will not have him visiting her or taking her on weekends just so he can spout hatred towards Lucius, or worse."

"Lucius?" asked Molly, a little uncertainly. "If you were to adopt Rosie, what would that mean for Arthur and me?"

The haughtiness Lucius had shown during the conversation between Hermione and Susan melted away. His eyes softened and he gave a small smile to the matronly witch. "You will always be her grandparents," he assured her. "I would never take that away from you, Molly."

Hermione leaned into him lovingly as he slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it slightly. She smiled up at him and he tilted his head a little to give her a chaste kiss. "So, Granger, you gonna open these presents or not?" drawled Draco, interrupting their kiss.

Hermione broke the kiss and looked at the younger Malfoy. Ginny cut her off, though. "We haven't played the games yet!" Ginny said, glaring at Draco with her fists on her hips.

"What sort of games?" George Weasley asked as he popped a biscuit into his mouth.

"What's your elf's name again?" Ginny asked, looking at Lucius. He opened his mouth to speak, but she snapped her fingers in memory. "Poppet!" she said loudly, calling the house elf.

The elf appeared with trays filled with baby bottles. "So," Ginny explained as the elf walked around the room, offering the bottles. "Everyone take a bottle, but don't drink from it yet. Once everyone has their bottles..."

Hermione giggled as the elf offered her a bottle, but glanced at Ginny warily. "This is safe, right?"

"Yeah," the ginger haired girl assured her. "You aren't the only pregnant woman here, after all, Hermione." She looked around. "Everyone have a bottle?"

Lucius sneered at the bottle Poppet was attempting to offer him. Her eyes were wide and sheepish and she blushed.

"Just take the bottle, Lucius," Hermione hissed.

He glared at it dubiously, but accepted the bottle, turning his attention to Ginny.

Ginny raised her own bottle up and the others did the same, indicating they all had one. "Ok. So, on the count of three, we all start chugging, but drink quickly! The first person to finish their bottle completely receives a prize."

"What sort of prize, Ginger?" Draco drawled as he leaned against a table.

Ginny smirked and, reaching into her robes, pulled out a pair of tickets. "Tickets to the next Holyhead Harpies game. Even better, these are prime seats!"

"Don't you play for the Holyhead Harpies?" Padma asked, though, like her husband, she looked at the bottle in her hand in interest.

Ginny nodded, smiling. "Well, I'm on leave right now, but yes, I do!"

"I already have prime seats to Holyhead Harpies games," Harry pointed out.

Ginny wrinkled her nose at him. "You don't have to participate if you don't want to, party pooper."

"It's a party, Potter," George said. "She's my kid sister and I know I got seats any time I want them, but this sounds like fun."

Harry shrugged, but agreed to play. Ginny counted to three and mostly everyone started chugging. To everyone's surprise, it was Hermione's father who had finished first. Hermione glanced at Lucius nervously as George and Blaise shook the Muggle's hand, laughing. "How is that going to work?" she asked him in a hushed whisper. "They're not going to let a Muggle..."

"You'd be surprised how often Muggles are able to participate in Wizarding events, Mia," he told her softly. "I've even seen them at Hogwarts attending Quidditch matches and Hogwarts graduations. It happens. The Wizarding world isn't completely shut off from all Muggles, especially those who we've deemed trustworthy enough."

"So, what's Quidditch?" Mr. Granger asked.

(II)(II)

Several more games were played, presents were opened, and cake was distributed. All in all, the baby shower turned out amazing, despite Hermione's apprehension at having one.

She had led her parents and friends through the Manor to the nursery. Thankfully, the family portraits were vacant. When Hermione asked Lucius about it, she learned that he had ordered the people in the paintings to either visit one of their other portraits or keep quiet.

As Hermione opened up the nursery door, several people "oohed" and "ahhed" at the decorations and furniture. The walls were painted a mint green with little pink flowers that looked to be individually hand painted all along the top of the wall in a delicate pattern. A large white bassinet was the central item of the bedroom with a huge white lace canopy draped above it. In the center of the canopy, a magical carousel of dragons and pegasi hung from a white cord.

Along the right wall were bookshelves filled with various baby books and a few small ornaments similar to the carousel. There was a large bay window behind the bed with a toy trunk and stuffed animals set up strategically along the floor. There was a step along the window where, no doubt, Rose could sit upon, which now remained the spot for the teddy bear that had been in the ballroom. Along the left wall was a white changing table that sat next to a huge white dresser. Between the changing table and bassinet sat a rocking chair

"It looks so clean," Bruce commented, not daring to touch anything.

"The baby hasn't been born yet," Lucius reasoned, eyeing the Muggle.

As her grandmother stepped inside the nursery, Hermione watched her reaction. The older woman pressed one hand to her chest and another to her lips. "Look how beautiful and precious!" she whispered. She picked up a stuffed doll that wore a green dress and had curly brown hair. Tears had filled her eyes as she glanced at her granddaughter. "Hermione, this is incredible. Just look." She waved a hand to indicate the nursery. Her eyes fell on Lucius. "You did all of this?"

He gave her a single nod as he placed a steadying hand on Hermione's back. "I want to make sure Rose is well cared for, Madam. As I've said before, neither she nor Hermione will ever want for anything."

Draco leaned against the door frame as the rest of the party stepped into the room to look about. His own wife gushed, too, telling Draco how she loved the bassinet and how sweet the little reading corner by the window was.

"Can those windows be opened?" Jane asked, both curious and a little uneasy.

Releasing Hermione for the moment, Lucius stepped up to the windows and opened one. "They lead to a balcony. When Rose is older, she'll be allowed onto the balcony to play, read, or study as she wishes. Once she is old enough, the bassinet will be replaced with an appropriate bed, and things within this room will change accordingly," he explained.

"But how do you prevent her from opening the window herself or falling off the balcony?" Jane questioned.

Lucius frowned at the question. "There are certain spells that are in place to prevent such things from occurring. Forgive me, Jane, but Rose is not the first child to ever be born within these walls, nor will she be the last."

Hermione's grandmother smiled at Draco. "You were born here as well, weren't you, son?"

Draco's face dropped. "I'm not your son," he stated. "And I wasn't born in this room. I do still have my own room here in the Manor."

Lucius glared at his son. "Watch your tongue," he snapped, but he agreed with what Draco had said. "He has his own wing," he told the older Muggle. "We are still discussing the idea of he and Astoria moving back into the Manor once their child is born."

"Two families in one household?" the older woman asked, confused.

"It's a common practice for the old Wizarding families, Nana. Actually, there's more than enough room here if Draco and Astoria decided to move back in, though..." Hermione glanced at Astoria uncertainly.

Astoria shrugged. "Maybe after Scorp is born," she commented.

"Scorp?" Ginny asked as she set down a doll she had been looking at.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Astoria said proudly and smiled.

Both of Ginny's eyebrows raised. "I think I'll stick to Scorp," she said.

As Ginny and Astoria conversed about their children's names, Ginny was having a boy, too, Draco pushed himself off of the door frame and took a step towards his father and Hermione. "We haven't made a definite decision yet on whether we will be returning to the Manor any time soon," he drawled.

"I imagine you will return eventually," Hermione stated, looking at the man curiously. "I mean..."

Draco shrugged. "Perhaps," he agreed. "Though, I'm sure once you and Father marry, you'll want some time alone. I, for one, do not fancy walking in on the two of you being passionately intimate with one another." He cringed then and closed his eyes. As Hermione wrinkled her nose, Draco breathed, "Why did I just say that?"

Ginny gave Draco's shoulder a gentle pat. "Don't worry. That image will be burned into your mind forever," she assured him. He glowered at her and she giggled.

"I would hope my son would be above such things, besides, with Rosie around, we'll have to be careful with such affections, I believe," Lucius commented as he looked at Hermione. His brow furrowed as he saw the look of exhaustion in her eyes. Glancing about, he offered, "Perhaps we should all retire to the drawing room. No doubt Hermione, Astoria, and Ginny would like to sit down for a spell or two."

Ginny smiled at him gratefully as the party exited the nursery and moved to the drawing room.

(III)(III)

"I've never seen anyone as devoted to Hermione as Lucius is," Hermione's grandmother, Edith, proclaimed quietly to her son.

Henry Granger looked over at where Hermione and Lucius were sitting on the couch. Though the couple were in an animated conversation with some of Hermione's friends, Lucius kept an eye on her and ensured she had plenty to drink and eat. He even rubbed her back periodically, and he never once left her side.

"Yes, it does seem that way," Henry agreed as he nursed his tumbler of brandy. He was an intelligent man and cautious. "The man has certainly changed dramatically from when I had first known of him."

"War does that to people," piped up Theodore Nott, who had joined the two Muggles.

Edith looked at the young wizard. "I don't recall a war?"

"Hermione had told us about it, Mother," her son pointed out. "Though she didn't go into detail. Don't you remember? The Wizarding world had suffered much at the hands of this fanatic until he was defeated by Harry Potter."

The woman nodded as she gazed at Hermione and Lucius again. "Has he become a better person?" she asked as she watched him laugh at something Hermione had said.

"I believe he has," Theodore told her. "He had nearly lost his family, after all. Poor old chap."

Edith turned to Theodore, her eyes wide. "Do you think he'd actually be able to protect Hermione and her child if something were to happen?" she asked. "I mean, if..."

"My father is more than capable, Mrs. Granger," Draco said as he joined them. "He's a master of Charms and Defensive spells. The Dark Lord had simply caught him off guard. Technically, we had thought the man dead after the first time Potter defeated the bastard."

"Well, with his looks, I don't doubt he's a master of charm, but I am unsure how that will help..."

"He means magic, Mother," Henry corrected her patiently.

She nodded. "Of course! I always forget about the magic part."

Draco and Theodore shared a look and Theodore grinned. Luna stepped up beside her betrothed and gazed at Draco. "What do you think about the idea that you will be having a stepsister soon?" she asked in her wispy, dreamlike voice.

Draco frowned. He hadn't thought of the idea that little Rosie would be his stepsister. He glanced at his father and Granger, who were sitting on the couch close to the hearth. "Look at him, Lovegood," he told her. "When the Dark Lord transposed upon our home, Father had been in prison, reaping the so-called 'reward' for failing his mission. When he learned about my mission, he had been devastated. He had been even more devastated when my mother died." He turned to look at her. "I've never known him to be this happy." He glanced back at his father and his eyes widened. "Never even seen him laugh as much as he's done just in the past few hours alone. Who am I to deny him that level of happiness?"

A serene look passed over Luna's face. Edith stared at the blond wizard. "I didn't know your father was a prisoner of war!" Her eyes snapped to Lucius and Hermione and she clutched her chest. "That poor man! I can only imagine the horrors he had witnessed."

Draco sent Theodore an uneasy look that was reciprocated. The blond shrugged. "He certainly learned from his mistakes," he assured her. "Though, I know little about his time in prison. It was more… when he came out of prison. The Dark Lord had his little nest here in the Manor and my father paid a high price for his failure. He and I both are lucky to be alive."

"The Manor was the real prison," Theodore agreed. "It didn't last for long, thank God, but it was still..."

Draco glared at him and shook his head. "We don't talk about the things that happened. Once the Dark Lord was dead, my parents set about renovating this Manor and removing all traces of him and the darkness he carried with him."

Edith stared at the young men in surprise tinged with fear. She glanced at Lucius again and turned back to Draco. "Is it safe to raise a child here?" she asked in concern.

Draco frowned. "Excuse me?"

She waved a hand. "I mean no disrespect, I just..." She looked about the room, her eyes stopping at various points. When she looked back at Draco, her face softened. "I don't know much about magic, aside from what I've heard from my son and granddaughter, and they honestly tell me very little. I didn't even know about this 'Dark Lord' or this supposed 'war'. Does the damage he left behind leave any residual?"

"It does," Draco answered, slowly as he studied the woman. "That is why my parents took their time to renovate. Dark magic does leave traces. You can get rid of it, but it takes time. If one of the ladies were to give birth now, however, the child will feel no effects of Dark magic."

"And before?" she inquired.

Draco glanced at Theodore, who shrugged. "Theo and I were both born during times of darkness," the blond said as he looked at the Muggle woman. He shrugged as well. "If I felt any effects of Dark magic, I don't remember it. No one is born evil, after all."

"Unless you're the Dark Lord," Theodore joked as he draped his arm across Luna's shoulders.

Luna glanced up at him. "Tom Riddle wasn't born evil," she commented. "Harry said he was born in an orphanage and his mother died after she bore him." She looked at Edith. "It was a heartbreaking story. I believe he is in talks with Padma to write about it."

"Why in Merlin's name would he want to do that?" Theodore asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his fiancee.

Luna gave him a wistful look. "To prevent history from repeating itself, of course," she told him. She frowned. "It seems to me that, as long as no one tells the story, things are bound to repeat themselves. Voldemort rose to power very shortly after Grindelwald. That should tell us something."

"We know who Grindelwald is," Draco argued, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Yes, but do you know that he had tricked Dumbledore into falling in love with him? That he was responsible for Ariana Dumbledore's death? Did you know he was purposefully seeking out Obscuri because he wanted to tap into their power?" she questioned.

"And he enjoyed polka music? Is that it, Loo… Lovegood?" he asked, stopping himself from calling her 'Loony'. Having caught the slip, Theodore shot him a glare.

She frowned. "Did he? I didn't know that."

"Who knows?" Draco said. He shook his head. "Who cares? What's your point anyway?"

Luna's eyes fell on Lucius and Hermione. "My point is that, the best way to defeat evil is to learn from history so it is not repeated," she told him.

"That is what the Germans did after World War II," Edith informed them. "That is a very wise idea, my dear."

"'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'," Luna recited in a light, singsong voice.

"Oh, that is very lovely," the older woman said with a smile.

(IV)(IV)

A week after Hermione's baby shower, Harry and Ginny were welcoming their second child, a little boy they had decided to name "Albus Severus". When Lucius had heard the name, he physically cringed. "Somehow I doubt very seriously that Severus would have been pleased with that idea," he had told Hermione as she giggled and shrugged.

"I think it's sweet and very respectful, myself," she had replied. "Very honorable."

Two months later, Lucius and his solicitor met with Ron in the courts. Hermione had wanted to come, but the Healer had insisted against it. Fortunately, things had gone well, from what Lucius had told her. Harry had confirmed it. The charges against Ron had been dropped and the ginger had issued a public apology for his lax in judgment. Lucius and Ron had parted ways civilly, too, which surprised Hermione.

The hearing against Rita Skeeter had turned out well, too, though Hermione highly doubted Skeeter would have seen it that way. Lucius had been vicious, from what Harry had told Hermione.

"Rita will never be able to work for another paper again," the bespectacled man had said in awe. "She can't even get a job at a tabloid! Did you know he also went after her for what she had done to you in fourth year? I don't know how he had managed it, but he even dug up the articles she had written about you then and asked me to testify."

"I heard Skeeter was planning on leaving the country," Hermione had mused while she sipped an herbal tea Healer Shafiq had prescribed.

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt it. I think she has family in Romania or somewhere."

Hermione sat by the window in the nursery as she watched some birds flying across the sky. It was late July now and her belly was heavy. She had finally decided to fully move into the Manor and had given up her flat in London. It just made no sense to keep it when she was never there.

Lucius was currently at the hospital with his son and daughter-in-law. A small smile played upon Hermione's lips as she thought of the beautiful young witch. Astoria had been laughing with Hermione over nonsensical things when her water broke in the drawing room. Instead of panicking, as Draco had done when he realized what had happened, Astoria had just simply said, in a very Luna-like way, "Oh, look. I think my water just broke."

It was nice to have a few moments to sit alone. Though, Hermione had to admit that, each day, she was falling more in love with Lucius. He was kind and giving. He kept a watchful eye on her and was conscientious about her needs and desires. Of course, they still had their disagreements, but he never raised his voice to her and was always respectful. There were moments when Hermione wondered if the Lucius she was coming to know what just an act, but she dismissed the idea. If it had been, she would have noticed more red flags by now, for no one could be that good of an actor, right?

Her parents visited frequently, too, which Hermione had found to rather enjoy. Her mother was just as attentive as Lucius was, if not a bit more paranoid. Which was saying something, the Muggleborn mused. Lucius was also getting to know her parents better and the couple usually ended up staying for supper and a nightcap in the drawing room.

One night in particular, Hermione was returning from the loo to find Lucius sitting at the piano and playing… Bach? The witch joined her parents on a bench by the piano as Lucius played and watched, enraptured, as his fingers deftly moved over the keys to drum out a beautiful tune. Afterwards, Hermione had insisted that he play for her more.

" _You have a beautiful talent, Lucius," she had praised him._

 _He had smiled softly at her. "Thank you, darling. I honestly haven't played in years, but your father had insisted that Bach had been a Muggle and, of course, I had to prove him wrong." At Hermione's frown, Lucius had smirked._

" _Just because you can play him, doesn't mean that Bach..."_

" _He was a half-blood, Mia," Lucius had informed her._

" _Like Shakespeare?" she had challenged him._

 _For his answer, he had taken her hand in his and quoted_ Twelfth Night _, "I love thee so, that, maugre all thy pride; Nor wit nor reason can my passion hide: Do not extort thy reasons from this clause; For that I woo, thou therefore hast no cause; But rather reason thus with reason fetter; Love sought is good, but given unsought better."_

She glanced down at the ring on her finger. She didn't know when exactly she had fallen in love with Lucius, but she knew she had. She couldn't wait to be married to him and silently regretted not marrying him much sooner. She probably could have still fit her dress had they married when she was in her first trimester. Now, however…

Hermione rubbed her swollen belly, feeling the soft flutters of Rose's movement. She wasn't someone who cared about her looks. If anything, the whole reason she had requested they wait when she did was because she still hadn't been sure of Lucius at the time. Would he really still want to be with her once she was the size of a walrus?

She scoffed at her own doubt. Looking back, she knew he never would have left her. He had insisted on courting her, after all, even though they had already slept together.

"Ms. Hermione?" asked a small, female voice, causing Hermione to jump as she looked at the door.

"Poppet?" Hermione said, looking at the house elf.

"Poppet is sorry to startle you, Miss," the little elf said, looking up at Hermione in mild admiration.

Hermione turned in her seat. "No, it's alright. I just got a bit lost in my thoughts is all. Is everything alright? Has Lucius returned yet?"

"The master hasn't, miss," the elf told her. "Miss, Poppet wishes to tell you that there is a visitor here to see you."

Hermione frowned. She hadn't been expecting anyone today. "Who is it?" she asked, confusion written across her face.

"A Mr. Ronald Weasley," Poppet stated. "I asked him to wait in the sitting room for you, miss, as I wasn't sure that Miss wanted to see him."

The anger Hermione had felt towards Ron still simmered just below the surface, but she didn't feel the hatred she had once before. She sighed. She supposed she did need to speak with him. After all, she really needed to know whether or not he was truly fit to be a part of Rose's life. The animosity she had felt towards him during her shower had withered when Lucius had told her about the hearing and the heartfelt apology.

Sighing, Hermione took her time to stand up, accommodating for the massive stomach she now sported. "Fine," she said. "I will meet him in the sitting room. Poppet, please bring a pot of tea as well as some of my herbal tea. Perhaps a plate of biscuits as well. Oh, and inform Harry Potter that Ron is here. I don't wish to disturb Lucius while he's at the hospital with Draco, but I do not feel entirely comfortable with conversing with Ronald alone."

"Yes, Miss," the little elf said as she Apparated away.

Hermione paused for a moment to close her eyes and take a calming breath. Dear Merlin, give her strength…

(V)(V)

Ron was studying a small figurine of a bronze Chinese Earth dragon on the mantle when Hermione walked into the sitting room. "That is a relic from the Zhou dynasty in 1000 B.C," she informed him.

Startled, Ron snapped his hand away from the dragon and whirled, whipping out his wand without thought before realizing who it was. "Merlin, Hermione," he breathed, tucking his wand back into his robes. "You shouldn't sneak up on a man like that."

"I wasn't sneaking up on you," she said, frowning. "And I hope you didn't leave any fingerprints on that dragon. Lucius will have a fit if you had."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "You honestly think I care what Lucy thinks?" he sneered.

Hermione's frown deepened. "Don't call him that," she snapped as she folded her arms. "Why are you here, Ronald?"

"'Well, hello, Ron! So lovely to see you. I do hope your trip was pleasant. Would you like a spot of tea?'" Ron said in a falsetto voice as he flourished his arms dramatically.

Hermione tapped her fingers on her arm, but otherwise did not move. She stared at him, expectantly.

The freckled man rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to be this ornery?" he asked, scrunching his face up.

"You learned a new word. Congratulations. Did Susan teach it to you?" inquired Hermione, unamused. "Why are you here?"

Ron pressed his lips together. "Why do you think?" he replied. "I wanted to formally apologize to you for everything that happened. Things never should have ended the way they had and, for that, I'm sorry. I know I've been a right git and you have every right to never want to speak to me again."

"Well, it's about time you grew up," Hermione stated as she walked further into the room.

"Oh, come on, that's not fair!" he insisted as he watched her move to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace. "You weren't always the easiest person to live with, you know."

Hermione shrugged. "Oh, I don't know," she commented as Poppet entered the room with a loud Crack and set the tea tray on the small table in front of Hermione along with a plate of chocolate biscuits. Hermione reached forward to put a biscuit onto a smaller plate. As she drew the plate closer to her, she said, "Lucius seems to live with me just fine and he rarely leaves my side."

Ron sat on the edge of one of the armchairs, careful to not make himself too comfortable. "Where's the old man now?" he asked.

"Not that it's any of your business," Hermione replied, "but Astoria is in labor, so he went with her and Draco to St. Mungo's."

Ron's brow furrowed. "You don't find that strange, Hermione? I mean, the man is at the hospital to see his daughter-in-law give birth to his grandson. Oh, and his son was at Hogwarts with us, in the same grade."

"There's nothing wrong with us being together, Ronald," the witch said peevishly. "We are two consenting adults."

He shrugged. "It's your life. It'll be interesting to see how you two get on twenty years from now," he told her.

"You still haven't answered my question," she pointed out as she took a bite of her biscuit.

"I did," he said. "I told you I came here to apologize. Also…" he muttered under his breath, "I can't believe I'm asking you this..." Straightening his voice, he looked at her and said clearly, "You look great, Hermione. I… well..." he sighed. "I want to be part of Rose's life. She's my daughter, or will be once she's born. I know that you'll take care of her, of course, but… She's my daughter, too, and I want the chance to know her, for her to know me. She deserves to know who her dad is, doesn't she?"

"You haven't acted like her father, Ron," Hermione told him.

"I know. I fucked up, but… Well, you gave Malfoy a second chance, didn't you? Couldn't you…?"

"I've given you second chances, Ronald," she said, closing her eyes to take another calming breath. "I've given you second chances and third chances and fourth and fifth. I've forgiven you every time you've walked out of the flat and slammed the door on my face. I've accepted countless apologies from you and even made excuses every time you've blown up at me. I even forgave you for cheating on me when I shouldn't have!"

"I never..."

"Don't lie, Ronald," she snapped in her annoyance at being interrupted. She waved a hand at him. "Susan McLaggen? I've spoken to her since the baby shower, you know. I know that you've been dating in secret for months before the Ministry Yule Ball. You were dating her when you were married to me and don't you dare lie to me about it!"

"And what about you and Malfoy? When did you start seeing him, huh?" he spat at her.

She raised her eyebrows and, setting her plate on her lap, she folded her arms. "The night of the Ministry Yule Ball, actually," she answered, her eyes glaring at him, daring him to rebuke her. "After I saw you snogging some witch at a table, I ran into the gardens, distraught. He happened to be with me, we had been dancing together, and he had seen it, too. He comforted me."

"Yeah, I bet he did," Ron grumbled as he leaned back. He rubbed his hands over his face. "Look, Hermione, I don't want to fight anymore. We're divorced, so you can live as you wish."

"Damn right," she agreed.

He looked through his fingers at her. "Will you let me and Rose know each other?" he asked, lowering his hands.

Hermione stared at him. "You're lucky I don't hex you after everything you put me through," she commented. She pinched her lips together. "I won't let you take her out of this Manor. If you want to see her, you will come here and see her. You will not be allowed to be alone with her. You will come to her birthdays and any other events that are deemed important, which means that you will come here on holidays as well."

"You think you and Malfoy will be together that long?" he asked, curious.

Hermione glanced at her left hand. "Yes, I do. We are getting married, after all, and, unlike you, Lucius doesn't believe in divorce, but rather, working things out," she said, her voice rising a bit in pleasure.

He sat up, sighing, as he looked at her. "So, how are you going to explain this meeting to him?"

She smirked at the ginger-haired wizard. "With honesty. He's a big boy, he can handle it."

* * *

Author's Note: So, what did you think of the baby shower? Too much? Precious enough? Not extravagant enough? I mean, Lucius and Ginny were the ones to throw it after all... I'm interested to know how Henry Granger is going to take to a Quidditch game... Think Ron's changed at all?

Thanks again to the lovely cowgalnina for helping me Beta this thing. Dunno what I'd do without you! 3

To those asking about the Dare, I promise I will finish it! Eventually. Just been caught up with this story and rl right now.


	8. Chapter 7

"You did _what_?!" Lucius demanded, staring at Hermione incredulously.

The witch rolled her eyes. "For heaven's sake, Lucius, he's Rose's father. You said you would have no problem..."

"That was before he opened his mouth to that cretin!" he growled in annoyance, interrupting her. "Do you honestly believe he is trustworthy enough to be around Rose?"

Hermione pinched her lips together, frowning. "He deserves a chance, does he not?"

"Hermione, if you let him back into your life, you'll only be disappointed again," Lucius warned. "Worse, he'll drag Rose into it as well."

"No, he won't. I told him that he will have to come here and that he won't be allowed to have her alone," the bushy-haired witch assured him.

"You can't guarantee that," the aristocrat argued. "I was at the hospital, tending to my son as his wife was in labor when Mr. Weasley came here. He never once gave either of us any warning of his desire to visit. What if Rosie is alone and Weasley comes to call? What if he decides to show up at Hogsmeade one day without letting us know? There's no telling what lies he could feed her if given the chance."

"He's her father," Hermione repeated. She glared at him. "What would you have done if Narcissa had decided to refuse to allow you to see Draco when he was born?"

"Narcissa and I rarely got into arguments. We worked well together and solved any differences we had through compromise," he told her as he looked at her. "In fact, even when the Dark Lord returned, we were on the same parchment, for the most part. I never once threw a tantrum like a child and stormed out of the room." At Hermione's raised eyebrows, Lucius's eyes narrowed. He clarified, "Never towards her. A wife is a partner, Hermione. She is your equal, not just in magic, but in everything. In life. You work together to build the bonds and foundations of your home, your family."

Hermione felt the steam leave her, but she wasn't quite done. "So, explain Draco," she challenged. "Why was he such a bully if you and Narcissa had such a perfect life together?"

Lucius frowned. "Why do you think? Narcissa and I rarely fought and we shared much of the same views. We lived well within a pureblood society that was dedicated to keeping our legacies in tact and keep 'bad blood' out." He tapped his bottom lip with his forefinger in thought. "I am also quite wealthy, as you know, and Draco was a rather spoiled child. He fully believed that Muggles were beneath us, because we believed so. It is unfortunate, and they are not views I still carry, but it is who we were. I imagine that much of his behavior was picked up by how he felt he should treat those he deemed 'lesser than' himself."

The Muggleborn looked away in disgust. "Words like those nearly killed me, Lucius."

"You're right," he agreed. "I must say that I am very thankful that they did not. I do regret teaching Draco such hate for another person, but it cannot be helped now. By the grace of Astoria, he has learned to be a gentler person. Kinder."

She snorted and he raised an eyebrow. She turned her gaze back to him. "My point is, it's not right to refuse a man from seeing his own child. He hasn't denied her and he has stated that he wants to be in her life."

Lucius brushed his knuckles lightly over Hermione's cheek. He sighed. "She's your child, Mia. If this is what you want, I will support it, you know this. I just don't see it ending well, particularly for little Rosie."

She looked up into his soft gray eyes. "He did apologize, Lucius, and I want to give him a chance."

"What is it with you Gryffindors?" came Draco's low drawl from the door. Lucius and Hermione both looked towards the door to see Draco leaning against the frame. He pushed himself off the door and entered the room like a rather bored cat. "'He apologized, so I have to give him a chance,'" he mocked in a falsetto, mimicking Hermione dramatically while touching his forehead with the back of his hand. He dropped his hand. "Honestly, Granger, for all your book smarts, you are certainly naive when it comes to some things."

"What would you know about it?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Fourth year at the Yule Ball," Draco said. "I overheard a bunch of girls were talking about how he had basically called you a slut for going with Viktor Krum and looking so god-damned gorgeous. You forgave him. Why? Because he apologized?"

Hermione stared at the man, but did not reply.

Draco caught the small flash in her eyes, though. "He _did_ apologize, right, Granger? What about the Ministry Yule Ball where you were dancing with my father? I heard you had received an earful from him about that as well. Did he apologize for that?"

She frowned. "Ron did apologize in our fourth year," she commented. "Viktor had seen me crying and asked me what was wrong. I told him it was nothing, though I might have mentioned Ron at some point over the following months. Either way, eventually, Ron did come and apologize to me. Viktor had made sure of it."

He glanced at his father, who was glaring at him in warning. "How many months have you been pregnant now, Granger? What exactly has he done to earn your forgiveness? What has he done to help you with this pregnancy? You were his wife! That's _his_ baby in your belly!"

"You're right. Rose is his child," Hermione agreed.

"And what has he done? Has he sent you any money to help with the hospital expenses? He sent his little floozy to your baby shower. Did he happen to leave a present for your daughter? Has he sent any owls with inquiries to your health and the baby's health?" Draco asked, watching her for her reaction to his questions.

Hermione bit her lower lip. Truth be told, Ron hadn't done any of those things. "He probably thought they wouldn't be appreciated."

"So?" Draco snapped. "That's his kid. To Hell if it's appreciated. The point is, his only act of trying is showing up at our Manor, unannounced, while you are alone, asking you to forgive him for what? For an article my father almost sued him over? How much do you want to bet that he only did this gesture as a means to placate you and keep us from pressing any more charges against him?"

"'Our'? 'Us'? You don't live here, Draco," Hermione argued.

"Since when?" he questioned. "The Manor has always been my home. Just because I haven't been staying here, doesn't mean it's not mine, as well as yours. That's why I'm here, actually." He looked at his father. "Astoria and I have decided that we want to move back here, if that's alright with you. Astoria thinks it'll be good for Scorpius to have you around, and with Hermione about to give birth to Rose, it'll be nice for them to grow up together. Or so she said."

Lucius tilted his head, his brow crinkling slightly. "I have no problem with it, Son," he said as he glanced at Hermione. "What do you think?"

"The Manor has always been his home," the witch parroted back with a shrug. She pinched her lips together. "Though, is this really an appropriate moment to bring this up?"

Draco scoffed. "How the bloody hell was I to know you two would be arguing over your ex?" he questioned with a wave of his hand. "I was expecting to walk in on you snogging, though that would have been unpleasant as well. At least you don't screech anymore."

"I have never screeched!" she said defensively.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, ok," he said skeptically. He sighed. "Don't be such a push-over, Granger. You're going to have a baby. You're about to marry my father. You're better than this. A respectable woman does not accept lame apologies from losers like him. Especially when he does nothing else to earn your forgiveness."

"He _just_ apologized!" she snapped. "Why don't we just wait and see what he does?"

The younger Malfoy looked at his father with a dubious expression. "Ten Galleons says he fucks up again in one month," he said to his father.

"A hundred Galleons says the children will learn their first swear words from you, boy," Lucius countered in annoyance. "Watch your language."

"We will not be betting on Ron's failure!" Hermione shouted shrilly, pointing an accusing finger at Draco. "And you won't..."

"I thought you said you don't screech?" Draco mused, effectively making her shut her mouth.

(II)(II)

2 August

It was early morning, before the sun rose. Lucius stood beside Hermione, holding her hand, and softly cooing as she screamed. Jane Granger stood on her other side, holding her daughter's other hand. Both people looked frazzled and unkempt. In his haste to get Hermione to the hospital, Lucius had forgotten his gloves, and had thrown yesterday's robes, which still needed to be washed.

They had just been getting ready for bed when Hermione's water had broke. As she had looked down with wide eyes, Lucius had jumped into action. He grabbed her small beaded bag, that she had packed in advance, and helped her get dressed. As they had arrived at the hospital, Hermione had asked him to find Harry and her mother. Once he had done as she asked, he stuck to her side like glue.

It wasn't common for wizards to be within the delivery room, however, an exception was made for Lucius, mostly because Hermione refused to allow him to leave her. Not that he would have.

"Almost there, Ms. Granger," Healer Shafiq stated. "Just one more push."

Hermione stared up at the ceiling. "I can't!" she insisted.

With his free hand, Lucius lifted a towel and dabbed her face. "You can, darling," he assured her. "You can do this. You defeated the Dark Lord..."

"That was Harry," she cried.

He lifted an eyebrow and touched the cloth to her face again. "You are the most persistent woman I have ever known, love," he continued. "You're smart, funny, and you have a kind heart. You've fought for the rights of people like yourself and even those most deem unworthy… including me. You did that, you can do this. Now, show some of that Gryffindor courage and push."

She glared up at her fiance. "Lucius, you are shite at encouragement. Did you know?" she commented before squeezing her eyes shut and pushing again.

At four in the morning, Rose Granger-Weasley was born. She was a little under 3 kilograms, or, rather, 6 lbs and 2 ounces.

Exhausted, Hermione fell back against her pillow as the Healers cleaned the baby up and closed her eyes. She felt soft lips on her forehead and knew it was Lucius who had kissed her. Despite their rush to the hospital, he still smelled divine. She blinked her eyes open to look up at him and their eyes met. Her eyes crinkled in amusement. "Are those tears, love?" she asked.

Lucius sniffed and ran his thumb over one of his eyes. "No," he lied. "When I bent down to kiss you, a bit of hair hit my eye."

Hermione gave him a small smile and patted his arm. She glanced at her mother. The woman was beside herself with happiness. "Oh, sweetheart!" she exclaimed as she hugged her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," the witch replied, simply.

"Ms. Granger?" Healer Shafiq called, drawing their attention. Hermione sat up to look at the older woman. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

In Shafiq's arms was a tiny baby gently wrapped in a light pink blanket. Lucius straightened up and took a step back to give the healer room so she could lay the child within her mother's arms. For a moment, no one said anything as Hermione gazed down lovingly at the child in her arms. Tears fell unchecked from her eyes as she leaned forward to kiss the baby's forehead. "Oh, my sweet darling," she whispered as she touched Rose's cheek lightly with her finger. The baby looked up at her.

Hermione sniffed and looked up to her lover. "Lucius? Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

His eyes widened, clearly surprised by the offer. "If that is your wish, Mia," he said softly.

She smiled at him and offered him the child. "You do still remember how to hold a baby, right?" she teased.

"It hasn't been that long," he told her, though he knew she was just teasing him. He bent down and carefully lifted the baby, placing her into the crook of his arm and looking down at her. He knew the child wasn't his, at least, not by blood, but in that moment, he could feel the bonds of father and child and he knew that he would do anything in the world for this little girl. He was reminded of when Draco had been born for the emotions he felt then were the exact same as now. "Hello, little Rosie," he said softly to her. "Welcome to the world." He smiled at her as she yawned.

Looking up, he glanced at Hermione and didn't even bother hiding the tears in his eyes. Nor did he deny them. "Darling, she's beautiful," he told her.

Hermione's smile brightened. "Isn't she, my love?" She saw Lucius turn his attention to Jane and looked at her mother.

"Jane?" he asked as he offered her the child.

Jane walked around the bed and held out her arms for the baby. "Oh, goodness!" she mumbled. "Oh, Hermione, she's so sweet and tiny. Just look at these little hands!" She kissed the little girl and hugged her.

Healer Shafiq entered the room again and Hermione silently mused that she hadn't even noticed the woman had left. "I do have some paperwork for you, Ms. Granger. Have you decided on the name and godparents yet?" she asked, quill in hand.

"Rose Granger-Weasley," Hermione pronounced. She took Lucius's hand and squeezed it slightly, causing him to look at her. "I hope you don't mind, love, but I would like to make Harry the godfather."

"I don't mind at all, darling," he assured her.

Hermione nodded and turned her attention back to the Healer. "I wish for Harry James Potter to be her godfather. I know he will care for her as I would should something happen to Lucius and me."

"Her father would..."

"No," Hermione cut her off with a shake of her head. "Ron vacated the rights to her when he cheated on and then divorced me. He'll be in her life, but if something should happen to me, I don't want him gaining custody of her."

"Mia, the law is a bit more complicated then that," Lucius said as Jane rocked her granddaughter. "We aren't married yet, so I don't really have any rights to her. Even when we do marry, we will need to go through a lot of legal paperwork to give me any sort of rights and her father's rights will still trump my own unless he gives her up and I adopt her."

The cruel reality of this fact cut deeply into Lucius's heart, but he dared not allow it to show. He had just met the child seconds ago and he was already in love with her. The idea that she could be taken away from him… well, it wasn't really an idea. He had plans to marry her mother and he would. He had no intention of ever letting either of them go.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "We'll just see about that," she said in determination.

Shafiq handed her the clipboard and quill. "I just need you to sign, Ms. Granger," she said and Hermione looked at the birth certificate.

Once Hermione signed, the Healer duplicated the papers with a flick of her wand and handed a copy to Lucius and sent the original copy to her office. "Now, do you wish to breast feed, Ms. Granger, or…?"

"Breast feeding is fine, but you'll have to help me. I've never done it before. I did read about it, though."

(III)(III)

Once the paperwork had been signed, Healer Douglas had appeared with a wheelchair, which he and Lucius helped Hermione onto. Jane delicately laid Rose in her mother's arms and Lucius pushed his bride to be out of the room.

He paused as they entered the waiting room. His eyes widened slightly at the sea of red before him. So many Weasleys were there and, the moment Lucius and Hermione entered, they all came to attention. Molly covered her mouth with her hand and clutched at her chest as Harry approached the exhausted couple.

"Alright there, Hermione?" he asked, grinning.

The new mother gave him a wide smile. "Never better. Would you like to meet your new niece, Godfather?" she questioned.

His smile dropped as he looked at the witch. "Blimey, Hermione! Really? Godfather?"

She shrugged. "Well, you don't have to..."

"No, no, I will gladly accept, of course!" he said as scattered chuckles went about the room.

"Well, come one then. Meet your goddaughter!" she urged him. "You can let Molly and Arthur meet her, too, if you like."

As Harry walked about the room, introducing Rose to her uncles and grandparents, Hermione felt Lucius place a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to kiss his fingers and he looked down at her. She had never known him to kneel, so she was surprised when he squatted down beside her and took her hand in his. "She truly is wonderful, darling," he told his bride-to-be, though his eyes never left the child.

"Isn't she, though?" she agreed. "I never believed in love at first sight until I laid eyes on her. And now..." she looked at him. "Is this what you felt when Draco was born?"

He nodded silently and kissed her hand. "Nothing will ever be the same again, either," he promised her.

She smile softly as she watched Molly and Ginny coo over Rose. Her eyes roamed over the people there, taking count of those that had shown. Even Draco and Astoria were there with little Scorpius. Then, she frowned. "Where's Ron?" she asked.

Catching the slight distress in Hermione's voice, Lucius's eyes darted over the people there. His eyes narrowed angrily as he did not see the wizard in question. As Molly and Arthur approached the couple happily to hand the child back over to Hermione, the young witch repeated her question.

Arthur closed his eyes as Molly frowned. "Honestly, my dear? We don't know. Arthur and I tried contacting him and Bill sent his Patronus out to find him, but he never answered," she explained.

"Let's get you released so we can go home, shall we?" Lucius suggested to Hermione, a bit perturbed.

Jane looked at him curiously. "Is that safe?" she asked. "Shouldn't she stay here for 24 hours? She needs to heal."

"She can heal at home just as easily," he assured the woman. "Give her another hour and she'll even be able to walk on her own."

"Recovery time for wizards is quick, is it?" Jane commented, a little awed at the idea.

Hermione shrugged. "There are potions that do help speed up the process, sure, but they are limited. I can go home, but I will still need at least a week to fully heal. And, the Ministry still has me on maternity leave for another year," she concluded.

"Are we ready, darling?" Lucius asked.

Hermione stared anxiously at the door. This was quite possibly the single most important day of his life and Ron wasn't there. She sent a silent prayer, hoping that he was alright, as she couldn't fathom any viable reason for his absence aside from perhaps he was… She closed her eyes and shook her head. No. She wouldn't think that way. Ron was fine. He had to be. Perhaps the Patronus just got lost or something.

Yes. Until she received confirmation otherwise, she had to believe he was fine. She glanced at Lucius and nodded. "Let's go home," she said as she cast one final glance at the doors.

She didn't see Lucius and Draco share a meaningful look at one another.

(IV)(IV)

It was two weeks after Rose was born when Hermione received an owl from Ron. Hermione patting the miniscule owl, little old Pig, as she accepted the letter and opened it.

" _Hermione,_

 _I want to come see my daughter this weekend. I'll be there around noon on Saturday. See you then._

 _Ron"_

Hermione's eyes widened as she reread the letter… No, this wasn't a letter, nor was it a request. She glanced over at Lucius who was sitting in his armchair and feeding Rose with a bottle. The brunette smiled at them as she watched him coo at the infant and whisper to her lovingly.

"What are you saying to her?" Hermione asked when she realized that he wasn't speaking English.

Lucius gave the infant a kiss on the forehead before looking up at his fiancee. "I was reciting an Italian poem," he admitted. "These first few years are the best times to prime children to learn different languages, after all." He watched as Hermione's face dropped and he wrinkled his brow in concern. "What is it, darling?"

She waved the letter in the air and approached him. "Ron wrote," she told him.

He nodded. "I gathered as much. Isn't that his owl? What did he say?"

She rolled her eyes as she allowed herself to fall upon the other armchair across from him. "He wants to come see Rose on Saturday around noon," she told him as she exchanged the letter for the baby.

Lucius read over the contents and his frown deepened. "Rose has a Healer's appointment on Saturday, as do you," he stated rhetorically. "Who the bloody hell does he think he is to make demands?" He looked at his soon-to-be wife. "Write back to him and tell him you'll have to reschedule. Let him know why, and tell him to come Sunday." He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "On second thought, why should we even bother? He didn't come to the hospital the day you gave birth, nor did he come when you wrote to him requesting his presence here at the Manor the day after."

"He is her father..." Hermione tried, but was cut off with a glare.

"Then he damn well should have been there!" Lucius hissed angrily as he hit the arm of his chair with his fist.

"I agree," the witch admitted as Rose finished the bottle and Hermione lifted her up to burp her. "If you don't mind taking Rose for a moment, I can write a response to him. No doubt Piglet is waiting for me to do as much."

The viciousness Lucius had shown a moment ago vanished as he reached out for the baby. "Of course. Come to Papa, little Rosie," he cooed as Hermione handed the child over.

The Muggleborn gave a little snort as she smiled. "You are hopeless, love," she teased. She watched him for a moment as his words finally caught up to her. "Darling? Why do you refer to yourself as 'papa'?"

He glanced up at her and shrugged. "She can't call me 'Father', can she? I figured it would be suitable, unless you oppose?"

"I don't oppose," Hermione assured him as her smile played on her lips.

He nodded at that. "You probably shouldn't keep that owl waiting. It looks like it's about to have a heart attack."

She snorted as she shook her head and turned away from her child and future husband and led the owl to the desk. "Your owner is a right prat, Pig, did you know that?" she asked the little owl who fluttered around her and hooted in response. He wasn't Pigwidgeon, of course, but rather a little Scops owl that Ron had bought shortly after Pigwidgeon had passed away.

She took a deep breath as she sat at the desk and penned her letter.

" _Dear Ronald,_

 _I hate to be the bearer of bad news and spoil your plans, however, Rose and I each have an appointment with the Healer at the time you wish to visit. We also have other plans afterwards, so it would not be convenient for you to come here on that day. If you like, you are free to visit on Sunday, however. I'm sure Rose will be more than happy to meet you finally._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione_

 _P. S. I am curious to know why you never showed up to the hospital the day she was born. Remember I had written to you, but you never responded. Curious, that."_

She patted Piglet lightly on the head and strapped the folded letter on his leg. "Please be careful out there, Pig," she implored the creature. She carried the minuscule owl to the window and opened it. "Now, off you go. Have a safe flight home."

She watched as the bird disappeared from view before closing the window and returning to her armchair by the fire. She heard Lucius humming a song and looked up at him. He had changed his armchair into one that rocks and was gently rocking Rose as he softly sang to her. Hermione had never seen him so at peace and she felt her heart melt at the sight.

"Isn't that a Muggle song?" she asked quietly.

He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "I imagine there are many songs we have that we share with Muggles, darling," he told her. "Remember, there was a time when magic and non-magic folk were able to co-exist peacefully with one another. In fact, our own family used to have ties with Muggles before the Statute of Secrecy. I believe one of our ancestors, my namesake in fact, had even deigned to court a Muggle queen. One of the late Queens of England."

"Queen Victoria?" Hermione questioned as she stared at him in wonder.

He hummed. "Perhaps," he answered gently. "However, I do believe she had refused him, and as such, it was never really spoken of again. Though, it does come up in our family history lessons."

She nodded and turned her attention to the hearth as he returned to his soft rendition of a Scottish lullaby.

It was a quiet and peaceful evening, quite unlike the stress of earlier that day. Draco and Astoria had finally finished moving in and, as such, there was much hustle and bustle with luggage and moving furniture. When all was done, the couple had transformed Draco's wing into their own little "home", complete with a nursery and rooms for Scorpius. At first, Hermione had suggested they share the nursery with Rose, but her idea had been shot down almost immediately by Draco.

" _While I have nothing against Rose, I do feel that it would be inappropriate for them to share a room together," he had told her._

This confused Hermione even now. Unable to hide her curiosity any more, she posed the question to Lucius. "Why did Draco turn down the offer for Rose and Scorpius to share a nursery?"

"Hm?" he questioned, looking up. Apparently he had been drifting off in his own thoughts. "Oh," he said when she repeated her question. "I suppose Draco wishes to allow Scorpius to have his own space. Also, they will only be infants for a little while and, sooner than we think, it will become completely inappropriate for them to share a room, whether it's a nursery or not."

"We can always separate them once they get old enough," she suggested. "I just thought that the whole idea of them living here was so that we could all share the same living space and help one another with child-rearing."

He gave her a single nod. "And we will, darling," he assured her. "They live here now, so we will certainly see more of them. I do not doubt that there will come a time where you will be sick of seeing them, though I do hope that isn't the case."

"Draco is much more… amiable than he was in school," Hermione admitted with a shrug. "I'm sure Astoria is the reason for that, though."

"Indeed," he agreed. "The aftermath of the war had been incredibly hard on Draco and he had many questions that neither Narcissa nor I could answer to his satisfaction. I have heard that a woman can be the best thing in a man's life, and for Draco, especially, I do believe it is true."

"And you? Would you say the same thing about yourself?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "A million times, my Mia," he told her. "Ever since I decided to pursue you, I've slowly become a better man. I am not perfect by any means, and I do feel as though I don't deserve you. I hope, however, that I am becoming a better man for you and little Rosie."

With Rose now sleeping in his arms, Lucius studied Hermione carefully. For a woman who had just given birth a fortnight ago, Hermione did not look as though she had carried a child. It was true that witches tended to recover more quickly than Muggle women, and Hermione was living proof of this idea. In fact, both Astoria and Ginny Potter had fully recovered from giving birth to their own sons as well.

Lucius saw the troubled look in Hermione's eyes as she stared at the fire. He knew she was thinking about that cursed letter. He knew Ronald Weasley had to be running low on funds, if his choice of playmate was anything to go by. Susan McLaggen, Lucius knew, was set to inherit a large chunk of her father's money, though Cormac would inherit most of it, naturally. Lucius could practically hear the greed coming off that letter Ronald had sent, demanding to see his daughter.

Hermione had given birth to Rose two weeks ago. Ronald hadn't been there at the birth, though he had sent a letter before claiming that he would be. Hermione had even invited him to the Manor several times after Rose was born, though he never replied to a single letter. And he never showed up.

Lucius wasn't a ruthless businessman, politician, and Slytherin for nothing. He could clearly see what Ronald was doing, even if Hermione couldn't, though he doubted she was as naive to Ronald's schemes as she claimed to be. As her fiance, there really was little that Lucius could do to help her aside from offer her advice.

"Darling, I was wondering," Lucius said, drawing Hermione's attention. He pursed his lips. "With Rose born now, have you given any thought to our postponed wedding?"

"I have," she replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "And? It is August now," he pointed out.

She nodded. "I know, and I do still want to marry you."

He gave a small smile at those words. He leaned back in his chair, careful to ensure Rose was tucked safely in his arms. "What do you think of an Autumn wedding? Perhaps late October, or early November?"

"That would be lovely," she agreed with a smile. "Though, to be honest, I've been so busy with Rose that I haven't had a chance to research Pureblood weddings. I reckon things are done differently given that you don't believe in divorce."

He shrugged. "Well, it won't really be a 'Pureblood wedding', whatever that means, but yes, I do believe in having a traditional wedding," he said.

"What does that entail?" she asked.

He frowned then as he thought it over. "Some of the things will have to change, certainly, as we are both previously married, I a widower and you a divorcee. Since I am a widower, the rituals begin with you gathering all of Narcissa's old garments and casting an Incendio upon them, creating a great bonfire within this clearing I will show you," he explained. "Typically, my sister would be the one to help you do this, however, given that I have no sister, I believe Astoria could help you with this. As you create this bonfire, we both must speak certain ritual words to release Narcissa from her ties to me. Now, this does not disinherit Draco, naturally, but it does pave the way to allow me to add any children you and I have to my will and ensure they inherit something. This should take place about a month before the wedding."

"Are you sure Draco will be ok with me burning his mother's things?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

Lucius shrugged. "I don't see why he would. It is only her clothing and there are many other things she had owned when she was alive. Besides, it's material possessions that she no longer has any use for," he explained. "Once this is done, we can plan the wedding as we like, make our guests list, alert the press, and so on."

"Do we have to alert the press?" she asked, her eyes nearly begging him. "Can't we just elope or something?"

He smirked. "Nothing would make me happier," he admitted. "However, if we don't do it ourselves, someone will. It is better that we stay on top and in front of it. Kill the gossip before they have a chance."

She sighed. "Yes, I know, I just..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It really shouldn't make a difference to anyone. I've already seen gossip articles about us, and they weren't written by Rita Skeeter." She gazed at him and he nodded.

"So long as you are Muggleborn and I am a former Death Eater, there will always be conspiracy theories," he assumed.

"How do we protect the children from it all?" she asked. "Rosie and any other children we have?"

"By reinforcing the idea that we love them and one another," he told her. "That's all we can do. When they are old enough, we can tell them about the Dark Lord, the War, and our respective parts in it. We can also tell them how we were reunited and how you saved me from an unknown, but more than likely devastating, fate."

Hermione sighed. "What happens next?" she questioned.

"We have the ceremony," he replied simply. "Which includes," he continued, interrupting her as she opened her mouth to ask, "an Unbreakable Vow that will effectively tie us together. This Vow consists of mutual protection, care, and fidelity until death do we part. If I am not mistaken, it is much like the vows Muggle couples give at their weddings."

"Minus the barbaric part of the 'Unbreakable Vow'," she groused.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem in requesting such a thing?"

She pinched her lips together. "It shows a lack of trust. Shouldn't trust be at the forefront of any relationship, particularly a marriage?" she asked.

"It should," he agreed. "And I do trust that you will keep the vow you make to me as I will to you. In fact, I would rather die than betray your trust, for in such a betrayal, I deserve no less."

His words weighed heavy on her mind. She wondered, for a moment, if Narcissa had betrayed him, thus the real reason for her death. She wanted to ask, but she hesitated. She remembered how devastated he had been as he recounted the months following Narcissa's death. Given the amount of despair and anguish he had shown towards his late wife, there was no doubt that he had loved her.

"Did Narcissa betray you?" she found herself asking before she could stop herself.

The silence within the room lay even heavier and thicker than Lucius's words of trust. The flash in his eyes told Hermione the truth. The _full_ truth. And her heart broke for him. Claiming that Hermione would never betray him suddenly felt hollow to the Muggleborn. They had been together for roughly nine months. He had been with Narcissa for 20 years. What was more, Hermione had fought on the victorious side of the War, opposite of Lucius. She had fought for the rights of Magical Creatures, something he only found interest in _after_ he had decided to pursue her. He had no real reason to fully trust Hermione.

The Muggleborn closed her eyes and bit back a sob for him. He wouldn't appreciate her breaking down for him. Nor would he appreciate an apology. _"_ _Are you? Truly 'sorry for the loss', that is?"_ his words rang out in her head again. They felt so very distant and, suddenly… she was. Even more now than she had been when she first uttered those words of sympathy.

Though, she couldn't feel sorry that Narcissa was gone. Not after learning what the woman had done, but she did feel sorry for the excruciating pain she knew it had caused Lucius.

She licked her lips. "How… How did it happen? I mean, how did you find out?" she asked, meeting his stormy eyes.

"She came home one night, claiming to feel incredibly ill," he explained. "I helped her to her bed and she confessed to me. She apologized, but there was little left to be done… Draco doesn't know."

"Nor should he," Hermione said. "At least, not right now. What does he think happened?"

Lucius shrugged. "Merlin only knows," he told her. "The 'illness' took her within a fortnight and neither of us said anything to him. He immediately blamed me and I just… let him believe what he wanted. There's no sense in tainting his love for his mother."

"Did he and Astoria have an Unbreakable Vow at their wedding?" she asked.

He nodded. "Like I said, it's tradition. Something Narcissa should have remembered, but at the time, we were… separated, so I guess she thought it was fine. But this is why I don't believe in divorce. You can neither break nor undo an Unbreakable Vow. Once you give it, it stays with you for life. However, with marriage, the Unbreakable Vow does end when one person dies."

She frowned. "What about rape?" she asked. "Does the Unbreakable Vow know the difference between a rape and a willing participant?"

"It does. If a rape does occur, the rapist will become cursed and will, eventually, die, though it will be much more painful than what Narcissa went through in her final days," he informed her. "The Vow will also protect the victim from becoming pregnant from the rape."

She thought about it for a bit. She hated the idea of taking such a Vow. To her, it was barbaric, backwards, and… a bit misogynistic. It did work both ways, though. "You'll have to take the same Vow, right?" she questioned.

He tilted his head. "Of course," he told her. "It is only customary. Once our Vows are complete, there will be a feast and celebration for us."

"And then a honeymoon?" she asked, a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

He frowned. "If you wish, we can take a honeymoon," he agreed, "if you don't mind Draco and Astoria watching over Rose for a few days or so. There are other things we have to do before the honeymoon, though."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Consummate our marriage upon our wedding bed," he told her, a smirk forming on his own mouth. He raised his eyebrows. "We will also need to speak with Gringotts, you will already have access to my vaults the moment we consummate, but I will need to speak with the goblins and fix my will to include you and Rose."

"I don't like talking about your death," she said.

His smirk faded into a soft smile. "Nor do I, but there is no point fantasizing that we will live forever. As much as it pains me, one day I will not be here, and I will need to know that you, Draco, Rose, and any other children we have will be properly cared for. The wards for the Manor have already been set, so at the very least, we are a step ahead."

They were quiet, both contemplating the coming months. It was horrendously soon in Hermione's mind as they had only started dating roughly nine months before. She was certain, however, in her love for him, and she did like the idea that he would never cheat on her, never betray her. There was comfort in this knowledge.

"An autumn wedding," she mused aloud. "Perhaps the beginning of November? Right after Halloween."

Lucius gazed at her. "If that is what you wish, darling," he said.

For some reason, the idea of burning Narcissa's clothes suddenly made Hermione feel glee. She was never one to think ill of the dead, but… She met Lucius's eyes and nodded. "I think I would like that."

(V)(V)

When Lucius and Hermione finally came home that Saturday, it was to find a distraught Astoria and an annoyed Draco. They were in the drawing room, Astoria was sitting in an armchair near the fireplace, sipping on a cup of tea. Draco was pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey, while Scorpius played quietly in a playpen.

Hermione joined Astoria by the fire, cradling Rose, as Lucius approached his son. He had felt, more than seen, Draco's ire. "The hospital visit went well," the older blond commented as he poured himself a finger of firewhiskey.

"Great," Draco commented without any of his usual gusto.

Hermione was frowning at Astoria as she watched the younger witch wipe a tear from her eye. "Astoria? What's wrong?"

The former Slytherin gave a soft laugh, "Oh, it's nothing..."

"Like hell it's nothing!" Draco snapped as he stalked towards his wife and glared at Hermione. "Do you have any idea what that arsehole did?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I don't..."

"He fucking tried to break through the bloody door!" Draco raged. "He actually threatened Poppet to the point that she won't even look you in the eye and she actually punished herself for dropping the teapot!" He looked at his father with wide eyes. "She broke the fucking teapot," he repeated angrily. "She has never been that clumsy before, but the bastard rattled her."

"Who are you talking about?" Hermione demanded. "And would you please keep your voice down."

"Like hell I will!" Draco shouted. "I'm talking about that fucking prat you call an ex husband. Why the fuck did you give him permission to come here today, when you knew you weren't going to be here?"

Lucius set his tumbler down. "Draco, calm down," he ordered, earning a glare from his son. He raised an eyebrow. "No one had given Mr. Weasley clearance to come here today. In fact, Hermione had specifically written to him to tell him not to come. When did he show up?"

"It was at 12:45, this afternoon, Father," Astoria answered and then hiccuped.

"When Poppet refused to let him in, Astoria attempted to defuse the situation and he verbally attacked her," Draco told them, seethingly. "I nearly blasted his arse to China when I got home."

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"Where do you think, Granger? Where do I always go on Saturday mornings?" he drawled. "Merlin's saggy balls!"

"Draco!" Lucius barked, raising his voice for the first time in a very long time. Rose immediately started crying.

As Hermione stood up and tried to calm Rose down, Lucius closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. His blood was boiling and his initial thought was to track the bastard down and murder him. It was, after all, something Lucius would have done years ago. He waited, keeping his eyes closed and focusing on his breathing, until Rose had quieted. Opening his eyes, he glared at his son.

"Did he assault anyone?" Lucius asked, the calmness of his voice belying the anger he felt.

"No, thank Merlin," Draco answered. "I would have neutered him if he had. We did get into a shouting war, though, that almost led to a duel."

"He's not worth you going to Azkaban over," Hermione said, still bouncing Rose.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "He's not, but protecting her is," he said, pointing a finger at Astoria. "I will not have my wife disrespected on my own god damn property."

"Say one more swear word in Rose's presence, and you will be excused, Son," Lucius stated in a tone that brooked no argument.

"You're the one who came in here," Draco pointed out. He looked at Hermione. "So, what are you going to do? If he steps foot on this property again, I will have him arrested. I don't want him anywhere near my wife or son."

Hermione shook her head. "I had sent a letter back with his owl a few days ago, telling him not to come today, but to come tomorrow. I don't know why he decided to come today."

"He wanted to see Rose," Astoria replied. "When I tried to explain to him that you were at the hospital, he became hostile and accused me of hiding Rose from him."

Hermione glanced down at the baby in her arms. Kissing Rose on the forehead, she looked up at Astoria. "Would you mind holding her for a moment?" she asked. Astoria agreed and Hermione gently handed the baby over to her.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, which she tossed inside the fire. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place," she shouted. As the flames turned green, she knelt down and stuck her face inside them. "Harry? Ginny?" she called.

A little boy with messy black hair entered the room. "Aunt Hermy!" he squealed, clapping his hands.

"Hi, James," the Muggleborn greeted. "Where's your Mummy and Daddy?"

"They here," he informed her. "Mummy's got Albie in the nursery and Daddy's in his office."

"Can you get them for me?" she asked patiently.

He nodded. "Guess what, Aunt Hermy? I lost a tooth!" The little boy tried showing Hermione the missing tooth in his mouth and Hermione gave him a smile.

"That's amazing, James!" she said happily. "You're getting so big! Now, go get your parents real quick for me."

"Daddy said I gotta put the tooth under my pillow and the tooth fairy would leave me a Sickle, but I don't want a fairy coming into my room," he told her, frowning and shaking his head.

Hermione nodded. "Well, the tooth fairy is a good fairy," she explained to him. "She won't harm you or anything. She just pays for your tooth and leaves."

"What she need my tooth for?"James asked, curious.

The witch paused. "I don't know," she admitted. "Now, go get your parents."

"James? Is that Hermione I hear?" called a feminine voice as Ginny entered the room.

"I'm here, Gin," Hermione said as she watched her friend enter the room.

Ginny looked at her in surprise. "Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione sighed. "It's Ron. Is Harry available?"

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ, what on earth has Ron done now?" she asked. "Of course Harry's here. It's Saturday. Give us a moment and we'll be right over."

"Thanks, Gin," the Muggleborn said as she pulled away.

She sat on the floor in front of the hearth and looked up at Lucius, who had taken Rose from Astoria. "I want Harry to be here before we do anything rash," Hermione explained to her betrothed.

Hermione stood up and brushed the front of her clothes off. Lucius gave her a nod as he moved to sit in the armchair directly across from Astoria. "I hope he realizes that I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from a pauper on my own land. Much like Draco, I am outraged by Mr. Weasley's conduct and will press charges if Mr. Potter cannot provide an appropriate alternative."

Hermione brushed a strain of hair from Lucius's face and tucked it behind his ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He eyed her. "I know you don't think you can get away with just that," he told her. She laughed and kissed his lips chastely as the fireplace glowed green.

The entire Potter family stepped through the flames with James making faces of disgust. "Mummy, I hate Floo Powder," he whined as Harry gave his friend a hug.

"What's going on?" he asked, glancing about the room.

Draco immediately leaped into a rant about the disturbance, recounting the tale and growing angrier as his story progressed. "If you don't do something about it, Potter, I will," he warned. "He threatened my wife and house elf and I will not stand for it!"

Ginny glanced at Hermione. "Where is Poppet?" she asked, her own face twisted in anger.

"She ran off," Astoria said. "I reckon she's hiding somewhere. Poor thing was so terrified."

Harry turned to Lucius, who gave him a nod. "Poppet!" Lucius called out.

Normally, the little house elf appeared the moment he called her, but this time, a few seconds passed before she finally arrived. When she did, she fell into a heap on the floor at her master's feet, sobbing. "I is sorry, Master," she wept. "I is sorry. Poppet will iron her hands..."

"No, you will not," Lucius growled as he glared down at the elf. "You have no reason to be sorry."

Hermione knelt down next to the elf and touched her shoulder. Poppet flinched and looked up, but did not meet the witch's eyes. Hermione could feel her heart break at the little elf's obvious distress. "Poppet, would you mind telling us what happened? Only, we have Harry Potter here and he wants to help you," she said gently as she gazed at Poppet.

Poppet sniffed as she told them what had happened, "Poppet heard a disturbance at the front gate. So, sh-she goes to investigate and… Mr. Ronald Weasley was there, mistress. And he is angry, too. Mr. Ronald Weasley wanted to see Miss Rose, but Poppet tells him that the miss isn't here. She was with my Master and Mistress at St. Mungo's. But Mr. Ronald Weasley not believe poor Poppet. He tells Poppet that she is bad elf who serves bad wizards. Mr. Ronald Weasley tells Poppet that he will send Master and Mistress to Azkaban for keeping him away from Miss Rose. But Poppet knows he's not speaking true so, Poppet goes to leave because he can't get through barrier, but he did! Mr. Ronald Weasley cast a spell and he be able to walk through the gates! Poppet tries to stop him, but Mr. Ronald Weasley kicks poor Poppet. Front door is locked, though, so all Mr. Ronald Weasley could do is knock on it. Poppet tries to get him to leave, but Mr. Ronald Weasley tells her to go away. He be wanting to see Miss Rose, but Poppet knows Miss Rose not here..."

As Poppet told her story, Hermione glanced up at Lucius and could see the storm raging within his eyes. She couldn't recall ever seeing him so angry. Even when they were on opposite sides of the war, he never looked as murderous.

Lucius's eyes met Harry and hardened. "I want him arrested," he growled. "I want to press assault charges against him for kicking my house elf as well as for the property damages he caused to my front gate." He looked down at Poppet. "Do you know what spell he used?"

Large tears fell from Poppet's eyes as she prostrated herself before Lucius, crying her eyes out and begging for forgiveness. "Poppet don't know," she was saying as she tugged at the hem of Lucius's robes. "Poppet don't hear. Poppet..."

"Silence," Lucius ordered, causing the elf to stop speaking, though she continued to cry.

Hermione clutched at her chest as she glanced up to Harry, her own eyes filling with tears. "Harry, this isn't normal," she said, looking at him. "We know Ron. You know Ron. I've never seen him treat another creature this way, have you?"

The bespectacled man watched the elf grimly. "I don't know what's going on with him, Hermione, but he's changed a lot," he told her as he glanced at his wife. "He doesn't Floo or write, and he spends a lot of time with Susan McLaggen. I overheard an argument between him and George the other day at the shop. When I asked George about it later, he said that he was on the verge of letting Ron go due to the fact that he never shows up for work on time, if he shows up at all. The only reason George hasn't fired him yet is because they're family."

Hermione glanced at the elf again and then to Harry. "You're investigating this, right?" she asked. "Ron's not well and..." Hermione's eyes fell to the little girl Lucius held. "I don't want him around Rose like this."

"I couldn't agree more," Ginny piped in as she watched Poppet. "I don't know what his deal is, but something needs to be done. He's missing out on his daughter's life and threatening others in the process."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Malfoy, I will need a written statement from you, detailing the things you wish to prosecute him for. I will also need a written statement from both Poppet and Astoria so I have enough to request a restraining order against him," he explained. He looked to his best friend. "If you see Ron again, you are to alert me. Do not speak to him, do not entertain him. Just send a Patronus to me and let me handle it. Once I get the court orders and paperwork filed, I will send him an owl to inform him of his restraining order."

Hermione placed a hand on her chest. "I'm sorry it's coming to this, Harry," she said sadly.

He nodded. "I am, too," he admitted as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I honestly don't know what's gotten into him and you're right. This isn't Ron. Let me look into it and see if I can figure out what's going on with him and I will let you know."

They hugged again and Hermione sighed. "Thank you, Harry."

He gave her a smile. "Anything for you, Hermione, you know that."

And she did.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Big shout out to cowgalnina for her help in beta'ing this chapter! Hope everyone here enjoyed it.

So, what do you think is wrong with Ron? (Aside from asshole-syndrome, that is.)

Oh my goodness, did anyone else's heart turn to mush over Lucius holding little Rosie? 3


	9. Chapter 8

Ginny sat on the bed, nursing little Albus, as she watched Hermione pull dress after dress out of her closet. "So, what are we doing with these?" the ginger asked as she looked at the garments piling up.

Hermione stuck her head out of the closet to look at her friend. "Sorry. Did you say something?" she questioned as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"These dresses," Ginny said, waving a hand at the pile. "What are you doing with them?"

"Oh!" the older witch replied as she walked out of the closet and began pushing the dresses closer to one another. "Once we gather them all up, we're going to take them to this clearing here on the grounds. Then, Lucius said we're going to burn them and release Narcissa's ties to this family." She explained to her friend about the ritual.

Ginny frowned. "So… you're getting rid of Narcissa?" she asked. She slipped off the bed and took her wand out. Waving the wand, she lifted some of the dresses to look at them. "Hermione, these dresses… Burning them seems like it would be a waste."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it does, but according to Lucius, it has to be done so we can move forward."

Ginny ran a hand over a particularly gaudy piece. Her brow furrowed. "I think I know which ritual he was talking about." She looked at her friend. "Hermione, you don't have to burn the dresses. Just get rid of them. Besides, I don't think Draco will be fine with you burning his mother's things."

"I looked it up," Hermione said, "and you're right, I don't have to burn all of them. However, I think Lucius needs it to free himself."

"What do you mean?"

The brunette sighed as she sat down. "He was so in love with her, Ginny, and they were together for so long," she said. "Yes, he made a mistake by joining up with Voldemort, but I really believe he had done that for her. When Draco was forced into Voldemort's services, Lucius was devastated."

"Narcissa had been as well, if I remember right," Ginny countered.

Hermione brushed her fingertips over a pair of Narcissa's old high heels. The reality of Narcissa's deceit still plagued the young witch's mind. She closed her eyes as she wondered what could possibly have possessed the woman to betray Lucius as such. But there really wasn't an answer, at least not one Hermione was content with.

As she opened her eyes and glanced at the doorway, she saw Astoria standing there, watching them. She smiled kindly at the young Slytherin and beckoned her inside. "We've almost managed to retrieve all of her things," Hermione told her.

"Is this really necessary?" Ginny asked as she held up a beautiful beaded red gown. "What if we just dumped it all at a second hand store?"

Astoria frowned. "No, that wouldn't be proper," she said as she waved her wand over the pile, levitating it. "If you are serious about marrying Father, Hermione, then we must burn these garments."

"And her shoes?" Hermione asked as she picked up one of the heels.

Astoria looked forlornly at the heels. "Matron Malfoy had such wonderful taste in her effects, didn't she?" She sighed. "We don't have to burn the shoes."

"Thank Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed as she grabbed a pair.

Hermione smiled at her friend as Astoria watched the ginger with a crease in her brow. "Though, I don't see why you would want to keep them." She looked at Hermione. "Perhaps, after the burning, we could go shopping and we can pick some clothes for you to wear that would work?"

The older witch frowned and wrinkled her nose. "I don't know that I would want to wear a dead woman's shoes," she said. She glanced at Astoria. "I can already hear Draco complaining about how I'll never fill them. Not that I want to."

"Yes, well, Draco will have to get used to you, won't he?" Astoria commented. She waved her wand and some empty boxes floated into the room. With ease, Narcissa's old shoes began packing themselves within the boxes.

Hermione looked uncertainly at the boxes. "Does anyone else get the feeling that this is going too fast?" she asked curiously as she sat down on the bed.

Both Purebloods glanced at her and Ginny joined her on the bed. "Having second thoughts?" she queried as she gazed at her friend.

Hermione frowned as she looked down at her hands. "Well, no," she said. "I just..." She met her friend's eyes. "Rosie was born but, what? A month ago? Before that, Lucius and I had only just begun dating. I do believe that last year, at the time, I was cursing the very air he breathes and wishing it would just..." She waved an idle hand, letting the thought die in the air.

Astoria moved to sit on Hermione's other side and placed a light hand on the older witch's knee. "It can be difficult when a Malfoy has set his eyes upon you, but they are rather relentless." She gave Hermione a small smile. "I wasn't even interested in Draco when we were reacquainted."

"You were a year below me, right?" Ginny asked the Slytherin.

Astoria nodded. "It had been Daphne who had fawned over him, too, and, boy, did she! But he was never really interested in those girls who threw themselves at him." At Ginny's snort, Astoria's smile widened. "Oh, don't get me wrong. He does love the attention. But he never takes them seriously."

"So, what turned your head?" Hermione asked. "I remember reading about your marriage in the Daily Prophet. His father had just been pardoned and Draco was little more than a recluse."

Astoria shrugged. Tapping her lips, she replied, "I think it was during Daphne's engagement party. Draco had shown up in support of his friend." She looked at the two Gryffindors. "Not sure you remember Marcus Flint?" Their eyes widened and Hermione's mouth popped open. Astoria wrinkled her nose. "Yes, well, Daphne's always had a soft spot for the rehabilitated. I must admit, I have, too, I suppose." She sighed. "Anyway, Draco and I started talking and before we knew it, the party was done and Daphne was tapping me on the shoulder to inform us that Marcus wished to turn in for the night. Draco asked me to meet with him the next morning, and the rest is history."

"How long did your engagement last?" Hermione questioned.

Astoria furrowed her brow. "Engagement?" She shook her head. "No, the Malfoys are too traditional for such things. In fact, the idea that Father is waiting so long with you isn't exactly normal. I reckon he's only doing so to placate your Muggle parents, or because he isn't as certain about Muggle customs and doesn't want to scare you away. No, the moment I agreed to marry him, Draco immediately began preparations. We were married in two months."

Ginny nodded. "That's about how long it took my parents, too, if I remember my mother's stories right," she admitted. She leaned against Hermione's shoulder. "Purebloods don't take long to marry. It's: You marry as soon as dowries are taken care of and start producing babies, nearly immediately, if possible. Though, I reckon you don't have to worry about that too much, too soon, Hermione."

Astoria shook her head in agreement. "No, and not everyone can produce children. More than likely, were it not for Draco wanting us to move back here, Scorpius would have grown up alone. He'll be an only child, as I cannot have another."

"But none of your brothers had such short engagements," Hermione reasoned as she glanced at Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "When Mum had Bill, she and Dad agreed that they wouldn't pressure Bill, or any of us, to marry in a hurry. It did work well for them, but that's not always the case in these Pureblood marriages. Too many people marry either without their Vows, or purposefully not saying their Vows correctly, so they can then run around on each other." She shuddered. "You see it all the time."

"Pansy Bulstrode did cheat on her husband recently with Gregory, who was cheating on his wife, Millicent. It was quite the scandal as Pansy and Millicent used to be best friends at Hogwarts," Astoria agreed, nodding.

"Pansy Parkinson? I didn't know… Wait… Does Millicent have a brother?" Hermione asked.

Astoria nodded again. "Don't worry, he's as fat and ugly as his sister. You aren't missing anything," she said as she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Astoria! What a horrible thing to say!" Hermione reprimanded, though she wasn't really angry about it. "I'm sure Mr. Bulstrode is handsome… in some way..."

"Hermione," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "Pansy cheated on him with _Goyle_. Trust me, if someone is bad enough to garner that sort of betrayal..."

"No," Hermione said, standing up. "There is never a good reason to cheat."

She had said it with such finality, that Astoria and Ginny looked at one another. "Well, of course there isn't," Astoria finally agreed. "No one said there was."

Ginny handed Albus to Astoria and stood up and touched her friend's shoulder. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

The Muggleborn looked at the two witches. "Lucius wants me to take the Unbreakable Vow."

Astoria nodded as Ginny gasped. "Draco had asked me to do it as well," she told her future in-law. "It's another tradition that all Malfoys do. You don't have to worry, Father will take one as well."

"Don't Muggles have vows they give for their weddings?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"Well, yes, but - "

"You probably shouldn't see this as anything different than that," the ginger reasoned with a shrug. "I mean, Malfoys don't believe in divorce, so it isn't like you'll have an opportunity to actually go around it or anything."

"I don't want to go around it," Hermione said. "I just find it so dated and barbaric. I understand the reasoning behind it, but it's not..."

"Perhaps you should talk to Father about this," Astoria replied. "If it makes you nervous, perhaps he can help ease your fears."

"I've already spoken to him about it," Hermione said. "He won't marry without it."

Astoria shook her head. "No, I don't suppose he would. Honestly, though, do you really not want such stipulations? I mean, he was a Death Eater, and a kneazle can't change it's stripes. At least, not entirely. You'll want those protections that will come with the Unbreakable Vow. Not saying he would go back to his old way of life, but they haven't caught all the Death Eaters yet and I wouldn't be surprised if some of the remaining ones didn't have it out for the Malfoys."

"True, but Lucius was the best of them, and I beat him," Hermione pointed out.

"Father also wasn't into attacking children."

Neither Hermione nor Ginny responded to Astoria's proclamation. After a moment of awkward silence, Hermione sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous. I mean, I've been married before and I worry that, if I rush it, I'll end up right back where I was before, but worse." She glanced at Ginny with wide eyes.

Ginny pinched her lips together. "He'll have to give the same Vows that you do," she replied. "And I wouldn't really consider what you had with Ron a 'marriage'. I love having you as a sister, Hermione, but you're better off without Ron. Besides, from what I've seen so far, Lucius is good to you."

The Muggleborn nodded. "I know he's good to me… Wow, Ginny! Isn't that odd? It wasn't that long ago where those words wouldn't have been uttered from my mouth. 'Lucius Malfoy is good to me. Lucius Malfoy loves me. I'm getting married to Lucius Malfoy,'" she said the words in a rather flippant way, trying them out. Her eyes widened as she stared at Ginny, who was frowning. "Merlin's beard, Gin! I'm getting married to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius. Malfoy. Malfoy. As in, the multi-billionaire!" Astoria began giggling as the words sank into Hermione's mind. "I'm getting married to a billionaire."

Hermione stood and paced the length of the fireplace. She ran her hands through her hair. "I'm marrying the richest wizard in Britain." She stopped and glanced at the two women on the couch. "Am I really ready to be married to a billionaire? To Lucius Malfoy?"

Ginny joined her friend and took her hands into her own. "Hermione, it's going to be ok. If anyone can marry that tosspot, it's you. I mean, bloody hell, Hermione, you've been living with the man for how long now?"

"Yeah, but living with someone and being married to them are two different things," the brunette stressed as she pushed her hair out of her face. "This is just so much to take in, Ginny. I'm going from middle class to disgustingly rich within the next few months."

"And, once you're married, you'll have access to his vaults," Astoria reasoned.

The older witch stared at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law like a deer in headlights. She sat down in one of the armchairs. Ginny gave a short humorless laugh. "You know, I find it kind of funny that you're more worried about marrying a billionaire than you are marrying a former Death Eater," she commented with a smirk.

"Oh, no. That's on my mind, too, Gin," Hermione assured her friend. "But he's gotten better. He's not the same man he once was."

Ginny shrugged. "Hey, at least you'll have trips to the spa for life, right?" she suggested.

"'With power comes great responsibility,'" Hermione quoted. She bit her bottom lip. "I can open my primary school for young witches and wizards. It'll be a good way to find Muggleborns sooner."

Astoria nodded. "I remember you saying something about that. You do know Father and Draco will want Rose and Scorpius to be tutored at home, right?"

Hermione shrugged. "And they can be. No, this would be more for children whose parents can't really afford homeschooling, and, again, for Muggleborns to find their way into the Wizarding World much sooner."

"Does Lucius know about this?" Ginny asked.

"He does," Hermione replied. "Though, it is still in the developing stages, so I don't think he's put much serious thought into it. Once we're married, I'll probably be the one to really map it out."

"But haven't you already done so?" Astoria asked.

Hermione hummed. Taking out her wand, she Accio'd a pile of scrolls. "Would you like to see?" she asked.

(II)(II)

Lucius sat at his desk, writing a letter as his son watched.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about or am I going to have to guess?" Draco drawled as he propped his feet up on his father's desk.

Lucius paused in his writing and stared at the dragonhide boots. His eyes hardened, though he neither moved nor said anything, just stared at the footware on his desk. Draco saw his father's look and, sighing, dropped his feet.

The older Malfoy continued to write, finishing off the letter and sealing it. Standing up, he walked to the window, opened it, and gave a whistle. A large eagle owl flew onto the sill and Lucius attached the letter to the bird's foot. "Take this to a Mr. Ronald Weasley," he ordered the bird. "Pester him until he replies." The bird hooted and flew away.

Lucius returned to his seat and looked at his son. "It has come to my attention that Mr. Weasley hasn't been keeping track of his finances," he told his son.

Draco shrugged. "Who cares? Let the Aurors catch him and then he can spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for unpaid taxes," he said. He smirked. "That might actually work in your favor if he does."

Lucius picked up another piece of paper and handed it to Draco. "Read it."

Draco scanned the paper, his eyes widening as his brain digested what he was reading. "Weasley's never going to go for this," he said. He looked up at his father.

"I could clear his debts and even give him the dowry he needs to marry Miss McLaggen," Lucius commented with a shrug. "If he doesn't agree, and sign, he'll get nothing except a one-way ticket to the best cell Azkaban has to offer. Even more, Geoffrey is an old friend of mine. I'm sure he would be very interested in what his daughter has been up to and just what she's getting into. With a simple Floo Call, I can, and will, ruin Mr. Weasley's life."

"You're still conversing with the McLaggen's? I thought old man McLaggen said he was done with you after the war," Draco said, frowning.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "He has a funny way of showing it, given how he accepted my wedding invitation and is having supper with us tomorrow evening," he told his son.

Draco made a face. "His offspring are going to be here, too, aren't they?" he asked, his face souring.

Lucius nodded. "And you'll do well to mind your manners," he said, his eyes narrowing at Draco.

Draco smirked suddenly. "Does Granger know?"

"Well, tonight I will tell her that the McLaggens are coming," Lucius replied.

Draco's eyes lit up in delight. "Oh, I can't wait to see her face! You know McLaggen's older boy took her to Slughorn's Christmas party, right? Sixth year. Careful you don't tempt her."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Somehow, I doubt she'll be excited to see him. She told me about that party and how she had left Mr. McLaggen. There is little affection between the two," he explained.

Draco laughed. "Oh, this is going to be good!"

(III)(III)

Astoria held her fork up to her lips, her mouth opened to take a bite of pork as she stared, frozen, at the scene before her. In fact, nearly everyone watched in shock as Hermione dumped her entire bowl of pea soup over Cormac's head. She tossed the bowl back onto the table and listened to it chime as she sat back in her seat.

"Now, I won't tell you again, Cormac," the witch said, her hair bristled as she picked up her glass of wine and took a sip.

Cormac wiped his eyes free of the soup as he glared at Hermione. "You ruined my new robes, wench!" he growled.

Draco snorted, clearly enjoying what was going on.

 _Earlier…_

"Lucius, I really don't think this is a good idea," Hermione warned as they stood at the entrance of Malfoy Manor and watched the family of four walking towards them.

"Geoffrey is an old business associate of mine," Lucius told her. "Just be courteous and everything will be fine."

"Yes, but..."

"Lucius, my old friend!" Geoffrey McLaggen said boisterously as he opened his arms to embrace the Slytherin.

Much like Lucius, Geoffrey was tall and, obviously, well-built with well-kept brown hair and dark eyes. Hermione wondered what the man did for a living as Cormac caught her eye.

"Hello, Hermione," Cormac greeted, holding out his hand for her.

Hermione nodded. "Cormac," she said as she plastered on her best fake smile. She did not take his hand.

"As coy as ever, aren't you?" the wizard commented, giving her a playful wink.

Hermione leaned into Lucius and slipped her arm around his. "Have you met my betrothed, Cormac?" she asked, batting her eyes dramatically, and smiling. She glanced up at the blond wizard. "Lucius, darling?"

Lucius kissed the witch's forehead affectionately. "This is my lovely bride-to-be, Geoffrey, Ms. Hermione Granger," he said, releasing her arm and resting his hand on her waist.

Geoffrey raised his eyebrows as he looked at Hermione. "Merlin's beard, Lucius! Going for younger, are we?" he asked. "It is a pleasure to meet you, dear," he said, offering his hand to her.

As Hermione accepted Geoffrey's hand, he introduced her to his wife, Margaret. "And you remember our children, Cormac and Susan, do you, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione's smile widened at the look of disbelief on Cormac's face. "I do. Though, it's been so long since I've seen Cormac. In fact, I haven't seen him since, when? Slughorn's party?" She touched her chest in mock surprise. "Feels like a century ago."

Cormac frowned. "Well, I did fight in the battle, too. Saved Katie Bell's life and took down a Death Eater," he said, straightening up and giving Lucius a once over.

"Now, now, Cormac," Geoffrey chided. "A lot has happened since then. Mr. Malfoy has paid his dues and turned away from the Death Eaters." He turned to Lucius. "In fact, didn't you help the Aurors catch a few?"

At Lucius's nod, Cormac bit his lip. "Bet they loved that," he commented. "Ouch! Watch it, Susan!" he cried as his sister jabbed his foot with the heel of her shoe.

She ignored her brother as she looked at Hermione. "How's Rose doing?" she asked, politely.

Hermione gave the girl a genuine smile. "She's doing well. I just put her down for a nap," she replied.

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten Weasley knocked you up before he left," Cormac commented, as he grabbed her hand. "Is that why you're with Malfoy, Hermione? You know, you could've just came to me..."

Hermione snatched her hand from Cormac and glared at him. "Don't touch me," she hissed. "I do not owe you an explanation of my personal life, Cormac, and you'd do well to keep your nose out of it."

Cormac's mother leaned into him and whispered something into his ear. Hermione didn't catch what she said, but whatever it was, Cormac looked effectively cowed. "My apologies, Ms. Granger," he said, bowing to Hermione.

 _Present…_

The response was instantaneous. Lucius and Geoffrey both stood up, glaring, equally, at Cormac. "You will watch how you address my bride, Mr. McLaggen," Lucius hissed, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Geoffrey demanded. He glanced at Hermione. "I am so sorry, Ms. Granger. I honestly do not know what has gotten into my son."

Hermione gave the wizard a nod as she set her glass down. "It's quite alright, Mr. McLaggen. Though, I should warn you, the next time your son tries to feel up my leg, he will be leaving in a matchbox and charges will be pressed against him." As she stood up, Draco stood as well. Geoffrey grabbed his son's ear and pulled on it hard. Cormac stood as well.

"If you will excuse me, I do believe I hear my daughter calling for me. Good evening," she said, nodding her head slightly.

(IV)(IV)

"So, what's really going on, Malfoy?" Geoffrey asked as he stepped into Lucius's office.

Lucius followed the man into the office as Draco shut the door behind them. The older Malfoy then cast a Muffliato on the room. "My betrothed likes to eaves drop," Lucius explained as Geoffrey gave him a curious look.

The brown haired man wrinkled his brow. "Bit funny marrying a woman you can't trust, eh, Malfoy?"

"Oh, I trust her," Lucius replied as he went to his liquor cabinet and took out three crystal tumblers. "I just don't want to spoil the surprise."

Draco accepted the glass of brandy from his father and took a seat at the desk. This action was mimicking by Geoffrey as Lucius walked around the desk and sat behind it. "Tell me, McLaggen, how aware are you of your daughter's current relationship?"

"What? Her dating the Weasley kid? Yeah, I know of it," he confirmed. "Why? What's it to you?"

"Weasley is Hermione's ex-husband," Lucius pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. What's with today's youth that they enter into a marriage without taking the Vow?" Geoffrey asked. "Honestly. Though, I can't say I'm sorry for it. My daughter's quite fond of Weasley and him being a member of the Golden Trio actually helps me with business deals."

"Indeed," Lucius commented as he took a small sip of his drink.

Geoffrey waved a hand at Lucius. "Don't tell me you are marrying Ms. Granger just 'cause you love her and she's pretty, Malfoy," he said, eyeing his friend. "I've known you too long for all that nonsense. You're getting something more than constant shags from her. And my money's on her reputation, too."

Lucius shrugged. "Marrying a Muggleborn wasn't my first choice," he readily agreed. "Though, I must say, I have gotten quite fond of her over the past few months. She'll make an excellent wife. She already makes a wonderful mother."

"How'd the delivery go, or do you know?" Geoffrey questioned, curious. He had nearly lost his own wife during Susan's birth, after all.

Lucius smirked. "I was with her the entire time," he admitted. "Though I found it a bit odd as I've never known of men being in the delivery room, but both she and her mother had insisted. I will say it went smoothly, though, from what I could tell. And she's had a full recovery. If I wanted to, I could impregnate her tonight and there will be no complications."

"You're above that, though," Geoffrey said. "You'll wait until you got that woman Vowed and a ring on her finger."

"Indeed. Tomorrow we are going to the site to burn Narcissa's clothes and I believe Astoria is taking her shopping after," Lucius said, glancing at Draco for affirmation.

The young Malfoy nodded. "Astoria wants to get her fitted for her wedding robes, among other things. I think they're taking Mrs. Potter with them."

"How is Astoria?" Geoffrey asked.

Draco looked at the man. He knew what the man was asking. He frowned. "She has her good days, and bad. We've not experienced anything too negative since Scorpius was born, but the Healer has stated that that could change any given day."

"Have you begun research on a cure yet?"

Draco snorted. "Lot of good that will do," he scoffed. "I have been looking, though. I was thinking about asking Granger to research as well, but Astoria doesn't want to get a lot of people involved, so, it's up to me." Draco looked down at his drink.

"I'm sure you'll find something, lad," Geoffrey said, giving Draco a small smile. He glanced at Lucius.

The older blond nodded and took another sip of his brandy. "Susan's dowry," Lucius commented.

Geoffrey frowned. "What about it?" he asked.

"Weasley won't be able to afford it," Lucius said simply with a shrug.

"With all that money he got from the war?" Geoffrey demanded.

Lucius gave a little smirk. "Buying a failing Quidditch team, as well as renting a penthouse on Diagon Alley, and eating out every night, has it's cost. And he's working at his brother's shop for little more than a handful of Sickles a week," he explained.

Geoffrey sat back in his chair. "So you want me to deny him? Is that what you're saying?" he asked. "I can see where you are coming from..."

"No," Lucius answered. "I want you to hold off on it."

On Lucius's desk was a small moving picture. It was a framed picture of little Rose minutes after she was born. Lucius plucked the picture from his desk and handed it to Geoffrey. Geoffrey looked at it curiously and Lucius could see the man's eyes crinkle. "She's beautiful," he said. "Look at that hair!" He looked up at Lucius. "How ginger is she?"

Lucius smiled as he took the photo from Geoffrey and looked at it lovingly. "Like the sunset," he said. "And if she's anything like her mother, it will be bushy."

"So, what do you want?" Geoffrey asked.

Lucius glanced at his old friend. "To adopt her," he said rather bluntly. "If Mr. Weasley wishes to marry Susan, I will pay her dowry, but only if he signs Rose over to me. I'll even give him more, so he can get caught up on his bills, possibly even buy that damn flat."

"And if he doesn't sign her over?" Geoffrey questioned.

Lucius shrugged. "He'll get nothing," he said simply. "I won't give him the money for Susan's dowry, nor will I give him what he needs to get out of debt. In fact, that was the reason I wanted you here. If he doesn't agree to sign her over, I want the Auror's to know exactly how behind he is and how much he owes."

"Potter could always bail him out, Father," Draco reasoned.

Lucius downed the rest of his drink. "But he won't," he said. "Mrs. Potter is currently livid with her brother, and with all the stunts he's pulled over the past 11 months? He'll be lucky if he gets a Christmas card from the Potters."

Geoffrey frowned. "If he's that bad off, is it a good idea to have him in my family?" he asked.

"Probably not," Draco muttered.

Lucius glared at his son. He turned his attention back to his friend. "The way I have it planned, McLaggen, Weasley will be set for life, if he signs Rose over. If he doesn't, you won't have to worry about him ever again. He'll rot in Azkaban."

"Though, if he does marry her, you might want to insist on the Vow," Draco warned. "The Weasley family is really lax on it."

"I would insist regardless," Geoffrey stated. "Kids these days take no pride in making a relationship work. They're too quick to divorce or find alternatives. When will this meeting take place?"

"As soon as..."

There was a tapping at the window and Lucius looked up. He smirked as he went to the window and opened it. His eagle owl flew into the room and landed on a perch by the desk. As Lucius sat back down, he untied the letter from the bird's leg and opened the small bird feeder attached to the perch.

As the owl ate its snack, Lucius opened the letter and read through it. "Monday, at noon," he said to the two men.

Lucius tossed the letter onto his desk and petted his owl idly as his lips curved in a smirk. Now he just needed to convince Ronald Weasley that signing Rose over to Lucius was the best idea. And Lucius had the money to do it, too.

* * *

Author's Note: Eee! *Happy dance*

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far. Lemme know what'cha think of this chapter! Think Ron's gonna agree? (Doubtful, huh?) Anyone laugh?


	10. Chapter 9

Astoria pulled Hermione's hair back and fastened it gently into a braid and tied a green ribbon around it. "Hope you don't mind the color, Hermione," the young witch said as she worked the ribbon through the braid. "As you know, Malfoys are Slytherins at heart and they take their House rather seriously. The green color has come to symbolize the Malfoy family just as much as it does Slytherin House."

Hermione frowned at the girl as she stared in the mirror. "Yet I'm a Gryffindor. How does that work out?" she asked as she stood and wrapped her belt around her waist.

"I'm not entirely certain," Astoria admitted as she took a step back. "I do think Father had a good reason to choose you, however. I don't know whether he's said it to you yet or not, but I do believe that he cares deeply about you. May even loves you. You aren't the first non-Slytherin to be married into the family and I doubt you'll be the last."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Lucius had indeed told her that he loved her, and Hermione had no reason to doubt him. Well, putting aside his previous beliefs of Pureblood supremacy, that is. Lucius didn't think that way anymore. At least, if he did, he was very good at hiding it. Hermione frowned. That would be like Lucius, wouldn't it? To hide his bigoted views until he felt safe enough to express them again, but if he did that, wouldn't even touching Hermione disgust him?

" _All women look the same with the lights turned out,"_ Hermione could hear a voice from the past whisper in her hear. But…

No. Hermione closed her eyes as she pushed the thought from her mind. Lucius has shown his affection towards her in the daylight as well as at night, so there wasn't a doubt there. There shouldn't be a doubt there. He loved her, he truly loved her. If he didn't, she would have caught on by now.

She followed Astoria through the Manor and into the back garden, but stopped before she stepped onto the pathway. Hermione remembered Lucius telling her about the destruction the Dark Lord and his followers had caused to the land. She remembered him telling her how he and Narcissa had built it back up. She also remembered walking through the gardens with Lucius before, enjoying the different flowers and listening to the birds.

As she looked over the garden, Hermione found herself astounded by how beautiful they looked. The leaves on the trees were beginning to turn yellow and orange. Though flowers were beginning to wilt, many were still in full bloom.

Hermione was dressed in deep ebony robes with dark green edges. While she didn't particularly care for the color, Astoria assured her that it was the most appropriate, given what they were doing today. The older witch felt a bit odd doing this sort of thing so soon after her own birthday.

"Father was talking about an autumn wedding. Wouldn't that be lovely? The warm autumn colors would look wonderful, I think. And Malfoy Manor is always most beautiful in autumn," Astoria had told her.

Hermione glanced at the girl now. She wasn't sure, but Astoria was looking quite peaky today, though she had denied it many times throughout the day. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked as she followed Astoria towards the clearing.

They passed a grand stable. Hermione didn't bother looking inside, even though Lucius had told her that he used to own winged horses, she'd never seen any. Apparently, Fenrir Greyback made it his life's mission to torment the poor beasts.

"Oh, I'm fine," Astoria replied, but Hermione noticed the younger witch closing her eyes briefly and sighing. "It's just such a long way, isn't it?"

"I could send for Lucius to fetch us a carriage?" Hermione suggested.

Astoria gave a soft chuckle. "Oh, no. Please don't bother. Honestly, I'm fine. I just need to get my strength up, is all. I am still recovering from giving birth."

Hermione frowned. Given that she was fully recovered, and she had given birth to Rose _after_ Scorpius was born, Astoria's claim made no sense to her. Even Ginny had fully recovered within a few weeks. "Well, it's not much further, is it?" she asked, deciding to change the subject. She'll have to talk to Lucius about it.

Astoria smiled. "Right over that hill," she said, indicating a hill covered in bluebells.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight as the wind picked up around them. "It's beautiful," she commented as she followed Astoria up the hill.

"Daphne and I used to come here as children. That was long before I thought of Draco as husband material, mind," Astoria explained, winking at Hermione. "We used to play on this hill and pick the flowers. Daphne even taught me how to weave the flowers and make crowns. Of course, Draco and his friends would come and tear them up. Oh, how we hated them. I can't tell you how many times Daphne and I would run back to the Manor, crying to Draco's mum about how they tore up our crowns." She giggled at the memory and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"So, it's true, then? Draco has always been a prat," Hermione mused, causing Astoria to giggle more.

As they reached the top of the hill, Hermione saw Lucius and Draco standing in front of a large mound of clothing. The area around them was clear of grass and trees. Hermione's frown returned as she approached the two wizards.

Like her, both men were dressed in all black, though as Hermione looked at Lucius, she was reminded of the Death Eater she had once feared. She paused for a moment and closed her eyes, remembered that he was now a different person.

Opening her eyes, she stepped forward and beside him. He glanced down at her and the look in his eyes startled her. In that moment, he was not the man she had come to know and love.

Once Astoria moved to her place beside Draco, Lucius pulled his wand out of his cane and raised it up, pointing it towards the pile. "Narcissa Black Malfoy, from the moment you gave me your Vow, you were a strong, and loyal wife. You stood by my side both through the First and Second wars. You gave me a son and were a favorable mother to him. Because of you, our son has become the strong and powerful man he is today."

Hermione bit her lower lip and glanced at Draco, but Draco wasn't really paying attention to his father. Hermione watched, worriedly, as Draco soothed his wife's back and kissed her temple. Though Astoria claimed she was "fine" before, it was clear to the older witch that she was anything but.

Hermione looked up at her future husband, wondering if she should say something, to stop this and tend to Astoria, but Lucius was paying her no mind. "Now that you are gone from us, Narcissa, I shall release you so you may join your ancestors in the afterlife. With my blessing, you are free to rest in peace," he said. As he finished, he flicked his wand and sent a jet of fire to the clothing.

Hermione took out her own wand. "Rest in peace, Narcissa Black," she said as she sent her own jet of flames to the pile.

The two couples watched as the flames reached the sky. "Rest in peace, Mother," Hermione heard both Draco and Astoria say. The bushy-haired witch watched as an unchecked tear fell from Draco's eye, but said nothing.

As much as she hated what Narcissa had done to Lucius, in the end, she couldn't hate Narcissa entirely. The woman had lived her life for her family, especially her son. The mystery of her betrayal, Hermione knew, would always be as such, but something told the young witch that there had to be a reason.

Hermione glanced up at Lucius as he stared at the flames, his wand lowered. The witch felt her heart break for him as she could not imagine the internal pain he must be feeling. Leaning against him, she rested her head on his shoulder in comfort and slipped a hand into his free one. Closing her eyes, she just listened to his heartbeat and the fire as it crackled. Her lips twitched when she felt Lucius's hand tighten around hers.

He kissed the top of her head and Hermione had to stop herself from moaning. She looked up at him and noticed a strange look in his eyes. "Let's go in, shall we?" he croaked.

Hermione glanced at the fire. "Shouldn't we wait until the flames die?" she asked.

He shook his head. "They're quite contained, darling," he assured her. "Besides, with all those clothes, this fire is liable to last all night. I don't know about you, but I am hungry."

Hermione glanced over to where Draco and Astoria had been standing to see that they were gone. "Where -?"

Lucius nodded his head towards the Manor. "They've already gone to the house. Come, Mia," he urged as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her away from the fire.

As they walked along the path back towards the Manor, Hermione burst out with the question that had been bothering her the most. "Why did you lie?" she asked, glancing up at Lucius.

His brow furrowed. "Did I?" he wondered. When she opened her mouth to point out that, yes, in fact, he had, he shook his head. "The truth is, my Mia, for most of her life, Narcissa was religiously loyal to our family, particularly Draco."

"But she cheated on you. That doesn't make her loyal," she said.

He gave a slight nod. "Draco doesn't know about her transgressions," he reminded her. "As I've said before, she and I were separated at the time, so I believe she thought she could..." he waved a hand, "I don't know who she had been seeing, not that it would matter. The Vows are designed to dissuade couples from getting divorces, so even if we were divorced, it wouldn't have mattered."

"Wouldn't she know that, though? I mean, the Blacks and Malfoys have always been well connected with one another. Surely she knew how your Vows worked?" she pressed, still uncertain. Being permanently married to Lucius sounded wonderful to Hermione and she knew such a plunge was coming for her.

Lucius frowned as he thought over her question. "I wish I knew the answer to your question, darling," he told her finally. "She was a different person those last few years, which I fear is partly my fault. I made a grave mistake in trusting the Dark Lord, but I had done so because I believed so fervently in his cause. I think the term is 'blind faith'?"

"Because you believed in eradicating all Mudbloods," she said, her face contorting.

He glanced at her. "Not just Muggleborns, love. But everyone who did not fit our ideas of utopia. If the people couldn't be enslaved, then disposing of them was the only option."

He had said this so callously, without emotion, that Hermione felt a chill run down her spine. "And what of me?" she asked, staring at the field of bluebonnets. She noticed that they were taking their time going back to the Manor.

"These aren't my current beliefs, darling," he assured her. "During that time, you weren't even a thought in my mind, save for how annoying you were in helping Mr. Potter."

She frowned up at him. "You said that you had kept tabs on me in Hogwarts."

He nodded. "And I did, but not for the reasons you think. Draco was consistently just a few points below you in school. Somehow, you always managed to beat him, no matter the subject. You were also hailed as the brightest witch of your age," he explained. "Tell me, my love, how does a Muggleborn become so powerful, so intelligent, to beat out even the highest class of Purebloods?"

"By studying," she said simply. She could feel her anger just below the surface.

He rubbed her back and rested his hand on the curve of her waist. "I was intrigued by you, my love," he admitted. "Intrigued, and a bit infuriated, but I couldn't allow my interest to evolve much further than that. After the Dark Lord's return, I had tucked my interest in you away into a small little box in the back of my mind. I knew, even then, if Mr. Potter had any plans to destroy the Dark Lord, it would be with your help."

"You wanted him destroyed? I thought you -"

"It didn't matter to me by then," he said. "When the Dark Lord was first defeated, it had become a task of mine to prove my innocence. Draco was just a babe, and I was carted off to Azkaban until my trial. After I had won my case, shown I had been Imperiused, I became quite comfortable in my position. Narcissa was a constant pillar of support and I was content. When the Dark Lord returned, I was shocked, to say the least, and I struggled to reclaim my position among his followers. But things were different now. His faith in me had wavered, mostly due to my lack of incarceration, and my hesitance to search for someone I believed to be dead, or at the very least, vanquished."

"And when you were caught and brought to Azkaban?" she prodded.

Lucius closed his eyes and shook his head. "I never believed I would get captured. Worse still, I had lost the prophecy the Dark Lord wanted. Any faith he might have had in me had vanished the moment that prophecy was destroyed," he told her. He glanced up at the sky, watching as a thin tendril of smoke came from the fire they had placed on the clothes.

Hermione followed his line of sight. "Do you think we should check on those? Make sure the fire hasn't spread?" she asked, concerned.

"It won't," he said, repeating his assurances from early. "As I said, it is contained."

They became quiet as they entered the back garden, nearest the Manor. Both were a bit lost in their thoughts as Hermione digested what Lucius had told her. "You and Narcissa were separated," she commented, "which is why she felt she had the freedom to find another man, but you knew it would be futile, which is why you didn't bother with another woman?"

He nodded. "Though, my interest in you had begun to pick up again," he admitted. "It was a foolish fantasy, in my mind, but I found my fascination in you had returned with a vengeance. I knew nothing would come of it, but fantasies are quite safe in that regard."

"But my blood status has never changed, nor will it. You hated my kind," she told him, frowning.

He pinched his lips. "Narcissa had grown distant, and, eventually, left me. Nearly fifty years of believing in one thing, the superiority of being Pureblood, had been brought down by a little half-blood and his doe-eyed Muggleborn companion. And I had been keeping a watch on you while you were in Hogwarts," he reminded her with a small smirk. "My interest in you had turned into a sort of obsession and, without even realizing it, I found myself donating to your causes. An anonymous donor, of course. Anything to catch glimpses of you smiling for the Prophet."

"And now we're getting married," she replied.

He smiled. "That we are," he confirmed as he pulled her close and kissed her gently. "I do not know what I did to deserve you, but I am grateful for it. I will admit that I did fight the idea for the longest time, too. I made it a point to avoid the public, but I am glad I made the decision to go to the Yule Ball."

"I almost didn't go myself," she admitted sheepishly. "Ginny had been the one to insist, but Ron had done such a terrible number to my heart."

His smile turned into a smirk. "I can't say I am displeased with your friend's insistence."

She chuckled. Looking up at him, she asked, "Are you certain you want to marry me?"

"I am," he told her.

(II)(II)

The day that Ron Weasley was set to arrive at the Manor, Lucius made sure to convince Hermione to take Rose shopping, along with Mrs. Potter and Astoria. Soon, all three women were gone with their children, and both Mr. Potter and Draco were at work.

Lucius had called Geoffrey over and, with the man's consent, transfigured him into an old Irish Wolfhound, which currently laid across Lucius's leather couch.

"I would offer you a brandy, but I doubt that would go over well should Mr. Weasley appear whilst you are drinking," Lucius commented as he poured himself a drink.

He walked quietly around his desk to sit in his seat. He took a few moments to read over some ledgers and figures while he waited for the upstart to show up. He took a sip from his drink when the flames of his fireplace turned green.

The blond Pureblood looked up, a bit confused. Weasley was supposed to be announced by Poppet, as he had no clearance to enter through the grate. "Malfoy?" the caller said, and Lucius rolled his eyes.

He sneered slightly. "Yes, Potter?" he growled.

"May I come over? I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Lucius gave Geoffrey a droll look and sat back in his chair. "As if I would deny you entry. Yes, Mr. Potter, you may enter."

Harry stepped into the office and dusted off his robes. Lucius stared at the man with a single raised eyebrow as the young wizard ran a hand through his hair. "How may I help you, Mr. Potter?" Lucius question, attempting, and failing, to curb his annoyance.

Harry straightened his robes and looked up, meeting the man's eyes fearlessly. "Ron told me he was coming here today," he said by way of explanation. "I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly. Nice dog." Geoffrey thumped his tail on the couch as Harry reached out to pet him. "Surprise for Hermione?"

Lucius gave a small shake of his head in answer. "I was under the impression that Hermione preferred cats," he replied.

Harry shrugged as he patted Geoffrey on the head and continued to the desk. "Hermione likes any animal that is intelligent," he answered. "Though, honestly, I don't think even that matters much to her. She's not had an animal besides Crookshanks. I think she would be pleased with another."

Lucius nodded and indicated the dog with a wave of his hand. "That isn't my dog. However, I will keep that in mind. I had been juggling with the idea of getting a crup, so maybe I will. Or perhaps kneazle."

"Why not both?" Harry suggested as he sat in one of the chairs in front of Lucius's desk.

"Perhaps," Lucius mused as the door to his office opened.

"Master, Poppet would like to announced Mr. Ronald Weas-"

Ron pushed passed the little house-elf and entered the room. "Malfoy," he said, snidely. "What's all this about? Where's _my_ daughter?"

Lucius stood as the ginger entered. "I see your mannerisms haven't improved," he commented.

"Well?" Ron demanded, glaring at the aristocrat. "You said it had something to do with my daughter. What is it?"

"Have a seat, Mr. Weasley, and we can speak civilly," Lucius offered, indicating the chair next to Harry with a nod.

"Like hell we will!"

"Ron, sit down," Harry snapped, looking at his friend angrily.

To Lucius's surprise, the man sat, though Lucius gave no indication of his approval. Instead, he simply returned to his own seat. "Might I offer either of you a drink?" Lucius asked as he looked at the two men.

"You got any scotch?" Harry asked.

Lucius glanced at his house-elf. "Poppet? Would you mind pouring Mr. Potter a scotch?" he asked and glanced at Ron. "Mr. Weasley?"

Ron shook his head. "Why the hell am I here, Malfoy? I know it's not to share drinks, not that I would have any that you offered." he said, repeating his question from earlier.

Lucius waited until Poppet handed Harry his drink. He took another sip of his brandy and looked down at his charts. "According to this report, you are two months behind on your rent of that lavish penthouse, and are at least three to five months behind on your other bills," Lucius said as he picked up a slip of parchment and handed it over to Ron.

"Been snooping in my mail, Malfoy?" the ginger asked, nastily. "You know that's illegal. Guess they are right in what they say, huh? Death Eaters never change."

"It isn't illegal to request financial records, Mr. Weasley. Particularly when asking on behalf of children," Lucius replied as he sat back in his chair and steepled his hands. "With Rose reaching 2 months of age and her mother and I preparing for our marriage, I felt it necessary to see what awaits the child for the future."

"What do you care about Rose's future?" Ron demanded.

"I care a great deal," Lucius said. "I'll be her stepfather soon, and I want to ensure she is well cared for."

"Sure you do," Ron commented, slouching in his seat. "And what do you want to know my finances for? Gonna ask for child support? I think you got that covered, don't you, Malfoy?"

"As you were quick to point out, Mr. Weasley, she is your child. Shouldn't you offer to help support her?" Lucius asked, his eyes flashing as he watched the wizard's response.

Ron slouched some more and rolled his eyes. "What's the point? I haven't even met her yet," he said, practically whining.

"That is your choice, Mr. Weasley. We have offered you ample opportunity to meet her, and you could have easily been at the hospital while Hermione was giving birth," Lucius pointed out. "Merlin knows Hermione wanted you there."

Harry nodded in agreement.

Ron sat up and looked at his friend in shock. "I tried to be there!" He pointed accusingly at Lucius. "You're the one who stops me every bloody time!"

"Have you gotten any of Hermione's owls, Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah. And she picks random times when she knows I'm running the shop! I can't just lock up and leave. George'll have my head!" he shouted. "And then the day I do have off, she claims to have a Healer's appointment, when I know she was just holed up here, keeping my daughter away from me!"

"Would you like to see the receipt?" Lucius asked as he lifted his wand and pointed it to a file cabinet that rested against the wall.

The moment Lucius had pulled out his wand, Ron made a move to do the same. Harry placed a hand on him to stop him. "Calm down, Ron," the bespectacled man implored.

"Why should I trust you, Malfoy?" Ron growled. "You're a Death Eater, a liar, a sleezeball, a rapist, and -"

Lucius stared coldly at Ron, lowering his wand. "I am many things, Mr. Weasley, but a rapist isn't one of them, so I would suggest you choose different terminology when referencing me," he replied in a deadly calm voice.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah. And Hermione slept with a scumbag like you willingly, huh?" he spat.

"We do more than sleep, Mr. Weasley," Lucius commented, his eyes glittering maliciously.

Harry cringed. "Please keep such details to yourself, if you don't mind? I'd like to keep my lunch," he said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Though, I would like to know exactly when you Imperiused her, Malfoy."

Lucius tilted his head slightly at that. "Mr. Potter, would you care to cast a Priori Incantatem on my wand? I am certain you will not find any Unforgivables within."

"Don't need an Unforgivable for a love potion," Ron pointed out.

"Now you're grasping at straws, Ron," Harry said. "He still reports to the Ministry, and as such, I am aware of any and all spells he produces on a daily basis."

"Don't need a spell for a potion," Ron repeated.

Lucius frowned. "Nor did I need either to win Hermione's heart," he said. "I did not request you here to defend my relationship with her, however. I wish to discuss Rose and your financial troubles. I am under the impression that you wish to properly court Miss McLaggen, but do not have the necessary funds for her fee."

"She has a fee?" Ron asked. He sneered. "What do you know about my relationship with Susan?"

"Her family may be new money, so to speak, but they are still quite important," Lucius reasoned. "More to the point, her father placed a dowry upon her the moment she was born because he became wealthy. As such, you must purchase the right to marry her. If you wish to marry her, Geoffrey won't accept less than five million Galleons."

"But that doesn't make any sense! She has a dowry, but he wants me to pay for her? If I want to marry her, I damn well will!" he yelled, causing the dog on the couch to growl a little.

Lucius looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "The McLaggens may be new money, but they are an old family. They may not have made the Sacred Twenty-eight, with their perchance for marrying Muggleborns, but -"

"And what does that make you, Malfoy?" Ron snapped. "You're gonna marry a Muggleborn yourself, aren't you?"

"I have a Pureblood heir," Lucius pointed out, cutting him off. "And he has a Pureblood heir as well. However, I don't see a need to worry over my own family. One thing the war has taught me is that time is changing. If we don't change with it, we will die out."

"Wow, Malfoy. It took old Voldy knocking you in the head a few times to get that message into your skull?" Ron asked.

Lucius glanced back down at the parchment on his desk. "Now, back pay for the penthouse, plus the other bills that you have occurred and a few other debts. Was it really necessary to buy the newest broomstick model?"

"What's it to you?" Ron grumbled, slouching back in his chair again and folding his arms.

Lucius looked up at him, frowning. "You don't play Quidditch," he said. Looking back down at the ledger, he continued. "The Quidditch team you purchased has players that are in need of retirement soon, which means that, you'll need to purchase new ones, unless you decide to sell the team." He looked at Ron. "Honestly, Mr. Weasley, selling them might be your best bet. They haven't won a match in years, and if they don't win something soon, the league might cease to acknowledge them as a professional team. Might be better to just count your losses..."

"I'm not getting rid of my team," Ron announced, glaring at Lucius.

"Then you need new players," Lucius concluded. "Which will cost you money that, frankly, you don't have. You are so far in debt, Mr. Weasley, that you can't even afford to eat supper tonight."

"Blimey, Ron!" Harry breathed. "You went through all that money the Ministry gave you that quickly?"

Ron gave his friend a withering look. "They didn't give me nearly as much as they gave you," he explained.

"They gave you half a million Galleons!" Harry told him, a little angrily. "And they didn't give me much more. My God, Ron. What did you do?!"

Lucius scoffed. "The Savior of the Wizarding World, and they paid you how much?" he drawled. "I suppose saving the world truly doesn't pay, does it?"

Harry glared at the man. "I didn't do it for the money," he said. He looked at his friend. "Ron, what the hell happened, mate? How does five hundred thousand Galleons disappear in such a short period of time?"

"There was mine and Hermione's wedding," Ron began.

"Which Hermione's parents paid for."

"And our honeymoon to the Americas."

"Which George paid for."

"And the apartment."

"Which mostly came out of Hermione's paycheck," Harry continued, still staring at his friend.

"And the divorce," Ron continued, looking at his friend in annoyance.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Which was another expense that Hermione took care of because you didn't pay the solicitor."

Ron's mouth clamped shut as he stared at his friend in annoyance.

"Well, if I may," Lucius intervened. "The Chudley Canons ended up costing three hundred thousand Galleons, which is rather cheap for a Quidditch team, mind. The penthouse costs twenty-six hundred Galleons each month, and that's not including monthly food expenses, pretty much all of which comes from dining out and a new wardrobe. I had to prevent your landlord from locking you out of your home, Mr. Weasley. If you don't come up with the money soon, you will be living with your parents again, if they'll have you."

Ron glowered, staring at a spot on the side of the desk. He glanced up at the aristocrat. "So, what do you want? Called me here to gloat, have you?"

"Not exactly," Lucius replied as he leaned back in his seat. Picking up his cane, he looked at the silver snake head, admiring the way the emerald eyes caught the light. "I wish to make you a deal."

Ron stared at the man warily. "What sort of deal?"

Lucius gave a small smirk as he looked at the young wizard. Setting his cane down beside him, he leaned forward. "I am willing to pay off your debt, buy your little penthouse for you, and even pay Miss McLaggen's bridal fee for you. I can even help you purchase better teammates for your team so that, maybe, the Canons can win a few games. We can send the players you have into a comfortable retirement, and I'll even purchase a set of new broomsticks for the new players."

"What's the catch?" Ron asked, eyeing the man.

Lucius pushed another piece of parchment closer to Ron. "I want you to sign this," he said. "Just sign it, and I will see that it's done."

Ron reached over and picked up the paper. One glance, and he tossed the parchment back onto the desk. "Fuck that, Malfoy. I'm not signing that shit!" he spat. He looked at Harry. "He's bonkers!"

Harry frowned as he looked at the parchment. He reached out to take it himself, and both of his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Adoption papers?" he said. He looked at Lucius. "You want to adopt Rose?"

Lucius shrugged. "I don't see why I shouldn't. Aside from Hermione, I am her main provider. I feed her, bathe her, change her diaper, rock her to sleep, and generally everything a father does."

"Only because you're keeping her away from me!" Ron shouted.

Lucius's eyes narrowed. "You've had over a month to be a part of her life, Mr. Weasley. Hermione writes you every day, except when we go to St. Mungo's for a check-up, asking if you would like to come over to see the child. You were neither there for her birth, nor for the small celebratory supper we had when she turned a month old. When you do decide to make your presence known, you come unannounced and you verbally abuse my house-elf and my daughter-in-law. Or, you meet, privately, with Hermione to complain about how you aren't allowed to see Rose. You _were_ allowed, Mr. Weasley. You _chose_ not to see her," he said, his voice deadly, but calm.

"I'm not signing over my daughter," Ron said stubbornly.

Lucius licked his lips, and raised an eyebrow. "You were the one who asked Mr. Potter here, knowing he's an Auror. If you don't sign, you won't get anything, which means that, by law, Mr. Potter will be obligated to bring you in. You won't have the money to pay for Miss McLaggen, which means you won't get her dowry, and I assure you, her dowry is more than generous. Geoffrey loves his daughter, after all, and he has the money to dote upon her," he said, watching the young wizard.

Ron stared at the papers that signaled his mounting debt. He squared his jaw stubbornly. "I'm not signing my daughter over to you, of all people."

Lucius could see the look in Ron's eyes. He may not want to sign, but he needed that money. The aristocrat raised an eyebrow. "I will throw in an additional hundred thousand Galleons each year for the next seventeen years," he countered.

Ron's eyes shot up to meet Lucius's and Lucius had to hold back his grin. "My daughter is worth more than that," he said, challenging the Slytherin.

Lucius's lip twitched. "Fifteen hundred," he offered. "Fifteen hundred every year for seventeen years."

"Five hundred thousand," Ron countered. "And I want it in writing."

"Ron!" Harry protested, staring at the ginger in shock.

"Two hundred thousand and not a Knut more," Lucius said finally. He watched as the man mulled the thought over in his mind. "Sign, and it's all yours. The money, the penthouse, the team, with the brooms and the new team members, and Miss McLaggen's hand in marriage. Her dowry includes a beachfront summer cottage in Greece and over ten million Galleons. Your debt will be paid, in full, and you will be set for life."

Ron stared at the parchments a little longer, and glanced at Lucius. "I want it in writing, with your signature. I sign this, and you will do as you promised," he said.

Lucius grabbed another sheet of parchment and handed it to Ron. On it, everything he promised was written. It was even signed. "It will only go into effect when I send it off to my solicitor, which will only happen after you've signed, Mr. Weasley."

"Ron," Harry said, staring at his friend.

Ron took a deep breath and looked at Lucius again. "You're going to marry Hermione, yes?"

"Our wedding is set for the third of November," the aristocrat assured him.

With another heavily, deep breath, Ron reached for the quill on Lucius's desk.

(III)(III)

"What the bloody hell was that about?!" Harry demanded the moment Ron was gone. "Jesus Christ, Malfoy, I should have you arrested!"

Lucius calmly stood, still dumbstruck and barely able to contain his excitement. He flicked his wand at the dog on the couch and watched as the dog became a man. Harry looked at the man in disbelief. "He was here the whole time?"

"Good Lord, Lucius! Are you sure I should let my daughter marry that?" Geoffrey asked as he straightened his robes.

The aristocrat shrugged. "Honestly, Geoffrey, I really don't give a damn. I did, however, promise to pay her fee," he said. "You know I'm a man of my word."

Geoffrey snorted. "Yes, well, Susan's fee was only 4 million, but since you told Mr. Weasley it was 5, I expect you to pay up," he said. "You know the only reason I'm agreeing to this is because I know you'll make sure everything is taken care of. Sweet Merlin's lacy knickers, Malfoy! You must really love that little girl."

Lucius grinned. "Yes, well, I've already decided to set Rose's bridal fee to ten million," he told Geoffrey. "And her dowry..."

"Malfoy!" Harry spat. "You know Hermione is going to be madder than a hippogriff when she finds out what you've done!"

Lucius frowned at Harry. "What I've done? I just adopted little Rosie. If anything, Hermione will be pleased, though probably quite disappointed in Mr. Weasley. Rose is a Malfoy now, though, and once Hermione and I are married, our family will be complete."

"When are you planning on telling her exactly?" Harry questioned.

Lucius smiled. "On our wedding day. It'll be my gift to her."

* * *

Author's Note: Lots of thanks to cowgalnina! Seriously. And OMG, Lucius! 3

I want to thank you all for the reviews and faves! You're all awesome! Until next chapter! 3


	11. Chapter 10

Astoria and Ginny were gathered around Hermione as she stood on the dais and let Madam Dubois take measurements of her. Hermione found it boring and tedious, but the other two witches were adamant about the whole process. Shortly after the burning of Narcissa's clothes, Astoria took them to the most posh wizarding robe store in Great Britain. None of the outfits Hermione had looked at had price tags, which meant they were expensive.

"I don't have the money for a place like this," Hermione had argued.

Astoria had just rolled her eyes and pushed the brunette into the store. "Yes, you do," she bit back. "Do you honestly believe Father would accept anything less than the best for you?"

Now, Hermione stood on a platform in the middle of the store and she felt surly.

"Stop pouting," Astoria chided. "You know I'm right."

Hermione stood up straight and glared at the girl in the mirror. "If Lucius thinks he can just -"

"He already has, though, hasn't he?" Ginny asked as she glanced at a small pink baby gown, complete with a matching porcelain doll wearing the same garment. "Oh, wouldn't that look adorable on Rose? And how precious is this doll?"

"It is cute," Hermione admitted. "But I'm not buying Rose -."

"You don't have to," Astoria said. "I think Father already bought that for her."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What? When?"

The petite witch shrugged as she watched the robe maker turn Hermione around. "You may step down, dear," Madam Dubois said. As Hermione did so, the witch continued, "I do have a lovely set of robes for you. I just need to make some adjustments. I believe I will have your wedding robes finished in two weeks. Would you like to come here and pick them up or shall I send them to you via owl?"

"Oh, uh -"

"By owl would probably be best," Astoria answered.

Hermione frowned. "I can answer for myself," she said, a bit perturbed.

"Of course, my apologies, Hermione," the younger witch replied, looking contrite. "It's just a nasty habit of mine." She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

Madam Dubois smiled pleasantly at the young witches. "Ms. Granger, for your non-wedding garments, are there particular colors you prefer or wish to exclude?"

"Orange," Hermione said, making a face. "I hate the color orange, so, I would prefer not to have anything with that in it, if possible."

The woman nodded as she made some notes with her quill. "Very well. I will have your new clothing sent to you through the owl in two weeks."

"Thank you," the bushy-haired witch said. Hermione glanced at her friends and saw Astoria looking rather paler than usual. Concerned, the older witch looked at Astoria. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Astoria answered, and Hermione could see she was in pain. The young witch waved the question away with her hand. "Oh, it's nothing. I haven't eaten since this morning, so I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"Lunch does sound nice," Ginny lamented as Astoria led them out of the shop.

"There's a deli right up the road," Hermione suggested. "Unless you would prefer curry?"

Astoria gave a small smile. "The deli sounds fine," she said.

Hermione watched the young witch carefully. "Are you sure you'd rather not just go back to the Manor?" she asked, placing a tentative hand on Astoria's shoulder.

The younger girl wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No, it'll be fine. If we go home, Draco will think something's wrong and will insist I go to bed. He'll hound me until I do, too."

"If you're sick -"

"I'm _not_ sick," Astoria snapped, looking at Hermione in annoyance. "See? That's Draco's problem. He's always wanting to 'fix' me, well, he can't! The sooner he realizes that, the better we both will be."

Hermione pulled her hand back as if she'd been bitten. She had never met a more persistent witch and she couldn't help but admire Astoria's bravery as the girl turned on her heel and marched towards the diner. Hermione shared a look with Ginny. The ginger just shrugged her shoulders, at a loss for words. Together they followed Astoria to the diner. They watched her stumble and though Hermione made a move to rush to her assistance, Ginny stopped her. "She won't appreciate it," she warned her friend.

Hermione frowned, but continued forward. She moved quick enough that she was able to open the diner door for the other two witches. As she entered the diner behind them, she made a mental note to keep an eye on Astoria.

(II)(II)

Hermione hated knowing that something was wrong, yet not knowing what it was. That was why, even the books she disliked the most, she still finished them. She had to know. It was just who she was. So, not knowing what was wrong with Astoria was driving her mad.

She had asked Lucius about it, because given that they would marry soon, surely he would tell her, right? Yeah… no. "It is a private matter between Draco and Astoria, darling. Nothing to concern yourself with," had been his response.

But it was something she concerned herself with. Over the next few days, Astoria seemed to be getting worse and that bothered Hermione more than she cared to admit.

Sitting at a table in the Manor library, Hermione was flipping through a tome of magical maladies when she heard a masculine sigh. Glancing up, she quietly marked and closed her book and moved to investigate the noise, thinking it was Lucius.

As she turned the corner in a far part of the library, she stopped short and quickly hid behind the bookshelf. She peeked from behind the shelf to see Draco running his finger over book titles. She watched as he selected a title and pulled the heavy tome from the shelf.

Thinking quickly, Hermione conjured a mug of cocoa from the kitchen and, noting Draco's position at a table near the bookshelf, she backtracked a bit before turning around and walking, boldly, to him. She pinched her lips at the state he was in. It was obvious he was tired and stressed.

He ran his hand through his hair as he flipped the page of the book he was reading. Had he even noticed she was there? "What do you want, Granger?" he asked without looking up. Yep. He noticed.

She bit her bottom lip. "I thought I would bring you some hot cocoa," she replied softly. "It's a bit late."

He glanced up at her. "It is late. Shouldn't you be turning sheets with Father?" he commented, then blanched when he realized what he had said.

She gave him a wary smile as she set the mug onto the table within his reach. She glanced about the room. "I couldn't sleep. I often come to the library when I can't sleep." She looked back at him. "What of you?" Her eyes fell to the book he was reading, _Practical Guide to Curse-Breaking_. She frowned.

"It's my library," Draco said. "I don't owe you an explanation as to why I'm here."

She nodded in agreement and sat in a seat at the table across from him. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?" she asked. She lifted her wand and waved it, causing the book she had been reading to fly into her grasp.

"Help yourself," Draco groused, glaring at her in annoyance.

She threw him a light smile. "Thanks."

He just rolled his eyes and returned to his book. Hermione glanced up at him and noticed just how tired and stressed he really looked. His hair was unkempt and askew, which is never the case, and she could see shadows around his eyes. He was wearing his house robe, but even that looked rather rumpled. In fact, she couldn't recall a time she had ever seen him looking so under-dressed. He reached over and picked up the mug of cocoa and took a sip of it. She wondered if he even realized what he was doing.

The more Hermione thought of it, as she was staring down at her own book and trying to digest the words, the more she realized he reminded her of when they were in sixth year. She knew that whatever it was that was bothering Draco had to do with Astoria. "She's cursed," Hermione said, looking up at Draco.

Draco froze, staring down at his book.

Hermione's eyes softened in sympathy. "That's why she's -."

Draco's eyes snapped to her and his lips curled into a sneer. "Stay out of it, Granger," he warned coldly.

Her eyes flashed stubbornly and she sat up and puffed her chest. "She's my friend, Draco, and soon, very soon, we will be family."

"It's none of your business."

"Don't be daft," she argued. "As I said, we'll be family very soon, and you both live here, with me. That makes it my business. You know, Draco, if you had utilized your housemates, those you called 'friend' back in sixth year, you probably would have succeeded much better than you had."

"Excuse me?" he said, as he stared at her. "I did succeed, or have you forgotten the Death Eaters that entered Hogwarts because of me? I'm the reason Dumbledore's dead."

"No, you're not," she corrected him. "Dumbledore was already dying, Draco. He had been cursed while trying to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. When he realized he was dying and there was no cure, he asked Snape to kill him to save your soul, your innocence."

Draco scoffed.

"It's true," Hermione insisted, looking at him. "He knew he was dying, and he knew you were given a mission to kill him. But you didn't because you're not a killer. He also knew the other Death Eaters would try to pressure you, so he asked Snape to save your soul. To keep you pure."

"Fat lotta good that did him," he said.

"My point is," she continued, cutting him off, "the only reason he died was because he waited until it was too late to ask for help. Snape could have saved him, if only he had told Snape about it sooner. If only he had asked for help."

"You act like you wanted the Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts," he said, throwing his hand at her and sitting back in his chair.

She shook her head and sighed. "You don't get it," she said. "I didn't want the Death Eaters to penetrate Hogwarts. I didn't want Dumbledore to die, and I don't want Astoria to die."

His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "That's not going to happen."

"I hope it doesn't," she told him sincerely. "Astoria is a sweet, beautiful, loving, caring woman. You did very well in choosing her."

"I don't recall seeking your approval," he snapped.

She shook her head again. "Nor do you need it, however, you do need help," she pointed out. "If she's -."

"I don't need your help, Granger," he growled. He slammed the book shut and stood up. "I did not ask for it and I don't want it. This is my task. _Mine_. Got it? I'm her husband and I will be the one to find a way to break this curse. Understood?"

She shrugged as she stood up and closed her own book. "Fine," she replied. "Fine." She turned on her heel and walked back to where she had found her book. Once she had it back on the shelf, she returned to the table to see Draco glaring at her.

Pushing her hair out of her face, Hermione straightened her back and looked at him defiantly. "When you decide you would like to have my help, you know where to find me."

With that, she turned on her heel and left, but this wasn't over for her. She had read what it was he was reading. It didn't tell her everything, but it gave her a start. She would research the curse and see what could be done about it. If there was a cure, she knew she would find it. And if there wasn't, well, she would just have to come up with one.

(III)(III)

Hermione sat on the massive master bed. Tucking her feet under the covers for comfort and warmth, she continued reading her book: _Where There's a Curse, There's a_ _Cure_.

It was the day after her… discussion with Draco, if one wanted to call it such. Earlier in the day, she had managed to break away from Ginny and Astoria to sneak into Flourish and Blotts. And now her brain was soaking up her prize. In fact, she was already roughly four hundred pages into it and she found the entire thing fascinating.

She heard the door open and she glanced up to see Lucius entering the room with Rose in his arms. She let her eyes fall back to the book as she knew he hadn't seen her look up.

"I was wondering where you had run off to," he commented as he approached the bed. He shifted the infant in his arms and gently cooed at her. "Would you like to see Mummy, little Rosie?" he asked.

Hermione marked her spot in her book and turned her attention to her groom and child. She smiled brightly at the sight. "I never thought I would say this, but fatherhood really does look good on you," she teased as Lucius kissed Rose on the forehead and handed her over to her mother.

He raised an eyebrow and kissed Hermione lightly. As he climbed into the bed with her, he pointed out, "I've been a father for 26 years now, darling."

Hermione glanced down at the baby in her arms. "Yes, and you did a relatively decent job bringing Draco into adulthood, if we put aside your time, and his, as a Death Eater."

"I did what I thought was the best for my family," he told her. "It's what any father would do."

She frowned as she glanced at him. "You mean any father that was raised with prejudices and money," she corrected. Her eyes fell to her child. "Of course, when that's all you know, you can end up going down the wrong path, but Papa has seen the light, hasn't he, Rosie?" She touched the infant's nose with her finger. She smiled down at Rose, earning an open-mouthed grin from the infant. Hermione chuckled.

"Only because I have you, Mia," Lucius said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

Hermione leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. She had never been more happy than she was with Rose in her arms and Lucius by her side. She felt her eyes droop, exhausted from the days excursions.

"What are you reading?" she heard Lucius asked curiously.

She hummed, her mind wandering closer to oblivion as sleep attempted to capture her in its grasp.

" _Where There's A Curse_ … Why are you reading about curses? Are you attempting to curse someone, love? You do realize that we have a plethora of such books in our library. There's no need to buy new ones," he said as he proceeded to flip through the book.

She blinked her eyes open and looked at the book in his hands. "Careful, love. Please try not to lose my place in it," she warned him gently. "I'm not trying to curse someone. I want to break a curse."

She felt him freeze as his hands stilled. The soft muscle below his nightclothes hardened and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for whatever was coming. "Indeed," he said. "Who do you think is cursed, exactly?"

Hermione glared at him as she moved off the bed. "I'm not stupid, Lucius," she told him as she carried Rose to the bassinet in their room. "Astoria has been sickly ever since she gave birth to Scorpius, and she's not getting better. If anything, she's getting worse."

"Hermione, I told you -."

"To stay out of it, yeah. I know," she said, interrupting him. "But, like I told Draco, Astoria is my family, too, isn't she? Whatever happens to her effects me just as much as it does you and Draco and little Scorpius." She looked at him. "If she dies because we didn't do anything to break this curse, it will be our fault."

"No, it won't," he argued. "Darling, the curse that was placed upon her is something ancient. It happened to her family centuries ago and there isn't anything we can do about it. I've told Draco, Astoria has told Draco. You're pulling at straws."

"What sort of curse is it?" she asked, looking at him.

Lucius rubbed a hand over his face. "The story, as I know it, is that Astoria's ancestor had a bitter enemy, or rival, who decided to curse her. The curse typically skips a generation, but every other generation, a female child will be cursed with what is called a blood malediction."

"Blood malediction?" she asked, committing the word to memory quickly.

Lucius lifted a hand in an effort to stop the witch. "There isn't a cure, Mia," he said, as sympathetically as he could. "Astoria isn't the first witch to have it, nor will she be the last. And, honestly, wizards can get it, too, but this particular curse was targeted at the females of the family."

"So, Scorpius's daughter can get it," she reasoned.

Lucius frowned. "There hasn't been a witch born into the Malfoy family for centuries. I doubt he will have a daughter," he tried to assure her.

She folded her arms. "Arthur and Molly Weasley didn't think they would ever have a daughter, either. And neither did Bill or Percy or George or Ron..."

"Arthur and Molly also have how many children?" Lucius questioned.

Hermione shrugged. "Doesn't matter," she said. "Ginny was still the first girl to be born into the Weasley family for several generations, which means, it can still happen to the Malfoy line."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow. "Perhaps you'd like to test that theory," he said, his lips curving into a small, suggestive smirk.

The witch glared at him. "You're trying to distract me," she pointed out. "It's not going to work."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked before he leaped at her.

He caught her around the waist and pulled her onto the bed as she laughed and struggled. "Lucius! This is serious!"

"It is," he agreed. "I seriously want to make love to you. Would you willingly deprive an old man?"

She giggled as he trailed kisses up her neck to her lips. "There's nothing old about you," she said, returning his kisses.

He purred into her ear and licked the outer rim of it. "That's right," he agreed as he pressed his hardened member against her leg. "We should practice a bit more before the wedding, darling. Won't you open up to me? Let me feel that dripping wet pussy around my cock?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he smirked, looking down into her eyes. He moved his body so his cock pressed against her clothed core, his eyes were liquid silver and sparkled with lust. "We should get rid of these ridiculous layers. I want to feel you, be inside you," he said softly as he pushed her nightgown up. "You are so beautiful, my love," he said as he kissed her tender, heated flesh.

She buried her hands into his hair and moaned. "And you are so handsome," she whispered. She arched her back as he teased her opening with his fingers.

"So wet for me," he whispered as he slipped his fingers through her folds. He looked up at her as he pressed a finger into her entrance.

She gasped at the feel and smiled at him. "So naughty," she teased. "Shouldn't we..." she trailed off, moaning as he began moving his fingers against her, slipping a finger into her entrance.

"What was that, darling?" he asked, feigning innocence. "What shouldn't we do?"

Her mouth fell open as he moved his fingers more urgently. "We're supposed to w-."

He bent down and licked her clit, effectively cutting her off. She tugged at his hair and he moved up her body, capturing her lips in a seedy kiss as his fingers continued to fuck her. "I want to be inside you," he whispered against her lips.

"Yes, please," she whimpered. "I want you inside me so badly."

He kissed her again and removed his fingers from her cunt. As he positioned himself at her entrance, her eyes shot opened and she arched her back, pushing at his shoulders.

"Wait, no!" she shouted. "Lucius!"

He froze and closed his eyes. He pinched his lips and squared his jaw. Opening his eyes he looked at her. "Darling -."

"We mustn't," she insisted. "I want to. Darling, you know I do. I die a little inside each day that we aren't, but..."

"But what?" he asked when she didn't finish her thought.

Hermione reached up and pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear. "Healer Shafiq said I should wait until she's examined me again. We get married three weeks from now. We just have to wait a little longer," she urged him, her eyes softened in regret. "I want to feel you inside me so much. I miss it, I really do."

He stared down at her, the lust in his eyes dying as she spoke. "We should stop," he said as he sat up, moving away from her. "And we should dress."

"Darling -," she began, but he stopped her with a look.

He lifted the fingers that had been pumping her moments before and licked her juices off of them. He closed his eyes at the taste and shuddered. Through gritted teeth, he said, "The moment the Healer gives us the go, I am going to fuck your brains out, witch." His eyes shot to her. "You had better hope she waits until our wedding day to give it to us, too, because there isn't a potion or spell that will stop me from impregnating you."

"You said you wanted us to be married before I became pregnant again," she reminded him. "And you wanted Rose to be at least a little older."

He rolled off the bed and stood up. "Put something else on. Something less revealing," he told her, ignoring her statement. "I don't want to see you in that gown again until after Shafiq says you are completely healed."

"My clothing -."

"And you should put that book away," Lucius continued as if she hadn't spoken. "There is nothing in there that will tell you how to help Astoria. As I've said, there is no known cure, or counter curse, for what she has. The best that we can do for her is to make her as happy as possible for the time she has."

Hermione frowned. "Don't be such a git, Lucius. There is no _known_ cure or counter curse. That means that there is still a chance."

"Hermione," he said with a long-suffering sigh.

She crawled over the bed and hopped off it. Taking his hands into hers, she looked up at him. "At least let me try," she pleaded. "You have to let me try. You know Draco is searching for something, anything, to put a stop to this curse. I can help, I know I can."

He lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I just don't want your heart to get broken if you can't find a cure. Or worse, for you to spend your life blaming yourself."

"If you let me do this, I won't," she assured him. "If I can't find a cure, my heart may ache for a bit, but I won't blame myself."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do I not believe you?" he asked. "If Draco or Astoria find out that you've been doing this, they might not forgive you."

"They will if I find a cure," she told him with a confident smile.

He stroked her cheek affectionately and looked at her lovingly. "I'll be back, darling," he assured her as he released her and walked to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He didn't turn to look at her as he answered, "I'm going to take a cold shower."

(IV)(IV)

Hermione had begun spending much of her free time in the Malfoy library, trying to learn everything she could about blood maledictions, curses, and possible cures. Not that she had much free time leading up to the wedding.

Five days before the wedding, Lucius had escorted the Grangers to the Manor and had given them a grand tour. After supper, he had insisted on retiring into a separate room from Hermione.

"There's no need to worry about offending my parents," Hermione said as Lucius kissed her. "They know we're sleeping together and neither of them are very conservative."

He smiled as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Nor do I worry over such things," he assured her. "However, it is a tradition of sleeping in separate rooms until marriage."

"Isn't it also tradition to marry a virgin bride?" she pointed out. "Hate to break it to you, but… that hippogriff has already taken flight."

He chuckled. "Indeed," he replied as he kissed the tip of her nose. "I do think you will survive without me for a couple nights."

She glanced warily at the bed and sighed. "I haven't slept without you since we've started courting," she admitted. "It will be odd to not have you here with me."

Lucius rubbed her back as he held her close. "It will only be for four nights. After we're married, you won't ever have to worry about being without me again," he assured her.

She rested her head on his chest, breathing in his cologne. "You'll still be in the Manor, though, right?"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Of course, darling," he said. "Where else would I go?"

"Oh, I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "The local pub full of scantily clad witches?" She smirked as she looked up at him.

He touched his lips as though considering the idea. "I do own a couple Gentleman's Clubs," he mused. "Now that I think about it, I have a loft at the one in Winchester. But I haven't been to the one in London -."

"Hang on!" Hermione stopped him as she pulled away from him. "You own two of these hives for scum? Lucius! However did Narcissa allow you to keep them?"

"Allow me?" he asked, looking at her curiously. "Darling, she bought the one in London as a ten-year anniversary present."

She frowned. "You have got to be kidding me!" she shrieked. "Do you have any idea the kind of filth and garbage those places bring? It's disgusting! And the way they treat women in those places..." She shuddered and glared at him angrily.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a bit. "Have you ever been inside one?" he asked.

"I most certainly have not!" she immediately replied.

"Then where do you get this idea that they are dirty? I can assure you, I would never own such a place."

"You shouldn't be owning any now!" she snapped at him, throwing her hands in the air. "How on earth did I not know about this?"

Lucius shrugged. "The subject never came up," he said. "Had I known you would react this way, I probably wouldn't have mentioned it."

"So, what? You would just _lie_ to me?" she asked in disbelief. "I thought you took a Vow of fidelity. How the hell do you get around that without breaking it?"

"I never said I partook," he pointed out. "I usually go there for business meetings with investors." He saw her sour look and frowned. "I thought you were a forward thinking witch?"

"I am," she said, "but, Lucius, this isn't forward-thinking. This is backwards. Women are not objects to be played with. We are human beings that should be treated as equals."

He nodded once. "How about this: After our wedding, I will bring you there so you can see it for yourself?"

She glared at him. "Or you can bring me now or I'll call off the wedding," she challenged. "I have a 3 month old baby girl, Lucius. I want to teach her how to respect herself. How can she do that when -?"

"What makes you think Rose would ever be invited?" he asked, cutting her off. "Especially at a young, impressionable age."

Hermione rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. "Lucius..."

He approached her and rubbed her shoulders. "Trust me, Mia," he murmured. "You know I would never put little Rosie in harm's way. Let me show you what the club is about and then you can draw your conclusions, all right?"

She blinked up at him, her eyes hardened. "If I don't like it, you will sell them, won't you?"

"If you don't like it, you'll never see them again," he assured her.

"Because you will sell them, right?" she insisted, staring at him.

He looked at her for a moment, then smirked and held out his hand. "Come, let me show you and then we can decide, yes?"

She glared at him. Rolling her eyes, she slapped her hand into his and they Apparated away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** I apologize for the delay. Life happens and, well, you know how that goes. .

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 11 should be coming within the week, so, please stay tuned for that. :) (By the way, how did you like the interaction between Draco and Hermione? Kinda intense, huh? I honestly think he could benefit from the help of a friend like Hermione, don't you?)


	12. Chapter 11

The moment they came to the club, Hermione covered herself with her arms. "Lucius!" she shrieked.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "You said you wanted to come now," he reasoned.

"I didn't mean right this second! I'm not even dressed! You could have at least let me dress," she scolded.

He rolled his eyes. "You are a witch, Hermione. Just use your wand and transfigure what you're wearing."

She blushed and reached for her wand. Blanching, she stared at Lucius. "It's at home," she told him. "We need to go back."

He glared at her. Pulling his wand out of his cane, he quickly transfigured her night clothes into something that would be presentable for the club. "Didn't the war teach you anything?" he asked, looking at her in annoyance. "Always keep your wand on you."

"Yes, well, I was getting ready for bed. I wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight," she argued.

His expression hardened. "And if Draco had burst into our bedroom and told us to get out now due to a Death Eater attack? You must always be prepared for any occurrence."

"You're a Death Eater," she pointed out.

" _Ex_ -Death Eater," he corrected. "Once I decided to pursue you, I became a blood-traitor, and there are still Death Eaters on the loose."

"Are you blaming me for that?" she asked, folding her arms defiantly.

He shook his head as he opened the club door. "Not at all, my love," he assured her. He took a step back to allow her entry before him.

As she stepped into the club, he followed her, closing the door behind him. She was greeted by a man dressed in emerald robes that were immaculate and had silk lining within them. Hermione's eyes widened when he smiled amicably at her and Lucius, even going so far as to give the couple a bow.

"Pleasure to see you here this evening, sir," he said, smiling at Lucius. He gave Hermione a toothy grin as he held his hand out to her. "And you, as well, madam. Welcome to _Carpe Diem_!" He glanced at Lucius. "Shall we set up a private room for you or would you prefer your loft?"

Lucius shook his head. "Neither," he replied. "I am merely giving my betrothed a tour as she's never been inside a gentleman's club before."

"Very well. Please, take your time, then. If you have need of me, simply ring and I will be with you," the man said, rather shortly. Bowing once more to Lucius and Hermione, he turned on his heel and left them.

Hermione frowned at the departing man. "Shouldn't he…?" she glanced at Lucius. "Is it just me or did he seem a bit rude?"

Lucius shrugged. "Bernard is a busy man, to say the least," he explained. Holding out his elbow to her, he gave her a soft smile. "Shall we?"

She was surprised at Lucius's lack of concern and stared at him curiously. She would have assumed that he would demand more attention, perhaps even have an escort or something. She imagined that Lucius had always been the type of man to have everything handed to him without question. As he led her into the club, she was quickly seeing yet another different side of Lucius. While he still held himself with an air of importance, he seemed more… laid-back?

Her frown deepened suspiciously as he led her into what seemed like a bar area. The atmosphere was pretty mellow with a mixture of employees and guests moving about within the dim light. There was a wet bar in one corner and a stage set in the middle. All along the stage, up to a railing separating the patrons from the backstage area, were chairs and couches situated so they faced the stage.

Lucius led her to the bar and helped her up onto a bar stool as the bartender approached them. "Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure it is to see you this evening, sir," the bartender greeted with a large smile. "Shall I fetch you the usual?"

Lucius gave the man a single nod. "And a Superior Red for my lady, too," he said as he glanced at the stage. "Who is performing this evening?"

"It's karaoke tonight," the bartender answered as he poured the drinks. "I don't reckon the girls will be out much until much later."

Lucius stared at the man, his eyes narrowed. "Indeed," was all he said as he accepted the brandy that was handed to him and took a sip of it.

Hermione studied her glass of red wine. "It looks like blood," she commented as she sniffed at it.

Lucius gave her an apologetic smile. "It was made from our vineyard," he explained. "I believe it was my grandfather who had perfected the color. I assure you that is it quite safe to drink, a bit sweet to the taste, too."

"It smells sweet," she said as she took a tentative sip. She eyed Lucius. "I didn't know you owned a vineyard as well." Deciding that she liked the taste, she took another, deeper sip of the liquid and closed her eyes in pleasure.

He smiled at her, pleased that she enjoyed the drink. "We own several vineyards," he told her. "My grandfather was quite the business man and taught my father well. Aside from the clubs and vineyards, we own three stables, and five apothecaries, along with the greenhouses to supply them."

Opening her eyes, she stared wide-eyed at him. "Quite the entrepreneur," she praised. "So, how did you end up involved with the despot?"

Lucius sighed as his eyes fixed on the empty stage. "My father went to school with him," he answered after a while. "They were… well, 'friends' isn't really the correct word." He glanced at Hermione and lifted a brow. "They were allies, in some cases, partners, though I do believe my father was more of a follower than anything, though he had denied it. He had never taken the Mark and had urged me not to do so. Malfoys aren't supposed to blatantly show their support of certain people, but I was a rebel."

Hermione snorted, unable to see Lucius as any sort of "rebel". He flashed her a small smile. "You are welcomed to laugh. It was a foolish move on my part, obviously, but the facts remain what they are. Though Father had believed in the ideals the Dark Lord had preached, even wished to see them to fruition, he never wanted to be branded. Doing so would have been, in his mind, folly, and it was." He looked away from her as he shook his head. "And how right he was. Damn him."

The young witch placed a hand on Lucius's shoulder. "At least you have learned from your mistake," she said in an attempt to ease his pain.

He frowned at her. "At what cost, though? After the Dark Lord fell the first time, my father was cursed and murdered. Things were fine for a while, until the Dark Lord returned. After I lost the prophecy, I was sent to prison, my son was hoodwinked into becoming a Death Eater, and my wife..." He closed his eyes in shame, unable to finish his soft spoken rant.

Hermione pressed her lips together. "I thought your father died from dragon pox," she commented as she pushed some hair out of his face with her fingers.

He gave her a single nod. "He did have dragon pox," he admitted. "Draco was roughly four years old when my father passed. The only way to keep him from visiting my father's chambers, however, was to tell him the pox was getting worse. The truth, however, was quite the opposite. He was recovering quite well when he was sent a package from an old Hogwarts mate. I didn't see the package, however, I did learn of it days later when he spoke of it. It wasn't long after he received the package that his health took a dramatic turn for the worst. I remember, on his death bed, he admitted to me that the package had been contaminated. With what, I don't know, but Narcissa and I took care to completely sterilize his bedroom, as well as destroy anything we didn't recognize."

"And Draco believes it was the dragon pox that had killed him?" she questioned, frowning. "Why not tell him the truth? Have you sought out your father's killer? This person should be in prison."

Lucius gave her a sardonic smile. "Don't worry, my love. I did find the man," he assured her. Sitting back, he continued, "I have been meaning to speak to Draco about my father. The subject just hasn't come up, as we've both been busy with more pressing matters."

"So, where is he? The man, that is," she asked.

Lucius shrugged. "He's in a place where he can never harm another living soul again," he answered vaguely as he took a swallow from his drink.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You killed him?!" she hissed, leaning forward and lowering her voice so only he could hear her accusation.

He scoffed. "Darling, there are other things in life that are far worse than death, I can assure you," he said, his eyes flashing maliciously as he gazed at the stage. He glanced at her without turning his head as he added, "And you don't even have to use an Unforgivable for them."

She could feel the dark power radiating from him as she stared at him in horror. She knew he would never harm her or Rose, and she silently reminded herself of this. She couldn't even begin to imagine, though, the horror that would await anyone who even tried to touch either of them. She bit her bottom lip. "Promise me something?" she requested and he turned his head to her. "Promise me that you won't let such a fate befall Ron? He may not be the best husband, and an even worse father, but he's still… Well, just promise me?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. Why was she protecting that pauper? He didn't even deserve it. He wasn't worth such protection. He lowered his eyes to study the outfit he had transfigured for her. It was quite the saucy little ensemble with a black bodice and a black lace skirt. "I would very much like to show you some of the more private rooms, my pet, if you are so inclined?"

"Promise me," she demanded, her voice rising a little in her urgency.

He stood and cupped her cheek. "The fate of the man who killed my father shall always be the fate of anyone who harms a member of my family while I still breathe," he told her. "While I do not believe Ronald Weasley would be stupid enough to harm you in such a way, I cannot promise that I will… not ensure his fate should he bring harm to you or Rose. I love you, Hermione, and everyday, every moment, I fall even more in love with you." He dropped his hand. "I will never rise against Mr. Weasley unwarranted. His fate rests solely within his own hands. If you are finished with your wine, perhaps you'd care to join me as we continue our tour?"

While that wasn't the answer she had been hoping for, Hermione knew that was likely the only answer she would gain. She appreciated Lucius's affections and his proclamations of love, in fact, she returned them. She thought over his words, over what she assumed he had done. Worse than death, but not an Unforgivable? The thought made her internally shudder, but, the more she thought about it, the more she wondered: Would she not do the same if she had been in his position? If the Death Eaters had found her parents, for example, what would she have done?

As she accepted his arm and allowed him to lead her through the club, Hermione's mind was plagued with "what ifs" as it poured over her own parents. She wanted to believe that she would do the right thing, if her parents were ever murdered. But would she? If someone were to, Merlin forbid, kill Lucius, would she allow the killer to survive long enough to stand trial? What about Rose? She froze at the thought and gasped.

Lucius turned to look at her, frowning in concern. "Darling?" he inquired.

Hermione glanced up at him, as though looking at him for the first time. "Did you ever learn who it was Narcissa had been with?" she asked.

His brow furrowed. "I did not wish to," he admitted. "When I had learned of her deceit, it had hurt for a while, and I did want to hunt to blaggard down. But the more I thought of it, the more I realized how hypocritical I was being. I had known she had fallen out of love with me for a while. In fact, because of this, I had begun learning more about you, as you know. It wasn't fair of me to expect her to not fall in love with someone else when I was obsessing over another woman. Of course, I never expected anything to come of my obsession, and I never expected her to become unfaithful."

Hermione glanced at the billiards in the room they had just entered. They were so pristine and beautiful with their polished oak and green felt. She almost feared touching them. "Do you play?" she asked as she looked at the various sized pool sticks along the walls.

"It's been a while," he replied, "but yes. And you?"

She smiled as she snorted. "I haven't since I was a little girl," she said. She glanced at Lucius. "I thought gentleman's clubs were places where men could go and watch women strip? A place where they can fornicate without being found out?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "My vows to Narcissa would have never allowed me to touch another woman, something she had forgotten," he reminded her. He glanced up at the ceiling. "Though I do not doubt that such acts occur here. There are, after all, a wide variety of men who come here. Mostly, this is simply a place to come and relax. Even socialize, if you wish it. There is a library and a dining hall. We also have a room you can go to if you wish to have a massage. There is a pool and a hot tub, as well as several rooms on the second floor that can be rented for single people wishing to stay."

"That man who greeted us said you had a loft?" she pried, though she tried not to accuse him of anything.

Lucius nodded. "There were times when I would come here just for a bit of peace and quiet. Draco was quite the rambunctious child and Narcissa was always inviting people to the Manor. Given that I own the place, it was a common practice of mine to retreat here so I could think."

"You have a study. Why not just go there?" she asked. It seemed more reasonable.

He smirked as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Kissing her temple lovingly, he rested his hand on the small of her back. "The trouble was, Draco knew where my study was. 'Don't disturb Father in his study' was never much of a deterrent when he wanted something."

She smiled lightly as Lucius offered her an arm. They continued through the building, pausing momentarily at the library. A few men sat in comfortable chairs while reading, though they looked up when Lucius and Hermione entered.

Honestly, Hermione found the entire club to be rather… cozy. It wasn't at all like she had imagined. There weren't any half-naked dancing girls exchanging lap dances for tips. In fact, the few employees she did see were outfitted in proper, business attire.

"Harry would probably like this place," Hermione commented as they stood at the entrance to the pool and hot tub. "It's very elegant and clean."

"Did you expect anything less, my love?" Lucius asked as they moved on to a spa.

Hermione frowned as she saw a few more men sitting in the waiting area and wearing towels around their waists. "I suppose I did," she replied slowly, her brow furrowed at the sight of the men who conversed quietly with one another. Like the men in the library, they glanced up when the couple entered, with a couple of them offering Lucius greets. She glanced up at him and blushed. "I suppose I expected it to be like a brothel or..."

Lucius made a face and scoffed. "I am not so crass," he said as he looked at her. "Is that really what you think of me?"

"Of course not," she said, shaking her head. "I just… when you said 'gentleman's club', this simply isn't what I was expecting. I assumed..."

"One should never go by an assumption, darling," Lucius calmly chided, "unless one can back it up with facts. From what you had told me earlier, you have never even been inside a gentleman's club, so how could you possibly have anything to compare it to?"

"I have been to clubs," she corrected, folding her arms.

He rolled his eyes. "You mean those little music dives where people try to get away with humping each other in public," he surmised with a knowing smile. "Yes, I've been to a few of those myself and, honestly, I wasn't impressed. Large masses of sweaty bodies who are high on lust and low on dignity. No self-respecting wizard or witch should ever lower themselves to such debauchery."

Hermione gazed at him as she followed him into yet another room. She paused when she saw several men scattered about, many sitting around various tables throughout the room. "This is one of the drawing rooms," Lucius explained to her as she watched two men play Wizarding chess.

"Have you played?" she asked him as she gestured at the men.

Lucius nodded. "I am quite adept, too," he told her as he watched for her reaction. "Would you like to have a go?" He glanced around the room. Seeing a free table, he led her towards it.

"Do we have time for a game?" she asked as he pulled a seat out for her.

He tilted his head curiously as he walked around the table and took his own seat. "Is there somewhere we need to be?"

"I've never left Rose for this long," she replied as she looked at him.

He gave her a soft, understanding smile. "Astoria and Draco are there, if she needs something. If things go awry, which I doubt they will, Draco knows how to contact me."

"But what if she's crying and they don't know? What if…?"

He reached over the table and placed his hand over hers. "Darling, Poppet is there, too. If she cries, Poppet will be the first to know and will inform either Astoria or Draco. She will be fine." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. Releasing her hand, he sat back in his seat and looked at the board. "Well, this should be interesting."

Hermione wanted to protest. She glanced at the door almost longingly. At Lucius's comment, she turned to the board as well, curious. Covering her mouth, she laughed. "How do you know which goes first?" she asked. While the chess pieces were two different colors, they were red and green.

Lucius frowned. He picked up his rook and studied it for a moment. "I think it is you, darling," he said as he replaced the piece.

She looked up as a man dressed in formal robes approached them. He paused as he bowed to them. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, might I offer you some refreshments this evening?"

Hermione blinked. "How did…?"

"That would be fine," Lucius commented, cutting her off. He glanced at his bride-to-be. "Darling, would you care for another glass of wine?"

"Uh – Yes, of course, but how did he know who I was?"

"I don't think there is a witch or wizard alive who doesn't know the famous Hermione Granger," the butler replied, looking at her in amusement. "Given that you and Mr. Malfoy are currently set to wed, we at _Carpe Diem_ are even more aware of who you are." He turned his attention back to Lucius. "Will that be the Superior Red wine?"

"For her," Lucius answered. "For myself, I could use some of Ogden's finest."

"Yes, sir. I shall return shortly," the man said as he bowed to them and turned on his heel to leave.

Hermione looked at Lucius. "Is there a reason why you keep ordering for me?" she asked.

Meeting her eyes curious, he said, "I'm sorry, my love. Did you wish for something different?"

"Well, no," she admitted. "But it would be nice to order for myself. I'm not a child."

He nodded as he watched her send her knight forward. He raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps not," he agreed as he sent his pawn to confront her knight. "When was the last time you've played chess?"

"Ron had convinced me to play one night," she said, frowning as she moved one of her own pawns forward. "According to him, I'm completely rubbish at it."

He swiped her pawn up with his rook. "I think you just need to concentrate more," he suggested as the butler brought them their drinks. Lucius glanced up at him. "Thank you, Bingley."

Hermione flashed the man a sweet smile. "Thank you," she echoed as she brought the red drink to her lips to take a sip.

"Just ring the bell should you need anything more," Bingley offered as he placed a silver bell on the edge of the table. Bowing once more, he turned on his heel and left them.

"Checkmate," Lucius announced as he moved his queen in front of her king.

Hermione looked at the board, her frown deepening. "That's – This is why I don't play chess," she groused as she picked up her glass and took a sip of her drink. She glowered at the board, much to Lucius's amusement.

"It's all about strategy, my love," he said, his eyes dancing as he studied her.

"I know about strategy," she argued.

"It's also about your troops having faith in your ability to lead them," he continued. "Trust the idea that a pawn can stand up to a knight and be willing to make sacrifices for the greater gain."

She gazed up at him. "Don't you mean 'greater good'?" she asked.

"Depends," he uttered thoughtfully. "I was always under the impression that they meant the same thing."

She wrinkled her nose. "How?"

"Grindlewald believed he was doing something for the 'greater good'," he explained. "The Dark Lord also thought he was doing something for the 'greater good'. However, the 'good' they wanted also promised them both many gains, should it have come to fruition. It's the same concept of the sacrifices Dumbledore was willing to make during the war."

"I know you didn't like Dumbledore, and I admit that he had his faults, but, at least in his later life, he was not selfish. He did not have any desires to gain anything, except to make our world safe for all of us," Hermione argued. "He did not take pleasure in death, or destruction."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, as he took a pull from his drink. He frowned at the mending chess pieces. Picking up a red bishop, he studied the piece. Without looking at her, he asked, "Tell me, my love, what do you remember of Severus Snape?"

Hermione blinked in surprise at the question. "I…" she stuttered. Licking her lips, she shook her head. "I don't know what he has to do with anything, but… I think Snape… well, he was a brilliant Potion's Master, even if he was a bit… unorthodox in his teachings. And he really helped Harry in the end."

A smile played on Lucius's lips as he set the chess piece down. "So, let me translate: you thought he was an intelligent Potion's Master, but he was rubbish at teaching?"

"Well, I wouldn't say rubbish," she reasoned. "Just… well, he liked to play favorites a lot."

"Well, he must have liked you..."

"No," she lamented. "I honestly believe Professor Snape hated me. He was always taking points from me, and he would even reprimand me for helping Neville. And, well, I know for a fact that he loathed Harry. I think Harry reminded him too much of James, and James and Sirius used to bully Snape when they were students. Honestly, I think that bullying was part of why Snape was so… aggressive towards the Gryffindors, both during my time and before. Percy once told me that he had always been like that. Anything to help Slytherin succeed and win the House Cup."

He listened to her, silently agreeing with her as she spoke. "Yes, I know the House Cup can be quite important. When I was a lad attending Hogwarts, we won the House Cup every year, though I do think the year I graduated was the last time Snape had done so whilst in school. Potter, Black, and Lupin, from what he told me, along with the lovely Evans, were always managing to snag the Cup from Slytherin House. However, that is not the point I was trying to make." He leaned forward. "Fact is, like Snape, Dumbledore favored his own House and tended to give more to them, while shedding a negative light on his opponents."

Hermione frowned. "Dumbledore never saw Slytherins as opponents," she argued.

"No?" he countered, looking at her. "One night, shortly after Astoria had been Sorted into Slytherin, her father had received a letter, from her, where she had claimed she wanted to return home and recounted, in great detail, of how she was bullied by students from other Houses and she didn't feel welcome. It caused such an upset in her home that Eugene, Astoria's father, had gone to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore personally." He frowned. "Now, I don't know the full conversation between them, but Eugene did indicate that, after the meeting, he had felt snubbed. He seriously considered transferring Astoria to Beauxbatons and I didn't dissuade him."

"What did?" she asked.

Lucius sighed. "Like Narcissa, Celeste didn't want her daughter to be so far from home."

"You wanted Draco to go to Beauxbatons?" Hermione questioned skeptically with a small smirk.

"What? Merlin, no," he replied. "I actually wanted him to attend Durmstrang. It's no secret that Karkaoff had been a Death Eater, and I believed Draco could have benefited from an education there."

"Viktor told me they were really strict. He said Karkaoff led with an iron fist and there would be pretty severe punishments for those students caught misbehaving," she said thoughtfully as she moved another piece on the board.

Lucius frowned. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, his eyes fixating on the piece she just moved.

Hermione looked down at the bishop. "Why? What's wrong with moving him there?" she asked.

He glanced up at her. "When we get home, I will have to teach you how to play," he told her before he moved his knight to attack her bishop. "Honestly, my love, one would think you were letting me win."

She wrinkled her nose as she sat back in her chair. "I'm not 'letting' you win. I told you. I'm not good at chess."

He raised an eyebrow. "So, what? Are you going to forfeit? That doesn't sound like you," he said, his lips twitching in amusement.

She sat up straight. "I am not forfeiting," she growled as she stared at the board.

He chuckled as he moved a piece. "Easy there, tiger," he joked.

"Ah ha!" Hermione shouted as she stood up and moved her piece, knocking his rook off. "Check!"

He glanced up at her as he quirked his brow. "Indeed. Darling?"

She smirked pleasantly as she sat back down and folded her legs. Lifting her head up proudly, she smirked. "Yes?" she said rather arrogantly.

His eyes glittered as he met her smugness with pride. "You will make a perfect Malfoy, I believe," he told her. "Although," he looked back at the board and sent his bishop to her knight. "I do believe that is also a checkmate for me," he added.

Her face dropped at she stared at the board in disbelief, her cheeks turning red. "What? How -?"

"I applaud your enthusiasm, however, and I do hope we can play this some more when we are home," he said as he straightened up. "For now, I would like to finish your tour, if you would like."

Hermione stared at the board, studying it, trying to figure out what happened. She sighed as she sat back in her chair. Glancing up at him and staring at his offered hand, she took a deep breath and placed her hand in his. As he drew her up, she met his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to go another round?"

He chuckled. "I would, but it is getting rather late and I have much more to show you. We have a chess board in the drawing room, so we can always play again there," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Come, let me show you the pool," he offered as he led her away.

(II)(II)

It was near daybreak by the time they made it home. Hermione was beyond exhausted and dropped like a ton of bricks onto the bed. Lucius gently tucked her in, careful not to wake her. Of course, he doubted he would be able to wake her even if he tried.

He glanced at the window and stifled a groan. What he really wanted to do was curl up beside her and sleep, but it was far too early to even bother. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. Leaning down, he kissed her lightly on the lips and stood up. He didn't get to utilize the gym much anymore and he could feel it in his limps. Quickly changing into his workout clothes, he stretched and, tying his hair back, he went to his private gym.

He didn't really consider it to be a "large" gym. Granted, he didn't really know of many private gyms to compare it to, but that meant little. It was comfortable, at least. The room was a little smaller than his bedroom (though not by much). On one wall was a massive display of various sized weights. For days when it was raining or too cold or hot outside, there was a two-mile track around the gym. In the middle of the gym, there were various sorts of equipment, including a leg press, chest press, a lat/low row, and a power cage, among other things. Narcissa used to tell him so much equipment was excessive, bordering on obsessive, however, he reminded her how much she enjoyed her clothes.

As he entered the gym, he was mildly surprised to see Draco there with the two children. Draco sat on a bench wearing nothing more than his workout shorts. Years ago, when Lucius had first had the gym installed, he had built a small play area for Draco. Now Rose and Scorpius was in said area while Draco lifted weights.

"When did you get home?" Draco asked as he lifted a dumbbell from the rack and began curling.

Lucius began his warm up exercises and shrugged. "About thirty minutes ago, maybe?" he guessed.

Draco shook his head. "You should be asleep, old man," he grunted. "Aren't you supposed to have breakfast with those Muggles or something?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow as he dipped into a lunge. "'Those Muggles' are Hermione's parents and will soon be our in-laws, so perhaps a little respect is in order?"

" _Your_ in-laws, maybe," the younger man grumbled.

"Draco," Lucius snapped, his eyes narrowing.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Father, I'll be respectful around them," he assured the older Malfoy. "My question still stands, though. Shouldn't you be resting or perhaps taking a shower and getting ready?"

Lucius walked over to a bench system that had a dual-function press arm. "Why are you here? You hate working out," Lucius said as he adjusted the weights. "Also, you and Astoria will be joining us for breakfast."

Draco placed his dumbbell back on the rack and grabbed a bar with two weights on either side. "Astoria called me 'flabby,'" he answered as he lifted the large weight to his shoulder.

Lucius frowned. "That doesn't make sense," he said. "Malfoys are not 'flabby.'"

"That's what I told her!" Draco insisted as he lifted the weight again.

Lucius sighed as he shrugged off his shirt and leaned back onto the bench. "I wouldn't worry much about it, son," he commented nonchalantly. He grunted as he grasped the bars on either side of him. "She's probably just trying to irritate you."

"Yeah, well, it worked," Draco grumbled as he placed the weight gently on the floor and stepped up to a wall with a floor-length mirror. He turned slightly, looking down at his abs and touching his sides slightly. "I don't know, though," he mumbled a bit to himself. "If I turn just so, you can see a bit of fat..."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Merlin, you're as bad as Hermione," he growled.

They both continued to work out, though neither really said much to the other. About an hour and a half later, Lucius collapsed, naked and exhausted, onto the bed. He closed his eyes, determined to get at least thirty minutes of sleep before having to meet with the in-laws. Opening his eyes slightly, he watched as Hermione lay next to him. He smiled softly to himself. How did he get so lucky?

He had never put much stock in religion or Fate, but as he watched her sleep, he couldn't help but feel that she had been sent to him. That they had been fated, or perhaps destined, to meet again. Even all those years with Narcissa did not compare to how he felt now, in this moment, with Hermione. For the first time, he truly felt alive and… happy.

He dreaded having to wake her, for she looked so peaceful. Sighing, he gently reached out for her and pulled her into his embrace. He loved the way she felt, the way she smelled. She was like a balm for his soul and he never wanted to let her go. Between her and little Rosie, nothing else mattered to Lucius anymore.

He buried his face in her hair and found himself praying again. Wishing that he didn't do anything to mess this up for himself. He prayed that she would never leave him, never betray him. Of course, he didn't believe she would, but then, he had thought the same thing of Narcissa.

He never should have taken the Dark Mark. Never should have followed the Dark Lord. But, if he hadn't, would Narcissa still have married him? Would Draco even have been born?

Lucius did love his son. He loved that boy so much… No. Draco wasn't a boy anymore, though Lucius hated to admit it. Draco was a man now, with his own wife and child. Lucius would do anything to keep his family together, happy, and safe. Truth was, like Hermione, he wanted to help Draco find a cure for Astoria. He wanted to break that curse.

She moaned in his embrace and he glanced down. "Darling?" he mumbled.

"So warm," she whispered. "This feels so nice."

He grinned and closed his eyes.

(III)(III)

Lucius was unsure how long they had slept. As he opened his eyes, he gazed at the young vixen who was slowly stirring in his grasp. Had he held her the entire time? He kissed her forehead and rolled onto his back, taking her with him.

Her nails raked lightly across his bare chest as she made a fist and tucked her hand under her chin. The feel of her nails went to his groin and he could feel his cock awaken. Glancing down, he saw it at half mast and grinned. It had to still be early enough in the morning, right?

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he rolled them both over so that she was lying on her back and he was propped above her. He bent his head and gently kissed her lips, causing her to awaken.

"Good morning," she softly chirped.

"Good morning to you as well," he replied as he trailed kisses along her jaw. He ran a hand along her side and pulled her leg up at the knee to drape it over his waist. "So delicious," he purred.

She moaned as she arched her back towards him. "Someone is up nice and early," she teased as she pointedly pressed her lower region against his hardened cock.

The bang of their door being thrown open startled the couple. Lucius flung himself away from Hermione and reached for his walking stick. "Time to get up!" they heard Draco shouting from the door. "You better be decent, too, because I'm coming in."

Lucius glared at the door as Hermione quickly adjusted her clothes and covered herself. Draco walked into the bedroom holding a crying Rose. Hermione jumped out of the bed to meet him and take the baby from him. "Oh, Rosie," she cooed. "Are you hungry, my angel?"

Draco stopped so he could hand the child over to her mother and looked at his father. He raised a brow. "You might want to get dressed," he pointed out. "Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes."

Lucius's eyes narrowed as he stared at his son. Draco was dressed in casual indigo robes with his hair combed to the side. "Is there something else you wanted?" Lucius growled as Draco stood there.

"Yes, actually," the younger Malfoy said. "The Potters are here as well. According to Ginger, Granger here had invited them for breakfast. I wanted to confirm."

Hermione nodded as she sat in her chair near the fireplace and allowed Rose to suckle. "Yes, I did," she told him. "Astoria, Ginny, and I are going with my mum later to pick out bridesmaids' gowns. We're supposed to meet up with Luna and Padma at Madam Milkins. Hopefully, it won't be an all-day affair."

"With Astoria? I doubt it. She loves shopping," Draco warned.

Seeing that his son wasn't likely to leave any time soon, Lucius rolled his eyes and slipped out of the bed. As he walked towards the bathroom, Draco made a distressed noise. "Warn me the next time you do that!" he yelled as he shielded his eyes. "Someone Obliviate me, please!"

Lucius opened his mouth to comment, but it was Hermione who snapped, "Well, you're the idiot who walked in here with little to no forewarning. Perhaps next time, you should simply knock on the door and wait for one of us to answer."

"It's my house!" Draco argued.

Hermione frowned. "Technically, until your father passes, it is his house. Besides, this is our bedroom and he's allowed to walk around here any way he wishes. What would you have done if you had seen us mid-coitus? There's a reason we have doors."

Draco pointed an accusing finger at Hermione. "Your daughter is in here!"

"She wasn't until you brought her here," the witch reasoned. "And she's only three months old."

Draco frowned. "She's not going to be three months old forever," he pointed out.

Hermione sighed. "No, she won't," she agreed. "This was a one-time incident that isn't going to happen again and only happened because we were not expecting you to come in here."

Before Draco could continue, and despite the fact that Lucius was enjoying Hermione's defense of his state of nudity, Lucius donned on a house coat and held up a hand to interject. "Do us all a favour, son, and get out," he growled. "I neither know nor care to know what it is you are trying to insinuate about my person. We'll be in the dining hall within thirty minutes. You should probably check on your own wife and child."

"What about the Muggles?" Draco asked.

"They have names," Hermione spat in annoyance.

Draco gave her a droll look as his father responded, "Let us worry over Henry and Jane. You just go and take care of your wife and child."

The two men stared one another down, neither moving. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco, just go," she said in vexation. "You're both wasting time." She placed the baby in Lucius's arms, effectively breaking the stare down.

Draco turned on his heel and left the room, not bothering to shut the door behind him. "Big brother likes to act almost as old as you sometimes, doesn't he, Rosie?" Lucius cooed as he looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Papa does, too, apparently," Hermione commented as she moved to shut the door.

Lucius bounced gently on the balls of his feet as he cradled the little girl. "Papa needs to get dressed," he said to Rose. He smiled at her when she giggled and reached a tiny hand up to him. He kissed her on the forehead and turned to Hermione, handing the baby over.

The moment Hermione took her, Rose started to cry. Lucius frowned as Hermione immediately began rocking the baby, trying to calm her down. "Go get dressed," she hissed, not taking her eyes off the babe.

It didn't take long for Lucius to dress, and the entire time he did, Rose cried and screamed. Once he was, Hermione handed Rose to him so she could dress. The moment she was back in his arm, however, the crying stopped.

"Why do I feel like a milk machine?" Hermione wondered aloud as she put on her clothes.

Grinning, Lucius pulled her close with one arm and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, love. You're important to me," he assured her.

She held onto his robe as they walked to meet with her parents. Rolling her eyes, she grumbled, "Yes, well, someone has to pop out another baby, and it's not going to be you."

He laughed. Wrapping his free arm around her shoulders, he said, "Oh, don't worry, darling. She'll want you soon enough."

(IV)(IV)

"Soon enough" wasn't nearly soon enough for Hermione as they met her parents at the door to the guest room they were staying in. Making sure her parents had been comfortable the previous night, Lucius and Hermione led the Grangers towards the dining room.

"May I hold her, Lucius?" Jane asked, looking lovingly at the baby.

"Sure," he replied as he placed the baby into Jane's waiting arms. The moment he did, though, Rose started crying.

Lucius frowned at the baby, but Jane giggled and touched the baby's nose. "Oh, you sweet thing," she cooed. "It's ok. Gramma's here."

This only made Rose start screaming and Henry reached for her. "Here, let me take her," he suggested. But that wasn't good enough for little Rose. She kept screaming and crying.

"She wants Lucius," Hermione groused, looking put out. "Watch. Hand her back to him and see what she does."

Henry shrugged as he passed the baby back to the Pureblood. Almost like magic, she immediately calmed down and cooed. "Rose," Lucius said, sternly, as he looked down at her, "now, I won't hear anymore crying from you, you hear? Your grandparents are here and they would like to see you."

In answer, Rose reached for his hair and giggled. He raised an eyebrow and the adults around him chuckled. "Oh, it's alright, Lucius," Jane assured him. "She just wants her daddy right now. She's fine. Believe me when I say Hermione used to be the same way."

"I was?" Hermione asked, looking at her mother curiously.

Jane nodded. "Unless you were hungry, you almost always wanted your father, and it didn't matter who was around," she admitted.

Lucius pursed his lips. "Draco was, too, now that I think on it. Only, he always wanted his mother, not me," he said as he glanced down at the babe in his arms.

Jane beamed. "I bet he was an adorable baby, too," she commented as they walked into the dining room.

Lucius gave her a small smile at that and nodded. The rest of the group were all ready sitting at the table. Draco leaned back in his chair. "Nice shoulder pad, Father," he said cheekily. Astoria backhanded him on the arm.

Hermione touched the baby on the back as Lucius reached down to brush his lips against hers. She smiles prettily up at him. "It'll be interesting to see if she let's you eat," she teased as she took her seat at the table.

"Having problems?" Harry asked as he looked to his best friend.

Hermione sighed. "Rose is attached to Lucius right now," she explained. "Won't let him hand her off to anyone."

Draco snorted and chuckled.

"Yes, I do believe something happened in his secondary years, though, Jane," Lucius said, replying to Jane's earlier comment.

The Muggle woman grinned. "Isn't that always the way?" she asked, innocently.

Hermione laughed. "Luna would say it was the Nargles," she told them. "She's always going on about how they swarm him."

Harry looked at her curiously. "Sorry. Who are we talking about?" he questioned.

Hermione waved a hand at him. "Oh, it's nothing," she answered.

"No, seriously. Who are the Nargles swarming?" Harry pressed, looking deeply concerned.

Ginny gave a wide smile, though she tried, and failed, to look serious. "Yes, who? Do we need an exterminator?"

Hermione shrugged. "I doubt it's that serious," she said as she set her napkin on her lap and glanced at Lucius. "Do you need me to hold her while you get situated?"

"I think I have it," Lucius assured her as he pulled his chair out and sat down. He carefully brought the chair closer to the table. "Now, Rose," he tried reasoning with the baby, as he lifted his wand and Accio'd a small bassinet close to him, "Papa's going to set you down so he can eat." He gently placed the baby in the carriage. "Now, don't -." She started crying. "Rose," he growled, which only made her cry louder. He could hear Draco snickering and he sent the boy a deadly glare. "Rose, you need to stop," he ordered gruffly.

"Just hold her," Jane insisted. "She's not going to stop until you do."

"Rose!" shouted a tiny voice that caused all the adults to stare at the high chair between Draco and Astoria.

Astoria smiled broadly. "Scorp! What did you just say?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Rose," he repeated, giggling at his mother's happiness.

"That's right!" she gushed. "That's Rosie, isn't it?" She leaned over and kissed the little boy on the forehead. "Oh, Scorp, Mummy's so proud of you!"

"Great," Draco said halfheartedly, "my baby's first word is the name of Granger's kid."

Rose steadily became louder. Lucius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood up and reached into the bassinet. Picking the baby up, he placed her on his shoulder as he sat back down. To everyone's relief, she stopped crying.

"Wow," Harry said, "you were serious."

Lucius shot him a dull look as he picked up his spoon and started eating his oatmeal.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for all the lovely reviews! I hope you liked this chapter! Anyone else get a little hot under the collar with Draco and Lucius's shirtless training?

Please leave a review and let me know what'cha think! :) The next chapter should be coming soon, too. Y'all ready to witness Lucius's stag party?


	13. Chapter 12

Lucius could honestly say that the last time he had been to a stag party was when he was a young lad, roughly Draco's age. What happened during that party, he could hardly remember. In fact, he could barely even remember his own stag party that had occurred before his first marriage. What he did remember was that there had been a lot of alcohol, half-naked women, and possibly some poor judgment.

But that was years ago, and he was much more mature now. At least, that's what he told himself as he led the misfit group of wizards into the club with him. "Are you sure Hermione is all right with this?" Harry Potter asked as he glanced about the inside of the club.

No. No, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to tell the young wizard that. He lifted his head as Eugene Greengrass approached them. "Lucius, my friend," he said boisterously as he clapped the blond's hand. Eugene smiled brightly at Draco. "We got a whole section squared off for your old man. Come, come."

Lucius gave a tight lipped smile. "Do keep in mind, Eugene, that I wish for this all to remain low-key," he said. "I don't want to give Hermione any doubt as to my loyalty to her."

Eugene laughed. "Don't worry about it. You know I would never let anything bad happen."

Yeah. That was what Eugene had said before, over twenty-five years ago. Lucius glanced about the foyer and noticed that the only ones there were the people he came in with. "Who else is here?" he asked.

Eugene shrugged. "Oh, just a fair few," he commented as he ushered Lucius to the bar room. He grinned when he noticed the other young wizard Lucius had brought with him. "Sweet Merlin, you're Harry Potter!" he said, smiling broadly and offered Harry a hand to shake.

Harry gave him a quick small smile and shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you," he said, and Lucius glanced at the dark-haired wizard. Courtesy.

Not that Lucius was surprised, but he could see that the recognition seemed to be a bit of an annoyance to the bespectacled young man. He seemed… uncomfortable, but resigned. Harry paused as Draco and Eugene stepped lively into the bar. Halting to look at the young man, Lucius tilted his head a bit. "He can be a bit… boisterous for a Slytherin. It had always been understood that he would have made a better Hufflepuff," he offered quietly.

Harry looked at him curiously. "Yes, well, it can always be worse, right?" he said. "At least he didn't offer me condolences for my parents or congratulate me for killing Voldemort."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Indeed," he replied. "Though the fact that anyone would congratulate you for killing someone, even someone as… villainous as the Dark Lord is rather uncouth."

Harry stared at Lucius for a moment. "Thanks, Mr. Malfoy," he said, finally. "You know, I think Hermione has had a positive effect on you."

"Lucius," the older man corrected. "While I won't claim familial ties with you, you are Hermione's oldest and closest friend. It seems only fitting that we address one another less formally."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I can agree with that," he said.

Lucius gestured at the door with his hand. "Shall we?"

(II)(II)

Lucius was never one to be completely shocked by anything. Knowing Eugene Greengrass had planned his stag party also meant that he expected the unexpected. That being said, Lucius knew he didn't have many friends anymore. With the war ending in, what was deemed at the time, an unfavorable light and him being outed as a Death Eater turned blood traitor, most of his friends had either died or abandoned him.

He was, however, appreciative of those who stuck around. All two of them. Honestly, had he known he only had two friends left, he might have simply canceled the stag party and drank his weight in brandy at home. As it was, he leaned against the bar with his cane in one hand and a glass of Olgden's finest in the other hand as Eugene and Cadmus recounted the glory days of their Hogwarts years. Honestly, you'd think Hogwarts happened just yesterday and not decades ago.

Lucius gazed about the bar, glancing at the girls who dancing half-naked on stage and the younger wizards ogling at said girls. Well, most of the young wizards. It seemed Mr. Nott and Mr. Zabini were having a good time, at least. Draco seemed bored and Harry just looked shocked more than anything. It occurred to Lucius that, perhaps, Gryffindor sensibilities simply were not cut out for the provocativeness of the night life.

He thought over, for the hundredth time, of the night he had brought Hermione to this club. She had been impressed with the sophistication of the place. Of course, she didn't know everything the club had to offer and Lucius hadn't been inclined to enlighten her. The less she knew, the better things would be. While he didn't really care about the club itself, it did generate good money and he would hate to see that go.

"Hey, Lu! It's your last night of freedom. Lemme buy you a lap dance," Cadmus shouted above the music as he laughed.

Lucius glared at the man. "Don't call me 'Lu'," he repeated, again. He really hated that name, though he could tell Cadmus was drunk. "And a lap dance is unnec - ."

"Oh, do lighten up, old chap," Cadmus chided as he grabbed Lucius's arm and led him to a chair near the stage. "It's your stag party! Last night where you are free from the ball and chain." He laughed stupidly as he pushed a protesting Lucius onto a chair and handed him a cigar.

"What the Devil are you doing?!" Lucius growled as he snatched his arms out of the wizard's grasp.

Smirking, Draco and Eugene approached the pair. "You shouldn't complain so much, Father," the young wizard said. "The women here are beautiful enough and, Merlin knows, I've had it done to me before. Just relax and enjoy the show."

Theodore punched the blond in the shoulder. "Like you didn't throw a tantrum, too, at first!" he chuckled.

"Would you like some assistance, Mr. Malfoy?" the club manager asked, looking warily at the men surrounding Lucius.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow as he settled into his seat and straightened his robes. "And how, exactly, do you intend to assist me, Barnaby?" he returned sardonically. As the man stumbled over his answer, Lucius waved a hand at him. "Just make sure we have enough alcohol to wet my mates' palates and leave us." He looked down at the cigar Cadmus had handed him. He lit the cigar with his wand and took a pull from it.

Barnaby gave Lucius a short bow. "Yes, sir," he said as he stood straight and turned on his heel.

Lucius watched the man leave as Harry approached the small gathering. "This is a nice place, Mr… I mean, Lucius," the young wizard said as he adjusted his spectacles.

Draco smirked. "Hear that? Potter's complimenting the club," he chuckled.

The older Malfoy frowned at him as Harry sat in one of the chairs at the table. Harry just rolled his eyes. "I doubt your father needs my approval on anything," he commented as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, that's not exactly true, is it, Harry?" Lucius said as a waitress brought them another tray filled with shot glasses. Lucius leaned forward and, switching his cigar to his other hand, selected a glass filled with a clear liquid. He held it out of Harry. "Tequila?" he offered.

Harry accepted the drink and watched as Lucius picked up another for himself. He waved a hand at the tray, causing the rest of the glasses to rise and float to the other men. Once everyone had a drink, Lucius lifted his glass. "To Hermione," he said.

Harry lightly placed a hand on Lucius's arm. "No. To both of you," he corrected. "May you have an amazing life together."

"To Lucius and Hermione!" Theodore bellowed and the sentiment was echoed.

The men then knocked their shots back together and slammed their glasses, upside down, on the table. As the waitress retrieved the tray and replaced it with one filled with glasses of Superior Red, Lucius scooped up a glass and sat back in his chair. A sultry brunette with a thin waist and breasts as large as melons danced towards the men, giving Lucius a dazzling, sensual look as she moved towards him. He took a sip of his drink and watched her with a quirked eyebrow as she straddled his lap and began moving her body, letting her clothed breasts press against his chest before turning around.

Lucius held his glass and cigar away, to keep it free from her hair, as she danced. The other men hollered and hooted, but Lucius simply watched, glancing down to see her ass. She turned around again and whispered hotly in his ear, "Say the word and I am all yours."

She smiled at him and he offered her a rather charming smirk. "Thank you, my dear," he said to her. "That was most amusing."

She flashed her teeth prettily at him. "You are quite welcome, Mr. Malfoy," she purred. "I'm yours for the night, if you wish it," she repeated as she licked her lips and gave him a sexy look.

"Hmmm, yes, you are," he agreed huskily. "Except one small problem."

She smirked. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her," she said as she played with a strand of his hair.

He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips. "You are quite the lure, my dear, but I am afraid there is but one woman who will ever satisfy my desires."

"I can be her for the night," she whispered seductively.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. Setting his drink down for a moment, he lifted the girl off of his lap. Her smile widened as she reached out to touch his chest, but he pushed her hand away and picked his glass back up. "Why don't you run along back to the stage where you belong, little girl," he said scathingly as he took another sip of his drink.

Her smile dropped significantly as she stared at the aristocrat. He watched her as she simply stared, dumbfounded at him. His brow creased a bit as his lips quirked. "Are you confused, love?" he asked. He gestured to the stage with his glass. "The stage is that way. Best you get to it, yes?"

With a gasp, she turned on her heel and walked quickly past the stage. He tilted his head as he watched her go. "Father?" Draco asked as he sat beside the older wizard.

"We should see if we can shuffle her elsewhere... She's not quite the reputation I need for this club." Nervously he glanced at the Man Who Grew Up, "Calm your little Gryffindor head, Harry - she is not my type - far too brash for my tastes."

Harry shrugged as he took a pull of his own drink. "I'm not worried," he said after a moment.

"Well, she was a pretty bird," Draco commented as he rang the little bell.

"I paid a pretty Galleon for her, too," Cadmus grumbled as he sat at the table.

Lucius nodded. "Well, it would seem a shame for your Galleon to go to waste, old friend," he said. "Last I checked, you weren't bound to a vow of fidelity. You should go and get your money's worth."

"It would be improper to leave you on your night of celebration, Lucius," the man argued.

Lucius snorted. "We're not doing much, aside from a few drinks and watching the women dance. You're free to go if you so choose," he offered, smiling kindly at his friend.

"I should go and make sure the lass is well, shouldn't I?" Cadmus said, a lecherous look flashing his eyes.

The blond shrugged. "Be my guest," he replied and watched as the man left, following the woman.

(III)(III)

The rest of the evening remained uneventful. The men had gravitated to the pool for a little while, where Draco and Harry had a sort of muscle measuring contest. Lucius watched the two young wizards in boredom as he soaked in the hot tub with Eugene, Theodore, and Blaise.

"I'm surprised the two of you aren't in the pool with Draco," Lucius commented as he picked up his glass of wine and took a long pull from it.

"Yeah, right," Theodore snorted. "As if I want to get in the middle of that!"

Blaise chuckled darkly. "Don't be jealous, Theo," the dark skinned man teased. "I'm sure Draco would let you join if you asked nicely."

Theodore rolled his eyes. "I know what you're insinuating, Zabini, and I am not impressed," he said. "We both know neither of them would be able to keep up with me."

"Yeah," Blaise scoffed, "you keep telling yourself that. Meanwhile," he continued as he stood in the tub and climbed out, "I'm going to go intervene before they start fighting."

Lucius looked curiously at the pool to see Draco and Harry taking turns diving. He frowned. Eugene started laughing. "I think you're too late, young man," Eugene told Blaise.

Blaise gazed at the pair and sighed. "Wanna help, Theo?"

"Break up the love birds?" Theo asked, smirking. "Sure."

Lucius gently stirred his wine as he watched the young men. A soft smile played on his lips as he thought about his own youth. Of course, he didn't really have much in the way of friends, at least not any who actually meant anything.

He was fifteen when he had met young Severus. His smile wavered as he thought about Severus. Of all the friends he had, Severus had been the closest, which was a bit odd for Lucius. Poor, abused, misused, and quite the ugly duckling in his youth, Severus was a surly, disgruntled chap who's only passion seemed to be a little ginger haired Muggleborn who was often found at his side. Lucius had warned the boy about getting too close to her, but apparently they had been childhood friends, or so the blond thought. Honestly, she was quite pretty for a Muggleborn.

Lucius never quite understood why he had gravitated towards the greasy haired lad, but he did. He even was able to convince Severus to join the Death Eaters and take the Dark Mark. They had their shenanigans, of course. All teenagers did. However, no matter what, Severus had been there. All the way until that Muggleborn died.

Lucius's eyes rested on Harry Potter. No, he didn't blame the boy for his mother's death. He knew her death rested squarely on the Dark Lord's shoulders. Unfortunately, Severus never saw it that way. The poor man pined for the girl all the way until his own, untimely death. Though, Lucius reckoned it was mostly out of guilt. Severus really never spoke much about the girl after she had died, but Lucius knew. He could see it, though Severus did his damnedest to hide it. The pain was as real as the hooked nose on the man's face.

"If only..." Lucius whispered absentmindedly. He sent a silent prayer to Severus and drained his glass.

(IV)(IV)

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Two years ago, if someone had told her that she would be marrying the richest wizard in all of England, a former Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, she would have laughed in their faces.

She remembered the first time she had seen him. Tall, dark, and impossibly handsome with those long, immaculate blond locks, he was every bit as arrogant as he was British. He held himself like a lord of the land and looked down on those he considered beneath him. She wasn't afraid of him, of course. She hadn't even known him. When he had introduced himself to Harry, suddenly, Draco's snobbishness had made sense.

She hadn't been particularly attracted to Lucius at the time… Well, ok. So he was handsome and had a charm about him that she could see, even as a young thirteen year old girl. That didn't mean she had liked him. Well… maybe a little. He had been dangerous.

He was still dangerous. Now, she stood before a floor length mirror, gazing at herself wearing, quite possibly, the most beautiful gown she had ever worn. She was about to marry that tall, dark, handsome, dangerous man. Was she really ready?

Her face softened as she thought it over. She was never one to be won over by riches and power, and Lucius had both of those in spades. What she loved about him, however, what she really loved, were the moments she had spent with him and how he acted with Rose. She sniffed. Oh, the little girl was barely three months and Lucius was wrapped around her little finger.

It was so endearing. Even more, seeing the two together really made Hermione fall in love with him. Sure, she loved his library, and she certainly loved him, too, but… It wasn't just Rose, either. Hermione had observed Lucius with Draco and even Scorpius. She hadn't realized just how much family had meant to Lucius until she had witnessed the interaction.

And despite the supposed hopelessness of Astoria's curse, Hermione could tell that Lucius worried about the witch. Whether it was for the sake of his own son and grandson, or the fact that Astoria was his daughter-in-law, Hermione wasn't certain. Every night, after Rose was put to bed and the wedding plans were put to rest, Lucius sat next to Hermione in the bed as they poured over various books, trying to find _anything_ that could break the curse. Course, Hermione was sure he was just trying to humor her, but that didn't really matter at the end of the day.

She stared back into the mirror. The dress she wore was simple enough, she supposed. It was a white satin A-line with a lacy V-neck bodice and large arms that seemed to come right out of a fairy tale. She wore a crown of carefully woven white flowers, atop her head, and, somehow, Ginny had managed to tame her mane into soft, delicate curls that cascaded down her back under a sheer veil that trailed down to the floor.

Astoria approached her and smiled. "You look gorgeous," she praised.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, dipping her head demurely.

The younger witch clapped her hands. "Now, there are a few finishing touches," she said as she walked over to the dresser.

Hermione watched as the witch returned to her with a thick, white gold necklace. The pendent was heart-shaped and… Well, wait. No. The pendent was two snakes that were entwined with one another in the shape of a heart. There were diamonds along the snakes' bodies, while the heads had jeweled eyes. One snake had red eyes, while the other had green.

"This is a family heirloom," Astoria explained as she fitted the necklace to Hermione's neck. "Father had it altered to give one of the snakes ruby eyes."

"He didn't have to do that," Hermione argued, though she was touched by his thoughtfulness.

Astoria gave her a droll look. "Have you ever known Father to do anything but what he wants to do?"

The pendent hung low enough on Hermione's chest that she was able to look down at it properly. "It is beautiful," she murmured. Looking up at Astoria, "but do you think it right that I wear it? I mean, Lucius and I aren't married yet..."

"It fulfills the 'something borrowed' part," Ginny commented as she presented Hermione with a bouquet of lilies and daises. "This will be 'something new'. Now we need something old and something blue..."

"Well, the pendent _is_ old," Astoria pointed out. "Draco told me that it once belonged to his great grandmother." She glanced at Hermione. "His paternal great grandmother, that is. You aren't the first person in our family to marry a Malfoy much older than you, did you know? The age difference between his great grandparents was roughly the same as you and Father."

Hermione smiled kindly at Astoria. Despite everything that was going on with her personally, Astoria remained perky and giddy. It was quite a contagious thing to be around her and Hermione found she couldn't stop giggling or smiling in her presence. Ginny placed a hand on the Muggleborn's shoulder and the two friends gazed at one another.

The ginger frowned, her eyes narrowing with a mixture of seriousness and worry. The smile on Hermione's face faltered as her eyes softened in concern. "Hermione, be honest," the girl questioned, "are you certain this is what you want? You know once you step onto that alter and give your vows, there is no turning back. It won't be like with Ron where you can divorce after a few years if things don't work out. Marriage to Lucius will be for life."

The older witch gave her friend a soft smile. "I know. I've been thinking about it ever since he proposed and told me of the Vows," she admitted. "I was a bit hesitant at first, but now… All I ever wanted was someone I could be with forever. One man to share my heart, my soul, and my life with." She looked down, sadly. "I thought that man would have been your brother." Meeting Ginny's eyes, her own eyes watered. "You will always be the sister I never had, Ginny. You know that. When Lucius and I were reunited at that party all those months ago, I just..."

Her voice trailed away as she thought it over. "I never believed in Fate before, Gin. I don't believe in soulmates or Divination. That night, though, I feel as though Lucius and I were meant to meet. Like, something drew us together." Her brow crinkled. "He was a Death Eater. Hell," she scoffed, "I was tortured in his home. I fought him in the Ministry. He had insulted me and sneered at my parentage when we first met. I had every reason to never give him a second thought once the war and trials were over." She met the girl's eyes again. "He changed. Whether it was the war, or his previous wife's passing, maybe a mixture of both. Either way, he changed. He became this man who is loving and caring and kind. He's tender and treats me with this respect that I had never known of him before. He's still ruthless in his dealings in the outside world, but here? With Rose and Draco and Astoria and Scorpius and me? He's just… Lucius. And I know in my heart and soul that he cares deeply about me. He loves me. And I love him so much that it hurts. There is no life without him. He will be a part of me no matter what happens, in both life and death."

Ginny's mouth widened as she returned Hermione's watery smile and the witches hugged one another. "I'm so happy that you found your Harry Potter," the ginger said.

They laughed as Hermione wiped her eyes. "Yes, well, let's hope neither Lucius nor Harry ever hear you say that," she teased causing them to giggle some more. "No, Gin. I didn't find my Harry Potter. I found my Lucius Malfoy, flawed and beautiful ex-Death Eater who's trying. And I couldn't love him more if I tried."

A knock on the door caused the women to look as Henry peeked into the room. He froze when he saw Hermione standing there. As he slipped into the room, Harry followed close behind. Approaching his only daughter, Henry held out his arms to draw her into a hug. "Oh, my beautiful little princess," he cooed as he held her tight. Pulling away from her slightly, but still holding her, he looked down. "My sweet, precious girl. You look so beautiful. So much like your mother when we were married."

"Dad, please," she said as she wiped her eyes. "You're going to make my mascara run."

"No, he won't," Ginny assured her. "I made sure to use magical mascara that won't run. You're perfectly safe."

Hermione chuckled.

When Henry released his daughter, Harry took his turn to hug her. "Just so you know, Hermione," he whispered. "I did warn Lucius that if he hurts you, I will take care of him."

She popped him on the arm. "Harry Potter! I can't believe you threatened my groom. For heaven's sake, it's his wedding day!" she reprimanded him, though there wasn't much anger in her voice as he laughed.

"Sorry," he laughed as she glared at him. "Only joking."

Hermione pushed him towards the door. "You better be," she warned.

Ginny folded her arms and stared at Harry sternly. "I agree with Hermione, Harry. The man's probably nervous enough as it is."

Astoria gave a little giggle. "Father? Nervous? Doubtful."

(V)(V)

Lucius straightened his collar and fastened his cuff links. He had finally managed to put Rose down long enough so he could shower and dress. Glancing through the mirror at Draco, who was finishing his own final adjustments, Lucius let his eyes fall upon the crib where the little girl lay sleeping. He had no idea how long the infant would remain asleep, however.

"Don't worry, Father," Draco assured him as the young man grabbed the jar of gelling potion for his hair. "It'll all be over before you know it."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I'm not worried, son. I only hope Rose remains sleeping long enough for us to get through our Vows."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "I still don't know why you won't let one of the elves watch over her."

"Poppet will once we head out to the gazebo," the older Malfoy stated.

"And Astoria and I will take care of her while the two of you are on your honeymoon. Does Granger know where you plan on taking her yet?" Draco asked as the two men looked at one another.

Lucius gave his son a soft smile. "For the most part, she doesn't know everything yet."

"You know she hates surprises," the wizard pointed out.

"It won't be a surprise. I have every intention of telling her en route, just as I intend to inform her of Rose's adoption at the reception. Now, we should probably depart before little Rosie stirs," Lucius said as he grabbed his cane and walked towards the door.

Draco opened the door for his father. Halfway down the hall, Lucius continued to the gazebo as Draco went to gather the ladies.

It was time.

(VI)(VI)

The outside gazebo on the Malfoy Estate was decorated beautifully. Before the gazebo, there were long white benches lined up on either side of a red velvet carpet that led to the gazebo. Flowers were in full bloom and lavender and jasmine decorated the gazebo amply filling the air with their soft fragrance. Along the roll of carpet on the ground, there were small potted flower bushes that bloomed white and purple flowers. The gazebo itself was painted white with a green roof and the Malfoy crest etched in silver.

Blaise wasn't the least bit surprised at the amount of people that had shown up dressed in their finest. Though Lucius and Hermione had barred just about all reporters, Padma was allowed to bring her cameraman and Blaise knew Luna was in the bridal procession. The bride's side was packed with ginger-haired Weasleys and various other people he vaguely remembered from his Hogwarts years.

Unfortunately, most of Lucius's past colleagues were either dead, imprisoned, or wanted little to nothing to do with him, so his side was, sadly, half the size of Hermione's. Those who had remained loyal to him had either not been a part of the war or were too good of friends to think of missing his wedding. Course, in Blaise's mind, they probably were more intrigued by the fact that the former Mudblood hater was getting ready to marry one of those which he had once saw beneath him. A small smirk played on Blaise's lips as the thought crossed his mind that she would certainly be spending much time beneath the ex-Death Eater.

"Find something funny, love?" Padma asked as she folded her hands in her lap and looked at him curiously.

Blaise shook his head. "Just mindless musings, my dear," he assured her as he placed a hand over hers.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I've never known you to be 'mindless'," she observed. "Something's on your mind."

"Worry not, love," he purred as he kissed her forehead. "It's irrelevant at this moment."

They watched as Lucius walked into the gardens towards the gazebo. Beside him walked an elderly priest and Blaise tilted his head in wonder. Did Hermione request the priest? He knew from Draco's wedding that the Malfoys didn't really bring religion into their marriages. Perhaps this will be a new tradition for future generations.

"I can't believe he's chosen someone so young to marry, and a Gryffindor Mudblood at that," Blaise heard his mother whisper softly.

Padma glared angrily at the woman. "You don't have to be here," she pointed out.

The woman just straightened her back and stared forward, watching as Lucius helped the priest into the gazebo. "The Malfoys are old friends. Of course I have to be here, and you will do well to learn how tradition works, Padma."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest, Mother," he growled.

Lucius glanced over those who had gathered. To be honest, he hadn't expected a major turnout, so he wasn't surprised that there were so few people, particularly on his side. He saw the Greengrasses and the Averys and nodded at Eugene when they caught one another's eyes. Eugene smiled broadly at Lucius and the blond stifled a roll of his eyes. God, that man was far too much like a Hufflepuff.

His eyes roamed over to Hermione's side. Again, no surprise there. Her side was packed with Weasleys and other known Gryffindors. He saw the young Longbottom couple as well as several other young people he didn't recognize. Perhaps they had been part of this "Dumbledore's Army" Hermione had told him about? He would have to ask her if he remembered.

He watched at his son and daughter-in-law walked down the aisle. Draco helped his wife to sit beside her parents and proceeded to approach Lucius. "They're ready," he confirmed as he moved to stand beside his father.

Lucius gave him a tight smile and nod before allowing his gaze to be directed towards the aisle, where more people proceeded to walk. Harry Potter escorted Jane and, while she gave Lucius a reassuring smile, Potter remained stoic. Lucius nodded to the two of them as Potter helped Jane to her seat. He then imitated Draco by moving to stand beside Draco.

Theodore and Luna Nott followed, with Theodore giving Luna a kiss on the forehead before parting from her to join the men. Ginny Potter remained behind them, carrying a basket, and sprinkling rose petals onto the ground. Lucius sucked in a breath, for he knew what was to happen next.

When she approached the gazebo, Ginny gave him a wink and smile. Without moving her lips, or allowing her smile to falter, she looked at Lucius and said through her teeth, "If you hurt her, I will hex you."

Lucius's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as she moved to stand beside Luna. Then his eyes moved to the woman he had been wanting to see. He did not even realize he was holding his breath as his eyes fell upon her and the people around stood at attention. Time stood still as silver met cinnamon. She looked like an angel with her white flowing gown and shear veil. No one else mattered to Lucius in that moment. No one else existed. Just Hermione.


	14. Chapter 13

Hermione had told herself that she wouldn't cry. She had already been married once, so getting married a second time wasn't that big of an ordeal. Certainly nothing to cry about. When her father had come into the dressing room to inform them that it was time, she had smiled and taken a deep, nervous breath.

Of course, she wasn't really nervous. How could she be? She'd already done this once before! There was no reason to get worked up over it.

Her father had placed his hands on her shoulders reassuringly and kissed her forehead. There were tears in his eyes when he pulled back and offered her his arm. She smiled at him and told him not to worry. "At least this time we'll know he's going to stick around," she had joked.

The moment they stepped into the garden, Hermione's eyes sought out Lucius, knowing he would be at the end of the procession. "At least you know he'll stick around," her father whispered to her, echoing her words.

She gave a soft laugh in response. "Are you really okay with me marrying him?" she asked him gently as they began walking.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he countered. "I mean, he's older, but that doesn't dissuade from the fact that he's good to you. He takes care of you, and obviously loves you, which is all I ever wanted for my little girl."

Feeling a bit more confidant, Hermione stood up straight and looked forward. As her eyes finally found Lucius, she was breathless by the sight before her. The man was regal, without a doubt. Her smile widened. She hadn't seen his wedding robes before, and had expected him to wear his customary black. She was wrong, though. With robes as white as her own, Lucius looked like an angel. His hair had been drawn back and his cane had been polished to shine in the sunlight.

"His name is Latin for 'bright'," Henry said rather matter-of-factly.

Hermione nodded, though her eyes never left her soon-to-be husband's. "He's an angel," she breathed. "My guardian angel."

No one else mattered to her in that moment than the man she was walking towards. She hadn't even been aware of the words she had said to her father. This was the man she was about to marry. This gorgeous, regal angel who had come from the heavens to bless her with his heart. When they approached him, and Henry gave Hermione's hand over to the aristocrat, Henry gave the man a stern look. "Take care of her, will you, Lucius? She's all we have."

Lucius did not break eye contact with Hermione. "With my life," he murmured to the man.

Hermione blushed prettily as Ginny took her bouquet from her. She stared up at Lucius, unable to take her eyes off of him. "You are so beautiful," she breathed as he opened his mouth to speak.

His eyes softened and his lips turned upward. "I was just about to say the same to you, my love."

"Who gives up this young woman?" the priest asked, his voice projecting.

As Henry joined his wife, Jane stood, along with Molly and Arthur. "We do," the four replied in unison.

The priest nodded to them and looked to Draco, asking, "Do you have the rings?"

"Yes," the young wizard replied as he reached into the pocket of his dress robes and pulled out a small jewelry box. Opening it, he showed the rings to the priest.

Lifting his hands upward, the priest addressed the congregation, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger. Any who oppose to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

Lucius's brow crinkled as he watched Hermione, who had suddenly gone a little pale. "It's alright, darling," he murmured to her softly.

She gave him a grim smile as the priest continued, "If no one is opposed, then we shall proceed." The priest took out his wand and held it over the couple.

Lucius and Hermione looked at one another. Lucius offered her his left hand, which she took with her left hand. Neither wore gloves, nor did they take their eyes off one another. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, from this day forward, will you take Hermione Jean Granger as your wife, to love, honor, and cherish her, to be by her side in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad?"

Giving Hermione a small smile, Lucius said, "I will." A golden string fell from the priest's wand and curled around their joined hands.

"Will you, Lucius Malfoy, always remain faithful and to always put her above all others?"

"I will." Another golden string fell from the priest's wand.

The priest asked, "Will you, Lucius Malfoy, never intentionally harm her, whether physically or mentally? Until Death to ye part?"

"I will," Another golden string fell upon the couple's entwined hands, magically binding them.

Hermione's eyes filled with love as she looked up at Lucius. "I love you," she mouthed, though she didn't expect a response. What she saw in his eyes, in his vows, told her exactly how much he loved her as well.

"Hermione Jean Granger," the priest continued, "from this day forward, will you take Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as your husband, to love, honor, and cherish him, to be by his side in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad?"

"I will," she said breathlessly, her eyes shining. A golden string fell from the priest's wand.

"Will you, Hermione Granger, always remain faithful and to always put his needs above all others?"

"I will." Another string wrapped itself around the couple's hands.

Finally, the priest asked, "Will you, Hermione Granger, never intentionally harm him, whether physically or mentally? Until Death to ye part?"

"I will." The final string fell upon their hands, wrapping itself around the hands. The six strings glowed brightly before burrowing into the couple's hands.

As they lowered their hands, the priest said, "As witnessed before your family and your closest friends, you are both now bound to one another." He nodded to Draco, "Lucius Malfoy, as you gift Hermione Granger with a token of your affection, please repeat, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Draco held the small jewelry box up for his father as Lucius plucked the tiny ring from it. Sliding the band onto Hermione's left ring finger, and with his voice full of emotion, he said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Hermione Granger, as you gift Lucius Malfoy with a token of your affection, please repeat, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Draco took a step towards the Gryffindor and held out the box for her. Eyes filled with tears, she gave the young man a small smile as she took the ring offered from him. Slipping the ring onto Lucius's left ring finger, she gazed up at him lovingly and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With the power invested within me by the Ministry of Magic and the gods of old and new, I pronounce the two of you, Man and Wife," the priest boomed. "Lucius Malfoy, you may kiss your bride."

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as Lucius drew her close to him and pressed his lips upon hers in a searing kiss. The garden exploded in cheers as people stood and clapped for the couple. Breaking their kiss, Lucius tendered ran the back of his fingers over her cheeks to wipe her tears away. "I will raze the world for you, Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied with a small hiccup. He grinned at her.

"I may now present Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy!" the priest's voice rang out over the thunderous applause.

Lucius tucked Hermione's hand into the crook of his elbow as he turned to the masses. "The house elves have prepared a feast for us all. Let us now adjourn to the ballroom," Lucius said.

He and Hermione walked down the aisle and led the way to the ballroom, knowing the guests were following them. That was when Hermione heard the music. She glanced up at Lucius. "Has that been playing this entire time?" she asked.

"What was that, my love?" Lucius questioned, looking at her curiously.

"The music," she elaborated. "Do you not hear it?"

He chuckled. He glanced about the garden and spotted the violinist. "Darling, I do believe Draco had hired someone to play for us. See?" he indicated the girl with a nod of his head.

Hermione's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even see her," she admitted. "I feel so ashamed."

He kissed the side of her head. "Don't," he assured her. "Merlin knows I didn't hear her either, though I knew she was playing. That just means you were too focused on me to notice which is perfectly fine."

"Careful," she warned playfully. "I can see your head starting to swell."

He smirked as he pulled out her chair and helped her sit. "Don't worry, darling, if ever it does, I'm sure you'll help me put it to rights," he said, kissing her chastely on the back of her hand.

Once people sat down and became situated with their glasses of champagne, Lucius stood. Taking his wand and placing the tip against his throat, he began, "If I may have everyone's attention." His amplified voice carried over the low hum of conversation. As a respectful silence overcame the hall, Lucius placed his wand onto the table next to his plate.

Giving Hermione a soft smile, he picked up his champagne and turned his attention to the gathering. "On behalf of my new wife and myself, I would like to extend our appreciation for your attendance on this day, as we celebrate the combining of our families. When my late wife had passed away, I did not believe I would ever find happiness again. A little over a year ago, I stumbled upon Miss Granger and she rekindled a part of my heart I had thought dead. I did not see a future for myself beyond that of Grandfather. I could not be happier for the blessing I have gained. Merlin knows, I do not deserve her." He glanced down at her again.

She beamed up at him and mouthed, "I love you."

He offered her his hand, and when she took it, he pulled her up to stand beside him. With her other hand, she held her own champagne flute. Staring into one another's eyes, he tapped his glass against hers. "Here's to our future together, darling."

A low murmur of, "To Lucius and Hermione," echoed around the room as everyone drank from their glasses. Lucius bent down and gave Hermione a soft kiss on the lips. Looking over the guests, Lucius smiled broadly, "My wife and I would like to present to you this feast."

Food magically appeared on the plates as Lucius helped Hermione to sit back down.

The dinner continued smoothly with much laughter and conversation. Draco stared at his half-empty glass, frowning a little. "Who would have thought that little Miss Know-it-all Gryffindor Princess would one day be my stepmother?" he mumbled.

Being that Draco was sitting between his own wife and his father, both had heard what he said and they both shot him questioning glances. Hermione heard him, too, and set her jaw, expecting the worst of words to pour out of his mouth.

The wizard turned his gaze to her and they made contact. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm still not going to call you 'Mummy', just so you know," he told her.

She wrinkled her nose and opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off. "However, I've been watching you these past few months, Granger," he continued. His subdued voice was like a calming beacon to those around them and soon, even the people in the back were able to hear him, though he hadn't raised his voice or cast a spell on his throat as his father had. "The only other person I had ever known to be as dedicated to my father as you are is my late mother. You are there for him, not just as a lover or potential wife. You are his friend, and quite possibly, his best friend. I've never seen my father laugh as much as he does around you. And he smiles even more. But moreso..."

He hesitated as he sat back in his chair and looked at his wife. Astoria gazed at him curiously and tears started forming in her eyes when she saw the look in his. "I'm not blind, Hermione," Draco said, "and I'm not stupid." He turned his attention back to the bushy haired witch. "I know what you've been doing. You think I don't notice. A part of me, a huge part, wants to be angry, especially after I've told you to stay out of it. All that time you've lived here with your daughter, this wedding… I know you are devoted to our family, and while I am astounded that I am admitting it, I welcome the addition. I think we need someone like you. All of us do. And, honestly, I don't think there is anyone else who can do what you do, who can be what you are. You're quickly becoming an asset to this family, and I haven't the foggiest how that happened. So… I guess what I really want to say is… Welcome to the family." Plastering a Malfoy smirk, he looked at her with glittering eyes and added, teasingly, "I look forward to the extra years of teasing and tormenting you that I get."

Hermione had tears in her eyes during the entirety of his speech. Her smile broadened when he welcomed her to the family. At his last little quip, her eyes flashed and her lips twisted sardonically, "Bring it, ferret."

Draco burst out laughing. Others soon joined him. Lucius chuckled, shaking his head as he glanced at his wife, "You will have to explain that one to me."

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at him in surprise. "Draco never told you the 'amazing bouncing ferret' story?!"

"Surprisingly, Hermione, I didn't tell my father _everything_ ," Draco grumbled as he took a sip from his refilled drink."

That just made Hermione laugh harder. "Remind me later, love, and I will tell you _all_ about it," she promised Lucius.

(II)(II)

"You did _what_?!" Susan shouted as she glared at Ron.

The man shrugged. "What choice did I have, Sue? I haven't even met her, and every time I tried to meet her, there was always some excuse."

Susan pinched the bridge of her nose. "You are her father," she said slowly. Pressing her hands together, she looked at him. "Is this how it's going to be, Ron? Every time there's a problem, are you just going to take the easy way out?"

"You think that was easy?" he demanded as he threw his hand up at the door. "He wanted me to sacrifice my team! You know I can't let my men down. Not only that, but we were on the brink of losing our home. Losing everything. I mean, it's not like old man Malfoy is going to live forever. I reckon he'll be dead of old age soon enough. Then I can..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Ronald Weasley," Susan growled as she stared at him, dumbstruck. "You traded your daughter away for a Quidditch team and a house. Not even a house, but a flat! What the hell is wrong with you? I just..."

Shaking angrily, Susan turned away from him and walked to the bedroom. "What are you doing?" Ron asked as he followed her.

She took out a suitcase and began stuffing it with her clothes. "I can't do this," she muttered. "I can't believe you would sell your own child for a Quidditch team."

"Susan!" Ron shouted as he grabbed her arm.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"What are you doing?" he repeated as she continued filling up her suitcase. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home," she said distractedly as she stuffed a handful of nightclothes in her bag.

"But, Susie, baby, I just started negotiations with your father," he said, pleadingly. "I got the money to give him so I can marry you. Isn't that what we wanted? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"What _I_ wanted?" she snarled, looking at him. "What _I_ wanted was a man who would be willing to fight for his family. A man who would go see his child's birth, and do whatever he could to be there for his baby."

"I tried!" he shouted back.

"No, you didn't," she argued. She stuffed her dufflebag with more clothing and her shoes. "Not hard enough, at least. I was at the baby shower. I was at the hospital when Rose was born. Where the hell were you? And now you tell me you've signed over your rights to her for a Quidditch team? I hope you're happy with your choice because I am done."

She snapped her suitcase closed and grabbed her dufflebag. As she walked to the door of their penthouse, he moved in front of her, blocking the door. "You can't do this," he repeated. "I'm paying your dad good money to marry you. You can't just leave. And the Canons are going to win big this year!"

Levitating her bag and suitcase, Susan pointed her wand at the ginger. "If you honestly think I give a damn about money or Quidditch, then you don't know me at all. Now, move before I blast you out of my way."

(III)(III)

Hermione giggled as she picked up her napkin and tried to help Lucius wipe the cake off of his face. He glared at her, which only made her giggle harder. "Oh, God, I am so sorry," she laughed. "It's an old Muggle tradition, I swear!"

"Smashing your groom with cake is a Muggle tradition," he grumbled dully.

"We did it at our wedding," Jane reasoned as she looked lovingly at her husband. Henry nodded with a broad smile. Looking at Lucius, the Muggle man winked.

"Really," Lucius drawled thoughtfully. He gazed at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Then I guess this means I should return the favor?" Before Hermione could protest, Lucius picked up his own slice of wedding cake and smashed it into her face.

She laughed as she leaned into him and looked up into his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her, licking a bit of the icing off her lips in the process. She lifted her arms to drape them around his neck.

Breaking the kiss, he gazed at her, lifting a hand to wipe some cake off her cheek. Raising an eyebrow, he warned, "You better not have gotten any cake in my hair."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Oh, I hope I didn't. That would be a tragedy," she teased.

"You say that now," he drawled, "but..." A gentle tug on his robes diverted his attention and he looked down.

"Poppet!" Draco snapped angrily.

The little house elf dropped her hands and bowed her head. Twisting her tea cozy, she said, "Poppet is s-sorry, Master, but I d-don't know what to do. Miss R-rosie is being fussy and B-bucky came and told P-poppet that Mr. Weasley was at the gate."

Lucius glanced up at Arthur and Molly, frowning. "It's alright, Poppet," he said after a moment. He plucked his cane from it's resting place against the table and took out his wand. With a quick swipe at his face, he cleaned the cake off of it. He kissed the back of Hermione's hands as he broke away from her embrace. "I shall return in a moment, darling," he promised.

"Like Hell," she demanded, grabbing her own wand and cleaning off her face. "I'm coming with you!"

He gave her a quick smile and turned his attention back to Poppet. "Go be with the children," he commanded. "I'll come and check on them in a moment."

The house elf nodded and disappeared with a snap of her fingers. Hermione followed her husband as he made his way to the entrance of the ballroom. Glancing back at the guests, he said to them, "We apologize for this interruption. Please, continue to enjoy your cake and dance as the orchestra plays. My wife and I will return shortly."

Harry stood from his seat, watching the couple leave. "I better go as well," he told Ginny. "Something tells me there will be trouble."

She nodded. "Shall I come, too?" she asked, concern written over her face.

The Man-Who-Lived frowned. "Stay here," he ordered, "and keep everything going. If anything happens, I'll send my Patronus."

The ginger-haired witch looked worriedly to Astoria, who sat with her head bowed. Arthur and Draco followed Harry. All three wizards had their wands drawn, unsure what to expect.

(IV)(IV)

Lucius was incensed. His eyes narrowed viciously as he approached the gate. Ronald Weasley was on the other side, shooting spells at the bars, trying to get in. The house elf, Bucky, sat on the ground, wringing his hands. When Lucius approached, the elf stood up and looked at the wizard desperately.

"Master! Bucky tries to explain to Mr. Weasley," the little elf, with large brown eyes, pleaded. He sees Hermione and tears start streaming down his face. "Bucky told Poppet not to gets Master and Mistress. Bucky knows..."

"Silence," Lucius hissed, not looking at the elf. His eyes were concentrated on the youngest Weasley son.

Hermione rushed to the elf and, surprising the creature, she wrapped him up in her arms. "It's ok, Bucky," she assured him. She placed the stunned elf back onto the ground. "Go back up to the Manor and help Poppet with the children, ok? Master and I will handle Mr. Weasley."

He nodded solemnly, but glanced up at Lucius for confirmation. The wizard did not return his gaze. "Go," he ordered as he set his jaw.

The elf scurried along and Hermione stood up straight. She pointed her wand at her ex husband. "What are you doing here, Ronald?" she demanded.

It was obvious the man was drunk. His clothes were wrinkled and unkempt, his hair was all over the place, rivaling Harry's in messiness. There were bags under his eyes and his trainers weren't laced up. The smell of alcohol predominated around him. "I need to talk to both of you," he said. "I want my daughter."

"You're drunk," Hermione said. "Go home."

"I ain't got no home!" he shouted, pointing his wand at Lucius, "No thanks to this tosser! Come out and fight me like a man, you wanker!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. His anger was brimming under the surface, waiting to explode, but somehow, he managed to keep his cool. "I don't fight the inebriated," he said coolly.

"I lost my wife, my child, my girlfriend, and my home! I lost everything, and it's all your fault!" Ron yelled, still pointing his wand at the older wizard.

Lucius tilted his head. "Ah, so Miss McLaggen came to her senses. Good for her," he commented, remaining calm. "I do believe, however, her leaving you has more to do with your own actions than my own."

"You made me sign that bloody paper!"

"I did nothing of the sort," Lucius reminded him. "You did not have to sign. You could have walked away. You were the one who chose -."

"You left me no choice!" Ron spat. "If I hadn't have signed, you would have called the Aurors and told Mr. McLaggen not to allow me to marry his daughter!"

"Mr. McLaggen had been in the room, Mr. Weasley," Lucius said. "You even… petted his head. In fact, it was my offer to give you an extra two million that swayed him for allowing the transaction to occur."

Hermione glanced at her new husband. "What are we talking about?" she asked, curious.

Lucius lifted his shoulders slightly. "A gift I had planned for you, darling," he admitted. "Mr. Weasley was drowning in debt and, not only was he going to lose his penthouse and his future bride, he would have been sent to Azkaban. I offered to pay his debt in exchange for him signing over his parental rights. He accepted."

"Because _you_ told me I would be arrested! I want my daughter back," Ron snarled as he pointed a finger at Lucius.

Hermione stared at Lucius, completely flabbergasted by what she heard. She slowly turned her attention back to Ron. She stood tall and straight, casting her eyes down at Ron as she raised her chin up and folded her arms. "We're done here," she said with finality. "You have a choice, Ronald. You can leave and never darken our doorstep again, or," she heard, rather than saw, Harry and Arthur approaching them from behind, "I can have you arrested for trespassing."

"You can't do that," Ron insisted. "She's my daughter, too! _I have rights_!"

Hermione's eyes blazed. "You did," she said, "but you don't anymore. You signed away your rights." She sighed as she dropped her arms, suddenly exhausted. "Just do what you always do and walk away. Leave."

"You can't do this to me!" he shouted as he balled up his fists and struck the gate with both hands. The power of the protections blasted him away.

" _Ron_!" Hermione shouted in concern. Harry and Arthur rushed past her and slipped through the gate to the fallen ginger.

Lucius grabbed his wife by the arm to prevent her from following them. "Hermione, don't," he told her as he pulled her into an embrace.

The bushy-haired brunette watched as her friends checked on the young wizard. Resting her head on Lucius's chest, she closed her eyes. This wasn't supposed to be how this evening went. She looked back up at the man she now called husband and could see the storm within his eyes as he watched the scene.

"Did you really have him sign over his rights?" she asked.

Lucius glanced down at her. "I wanted to make sure that he could not hurt you again, love," he explained. "I also wanted to ensure Rose inherited something. Stepchildren do not gain nearly as much as actual children do, if anything at all. At least as my adopted daughter, she will receive a comfortable dowry."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?" she questioned, frowning slightly.

He sighed as he rested his chin on top of her head. "Honestly? I didn't know what you would say. I will still honor the fact that Arthur and Molly are her grandparents. I just want both of you safe and happy."

"But we are safe and happy, Lucius," she assured him as she pulled away to look up at him. "You mean the world to Rose, don't you see?"

"And you?"

She pinched her lips together. "The jury's still out," she said seriously. As she looked at him, a smile broadened her lips and she giggled. "I just wish you had come to me. You know I would have agreed to it in the end." Touching his jaw, she met his eyes and gazing lovingly up at him. "You are everything to me, my love, my light. I will never claim that we are perfect together, for we are both imperfect people who are trying to make our world perfect for one another. But, isn't that the point? To try?"

He gave her a soft smile. "The last time I was referred to as someone's 'light', I was but a small lad and it was by my mother," he mused.

She smirked. "Well, isn't that what 'Lucius' means?"

He cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly. He closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't deserve you," he whispered.

She looked up at him. Running her fingers along the side of his face, she gazed into his eyes as he opened them again. "But you do," she corrected him. "Far more than you know."

She pulled away from him and looked at the gate. She watched as Harry and Arthur picked Ron up off the ground. Harry looked at her and gave her an apologetic smile. "We'll be back," he promised as the men Apparated away.

Draco folded his arms as he glared at the spot where they had vanished. "Should've arrested the arse," he griped.

"I hate to say this, but, if he returns, I elect that we do have him arrested," Hermione commented as she rubbed Lucius's arm.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I intend to have a restraining order placed on him. I don't want him anywhere near you or Rose," he said, lifting Hermione's hand and kissing the back of it.

Draco scoffed and looked away. "I'm going back to the reception," he announced. "You two should as well."

(V)(V)

Draco slipped a hand around Hermione's waist as he pulled her into a waltz. Hermione glanced around and saw Lucius taking her mother into his arms as they danced. Her smile was bittersweet. She was worried about Ron, though she knew she shouldn't be. His presence had rattled her, and she was silently thankful the wards held.

"About what I said earlier," Draco began, drawing the Gryffindor's attention. She looked up at him curiously. "You really aren't going to stop, are you?"

She pressed her lips for a moment. "We went to school together for six years. In all those years, have you ever known me to give up?" she questioned.

He turned her and, when she came back to him, he frowned. "I am her husband, therefore, this is my job, my responsibility."

"She is my… hm," she said, thoughtfully. "I guess my stepdaughter-in-law? Sweet Merlin that sounds so weird." She chuckled lightly as she thought about her new position in life.

He raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "If you won't leave it alone, then..." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Meet me in the library the day after you return from your honeymoon. We'll compare what we have and go from there."

She smirked. "Are you asking me for help, Draco Malfoy?" she asked, lightly.

His frown deepened. "No. I just don't want to have to listen to a round of 'I told you so' from an insufferable Know-it-all like you," he grumbled.

Her smile brightened for a moment. "Well, we were the smartest students in our year, you and me. If anyone can find a cure, it is the two of us working together. And, if one doesn't exist, then I am sure we can invent one," she said.

He shrugged. "Maybe. We'll see."

* * *

Author's Notes: I was so waiting for Lucius to Crucio Ron, weren't you? And what did you think about Susan's response? I must say, I am quite happy with this chapter. Huge thanks to my beta, cowgalnina! You are amazing, sista!

Thank you to everyone who has commented on this story, it has been a whirlwind. As my first Lumione, I am actually quite proud of it. :)

We do have an epilogue coming up, so please don't freak out. Lol! It's not quite over yet. ;)


	15. Epilogue

"Papa! Papa!" the five-year-old shouted as she ran into Lucius's study. Her red wine curls bounced merrily as she vaulted onto his lap.

Lucius grunted, but caught her easily. "Rosie, love, what have I told you about running through the Manor?" he asked gently.

The little girl pouted. "Not to," she replied as her tiny fingers twirled the ends of her hair.

"That's right," he said, smiling and bopping her nose lightly with his index finger. "Now, what is it you wished to tell me, my little princess?"

She lifted her chin and gave him a brilliant smile. "I just wanted to invite you to the tea party Scorps and I are having," she told him. "Mummy said you were too busy with work to join, but Tori said if I came and asked nicely that she thought you wouldn't mind. So, Papa? Would you? Please?"

Lucius glanced at the documents on his desk. He had been staring at numbers since the early hours of the morning. Looking back at his daughter, he asked, "Did you invite Draco?"

Her mouth popped opened. Tapping his chest with her little finger, she said, "I couldn't find him, Papa. I wanna invite him, but he's not here in the Manor." Holding up both of her hands, she shook her head.

The wizard grinned. Of course. He knew how much Draco "loved" the little tea parties Rose threw. Every. Day. "Well, how about this," he suggested. "I have a few more things to clear up here. After that, I will happily join you. I will even have Draco with me. Does that sound like a good plan?"

She nodded. "Don't be late, though," she warned. "I know you don't like cold tea, Papa. And Mummy's got some biscuits ready, too."

"Has," he corrected with a smile.

" _Has_ ," she repeated. "Ok, Papa. I will see you soon." She reached up, kissed his cheek, and hopped down.

As she started to run, Lucius reprimanded, "Rose."

She slowed down and looked back at him. "Sorry, Papa," she said and walked out of the room.

He could hear her small shoes echoing in the hallway as she picked up her pace. Shaking his head, he smiled in amusement and turned his attention back to his paperwork.

It seemed only yesterday that Lucius had become reacquainted with Hermione Granger, when in fact it was five years ago. Now they were happily married with a little girl and another child on the way. He still didn't know what he had done to deserve her, but he couldn't complain. To say he was happy and content with his life now was a dramatic understatement.

And how he loved that little girl. She was so smart and looked so much like her mother. She had already started to show signs of magic, too, which thrilled him to no end. It was hard not to spoil her and give her everything she wanted.

Speaking of… He stood up and went to his fireplace. Throwing some Floo powder into it, he called out the name of the gentlemen's club in which he knew Draco was hiding.

It didn't take him long to find his son sequestered in one of the many offices. Though the door was open, he rapped his knuckles upon it to alert Draco. The young man glanced up.

"Hello, Father," he greeted. "Looking for an escape yourself from the madhouse?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I was looking for you," he stated casually. "You're needed at home."

Draco looked up in confusion. "Hermione said the potion wouldn't be done brewing until tomorrow. Is it already time?"

Lucius frowned. "No, but there's a little girl who's looking for you," he replied. "She wanted to invite you to her tea party today."

Draco's eyes widened momentarily before he rolled them and groaned. "She had a tea party yesterday," he complained. "And the day before and the day before that. The kid's going to turn into a tea cup if she's not careful."

Lucius chuckled. "Doubtful. However, I was tasked to find you and bring you to the party," he said.

"When did you become an owl?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Funny," Lucius drawled, completely unamused. "Are you ready?"

Draco frowned and looked longingly at his paperwork. "Do I have to?" he whined.

The older Malfoy rolled his eyes and gave an impatient sigh. Looking up at his father, Draco sighed as well and grumbled as he stood and stretched. "Fine," he said as he popped his shoulder. "But don't expect me to enjoy myself."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow at that, but followed his son to the fireplace.

(II)(II)

Hermione sat at the table in the garden as she watched Rose and Scorpius run around, playing. She idly rubbed her stomach as Astoria joined her.

"It's such a beautiful day," the younger witch commented.

The Muggleborn agreed. "Rose said that Lucius and Draco will be joining us today for tea time," she said.

Astoria grinned. "That little girl has Father wrapped around her little pinky," she teased with a giggle.

"I know," Hermione groaned. The women shared a look and laughed. "You know he already has her sixth birthday party planned? I had to stop him from buying her a broom as a birthday gift."

"And you realize he probably bought it for her anyway," Astoria pointed out.

The older witch rolled her eyes. "Of that, I have little doubt. I'm just glad that the one he was looking at was child appropriate. I think I'd have a heart attack if he bought her a proper broom."

They watched as Lucius and Draco entered the garden. Rose screamed in laughter as Draco picked her up and turned her upside down before resting her on his shoulder.

"Drakey!" the little girl giggled as she held her hands out like she was flying.

Draco turned his head a bit to prevent her from hitting him in the face. "Watch it, you little stinker," he said as he lifted her higher in the air.

She screamed again and spread her arms wider. "Yay!" she shouted. "I'm flying! Look, Papa! I'm flying!"

Lucius smirked as he approached his wife and kissed her gently. "How are you feeling, love?" he asked as he brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

"I feel fine," she assured him. "Pashto said that my vitals are normal and that we will be having a healthy baby boy."

He grinned and kissed her again. "I know. I was there, remember?"

Her smile widened. "Yes, you were," she confirmed and kissed him back.

"Mummy, Papa, it's tea time!" Rose said as she struggled out of Draco's arms and ran between her parents.

Draco turned his attention to his own family, giving his wife a kiss as he picked up his son.

(III)(III)

"I received another owl from Ron," Hermione said as she stood outside of Rose's door.

Lucius sat in the bed with Rose tucked against his side as he read her a bedtime story. He paused for a moment and looked up at his wife. "And?" he asked as Rose rubbed her face against his chest.

"He sent another you-know-what, too, for you-know-who," Hermione continued with a sigh.

The wizard rolled his eyes and gazed back down at the book. "I hope you burned it," he commented. Glancing back up at her, he frowned. "We're having brunch with the Potters later this week, yes?" he asked. At her nod, he continued, "Perhaps we should mention it to Harry, then. It's been, what, two years now?"

"I still can't believe you convinced him to sign those papers," she fussed. "And that you didn't tell me!"

Lucius shrugged as he turned a page in the book. "I thought we were over that by now?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Chuckling, she said, "You're lucky I love you. Please try not to keep her up too late."

He glanced down at the little girl. "You heard her," he said to her. "You should fall asleep now."

"But, Papa, what happens next?" Rose asked.

He kissed the top of her wine colored hair. Holding her close, he read, "'At last the happy day came; they went to Court, and Cinderella followed them with her eyes as long as she could..."

(IV)(IV)

Draco found Hermione in the potions lab. "Any luck?" he asked as he joined her at the bench.

She stirred the potion a bit more, watching as it turned a pale blue. "Just a few more minutes and it will be ready. Did you study that spell I told you about?" she questioned not looking at him.

"Of course I did. Bloody hell, woman, you plan to test me on it?"

She sent him a glare. "I was thinking a pop quiz," she commented. "Think you're ready?"

"I can give you a bloody essay if you like, from memory alone," he bit back as he perched himself on a stool.

She sighed. "I just hope this works," she said.

He gave her a soft smile. "So do I, Granger, so do I," he told her.

She looked at him. Reaching out, she touched his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "She'll be all right, Draco. She has two of Hogwarts's finest students working on it."

"Correction. She has two Malfoys working on it," Draco said.

They looked at one another and shared a smile.

* * *

Author's Notes: I want to thank you all for joining me on this journey. It's been a fun ride and I am glad you have enjoyed it! Thank you all for your positive feedback. :)


End file.
